For The Grace Of Knights And Angels
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: COMPLETED! CHAPTER 40: DEATH'S FINAL MOVEMENT ... After Colony 200, with peace and justice now well established, and humanity working as one to create a bright new future, what new threat is coming ...
1. Last Moments

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Okay, okay . . . so . . . this has inflections from so many films . . . 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' and 'Raise The Red Lantern' can be blamed for the Chinese elements of this story, and 'The Mummy/ Mummy Returns/ Scorpion King' for the Magi and the Arabian elements, 'The Fifth Element' for the main story, and repeated watching of Gundam Wing DVDs, and 'Endless Waltz' for the various little character quirks, and Cardcaptor Sakura/X-1999/Ayumi Hamasaki for influencing me in Magic . . . and admittedly one episode of Jackie Chan Adventures, from which all the Chi stuff comes from . . . I can't help it, for an ego trip, it's surprisingly funny . . . that and it's JACKIE CHAN!!! [Bows down before him] 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6x9, 13xUne. OdinxHelen But I don't believe in instant romances, and romance isn't the focus of this story, so please don't expect any sudden exclamations of life long devotion!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

Prologue: Last Moments 

What a pity.

It hurt.

It hurt that she would have to leave like this, not even able to hear his first words, see him take his first steps . . . but still . . . she smiled gently as the drugs took effect, and her new born son faded from her vision. 

But still he was alive . . . he was healthy, with a powerful pair of lungs. The sounds of his crying surely echoing down the halls. A natural born leader's set of lungs, just like his father. 

She felt a certain contentment, 'natural born'. He would be able to look to his sisters with his bright azure eyes and say, he was natural born, and that she had bore him with pride . . .

Even though it hurt so much to have to leave him . . .

A pang of sadness started to overshadow the pride as her husband's voice pierced the darkness behind her eyes, which was beginning to cloud her mind.

"Look closely Quatre . . . do you see her?"

//Do you see me. . .// her mind slipped away, taking comfort in the dark, //do you see me Quatre?//

"This woman is your . . ."

She opened her eyes to mud.

 Her husband lay nearby, his neck turned at an unnatural angle. Her heart called out for him, her body willing to give up and join him. Their cart and horses, everyone else who was riding with them, everything they had ever owned, scattered around the place like so many autumn leaves. The other circus carts were around, moving away quickly.

The fight, the mobile suits coming closer. 

And her daughter, her precious daughter lay face down in the mud.

She reached out; she could see the arch of her precious daughter's back still moving with rapid breaths, she was still alive. She was still alive, and her mother would reach her and comfort her.

She pulled herself along the ground, determined more than ever to protect her daughter . . . if only to begin to make up for letting go of her son . . .

The surprise in his small jade green eyes as he flew out of her hands still etched into her vision. His small body hitting the muddy ground, and his attempt to get up, only to fall unconscious again. 

She closed her eyes briefly, and gathered her strength. She would reach her daughter, and then find her son . . . 

But her daughter seemed so far . . . away . . .

And her dark hair was spilling over her eyes . . . or was it blood . . .

No matter, she wasn't going to lose her . . .

Not going to lose . . .

. . . going to lose . . .

. . . to lose . . .

. . . _lose_ . . .

Not even a tear.

He thought with some pride, not a trace of panic that would jeopardise the mission.

He had taught his boy well.

Those deep blue eyes weren't even glassy.

And his boy was going to finish this last mission, and then live a nice normal life . . . perhaps hand himself into some orphanage and be adopted. He snorted, the metallic taste of blood rising in his throat. And then attend years of therapy for all the assassin jobs he had taken his boy on with him.  

Still . . . not a tear, no pitiful begging for him to live an instance longer . . .

His boy would be able to survive no matter what.

He found it strange . . . this feeling, and if he could move he would have obeyed it as well . . . 

This feeling, this urge to just reach out and touch his boy's cheek. 

He frowned slightly, as he watched his boy. He should have been a better father figure, he guessed. While it was reassuring to a soldier that his boy would be able to cope with the rest of the mission, he wasn't quite sure his boy would cope with a non-military situation. 

He felt a sigh build and swallowed it. 

Too late for regrets, he guessed.

Too late for regrets . . . and besides . . . he smiled again, he had told his boy to always live by his . . .

She stared at the 'sky'.

Not even the real sky. The colony's fake idea of clouds rolled by, as the grey ash fell silently all around. She could feel the stained glass digging into her back, into her neck . . . the smell of burning filling the air. Where was he?

Where was her child?

He may not of been hers by blood, but the good Lord had blessed her with a child to care for. And now where was he? Was he lying, alone somewhere?

She closed her eyes against the grey ash and the white clouds.

//Please, no.//

Anything but that, anything but that for the poor child. Had he not been through enough? 

She prayed, praying for him. There was no-body else she could pray for, not for herself, or the Father. 

Just the child.

//Let him be safe . . .// she prayed, //let him find salvation and let him live.//

A crunch of glass, and stone, a whimper opened her eyes again. Her child, her sweet child and his long braided hair, stood alone in the rumble.

She whispered his name, too exhausted by the effort of staying here, to call any louder. 

His large violet eyes were wide as he leant over her, pulling her head as gently as he could into his lap. Such a considerate child, so sweet and considerate. 

She murmured words, of her thoughts and the father's, how they'd worried for his well-being. He asked if it was his fault. 

The idea of his guilt would have been laughable if she could draw enough breath; she ignored the tightness in her chest and continued to assure him that they were to miss him.

She would, she would miss her child . . .

She'd always wanted to be a mother, but she had given an oath.

Reaching out, she could almost touch him, touch his soft cheek one time before . . .

For the first time in her life . . .

As her hand fell away before it could touch his trembling face.

. . . she cursed the Lord for calling her away from her child.

Dreams as light as a feather. 

Skipping through the park again, and meeting the boy with the strange blue eyes. She liked blue. Her favourite ribbon was always blue. And Mary loved to chase it so . . .

Loud noises from outside, but she could ignore them . . . they lived near to something mommy called an hellish excuse for protection . . . whatever that meant . . .

She frowned as Mary began to bark furiously.

Yawning tiredly, she sat up, and called Mary back from the window. A deep orange glow from outside filled her room. That was strange . . .

But not as strange as the explosion that rocked the room again.

Not as scary as the massive metal head of a robot crashin—

Staring out, she wondered when every colour had become so beautiful. 

When had the flowers become such a display of purity, and magnificence?

The ground so soft?

Never. Every day of her life, she had stood near this meadow and never had it been so beautiful. It felt like a bit of an injustice that now she was leaving, that the meadow put on it's best display.

She smiled, and when had he become so handsome?

His sleek black hair tickled her nose as she pressed herself against his shoulder. His voice, it's condescending tone lost, gentle as he spoke his admiration for her. The all-knowing geek disappeared, and in turn left such a quiet young man . . .

As loud and rowdy she had been; she found she wanted nothing more to stay and be beside him as he read. She lowered her eyes to his lap, one of her hands held between both of his. She almost wished he had one of his damned books right now.

His voice trailed off, and she wished he would turn and look at her, with his dark, dark almost black eyes . . . she didn't have enough breath to say it.

Silly man.

She closed her eyes. Still she would miss him.

His hands shook her, and she wished that she could open her eyes, and pretend that she was joking . . .

It would have been nice . . .

He was yelling, but he sounded as quiet as a whisper.

. . . just to stay with him a while longer. . .

So, this was it.

This was death. Perhaps not the one he would have wanted, one that was befitting of his station in life.

His only regrets?

That it had taken so much waste of life to get to this point. That he would be able to be there as humanity stepped into it's new dawn. The children, his adversary included, were the future, and they had no need for the old generation to guide them. These children, from the pilots, to the Romafellor girl, from his dear friend and his sweet little sister . . . yes they, they were the future.

His sweet Colonel, and his beautiful lady. They could find peace without him to confuse her anymore.

Ah, but to be there when the final fusion took place. When she would step out as a new leader.

These were his only regrets, that he was the cause of much death, a bloodied cloth that cleaned the slate. And that he would not be there to reap the fruits of the seeds he had help to sow.

Crackles of energy wrapped around the machinery eagerly, as the new suit was preparing itself to die. It surrounded and bathed him in light, space taking on a new glow as humanity shed the last vestiges of war.

Ah . . . he closed his eyes and wished . . .

Wished he could see the future that the children would—

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels . . .


	2. Strange Happenings

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6x9, 13xUne. OdinxHelen

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo. . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! Also, thanks goes out T'laren for spotting some typos . . . this is not the fault of Blue, but me not running the last, last, last, LAST version past her first. Thank you!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

Part One: Strange Happenings

"We are not the Goddamn Ghostbusters!!"

He winced as he heard his good friend yell. The other officers walking down the corridor winced as well, as his friend's voice carried down it. Duo didn't sound at all happy; maybe it was a bad time.

"I don't care!!" Duo blasted at the no doubt hapless officer who had provoked Shinigami's fury. "GET OUT!!" 

He shook his head as the less experienced . . . yet older than Shinigami, and himself . . . officers started to hurry about. He offered a comforting smile to the middle-aged secretary as she trembled outside their shared set of offices. "What happened?"

Mrs Maratha righted her glasses, and peered at him. "There are reports coming in from all over the world about . . ." She gulped and held the cross at her throat, "About ghostly apparitions and---"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Shinigami exploded again, "NO, HEERO, I BLOODY WELL WON'T CALM DOWN!!"

She crossed herself without knowing it, "And well . . . Commander Maxwell hasn't---"

The door slammed open, and the hapless recipient, one of the Investigative Branch's top men, was shoved out of the door. "Commander Maxwell!!" Blurted the General, "I could have your badge for this. This is official Preventer's business and you are required to—"

"You can have my Badge, my jacket, and my bloody underpants . . ." Duo snarled as he stood in the doorway, "I've got too much bloody paper work, too many interviews, and FAR too much ---" He glanced at his friend, switching instantly from Shinigami, to dear brother in arms, "Hey Q, gimme a moment, will ya? Still up for lunch, good, I'm starved!!" Quatre had barely enough time to nodded, before Shinigami stepped back in, and glowered at the man. "*AS* I was saying . . ." He waved a folder at the General, "THIS is Investigative, NOT ACTIVE!!"

The Winner heir turned as another one of his friends stepped out of their shared office. Wufei rolled his eyes, and grabbed the folder, "Maxwell."

"No, I said I'm not going to calm down . . . I'm not having them lump their shit on top of mine . . . I've got quite enough shit to roll about in, thank you very much!!"

Wufei's nose crinkled slightly at the thought, as he turned to the General. The former pilot calmly handed back the folder, "When you have something more concrete for us to follow up on . . . please, contact us again . . . until then . . ." The general virtually melted under the combined glares of Shinigami, and Justice's Avenger. Quatre blinked and looked into the doorway, as Trowa cast him a tip of the head in greeting before melting back into the office. Quatre took the invitation and stepped into the shared room. He smiled slightly as the smell of Wufei's beloved Chinese tea, and Duo's coffee hit his nose. Hanging his overcoat on the old style hat stand, Quatre turned and looked at the two quieter Preventers, "Bad time?"

"Not really. Duo is just overreacting." Heero muttered from behind his laptop. The battered old machine looked as if it had seen better times, but still was more advanced than anything else in the building. Quatre smiled. Their office was fairly large, and yet still felt like it was cramped. Mostly because it had become a kind of home away from home for each of them. 

In the three years, the room had influences from all of them . . . Duo insisted on old, pre-colony items he had retrieved and fixed up from the scrape yard, such as the old style hat stand, and the blinds that covered the huge windows that lined one wall of their office. Three main desks, also provided by Duo's part time job, and hobby, as a scrap yard scavenger, were in a 'c' shape facing the door. The smallest, facing the door, was Wufei's. While it was almost impossibly neat, Wufei kept small trinkets. His tea, in a simple Chinese pot and cup, sat on a small raised part of the desk, while his new aged computer interface was integrated into the top. They had drawn the line at using old style computers, and . . . Quatre took a glance at his favourite item . . . the old style typewriter that sat reverently on the shelves. The shelves held pictures, awards and medals; the wall had a huge notice board with mission reports, news clippings and little notes to each other. They had their nicknames for each other and he smiled as he read a large note from Duo, reading: _'To all G-boys, Lunch on Mister Moo-lah at some fancy joint, Tuesday after. So keep decks clear, OK? Baka'_

"You're still buying us lunch right?"

Quatre turned as Wufei and Duo paced back into the room, he smiled, "Of course . . . I am Mister Moo-lay . . ."

"Moo-LAH! Q, it's Moo-LAH!" Duo grinned, "Anyway . . . I'm starved, let's go!!"

"Hn. Lunch doesn't start until—"

"Heero!!" Duo groaned and flopped into his chair, it too salvaged. The former Deathscythe pilot glared at his partner over their shared desk, "And I wrote on the board that we were having lunch when Q got here!"

"Heh." Wufei snorted, pulling his jacket on, "You call that writing?"

Trowa snickered, as Duo shot a glare at Wufei, who shrugged. 

Quatre chuckled, as the Commander and Chief of Winner Enterprises Incorporated, he couldn't devote much time to being here everyday, but still held onto the job of being a Preventer . . . besides . . . he felt a chuckle build as he watched Duo grab the back of Heero's seat, and wheel the former Wing pilot out the door, stopping only to grab their jackets.

Quatre bit his lip, as Wufei turned to Trowa and betted the bill of the drinks on how far Duo would get before Heero punched him and came back for his laptop.

He stretched. 

It felt good to be free once more. He glanced around the Spartan quarters of His shrine and sighed, something would have to be done, if they were going to live here. Smiling, his lifted his hand and began to chant. 

"More ice please."

Duo smiled sunnily up at the waitress, as Heero continued to type incessantly. As she walked away a puzzled frown on her face, he turned a bruised evil eye on the blue-eyed boy, "You didn't need to hit me that hard."

"Yes I did." Heero paused, and looked up. "If I had just slapped you playfully, you wouldn't have stopped."

Duo sighed and held the damp cloth to his eye, staring at Wufei, "Isn't there something about hitting a fellow officer?"

"There's something about hitting a *superior* officer . . ." The Chinese pilot turned a page of his newspaper, and sat back in his chair. Duo glared at him as he read the article. "Well?"

"Well what?" Wufei smirked, as Duo raised his free hand and moaned. The black haired former pilot chuckled and turned the page again, "Hmm . . . Winner . . . your stocks are doing well again."

Trowa tipped his head as he cradled his water, "Which ones?" 

"Well . . . that one . . ." Duo leant over Wufei's shoulder and pointed at the page, "And that one . . . and that one . . .ooo . . . but they aren't doing as good as that one . . ."

Wufei's shoulders shook as he chuckled, and Quatre laughed out loud. "Okay, okay . . . I get the point, I'm footing the bill already!"

"Goooood . . . as long as we understand each other, Q!" Duo sat back in his chair, "Heero, put away the laptop . . . this is supposed to be a reunion of old war buddies!!"

"It is . . ." Heero began the shut down sequence, he patted the laptop and remarked in perfect Heero-deadpan, "This is my old war buddy."

Duo's eyes narrowed, as he folded his arms, "If that was meant to be a joke that's just cruel . . ." He tossed his head, braid flicking Heero's arm spitefully, "But if you're being sarcastic that's worse!"

The waitress returned to the table, and smiled, "Sorry for the wait, your . . ." She placed a glass down in front of Duo, "Ice sir." She beamed, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah . . ." Duo motioned over to Quatre, "My friend there would like to pay the bill!"

"Freeloader." Quatre made a face at Duo as the waitress turned away.

Duo smirked and raised his thumb to his nose.

"Mmm . . ." Trowa hummed quietly, "The wind's nice . . . I'm glad it's such a nice day."

Quatre smiled, "Yeah . . ." He looked up at the blue sky above. "It's so quiet . . . I would have thought the park--"

"It's a school day . . ." Wufei murmured, his eyes shut as he lay back. The man pulled his arms behind his head, and sighed sleepily, "Everyone's at work or at school . . ."

"'Cept us . . ." Trowa smiled slightly. "It's nice."

"Nice . . . Trowa's word for today!" Duo muttered from within his sleep, the braided boy rolled over, expertly not trapping his braid under himself, "Yay! Go, Trowa . . . say that word!"

Quatre chuckled quietly, as Trowa leant over and bapped Duo on the head with the newspaper. Leaning back against the soft green grass, Quatre felt sleep try and claim him too. He stared at the sky drowsily, even after three years he wasn't quite used to it. This complete sense of peace. It was very . . . he stifled a quiet laugh . . . nice. The world had small troubles, but no wars. The Preventers were busy, but not absolutely needed; they were more like a worldwide police service. The Mariemaia Wars had ended, and at first the five had gone their separate ways . . . Wufei joining the Preventers first, Duo headed off to L2 to work the junk yards for a while, Trowa losing himself in his job at the circus, Quatre and his adopted family of the Maganac Corps rebuilding homes and buildings and Heero became Relena's personal bodyguard for a while. 

They spent between a year and six months doing these separate jobs, before Wufei, Sally Po, Lady Une and Noin started to convince them to work for the Preventers. As peace began to work it's way into the mentality of everyone, Relena and Heero parted company, and he joined the Preventers as a full time officer, meanwhile, Trowa took on the job as his main vocation, and kept the circus as hobby and part time job, travelling with them at weeks for a time.

Quatre glanced over at his friend, as the boy leant back and continued to read the newspaper. Quatre missed Trowa during those weeks, it seemed like the group were missing something. 

Duo and Quatre had similar obligations, Duo worked with Hilde sometimes, and Quatre took on the Preventers job as part time occupancy. He smiled, not that he needed the money . . .

"So . . . what was that all about this morning?"

Heero cracked an eye open to look at Quatre, "What do you mean?"

"This morning, when Duo overreacted . . ." The blonde haired boy snickered as Duo raised the finger at him.

"That." Wufei rolled over, and lay on his stomach, he rolled his neck and thought for a moment, before opening his dark eyes, "There are some reports of ghosts and zombies appearing on the colonies."

Quatre stared at him for a moment, and glanced at Heero and Trowa to check if he was joking. When both boys were stony faced, he looked at Duo, "Seriously?"

Duo had his back to him, but Quatre could see his nod. Duo's voice floated up, disinterest, and clear scepticism ingrained deeply, "Apparently soldiers from the Wars, and the Mariemaia Wars are popping up . . . it started a few weeks ago . . . but now there's a huge deluge of reports, and Investigative want it bump it up to major concern in the department . . ."

"Ghosts and zombies?"

Duo rolled over and propped himself up, "Ghosts and zombies . . ."

"Right." Quatre held up his hands, "And none of this has been reported to the newspapers because . . .?"

"It's bullshit and they know it!" Duo sighed, and turned to lie down again. He held his hand up into the air and gestured grandly with it, "Besides they've got more important things to report on . . . like how Money Bags, Quatre R. Winner, is going to buy his Old War Time Buddy, Duo Maxwell a brand spanking new car . . ."

"Enter."

Noin glanced at Zechs before pushing the door open. She glanced over to a small seating area in the Preventers' Commander and Chief's huge office. Mariemaia beamed happily from her wheelchair and resumed her painting; the little seven-year-old commandant of the wars had turned into a beautiful, calm ten-year-old artist . . . very much her father's daughter when it came to attitude. It was like talking to Treize all over again, Zechs had mentioned once. Noin carried on to Une's desk as he paced over to see what the little red headed girl was painting. 

"What have you found?" Une smiled as she looked up, folding her reading glasses in her hands. She motioned with a tip of her head, "Please sit down . . ."

Noin swallowed, "It's not . . ." She closed her eyes, and gathered herself once more. "It's not just hysteria."

"It's not." Une posed the question in a statement, silently prompting Noin to continue.

"No . . . it's not just happening on the colonies either . . ."

Une looked up as Zechs joined them, he looked grave as he opened a folder and pulled out a picture. "These pictures were taken on the new moon base, by some scientists investigating some strange readings . . . what they found . . ."

Une took the picture and stared at it. 

Mariemaia looked up at the silence, she was used to grave conversations but this . . . she glanced over at her adopted mother. Une's face was devoid of all emotion as she questioned Noin and Zechs further. "When was this taken?"

"Three days ago."

"Where are they now?"

"We've put them in a secure holding, and they are on a shuttle heading to the nearest spaceport right now."

Lady Une nodded, letting the picture slid to her desk. "Greet them, then take them to the medical department, have Sally Po look at them . . . Dismissed." 

Noin and Zechs got up, and nodded, leaving quickly. 

Mariemaia let her curiosity get the better of her, and wheeled herself over to the main desk. She glanced at Lady Une, who was turned to the window, contemplating.

The little girl stared at the picture . . .

Une turned back to her intercom and slapped it on, "Get the Gundams back! I don't care where they are, call them back here now!"

. . . Five old men, in ratty lab coats stared back.

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [pops up and waves] Konnichiwa!! I'm back with a new story!! Wheee!!

Heero: [glares] What is this all about?

DrM: didn't you hear Wufei? It's about ghosts and zombies, and stuff. [shakes Heero] demo, ne? the important thing is I'm attempting to stay with cannon!!

All: [horrified gasp]

DrM: [grins manically] I know . . . and everyone who reviewed, thank you!! And Clow'd9 and Caroltrue, hell yeah . . . you're right, it's gonna be a long, long, long, long story . . . I hope you guys are gonna be there at the end!! In fact I hope everyone's gonna be there at the end!! Stick with me please!!!

Heero: [sighs and pulls at unbreakable handcuffs] so, who's going to be your co-hosts for the stupid bits at the end?

DrM: [smiles and looks at all the characters she's nicked and handcuffed with DrM™ Unbreakable Handcuffs.] who knows . . . all I know, is that I'm relying heavily on Episode Zero too, so it might help that you've read that, 'cause I hate describing what non-cannon-in-the-anime people look like . . . I'll try, but it won't be much . . . 

Heero: [tugs again at handcuffs, then looks around for duo] are you done yet?

DrM: [hums] hmmmmmmm . . . yeah. [waves and walks off leaving Heero chained to desk, calls back] So, I hope to see you next chapter, please review!! I'm gonna go get popcorn, and hot chocolate, you guys want anything? 

[Heero starts to hit head against desk in hopes of knocking self-unconscious]

!! 


	3. Astonishing Assembly

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6x9, 13xUne. OdinxHelen

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo. . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_  


Part Two: Astonishing Assembly

"Oh, this had better be good."

Duo growled as they drove back to the Preventers HQ. Wufei leant an elbow on the doorframe as he drove, the sunshine still as warm as ever as it poured down on the open-top four-wheeler jeep. "If it's ghost and zombies . . ." His front seat passenger complained, "So many people are gonna die . . ."

"I'm sure it will be something that will uphold your interest . . ." Wufei assured his annoyed partner. "Besides, Trowa's gonna buy us all drinks tonight . . ." He turned a corner, and the large building came into sight, "If it's boring you can drown your sorrows . . ."

Duo snickered as Trowa turned away from the backseat window and glared at Heero over Quatre's head, "Since when did you take anger management?"

Heero shrugged, and continued to fiddle with his laptop, Quatre chuckled and leant forward, "For once . . . A tab and I don't have to pick it up!"

Duo turned in his seat and peered over his sunglasses, "Don't worry . . . just to make sure we don't get absolutely plastered, you can always take us out to dinner too!"

Quatre shook his head, as Wufei took another turn and drove into the parking lot.

Noin was waiting for them when they exited the elevator.

She handed them a dossier, "Gentlemen . . . this may come as a shock but, counter to belief and scientific explanation, the dead are rising."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for it as well!" Duo scoffed, as he passed the folder over to Heero. The short Japanese officer snapped the elastic seal on it, and opened it. Inside, there were numerous pictures of various former dead plus their former records. Some of the apparent dead looked fine, slightly older than their last pictures, they looked as if they had lived rather than died. Heero frowned as he flicked through the loose pages.

"It's not possible." Duo said, with a hidden edge to his voice, "The dead stay dead and there is nothing you can do or say to make them come back."

Quatre rested a hand on his shoulder, as they took another turn heading to the medical laboratories. "We'll get to the bottom of this." He looked at Noin, "What proof can you have for this?"

Zechs opened the door to the clean sealed doors. The young Preventers took off their jackets, in exchange for laboratory jackets. The blonde haired man had his long mane pulled back into a loose ponytail. He motioned the folder, "In that folder, there is a file of a man I thought died over four years ago . . . The first man in the wars to give his life for the Sanq Kingdom . . . He was the one that allowed me to set foot in a palace I hadn't been in since I was a child. That man was called Otto."

The doors shushed open.

"He died in the Tallgeese, he couldn't handle it very well . . . But it was through his sacrifice I overcame my fear of it." Zechs stopped at a bed, on which a tall Oz uniformed soldier sat, having his blood pressure taken by Sally Po. "I buried his body . . . myself . . ." Zechs stared at the man, who stared back at him with barely contained surprise. Zechs reached out and grabbed the man's large hand, "And yet . . . here he sits . . ." He turned to the five young ex-pilots, "This is one of my finest officers during the wars, Otto." As the other blushed slightly, Zechs turned slightly, and motioned over to another bed, another Oz officer stood leant against the bed, arms folded. The man was wearing the colours of a pilot/mechanic, and a set of goggles pushed his hair back over his head. "This is Ensign Walker, who introduced me to the Tallgeese. He died, I believe, when Heavyarms and Sandrock met for the first time."

Quatre and Trowa exchanged a look, as Walker pushed himself off the bed, and walked over. "So . . ." The man glanced between them, a little bit of admiration in his intense eyes, "Which one of you was Zero Three, and the other Zero Four?"

Trowa inclined his head, "I was the pilot of Heavyarms, Zero Three."

Walker nodded, and glanced at Quatre, "So you were the apologetic fighter . . ." 

"What?" Duo growled as Quatre paled visibly. "What do you mean?!"

Quatre stuttered, "Early on in the wars . . . I . . . when I met Trowa for the first time, there was one mobile suit, the leader of the battalion . . . and I said I . . ."

"Was sorry for my death." Walker nodded, his stance softening, "Although since I'm alive again, and the war is over . . . you don't need to look so scared . . ."

Zechs nodded, "These are the fine young men we fought against . . . but inevitably owed our freedom too . . ."

Walker and Otto stared at them for a moment longer, before Sally broke the respectful silence. "Well . . ." She turned to the former-pilots, "if that isn't proof enough—"

There was a shout from the next-door laboratory, and a crash, followed by some muffled heated demands. Sally rolled her eyes.

"There are some people who really want to meet you . . ."

"Where are they?"

"Get that thing out of my arm, man!"

"What in the seven circles of hell?! You call this testing?! Even lab rats get better treatment, imbecile!"

"What kind of equipment do you call this? This is Stone Age!! The WHEEL looks more advanced than this!!"

"Obviously you haven't got a clue what the hell you are doing, give that to me!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Sally pushed through the double set of doors to the sight of several disturbed looking assistants, a bemused looking Une, her laboratory in a complete state, and five very angry, very cranky old men.

The five young Preventers stopped dead in their tracks, as Noin and Zechs walked further into the room. "Here!" Sally barked as she started to usher half her assistants out the room, and directed the other sturdier half to start cleaning up, she turned on the five idiosyncratic doctors, "Here they are, okay? Please stop destroying my lab!"

"Lab?!" Professor G picked up a scanner, and held it up, and started inserting random wires into its machinery, probably just to

annoy her, "You call this museum a lab?!"

"You die for three years . . ." Doktor S frowned at a nearby computer display; "You come back to life for some unknown reason, and find that scientists are back to using stones and sticks!" As Master O nodded his head in silent agreement gravely, S levelled an accusing eye at Sally, "Do not tell me you believe the earth is flat, woman, for so help me I will shoot you!"

Professor G nodded competently, an effect spoiled as the unfortunate scanner blitzed out. Doctor J clacked his claw irritably, shaking a blood sample at a young nurse, the poor young man's eyes wide. "This is how you take a blood sample; it's quick, clean and efficient. It may cause a little more pain to the patient but medicine and science is not about making people feel all happy-happy-joy-joy!!" He turned away from the young nurse and muttered to Instructor H, "This is what we died for? This scientifically backward cesspit?!" He turned on the nurse who was rapid making his way out of the room, and yelled after him, "What kind of Medical School did you go to?! One where they used finger puppets?!"

H rolled down his sleeve and looked to the door, and smiled, "Ah . . . gentlemen . . . our protégées have finally arrived."

 The five cranky scientists stilled and faced the five shocked Preventers in the doorway. Doctor J smiled benignly, "Well . . . Heero. Isn't this nice?" He nodded, "There we were on the Libra, shutting down the mobile dolls, facing down Quinze bravely, I was shot, and then I believe G . . ." he glanced at G, and motioned his fellow doctor to continue.

G grinned ferally, "I punched the last command button, and blew us all to hell . . . like you five have failed many times to do in the past . . ." The five old men chuckled at the sick joke, before G continued, "Now? Now something or someone is bringing some of the dead back to life, namely those who were murdered, or died unjustly or before their appointed time, in an attempt to round up weak willed soldiers to assist in the destruction of the earth . . ." He stared at the former pilots, "Well? Any questions?"

She blinked, and looked around. The building wasn't at all familiar. She shuddered, as the lift continued upward. Glancing around she saw all her wounds were healed over, her clothes in the same condition before the attack as if it had all been a bad dream. She pulled her mother's gypsy shawl tighter around her shoulders, and paced forward, some ingrained sense telling her where to go.

Her bangles seemed thunderous in the business environment, and she tried to ignore the strange looks she got as she walked around the corner.

The middle-aged woman, sitting at a small clean desk, was short, and plump. She smiled slightly, trying not to let her confusion show as she approached the secretary. "Hello."

The woman looked up from her paper work, and frowned, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Triton Bloom."

The woman's face didn't show any signs of recognition at the name, and she could feel something in her mind whisper that that was the wrong name. She glanced at the door on the closed office. 

_Capt. HEERO YUY_

_Com. DUO MAXWELL_

_Com. TROWA BARTON_

_Com. QUATRE R. WINNER_

_Capt. CHANG WUFEI_

"No . . . he doesn't know that name now . . ." She smiled, and looked at the woman, "I'm looking for. . ."  

Duo raised his hand.

Doctor J nodded, "What?"

As Quatre pinched the bridge of his nose, and Wufei sighed and folded his arms; as Heero glared coldly at J, and Trowa closed his eyes and dipped his head, Duo asked sarcastically; "Are you always the bearers of bad news? . . . Don't you ever bear nice things like . . ." Duo shrugged, "Lambs being born, or children finding a shiny new pebble to play with . . ."

Far from the snippy comment he was expecting, Duo was shocked as the scientists looked at each other fondly, and then G hobbled toward him, the same limping gait still in his step. Duo stared at the old man, before he shuffled slightly closer, and Duo found himself staring shocked into thick grey hair. He felt G tighten his hold on the former pilot, as the old man murmured, "I'm so glad you haven't let me down." The old man sniffed, and leant back, his old eyes slightly glassy, and crinkling the skin in the corner of his eye, as he tried to make it look like he wasn't at all near tears, "You've done well . . . Defeating everything to get to this point in peace. I'm proud of you, Death."

Duo blinked, and gritted his teeth for a moment, before glancing at Sally, "Are you sure this is--?"

"Positive." Sally cut him off swiftly, "They can access their own protected files, they pass all fingerprinting, all DNA, and retina . . . they even, like the others, know what happened right up to the moment of their death." 

Duo looked down, and clenched his fists, "I'm not sure I believe all of this . . ."

"That's all right . . ." G shrugged a shoulder, "You've got a year before whatever it is attacks and kills us all . . ."

Walker nodded, "What they are saying is true." 

The small group of people continued along the hall at a fast pace, Walker the only one of the recently dead Sally allowed out of her department. The five former pilots were stonily silent, disbelief clear in their expressions. Walker sighed, "I know you don't believe me but . . ."

"It's not so much we . . ." The fourth pilot, Walker frowned as he tried to recall the name not the designation. The war was over, it was finally over . . . he had to get into that mode of thinking if he wanted to fit in. Walker glanced at the other pilots as the fourth, Quatre, tried to gather his thoughts, "It's just a lot to believe . . . the dead rising from the grave and some evil to befall the earth. It's something out of fiction landing right in our laps . . ."

Walker nodded, "I guess it is quite a lot to believe . . ." He snorted and glanced at Zechs, the man he'd always known, turned into someone he'd never believed he'd see again. The prince of Sanq. He shook his head, "Although it's a lot to believe that peace has been truly attained . . ." He smiled, "It will take time for me adjust to you guys being allies as well . . ."

The blonde headed boy nodded, "True . . . very true . . . one sounds like a dream . . . the other . . ."

"A real nightmare." Trowa murmured, the green eyed former pilot was leant against the wall of the elevator and turned his head away as if he hadn't spoken. "Our stop."

The doors shushed open, and Noin held her foot there as the five boys walked out, "Walker will fill us in . . ." Une nodded her agreement, as Noin continued to issue orders, "You try to pull up a few more files, see if anyone else close to any of us is back . . ."

Wufei nodded, and turned to leave, the others following in his wake.

Duo glanced back furtively as he watched the doors slid closed. When they were shut, he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He knew that Walker wasn't going to have an easy time of it, and that Noin, Une and Zechs was going to pummel the information out of him until he either broke and told the truth, or proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that this prophesy was true. Not that it could be true, he amended silently, it was probably just some clever scientific trick cooked up by some wacko with some megalomaniac claim on the world, Duo stretched and then snorted, "This is bull."

Wufei glanced behind him at Duo, "And it's our job to prove it."

The others nodded, as they rounded the corner, and came across Mrs Maratha. She blinked and smiled at them, "No new messages, and a visitor."

Heero blinked, "Visitor?"

She smiled nervously as she answered Captain Yuy, "For Commander Barton." 

Hands shifted to holsters as Heero glanced at Trowa, the jade green eye was narrowed, "You expecting visitors?"

Trowa shook his head silently, and the five moved toward the room.

She was sitting in Quatre's chair, facing Trowa's desk. She was leafing through Quatre's photo album that he kept on the shelves. Her back was to them. A gentle smile graced her lips as she traced a large picture of Trowa and Quatre together, and ran her finger along the inscription.

"Who are you?" 

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!! [cuddles readers] thank you!! You've reviewed and that makes me feel happy!!

Wufei: [walking in and glances at unconscious Heero on the floor, still handcuffed to desk] ONNA!!

DrM: [whirls and turns on Wufei] BAKA!!

Wufei: [eyetwitch] what did you call me?

DrM: [folds arms and looks away] I called you an idiot, you idiot. . . because you are an idiot, and you are mean to me!

Wufei: when have I EVER been mean to you?!

DrM: [points at authour's notes for gundammit]

Wufei: that's a completely different universe!! [kicks DrM's swivelly throne of evil] now, who's the Baka?!

DrM: [changes subject] anyway, what do you think . . .

Wufei: I think it's a pile of Peacecrap.

DrM: [ignoring him, smiles charmingly at readers] . . . minna-san? Is it good enough to continue with?

Relena: Did someone mention my name?

DrM: [restrains self] why . . . hello, Relena . . . [gnashes teeth] how are you today?

Relena: I'm wonderful, perfect in every way!

DrM: [thinks to self] must remember to be nice to Peacecrap Onna . . . have made promise to Bluegoo not to Relena-bash . . . Must remind readers to review . . . please review and tell me what you think . . . 

Wufei: [Thinks to self] Justice. Honour. I am Wu-man, hear me roar. Megalomania Onna is a Baka. Kisama.

Heero: [though unconscious still, thinks to self] Am I captured. . .? [tries handcuff, thinks] The third Federation Navel Hospital, district J-B South . . . 50th floor, Intensive care unit . . . [frowns] otherwise known as DrM's Author Notes . . . Crap.

Relena: [thinks to self] . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Heeeeeeeeeeeero. Come and Kiiiiillllll meeeeeee. 

Everyone Else: [thinks to self] Heeeeeeeroooo . . . Go and Killlllll heeeeeer!!


	4. Faded Memories

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6x9, 13xUne. OdinxHelen

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [Ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! _Also, I wanna say 'Fuma in his Leathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!' to Cucumber Faye, and that I'll miss her while she's away, hope all goes well . . . [shrugs] what? She's going for a whole WEEEEEEEEEK!!_

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

Part Three: Faded Memories

"Who are you?"

Her shoulders tensed at Wufei's demand, but she made no move. No threatening move. She apparently realised that she needed to keep her hands where they could clearly see them. She was tall, tanned, with thick, soft looking hair. It was a similar colour to Trowa's, and it spilled down her back. Thin gold bangles, hundreds of them, encircled her forearms. Her ears were pierced several times, simply gold hoops hanging from them. She wore a loose wire circle around her neck, which held several small gold trinkets. 

She turned the page. Shifted her feet.

One ankle had a multitude of bracelets, which tinkled musically, the other bare. Both feet encased in soft looking slippers, with worn hard soles. Her skirt, or skirts – it was hard to tell in the dim light of the darkened office – were ankle length, but pulled up as she sat, she wore a shawl, and a bandana tied into her unruly hair. Trowa knew she was a performer, knew she was of the circus tradition simply by the colours she wore. 

She hummed quietly, and turned. Her eyes were dark, shaded from view. Quatre reached out and touched the light switch, all poised against her. She smiled and gazed at each of them earnestly. "I owe you no harm; I wish to speak with my lost children." She stood, her top tied at the middle to reveal her mid-drift. Her accent was deeply German, but her English was perfectly clear. "I was led to find him here."

"Really?" Duo questioned slowly, and stepped closer, "Why's that?"

"I've been dead for seventeen years." She shrugged, her deep green eyes settled on Trowa. "I want to know if he can remember me."

"Who are you, honestly?" Wufei questioned, as she raised her bangled hands in a show of surrender.

"My name is Faye Bloom, I am looking for a girl who would be approximately . . ." She trailed off, an unfocused look coming over her eyes as she counted, "Twenty . . . twenty-three, twenty four now . . ." Focus came back, with a hint of sadness, Faye lowered her hands, and continued, "She is called Catherine, Catherine Bloom . . . she would be an acrobat or a knife thrower in the circus." The woman smiled, and winked, "I would hope . . . her hair would be like my husband's dark and densely curled, her eyes blue." The woman paused, swallowing. "I am also looking for my son." 

She paused, and broke eye contact, looking to the window to gather herself. "He would be eighteen going on nineteen now, he is called Triton . . . tall and with the same green eyes as myself. He would have brown, unruly hair, also an acrobat or . . ." She smiled, "No, he wouldn't be able to throw the knives, we never . . ." She sat down again, "We never got the chance."

Trowa stared at the woman, and didn't return any of Quatre's questioning glances. He stepped forward, and knelt in front of her, "Are you suggesting . . ." He frowned, "That I am your son?"

She blinked, a perfect tear sliding down her cheek. "Only if . . ." She stared hard into his eyes, "You remember where you were found, what clothes you were found in . . . and if you have a burn scar or memory of a severe burn to your back . . ." She twisted, and pointed to a point just above one of her hips, "Here." Trowa's eyebrows knitted, and the woman continued, "You were found in a field, a grassy field near many cart tracks, on L3, the second colony's wheat fields. You were a toddler, a very quiet child . . . wearing a pair of satin performer's shorts, and a backward, large red t-shirt . . . it had a large yellow star on the back, therefore it would have been on your front." The woman paused, her eyes quickly scanning his face, "Short hair and a ring through your right ear."

"The burn." Trowa continued to stare at her, his emotions veiled. "Explain the burn."

Her eyes slid closed as if remembering, "The cart was moving fast . . . the mobile battle had crashed into the big tent . . . and many of our people and hundreds of our animals were dead . . . we had only our trailer carts to escape in, our larger vehicles already destroyed." She clenched her hands, "There was only one road, and the battle was following behind us . . . we had no choice but to ride as fast as we could. The cart we were in was packed, our small family were riding in the back . . ." She swallowed, "Your father was holding your sister, I was holding you. One of the mobile suits exploded near us, and debris bounced off the covers. The side nearest us was set alight."

The other pilots had long since closed the door, and were sitting nearby, trying to give their friend silent support, but at the same time, realising he needed a little space to take this in . . . if it was true.

"My skirts . . ." She lifted one side of them, "They caught fire and it burnt you. We managed to put it out but . . ." She sighed, "I can still remember the screams of your sister . . . she thought you were dying . . ."

The woman opened her eyes again, and looked at him with a true dignity.

"Well . . ." She swallowed and glanced at the others, she nodded once. Quatre felt a stab of pain from her, she was so sad and desperate and yet . . . he looked at her, her steady countenance showed only her strength. 

"I am looking for my son, an eighteen or nineteen-year-old boy, his name is Triton Bloom. I am looking for my daughter, a woman of twenty-three or twenty four years of age, her name is Catherine Bloom." The woman held her head higher, "I don't care if this is L3 or not—"

"You don't know where you are?"

Faye Bloom shook her head; her jewellery jangling with a sweet sound, her eyes watery as she stared Quatre in the eye. "All I know is that our cart hit a land mine . . . it exploded, I saw my husband was dead, my daughter was in front of me and I . . . I . . ." The woman choked and stood, pacing to the window. Her every step like music. Her voice was quiet, as she continued, "I was trying to reach her . . . when-when we were riding . . . we'd hit a small mine . . . I-I-I lost Triton, and he landed in the mud . . ." Faye shook her head, "We couldn't go back . . . they wouldn't let me go . . . I remember this too well . . . I was trying to reach her and then . . ." She collected herself, "I open my eyes and find myself here . . . with the strongest feeling that I would find my son here and he would be able to lead me to my daughter . . ."

"You don't know why you know it, but you do . . ." Heero murmured, "Just like you know that something is coming . . .?"

Faye nodded, and turned away from the window, "Something is coming . . . a year from now . . ." She paused, almost unsure how it would sound. She stared at the five boys who stood before her, behind her the lights of the city gave her a silhouette, her dark green eyes flashing as she drew a breath and continued, "The Earth shall be destroyed, unless the living find a way to stop it."  

There was silence as the boys tried to take this all in. Quatre looked at Trowa, he could feel Trowa's emotions swirling in confusion, but he couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Trowa?"

The tall boy stood, and looked at the woman calmly, "My name is Trowa Barton." 

Faye closed her eyes, and nodded once. "Then my search shall continue . . ." She raised a hand to brush back a lock of hair. Weariness was making her seem a little older now, as she murmured sorrowfully, "Be it here or wherever."

She moved to walk out the room, pausing only by Trowa to reach into the deep folds of her skirts. She pulled out a short silver pipe. "Flute. You loved it so much . . ." She looked at it, then at him, "Your fingers were too small to reach the holes on mine so your father crafted one just for you . . ." Her eyes flashed with determination, "Aim, you have perfect aim, perfect balance, even as a toddler you could almost walk the tight rope as well as any performer . . ." Trowa's one visible eye widened, as she nodded decisively, "Lions . . . you loved them more than any flute . . . and you and I would spend all day with them, simply because we had no fear of them . . . your sister and father couldn't bear it . . ."

Trowa swallowed, and turned his head slightly, never taking his eyes off the woman before him, "I . . ." He paused and glanced at his friends quickly, "Can you . . .?"

Quatre took the hint, and stood to leave, "Come on Duo . . . Drinks in the officers' mess are on me . . ." 

Duo was slack jawed for a moment, before Wufei smacked him lightly on the shoulder. They filed out silently, before Heero closed the door, he looked at Trowa waiting until the taller boy gave him a look of certainty. Heero nodded once and the door slid completely shut, Wufei's muted tones telling Mrs Maratha not to let anyone disturb the two inside.

Faye smiled, and raised a hand to brush Trowa's hair away from his face. 

"Trowa, eh?" She smiled tearfully.

The boy standing before her snorted, and shrugged. His eyes becoming rapidly watery.

She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him firmly; "I guess that comes off the tongue a little easier than Triton."

It was nonsense . . .  

Duo scratched the back of his neck, staring into the black coffee with some degree of thought. He sighed, what was going to happen now? Was any of this true . . .? Why was it happening . . .? His brow furrowed deeply, and he found himself restraining a growl, he didn't understand any of this! 

It was nonsense . . . wasn't it? 

//The dead stay dead. No amount of praying to a false god could bring them back. No amount of revenge could do it either. There was nothing that could bring the dead back . . .//

"It just doesn't happen!"

Quatre looked up suddenly as Duo snapped, and slapped the table. His normally carefree friend's fury strained at his heart. The blonde didn't blame Duo at all, for some reason the idea of the dead coming back seemed to insult Duo to the highest degree. Heero raised a noncommittal eyebrow, "We will attempt to—"

"We can't attempt anything, Heero." Duo bit back, Shinigami was awakened, "Because it's not possible! The dead stay dead."

"Who is the woman in our office then?" Heero's comment was quiet, and didn't have a trace of emotion, but it set off Shinigami's fury. 

"I don't know!" Duo stood suddenly, "But none of this is possible! I refuse to believe that . . ." The boy trailed off, his fury getting swept under his charmer's mask once more, "I'm gonna go see Sally for a while . . ." 

The braided pilot's hair flicked and narrowly missed the top of Wufei's head, as the other spun and walked out. The three remaining Preventers stayed still for a moment before Heero got to his feet and silently went after his partner.

"Why is it hard for you to believe this?"

"Because." Duo growled back. "I want proof. I want to see her give DNA, I wanna see blood samples . . . I want to see with my own two blue eyes that she is who she is, and not some nut job . . ." He stopped by the window, the city lights twinkling brightly, Duo frowned, "I want to see that she's telling the truth . . ." 

Duo stared at his reflection, the shade behind him making it look like he had dark wings. //How fitting for Shinigami!// He smiled slightly at this image, before sighing, "Heero . . ." He looked at Heero's reflection and frowned, there was a shaft of light . . . made it look like Heero had . . .

"Yeah?" Heero moved forward and touched Duo's arm, "I know what you mean Duo, just because I don't respond outwardly, it doesn't mean I don't feel the same anger."

Duo nodded numbly, he turned to Heero, who began to lead his friend back to the cafeteria. He blinked once as Heero murmured something, "What was that?"

Heero shrugged, "Nothing much . . ." He let go of Duo's arm, and sighed, "Just that your eyes aren't blue . . . they're slightly purple in colour . . ."

Duo snorted, "Really? I never noticed . . ." He smiled, "Ya think so?"

Heero nodded, and Duo found himself glancing at the window's reflections again to check this. He frowned as they passed through another shaft of light. It missed Duo, but Heero . . .

Duo began to speed up, and stopped glancing in the window.

Had to lay off the late night coffee, he told himself . . . Heero didn't have wings of an angel.

_"Explorer Two, Explorer Two do you read? Repeat, do you read?"_

"This is Explorer Two, we read you loud and clear, preparing take off!"

_"Roger that . . . the landing bay is cleared for your departure, happy mapping."_

The pilot flicked off his monitor, and glanced out the window. The take off lights dotted space, and the mapping shuttle began to take off. The mission was to map the area of L5 for future use . . . since the old Chang-Long colony blew itself up there, L5 had been robbed of, not only the fifth Gundam pilot's home, but also a prestigious resource. 

He shook his head; his co-pilot was probably too young to remember the hey-day of the Chang Long families, the pride all of them felt as the two families joined together. He shook his head, at least now they were trying to regain this sense of worth. The people of L5 were going to try and rebuild the old colony, or at least build one in its former orbit. 

Which was why the mappers were needed. 

As he steered them on to the former orbit of the colony, he sighed and looked out to where it would be if it were still there, feeling intensely nostalgic . . .

His co-pilot glanced over as the main pilot started to make choking noises. "What? What is it?!" He followed his superior's line of sight, and gapped as a huge dark shape blotted out the stars behind it.

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [jumps up happily] WAI!!

Trowa: [wondering in] Dot. Dot. Dot.

DrM: [blinks] Ara?

Trowa: My mother?

DrM: [giggles girlishly] Hai desu!

Trowa: my *mother*?

DrM: [makes victory sign] YO! Trowa no okaasan!

Trowa: [sighs] exactly how many episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura did you watch today?

DrM: [all starry eyed] seven so far!! I'm only taking time out from them to make sure that this gets updated tonight!! [clutches face and rocks happily] Hayaannn!!!

Trowa: [shakes head] oh, dear . . . [glances at ranting Wufei and unconscious Heero, and smiling Relena] what's happening here?

DrM: they all suck as co-presenters . . . [nods decidedly] Yosh! Trowa-kun! Let's makes this the best ever A/N's!! [blinks] Trowa-kun? Trowa-Kun?

Trowa: [has wondered off again]

DrM: [frowns] Damnit! [sighs] fine then, I'll have to do it! 

Grace: [pops up suddenly, is not unlike Relena] I could help!

DrM: [ignoring Grace – DrM's nasty identical twin sister, who is in actual fact DrM's other split personality] I'll need some bubblegum, and bluetack . . . and duct tape . . . and a small aubergine . . .

Grace: I could help, really I can!

DrM: [still ignoring] and I can't not call for the A-team . . . hmm . . . It would also help if the readers reviewed of course. . . [makes fist] Sugoi!! Time to work on the next chapter!! [wonders off determinedly]

Relena: [blinks] who are you? I'm Relena Darlian. I want total peace and happiness on earth . . .

Grace: [blinks sweetly] I'm Grace Megalomania, I want total peace and happiness on earth . . . and milk and cookies for all children . . . and readers to be very kind and review . . .

Relena: [wide eyes] you're scary . . . 


	5. A Real Circus Act

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

Chapter Four: A Real Circus Act

It was the middle of the night.

Catherine yawned as she walked away from the cab, and pulled the coat around her closer. //Sheesh, couldn't Trowa have waited a little longer . . . his call sounded urgent . . . in fact . . .// She frowned slightly, he'd even sounded emotional as she had never heard him before. His call had been full of hesitancy, and pauses. Very unlike Mr Concise And Direct.

She looked up, and stared at the headquarters of the Preventers. Many, many lights were on, which was odd for this time of night. She shrugged and walked into the foyer, she guessed there was a big case going down. She smiled at Grady as she approached the main help desk, "Hi . . ."

He smiled at her, "Looking for Commander Barton?"

Catherine yawned tiredly, and nodded, "Yep, can you tell me where I can find him?"

"I'll just phone up for you," Grady started to dial, and cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder, "How are you, Catherine?"

She shrugged listlessly, "Tired . . ." She motioned upward, "What's going on? Some big case?"

"You could call it that!" Grady snorted, "Apparently the dead are rising from their graves and spreading tales about some sort of judgement day in a year's time . . ."

Catherine harrumphed at his tone, "Really?"

"MmmHmmm . . .!" Grady hummed, he jerked as someone on the other side of the line picked up, "Ah, yes . . . this is main reception, can you tell me where Commander Barton is? . . . Uh-huh." 

Catherine looked around, the building was clean and seemed very pleasant. She didn't approve of Trowa working here; he'd done his bit in the war, and deserved to have a break from it all, besides he was only a boy! She brushed some of her hair back as Grady wrapped up his call.

"Yeah, you too Suzanne! . . . Okay, bye." He put down the phone, "They are on their way down now."

"They?"

"Mmm . . ." Grady nodded and leant forward, "According to Suzanne in the medical department, Barton's found a living relative . . ." He chuckled, "One of the supposed dead . . ."

Catherine's eyes widened, "Trowa's found a family member?"

"More like she found him, apparently she matches his DNA and everything! Appeared out of nowhere - Suzy said - and walked into their office and said I'm looking for my son . . . well, that's what Agnes Maratha told Suzy . . ."

She nodded absently as she looked at the descending elevator, "thanks Grady . . ." Catherine felt herself walk to the bay of elevators, not quite sure how she felt about this new relative. A part of her was overjoyed that Trowa would finally find his true past . . . but another felt suspicion, and sadness, at the fact that she was about to lose her adopted brother.

The shiny metal doors parted and Trowa ran out. 

Catherine gasped as Trowa pulled her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and held onto him tight, "Trowa, it's okay . . . What happened?! What happened?!"

He pulled back, and held onto her hand. Catherine felt confusion as she followed Trowa's line of sight, his friends and Doctor Po started to file out. She glanced at her adopted brother, his lips were parted and she noticed that his eyes were slightly puffy, "Trowa?"

He nodded, and motioned the lift.

Skirts swished, bracelets tinkled against each other.

A sound she hadn't heard in years, a way of motion, a sight she never believed she'd ever see again drew her attention. 

"Mama . . .?"

Her mother held her hands in front of her, standing very still. She was unchanged since the day she had died, almost as if she had never died. In fact, as Catherine looked closer, her face had a few laugh lines, a few more wrinkles than her 6 year-old's memory held, but still the clothes, the bangles . . . 

"Mama?!"

Catherine cried out in shock, tears spilling out rapidly. "Mama! It can't be!! Mama!!" Catherine's free hand flew to her mouth, as she sobbed out loud, shaking her head in denial. "Mama!!"

Sally Po reached out, and grabbed her shoulder, "Miss Bloom . . . Miss Bloom!" Catherine looked at her, "I know this is so hard . . . very hard . . . but believe me . . . I've run every test I could . . . and I am willing to test your DNA against hers as well . . ." The doctor turned, "But this woman is Trowa's mother."

"Trowa's mother . . ." Catherine choked out with disbelief, "But if she's my . . . Trowa . . ."

Her other hand was squeezed and she turned to see Trowa smiling slightly. Catherine whimpered, and raised her free hand to touch his face, his shoulder as if seeing him for the first time, "But my brother fell out the cart . . . my mother died when it exploded . . ."

"I burnt my back too . . ." Trowa whispered, "When mother's skirts caught fire . . ."

Catherine cried out softly, and pressed her face against his shoulder.

The officers' mess was relatively quiet.

Wufei placed the tray down as gently as he could, handing out the warm mugs of drinks. He slid into his seat and looked over at Trowa, and his newly reformed family. Catherine had become a little too emotional, and had started to hyperventilate, and was taken to the medical department. When she had awoken again, it was early morning, and tests were still being run. But Trowa seemed to accept this. 

The tall green-eyed boy appeared totally calm and professional, but to his friends the telltale signs of how much this was affecting him was clear. Gone were sarcastic, and quick-witted observations, replaced with small smiles, and puffy red eyes. Now he was sat holding his mother's hand, unaware but tightly, as if for fear of loosing her again. 

Wufei smiled around his mug, as he blew to cool it. If the dead was truly rising from the grave, and some evil was going to befall them, at least some good was coming from it. The brief thought of his own family passed through his mind, would it be possible . . . He glanced Duo and Quatre, their wide-eyed look of surprise - when the results ran through - hadn't quite left them yet, and both seemed more than a little willing to make Faye comfortable. He glanced at Heero, who for once was without his laptop, and gently questioning every so often, just asking this Faye Bloom to repeat parts of her story.

Catherine was speechless, she sat by her newly found brother and mother, and stared at them, as if she couldn't even begin to comprehend it. "How . . ." She blinked and started again, "Why are you here, mama?"

Faye blinked, her eyes tearing up again, "I don't know . . . I . . ." She reached out and touched Catherine's hair lovingly, "I've been given a second chance . . ."

"Papa?" Trowa questioned quietly, "What about papa?"

Faye shrugged, her bare shoulder rising slowly, "I don't think he's come back . . ." Her eyes unfocused for a moment, as she began to recite from some deep buried memory, "Only those murdered, or died unjustly . . . or before their appointed time . . ." Focus returned to her deep green eyes, and she nodded, "Every time I ask myself why me and not your father, that answer comes to the fore front."

"What do you mean?" The messy haired boy, Heero, asked quietly. She stared at him for a moment, thinking how to phrase it. 

"I don't know exactly . . . but it's like there's a part of my mind that sort of knows the answer . . . the dead that have been brought back have a reason to be angry . . . they . . ." She licked her lips, and thought again, "They died before they were supposed to . . . or were doing something . . ." She shook her head, "They have a reason, a right to be angry . . . which will make it easier to turn them into this thing's servants . . . but those with the will to fight it, those who can forgive . . . or believed that they died for a good reason . . . They are the ones who can fight it, those are the ones who can return, and be as they were before . . ."

Quatre nodded, his expression sincere and thoughtful, "The dead that return can be either themselves, or become this thing's soldiers . . . It depends on if they can let go of their hate and anger . . .?"

Faye nodded as Duo muttered, "Sounds something out of a pre-colony film . . . Don't join the dark side of the force, Luke!"

"Explorer Two . . . We've received your message . . . We ask for confirmation; you must be wrong, please send some sort of confirmation!"

The static on the line amplified as Explorer Two's agitated pilot swore again, "For crying out loud, I'm sending out sensor readouts, plus a live feed . . . You cannot fail to believe your own eyes!!"

The co-ordinator stared at the screen, his glasses reflecting the images and numbers, "Holy mother of Jesus . . ." He blinked and grabbed his assistant's shoulder, "That's . . . That's . . . Holy mother of Jesus . . . send a message to the Preventers . . ."

"Sir?"

"Do it, do it *_NOW_*!!"

Rashid poured a drink, and offered the bottle to the frail looking woman, she was so like *him* in every way as she laughed gently and refused it. "We . . ." His throat dried again, he sipped his own drink and looked at the front of truck, Ahmad was looking back with open shock, Auda was reading the map, and Abdul was driving as fast as he dared. It made the truck bumpy, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"We . . . will be there soon," Rashid finished, he coughed and stared hard at her, "There we will make *tests* . . . we have a decent medical base . . ." 

"Don't worry . . ." The woman smiled, and brushed a lock of hair back off her face, "I'll submit to any and all tests as necessary."

Rashid nodded, "May I ask what you were doing in the middle of the desert . . . in the middle of our training zone?"

The woman smiled, raising Rashid's hackles even further as he recognised it, she stared at him with her light blue eyes, "Because it would be the best way to get to him . . ."

"I throw knives, and I do a little of acrobatics . . . I don't do any of the animal things . . ."

Catherine laughed a little and added, "Yes, mama . . . lions still creep me out . . ." She leant forward and drank a little, "Trowa's still the only one who can bear playing with those things . . ." She laughed again, and looked to his friends, "You should have seen him when he was a little, little boy . . . my god, I swear I still have nightmares from when he'd run with his little naked tush into a den of sleeping lions!" 

Trowa coughed, as his mother laughed out loud - actually throwing back her head and laughing hard. He blushed even further when Duo cooed, "Aww . . . Little Trowa and his little naked tush!"

Quatre laughed and slapped the table, "Finally . . . I'm not the only one with embarrassing sisters anymore!!"

This provoked another round of laughter, and even Trowa chuckled a little. He looked up at Catherine and his mother, still a little wary, but knowing that this was his living family for now. He silently thanked Lady Une and Noin for allowing them the time off, for him to get used to his new family, and for his friends to be there just in case. He stared at Catherine as she drank a bit more and swallowed, "I remember this one time . . . I think he was still crawling . . ." She snickered, "You have to remember he talked more when he was a baby!" Duo snorted, and Quatre laughed musically, his mother squeezed Trowa's hand as Catherine continued, "All you'd ever hear from him before he went racing off, was OOOOOOOHH!!!" She squealed high-pitchedly, Wufei chuckled, "And _Zooooooom_!! Off he went!"

"Most of the time naked as the day he was born!" Chipped in his mother, she smiled at Catherine, "You'd run after him with one of your tee shirts . . . yelling after him, Triton! Triiiii-Ton!" She glanced at Trowa's friends, "Always with the emphasis on the 'Tri' . . ." 

"He'd go crawling off into the elephants' pen," Catherine looked up as she ticked things off with her fingers, Heero raised an eyebrow and glanced at his long time friend, trying to imagine it, "Into the lions, into the tigers, and the monkeys, and one time I found him doing the doggy paddle with the seals, and—"

"Excuse me?"

The small group turned to find an ensign nervously standing nearby, "Uh . . . Commander Winner?"

Quatre smiled, "Yes?"

"Uh . . ." The ensign glanced at Trowa's mother nervously. Word had spread, and few of the recently un-dead had been actually seen and many were expecting to see four-year-old corpses, he swallowed nervously and concentrated on relaying the message. "Captain Rashid of the Maganac Corps is on his way here; the Maganac Corps will be here in their entirety within the next few days, but the Captain and three of his subordinates will be here by tonight at the earliest, tomorrow morning at the latest . . ."

Quatre stood, all amusement replaced with pure business, "Did he say why?"

"He said that they had found someone in the desert, looking for you." The other former Gundam pilots glanced at each other as Commander Winner's eyes stayed locked with the ensign's, "He said that they were bringing her here."

"Anything else? Did he say anything else?" Commander Winner asked quickly, a frown beginning to knit on his brow, "Who is she?"

"No sir, just that they ran some tests, and they are assured of her identity."

"And nothing else?"

"Not a word, sir."

Commander Winner glanced back at his fellow officers, then to the ensign, "Thank you, ensign . . . dismissed."

The ensign bobbed a quick salute and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared. Quatre sank down into his seat, "If it was my sister Iria . . ." He shook his head, "I don't know who it could be . . ."

"She's coming for you."

He looked at Faye Bloom, the woman was looking at him with a dead certainty, she placed her hand over her heart and stared at him, almost as if she wasn't aware of herself, "She's coming for—"

"-- You, just wait a little longer . . . I'm coming for you, Quatre . . ."

Rashid glanced over at the woman; she was sat, still wrapped in the coarse brown cloak. Her clothes under it were unsuited to the desert. A flowing white skirt, under a light blue and silver Arabian wrap. Her white gold, corkscrew hair tied to one side with a soft silk ribbon, pooling in the hood of the cloak. Her hand shuffled under the cloak, and pressed against her heart as she stared out the window, and murmured again, "I'm coming for you."

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [bows] Konnichiwa!! How are you today?!

Catherine: [raises eyebrow] DrM . . . you suck.

DrM: [not really listening, reading Gundam Wing: Episode Zero] Why thank you, I'd love a cuppa.

Cathy: [Continuing] I don't want to be in this story . . . 

DrM: [nods] uh huh, and some cookies would be nice . . .

Cathy: [frowns] are you even listening to me?!

DrM: [claps hand against cheek] Aw, really? Some cake for me?! well, I shouldn't but it's between you, me and the Duck.

Cathy: [raises knives, and turns to the readers] Go review, you don't want to see this . . . [pulls door closed] it's not going to be pretty . . .

[door closes, and readers hear a muffled. . .]

DrM: [howls in pain] OOOOOOWWWWWW!!! CATHY!! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE THINGS!! CATHY STOP! NO! CAAAAAAAAAAAAATHY!!!!


	6. Roses And Thorns

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

**Part five: Roses and Thorns**

"Here."

Zechs smiled as a cup of coffee magically appeared beside him, "Thank you, Otto."

The man behind him shuffled, "You looked tired."

Zechs turned in his chair and picked up the cup, smiling at Otto, "I missed your company, Otto." The man shook his head, and smiled, as Zechs frowned, "I'm being serious!"

Otto looked at him, "Was it worth it? Did it make any difference at all?"

"Your death?" Zechs stood instantly, and grabbed Otto's hand, "Yes!" He swallowed, old emotions rising, "It helped to restore old Sanq . . . for a while my sister was even Queen of Sanq . . ."

The slightly plump man smiled, "Then it was worth it." He glanced around, "Is this really peace?" He closed his eyes, "I hear no mobile suits . . ."

"There are none." Zechs smiled, "Just as there are no major battle ships, not a single base capable of wiping out the earth from space. This is peace, my friend . . . no OZ, no Romafellor or Federation . . . it's not about outmanoeuvring your enemy, or out-witting your rivals . . . it's about working together now . . ."

Otto smiled a slightly hungry smile, a sad smile he'd worn during the war, "Honestly?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Otto." 

Otto closed his eyes, and nodded, "Then it was truly worth it."

Zechs nodded, and sat down, moving over as Otto moved a chair to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, as both contemplated the past, and the future.

"What was it like?"

"Dying?" Otto murmured as he read over the reports, he touched a few buttons calling up more information, as he thought. "It felt . . . well, painful for a few moments . . ." Zechs chuckled, as Otto continued in a more sober tone, "But then it also felt like an honour. I was giving my life for you, for Sanq . . . I was proud . . . and the instant before death, I felt clarity, all my doubt washed away---"

"Pride, I felt pride." Zechs and Otto turned at the sound of Walker's voice. Noin and Walker were stood in the door way, Walker entered, and leant against the wall, "I felt that my death was going to be a new weapon in the war, that I was submitting to some master plan."

Otto nodded, "I was providing a clear path for you."

"I was giving something back to the world," Walker smiled slightly, "Even if it was in the end fruitless . . ."

Noin patted his shoulder, "Inspiration is never a worthless endowment . . . You gave many that gift."

Walker inclined his head in appreciation and then glared at Zechs, "So what's this I hear about you blowing up my treasured mobile suit?"

"You blew up the Tallgeese?" Otto looked at Zechs as the blonde man laughed. "Damnit, I gave up my life so you would be able to get over your fear of the damned thing!"

Noin raised her hands, and shook her head as Walker and Otto scowled playfully at the laughing lightning count, "Oh no . . ." She called out as he begged for her help, "You're fighting this battle on your own!"

"Noin!" Zechs yelled back as Walker made a feigned lunge for his neck, and Otto made to hold him still, "You said you'd be at my side for every battle!! Nooooiiiiin!!"

She laughed as the old comrades messed about, and turned her attention to a flashing communication from the colonies. "Hmm . . ." She murmured, as she routed the call to her station. "What have L . . ." She shook off Zechs' grabbing hand off her arm, "Oh, no . . . you deserve this for every time you made me think you were dead, Preventer Wind!" She returned her attention to the panel and glanced at the location, "I wonder what L5 have got to say that's so urgent . . ."

//What's going to happen?//

Une read over Sally's reports, over the interviews with Faye Bloom, Lt. Walker, Lt. Otto, and the five scientists, she read over the stories each of them had told . . . all the same, with each different point of views on them . . . all had the same warning. Something was coming. It would arrive in a year. It was powerful. Only the living had the power to stop it. They had to find a way of stopping it themselves. The dead that were coming back were either as they were before they were dead, or would become soldiers of this thing. 

She scowled and got up to look out the window, the magnificent view of the city little comfort this time. Usually the view alone would give her a new idea, a new perspective, and new angle to work from. She frowned, and put a hand on her hip. No such luck today. She shifted her focus and looked at the reflections, the sun's light was only beginning to work it's way over the horizon, so the reflections in the highly polished glass were sharp and defined.

Mariemaia was awake . . . Une's countenance softened at this. Since the revelations, and the arrivals of the visitors from beyond the grave, everyone in the building who could pull any weight, or work the case had pulled an all-nighter. Mariemaia refused to go home without her, so the little girl had slept here in Une's office.

The little red head was painting again, bringing a smile to Une's lips, Mariemaia was not a complainer, and she was a tough child who'd grown up a lot since the wars.

Une closed her eyes, silently praying for Treize to lend her a little strength. It was happening less and less, she noted with some detachment, her praying for Treize to help her, and she supposed she was beginning to let go of him. Her shoulders drooped a little at this thought. She turned away from the window, and slid into her seat again.

"AAAAYIIIIIEEEEEE!!!"

Her head snapped up as Mariemaia screamed, and she scrambled to her feet, her mouth falling open at the sight.

"Krushrenada Treize!!"

Duo was virtually running as he struggled to keep up with Wufei and Heero, their near running pace as they all made their way to the medical department. Word had spread like wild fire. Treize Krushrenada had returned in Une's office. Multitudes of former Oz officers, now officers in the Preventers lined the corridor. Faye grabbed Quatre's arm, and tugged at it as they made their way down, "Who is this man?"

"He's the former commander of Oz, one of the main armies . . . and our first enemy during the war, we . . ." He motioned the four others and himself, ". . . were sent to Earth to try and destroy them . . ."

"It sounds like he was a very popular man . . ." Faye murmured absently, as Catherine grabbed her other hand tightly. Her son had snapped into what she supposed was his professional mode, making him seem very much like his father when he was practicing a particularly hard stunt. She smiled and knew her son took everything he was duty bound to do very seriously. 

She glanced at Catherine, "Did you fight in this war too?"

"No." Catherine answered swiftly as they took another turn, "I have never liked war, I detest it—"

"Violently." Trowa called over his shoulder, "My right cheek remembers it well."

"If you hadn't pulled that stunt with your Gundam . . ." Catherine scowled at him, "I wouldn't have had to hit you!"

They rounded another corner, and came to a stop. Noin and Zechs, and the two new officers, Walker and Otto were moving back the former Oz soldiers. "You'll get to see him soon, when all the tests are done, and he's answered a few questions then—"

The medical doors shushed open, and Wufei swore under his breath. Standing there in his blue and gold uniform, standing as tall as he had ever done, stood Treize Krushrenada. A few white strands had appeared here and there at his temples, and a few laugh lines crinkled the corners of his eyes. He surveyed the scene and smiled, as every former soldier came to respectful attention. 

A pure white-gloved hand rose smoothly, and touched his forehead, as Treize returned their salute. 

"Thank you." He said, voice penetrating right down the silent corridor. "It's a surprise to be back, and I thank you . . . for this most undeserved of greetings . . ." He lowered his hand, "But I ask for you all to return to your stations and your duties." He tipped his head to Zechs and Noin, "And to obey your commanding officers."

Zechs bobbed a quick bow, and Noin turned to the gaggle of stilled officers, "So . . . go already!!"

The horde started to disperse, some just taking a moment to touch Treize's hand, and murmur a quiet welcome. Treize looked up, and stared at the small group coming toward him slowly. "My . . ." He murmured, "How you have all grown . . . no longer just boys, but men now . . ." His blue eyes flickered to Zechs, "No mask . . . hmmm, suits you, Milliardo."

Zechs coughed, "I go by Zechs mostly now . . ." 

A smile wrinkled the corners of Treize's eyes, "Zechs it is then . . ." He turned his attention on Wufei, looking once up and down, "I doubt now I could beat you at a sword fight."

Faye blinked at the obscure reference, and glanced between the two men. She looked at the others, as they seemed to be silent, not willing to interrupt the confrontation. Captain Chang Wufei's lips thinned as he pressed them together tightly, she could see that he wanted to either hit him or clasp him in a tight embrace. She glanced at her son nervously, and was reassured as he reached out and grabbed her other free hand. 

"Treize."

The auburn haired former commander of Oz tipped his head gracefully, "Wufei."

Gritting his teeth for a moment, the Chinese officer raised his hand in greeting, and Treize took it firmly.

"Welcome back, General."

The tension broke, as Treize and Wufei embraced each other in the arms that were of comrades. Someone cleared their throat behind them, and the embrace broke as Treize turned to face Lady Une, Sally Po, his . . . Treize found himself smiling fondly at the small girl in a wheel chair . . . his daughter, and the five Gundam scientists.

Faye smiled at the people she recognised, and then stared at those she didn't, but could feel the same connection with. "You're dead people like me . . ."

"I prefer the living undead, but whatever suits . . ." One of the old men, his hand replaced with a claw, nodded, "Indeed, and you are?"

"Faye Bloom . . ." She smiled, and tipped her head a little higher, "I am Catherine and Tri-uh, Trowa's mother."

"Mother?" Asked another one of the old men, this one with a metal nose, and shocked looking white hair. He glanced at Trowa, "You never told me you had a mother and sister, no-name . . ."

"No name?" Faye repeated, "How do you know my son? And what do you mean 'no-name'?"

"The Gundam scientists, mama . . ." Trowa murmured in his quiet way, "They build the machines we piloted, and trained us for the mission; 'Trowa Barton' is a name I borrowed. This was my commanding doctor, Doktor S."

Faye stared at her son for a moment, and Catherine's eyes zeroed in and narrowed at the doctor. "You . . . you . . ." She began accusingly and started forward, she was just pulling her fist back when her mother got there first.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Doktor S stumbled back as Faye Bloom threw a very good right hook at him; she glowered at him, and blasted, "YOU COMPLETE BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU PUT MY SON THROUGH THAT!?"

"HE WAS ONLY A LITTLE BOY!!" Catherine screamed, her fists clenched, "HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT IF HE DIED?!"

"IT WAS SUCH A DANGEROUS TASK!!" Faye shook a finger at him, her expression of fury the same as Catherine's, "YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!!"

"FIGHTING A WAR IS NOT A JOB FOR A TEENAGER!!" Catherine ranted, "IF YOU HAD KNOWN THE NIGHTS I SPENT WONDERING IF TROWA WAS LYING DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!!"

Doktor S looked up at the two women as they took turns to scream their anger at them. Lady Une, Noin and Sally Po looked on with some amusement, the other doctors gaped as they held up Doktor S and he struggled to get to his feet again, Zechs, Otto, Walker, and Treize looked mildly scared. Mariemaia bit her lip, so not to let any giggles escape. Wufei's eyes were as wide as they would go, Duo's mouth was virtually brushing the floor, Quatre was covering his own mouth, and Heero allowed a single amused "Hn." escape.

The four former Gundam pilots blinked as an unfamiliar sound issued from Trowa's direction. They looked over to see Trowa with one arm wrapped around his stomach, and the other pressing his fist against his lips, his head was dipped and his eyes closed as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. 

Trowa looked up, his green eyes sparkling with mirth as he started to laugh louder and louder.

He glanced at his friends, and winced, as his fist couldn't cover his mouth anymore. Trowa's mirth was infectious as Quatre was the next to fall, he started to giggle behind his clasped hands, then Wufei turned away to the wall, as he tried to hide his chuckles. Duo leant his arm on Heero's shoulder and hid his face in the crook of it, as he started to laugh. Heero snorted twice and his shoulders shook slightly as he tried not to snigger too much.

Catherine and Faye rounded on the five, and glared. Trowa walked over, calming himself, and wrapped his arms around both women and holding them tightly. "I'm sorry . . ." He muttered to them both, "I've never had anyone worry about me before . . . much less a family . . ." He closed his eyes tighter, and held them closer as he whispered, "It was either that . . . or cry . . ."

----------------------------------

And now It's Time To Leave It to DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: [big, big, chibi-cute, big, watery eyes] Konnichiwa … [bursts into tears]

Trieze: [eyetwitch] what? … what?! What are you doing? Stop that!! WHAT?!

DrM: [still sobbing] 

Trieze: [pulls out hanky, and hands it over] Okay, enough!! Stop it!! 

DrM: [sniffles]

Trieze: [raises eyebrow] now, aside from your evident psychosis … what the hell is wrong with you?

DrM: [huccuping] I updated this and almost no one reviewed the last chapter … and then I watched Fruits Basket, and the whole series is one giant cliffy … and there are no plans to make another series … and then I spilt boiling hot tea down my leg, and then I almost broke someone's foot … and then I broke my last glass from the set my mum gave me… and left the gas stove on for two hours… and lost a chapter of story … and got a sucky grade for my essay even though I tried really hard … and my trip to Germany with my mum has been cancelled…and…

Trieze: Oh, shut up!! [slaps forehead] look at that last chapter! I've come back from the dead, everyone else gives me attention except you!! Worship me damnit!!

DrM: [sniffles and breaks into sobs again]

Bluegoo: [pats DrM on the back] It's okay… I've got Banana Fish … and you're coming home in three weeks, and we can obsess over anime … and write fanfiction … and eat food, tons of food …

DrM: [nods]

Blue: … and call Trieze the Scumbag that he truly is …

DrM: [sniggers]

Trieze: [growls] I say you guys be mean to DrM, don't review her … review ME, Worship ME, Make me your idol!!

DrM: [gets out frying pan and whacks Treize] 


	7. Message In A Bottle

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

**Part Six: Message In A Bottle**

"Hello . . ."

"Hello . . ." Treize knelt down beside the little girl, "Mariemaia?"

Mariemaia smiled shyly, and nodded. Treize smiled at her bashfulness, "How are you?"

"Well, sir." She replied politely, she glanced at Une, who stood nearby, "Lady Une has been caring for me, and she is a wonderful mother."

Une started, Mariemaia had never told her that she considered Une's care as that of a mother. She blinked as Treize chuckled, "Something tells me that Lady Une didn't know that . . ."

Mariemaia smiled, "She knew in her heart." The two looked up at her, their appearances almost mirror like, Mariemaia's hair was beginning to loose its deep redness at the roots in favour for some more of the dark blonde tones of her father. The two smiled at her, and she felt herself smile back warmly. Treize nodded, "Then I have a lot to thank her for . . . for taking care of a daughter I have never known, but have always missed . . ." He looked at Mariemaia, "And a budding artist I believe . . ."

Une stepped out of the cubicle, and walked into the main part of the lab, she glanced around. Sally and the five Gundam scientists were arguing . . . again. Sally was stood, shaking her notes at Doctor J and Professor G, as the two men ranted back. H was snorting every so often and shaking his head. Doktor S was showing something with a syringe, and O simply stood over Sally, and ranted down at her. She looked like she was in a loosing battle. 

"My God!" Une frowned and stepped next to Noin, "What is it now?"

"Correct way to take a pulse . . ." Noin smirked, "Don't let Sally fool you! She's loving every minute with them . . . it's been a long time since anyone has had the gall to stand up to her in the scientific community . . ."

Une nodded, "I can believe it." She motioned out the door, and the two women stepped out, walking into the corridor of the medical department's wards. Noin paused at the window looking in on Treize and Mariemaia. "It's beautiful."

"I know," Une agreed, "Allowing them to know each other like this . . . so very wonderful . . ."

Mariemaia motioned something with her hands, her father paying every inch of attention purely to her.

"Treize would have made a wonderful father." Une smiled a little sadly, then she frowned slightly, "It's weird . . . Having to talk about him in present and past tense . . ."

"Such is life . . ." Noin nodded, and crossed her eyes, "And after-life . . ." She shook her head, and they moved on, "I got a message from the L5 rebuilding company . . ."

"Hmm?"

"They've got something that they want Chang Wufei to investigate . . ."

"Why Chang?"

Noin glanced into another window, Zechs, Otto and Walker were messing about again, Noin swallowed an laugh as Walker pretended to be sad, Une shook her head, "It's truly peace time . . . grown men playing at being boys . . . rather than the Gundam children training to be men . . ."

They continued walking as Noin continued, "I think it's something that will affect Chang personally, so it might be best to agree to their request . . ."

Une nodded, "I'll think about it after Captain Rashid of the Maganac Corps arrives with his mystery guest for Quatre . . ." 

They paused at another room, which held the Gundam Pilots, and Trowa's new family. Trowa looked . . . Une smiled, Trowa looked alive for once. He'd never quite lost that dead look he always seemed to have in his eyes but now – Catherine swotted the back of her brother's head and shook a finger angrily at him, while he leant back into his mother's shoulder – Lady Une smiled, "Well . . . whatever this thing that's coming is . . . I'll tell you one thing . . ." 

Noin looked up at the new determination in Une's voice. Une looked at her.

"Whatever it is . . . it *won't* destroy this Earth so easily. They –" She jerked her head, and motioned down the corridor "– won't let it happen."

"So . . . it is time . . ." He observed, and stretched, waking himself for his centuries old sleep.

"Hmm." Her voice echoed around the stale stone room. "Time for awakening."

"Will the knights be ready?" Their quietest pondered.

"They will be, we must trust them," Another's hushed female voice praised, "Truly a blessed time, my friends."

"We . . ." There was a sigh from the fifth, ". . . can only begin to pray . . ."

Her slipper touched the hard concrete.

Rashid reached out, offering his large hand to steady her, and she smiled, "Thank you . . ." 

She climbed down slowly, slightly apprehensive at what she might find. She looked up at the bear of a man who was her son's self-confessed protector, and wondered what kind of boy he was . . . he commanded an army, was in complete control of her husband's former company, and yet . . . she was stunned to realise he was a boy of eighteen. She shook her head, and pulled up her hood, as the wind lashed at the landing pad on top of the Preventers building. Abdul, Ahmad and Auda closed up the carrier craft and attended their captain and his guest. She smiled at the men; they talked a lot about her son, almost as if he was some god to them. They spoke of his unerring kindness, and his unstoppable faith in his work.

She touched her heart and reached out with as much of her Empathic ability as she could.

She couldn't wait to meet him.

Faye stopped talking.

In the next room, Treize looked up and smiled. 

The room across, Zechs blinked as Otto and Walker glanced each other, and asked if the other had felt that.

The doctors stilled, and forgot their arguments. 

All slowly turned their heads upward, only Faye having the courage to say anything.

"She's here."

Rashid stepped aside as the blonde haired woman's eyes snapped open. From the moment he had met her, he thought she was frail. But now . . .

She walked forward, each step sure and strong. The wind whipped at her, but she ignored it. Her blonde hair, falling to just above her breast, twisted as the wind tried to pull it from its ties, and the hood away from her head. The coarse brown cloak flailed around her as she stepped forward, showing flashes of her long white skirt, and her beautifully embroidered slippers. His three men glanced at him, and he nodded. 

They followed her, as she walked unguided to the door.

Une and Noin looked around as doors opened simultaneously, and the recently un-dead started to peek out. Faye stepped out totally, and looked back into her room. "Commander Winner?" She said calmly, "Whoever she is . . . she's here now . . ." 

"How do you know?" Quatre asked in a quiet voice as if he knew the answer but wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You felt her too . . ." Faye tipped her head in a very 'Trowa' motion, she folded her arms, and nodded, "You share her power as well."

He touched his heart, and swallowed stepping out into the corridor. All waited, curiosity in the air. They stared at the elevator as it started to descend to the medical level.  

Quatre swallowed as it slowed to a stop at the level, and chimed.

The doors opened, and Rashid stepped out first followed by his men. 

Finally a woman stepped out, and she paused. The hood of her all encompassing cloak hid her eyes, and only a flash of blonde hair and a white ankle length skirt atop of silken looking blue shoes was visible. 

"Who . . ." Quatre swallowed again as she lifted her hands to her heart in a familiar gesture, "Who are you?"

The woman dipped her head as if listening. A gentle, knowing smile spread of light pink lips. The woman's chin was just like Quatre's, Heero noted; he glanced at Quatre and estimated she was around the same height, if not half an inch shorter. He frowned as she started forward purposely. As she got faster, Quatre saw that she was wearing something very delicate under the hard cloak. He blinked and stepped back as she came towards them.

The woman stopped as she approached Quatre, stopped and peered into his face, her own still hidden from sight. "You look nothing like him." She murmured softly. "But my, how you have grown. . ."

"Oh no . . ." Quatre blinked as Instructor H groaned, he looked over in time to see H cover his eyes, "You are supposed to be dead!"

The woman glanced over, and growled. Trowa shivered involuntarily as the woman's voice took on the same inflections as Quatre's did when he was under the influence of the Zero system. He glanced from H to the new woman as she spoke. "You . . ." 

Rashid frowned as she stepped away from Quatre and started to stalk slowly toward H.

"Hamareda Jamul." The woman whispered dangerously. The doctors glanced at their comrade, sensing another of their number was about to get a roasting and sensibly took a few steps back. H held up his hands.

"He's perfectly fine, and I made sure he never went on any seriously dangerous missions, and I didn't force him, I merely put the suggestion in his head."

"Hamareda Jamul. You *knew* the Winner family are pacifists, Hamareda. You *knew* I wouldn't approve, Hamareda. You *knew* Raberba would never have allowed you to stay under our roof if he'd known you'd go through with it, Hamareda." The woman moved forward slowly, reminding everyone of a cat about to pounce. "Didn't you . . . Ha-ma-re-*da*?"

"Well . . ." He winced, "Yes but---GAK!"

The woman launched herself at him, and once again Rashid was surprised by how much he had underestimated the woman. Instructor H went sprawling as the woman landed a very impressive kick to his chest. Faye walked up to the woman as she removed her hood, and revealed a head full of the same coloured hair as Quatre, it reached about the middle of her back, tied loosely at the nap of her neck. "Hmm . . ." Faye hummed and folded her arms, surveying the damage the blonde woman had wreaked. "Sister?"

The woman shook her head, her voice strong but absent sounding as she continued to glare at H. "Mother."

"Murdered?"

The woman glanced at Faye, "Childbirth."

Faye winced, "Oh, that's a shame."

"I know." The woman nodded, returning her glare back to H, "But I insisted on the name. No child of mine is running around annoying the world, with 'Hi! I'm Raberba Winner Junior!' . . ." 

"I should think so!" The gypsy woman smiled and held out a bangled hand, "I'm Faye Bloom, Trowa's mother."

A pale hand shot out and shook Faye's hand, "Quatrine Ayrissa Winner, Quatre's mother."

"Mo-mother?" Quatre stuttered, and the woman turned around and smiled at him. More than one mouth fell open at the sight. The woman was the mirror reflection of Quatre, only with long hair. She had the same fringe; she had the same eyes and the same face. She smiled, and Duo was freaked out to notice it was exactly the same as Quatre's.

"Quatre and Quatrine? You named your son after yourself?"

"Not exactly, after my father actually, from whom I was named. Silly name I know, but still."

"Mother?" Quatre's eyebrows looked as if they were ready to hide under his hair, as the two women continued to chat amiably.

"Really? Well, Trowa's real name is Triton—"

"I had an uncle named Triton!"

"Really, it's a popular name, particularly in the circus folk . . ."

"Circus? Oh! That would explain these beautiful clothes!"

"Mmhmm . . . The shawl was my mother's and her mother's before her . . . I was going to give it to my daughter . . . but I don't think they wear it any more . . . times have changed . . ."

"Haven't they just! Apparently the wars are over!"

Quatre looked to his friends, "My mother?"

"Yes, and not a mobile suit in sight!"

"Really?! Allah be praised! I thought I'd never live to see the day!"

"Well, technically you haven't . . . which is a real shame!"

"I know what you mean, I know if I'd been around *this* odious little man would never have been able to use my Quatre the way he did!"

"Yes, that's what I thought at first too . . . but then where would they be now?" 

"Oh, good point! Certainly not saving the Earth from itself."

"Mmm!" 

Quatre looked at Rashid, "I have a mother?" Quatre smiled brilliantly as the tall man nodded, and it started to sink in. "I have a real mother!"

"Well, of course, you do!" Quatrine looked over at him, and frowned, "Didn't your father ever tell you about me? . . . he said he would!"

Quatre shook his head, "He never said a thing . . . I always assumed I was just like my sisters . . ."

"You certainly were not!" Quatrine pouted with irritation, "I certainly did not just go through sixteen hours of labour with *you*, for my amusement, Mister Yes-I-know-I'm-due-anytime-now-but-I-think-I'll-wait-another-two-weeks!" She glanced at Faye, "If I die again, I'm going to give that man hell, he promised me on my heart . . ." She tossed her head lightly, and raised a finger, "Sixteen hours, and two weeks over due! By Allah's will, the boy would not come out come hell or high water . . . stubborn from the start!"

"Trowa was a big boy, *huge*!" Faye folded her arms and shook her head, "I thought Catherine was bad enough but Trowa! I almost broke my husband's hand, squeezing it like I did!" She winked, "And then seven hours later . . . POP! Landed straight in our ringmaster's arms!" 

"Aww!!" Quatrine tutted, and clasped her hands, "How precious!"

"Uh huh!" Faye laughed happily, "And then the Ringmaster held him up and said 'this one's going to be a clown', as was tradition with our troupe, the Ringmaster's rarely wrong . . . he always knew what our children would be best at. And then my husband slapped his naked little tush . . ." She paused and leant forward, "And not a sound. Not a single peep! He was just hanging there, upside down, his little green eyes wide open and an expression saying 'what the *hell* was that for?!'!!"

Hilde hummed to herself as she pushed her apartment door open.

She put her groceries on the table and reached for an apple, she smiled as she glanced over the newspaper, she didn't know why she bought it anymore . . . it was mostly just good news now, with the journalists just reporting on minor, normal bad things like scams, and the price of fish. Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia were visiting L3 as part of the colony improvement scheme. They were redeveloping the colonies, especially the poorer ones, as well establishing better trading channels between themselves and Earth. She grinned and sank her teeth into the apple. Things were going brilliantly, and she and her buddy, Duo, were apart of it. They were doing their best both at the Preventers, and here on L2, the small scrap yard she'd come to own.

She blinked as the doorbell rang, and she sprinted for the door. "Hello?"

The woman turned and smiled, "Hello . . ." She tipped her head, some of her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulder, "Where could I find Duo?"****

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [waves] Konnichiwa!! Sorry for taking so damn long with updating!! But it's the last few weeks of the semester, and I'm off home again for the month!! YAY!! UNLIMITED INTERNET ACCESS!!! And on the good side. . .

Hilde: [grinning] or the bad, if you're a Gundam Wing character, or indeed a character in any of the animes DrM likes . . .

DrM: . . . that means more regular updates, so don't be surprise if there are more updates like this one, with double chapters posted. . .

Hilde: but that's because you are way ahead of your self and you need to post these chapters before you start creating plot holes by going back and changing them don't you?

DrM: shush!

Hilde: in fact, she's almost at the end of the story, and do you want to know how long it is so far? [takes a deep breathe]

DrM: [claps hand over Hilde's mouth, and hisses] You continue like this and the next chapter will be the last you are ever heard from . . . EVER!!

Hilde: [mock gasp] ARE YOU SUGGESTING A MAJOR CHARACTER IS GOING TO DIE, DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA?!

DrM: [claps hands over eyes] announce it to the world, why don't you? [blinks] hey, wait, I'm not hinting that to anyone! I only suggested that YOU won't appear in ANY more chapters, miss I'll-spill-all-of-DrM's-plot-in-the-sixth-chapter!!

Hilde: oh, I wouldn't worry, I doubt if more than three people are even reading this, that's including you, Grace and bluegoo.

DrM: [scowls at her, and turns pleadingly to the readers] hey, why not give a poor writer a little ego boast? Please review!!

Hilde: [reads over next few chapters] oh . . . so that's what's going to attack the earth, [whispers to readers] if ya really wanna know what's going to happen, it's all explained in chapters 8 to 10!!

DrM: [hollers] BITCH!!****


	8. Waiting

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

Part Seven: Waiting

A flower dipped in and out of her sight.

A bright red flower. Beautiful against the deep blue sky and the white rolling clouds.

It took a moment or two for her to register, that she was staring at the sky. And this flower brought that realisation. She gasped and sat up. Her mind flooding with information. Who she was. Where she was. Who she was supposed to be with. What was going to happen. What she was capable of. And a calling, a calling resounding in her head.

_Come to me. Come to me. Come to me. Come to me. Come to me. Come to me_.

She closed her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears, "No!" She cried out, as the calling began to die down. It was dark, if felt horrible, she didn't want to do that . . . Never!

It faded, faded from her hearing, and out of her mind. A faint impulsion remained, but it was being channelled to another source, drawing her to go to another person. Him. He would protect her, she would protect him.

She shook her head as she got to her feet, swaying for a moment before she balanced again. 

"I'm here!!" She murmured to him. She tipped her head back, and smiled, opening her arms to the sky. "Come to me!!"

To the onlooker, it looked like Quatre was staring out the window, with a bemused expression. But to Duo, Quatre was staring at the reflection of his mother, with a bemused expression. His mother, Quatrine was holding his hand tightly, as she leant over chatting animatedly to Faye, Trowa's mother. Although, her conversation was light hearted, and not demanding of Quatre's full attention, both held on to each other like wild horses couldn't tear them apart now. To the front of the compartment, the five scientists and Doctor Po were arguing . . . again. Une, Treize, Noin, and Zechs, along with Walker and Otto, and thirty-six of the Maganac Corps had stayed behind as the five Gundams, their new family, the Gundam Scientists and Doctor Po, Rashid and three of his men travelled to L5 to answer the call for Wufei's presence. 

It had been a week. No one else had yet appeared, although Duo hadn't mentioned that Hilde had contacted him, and said to swing by L2 before they went to L5 for Wufei's sake. He cleared his throat, and decided it might be an idea to mention it now. His superiors knew of course and the pilots of the carrier they were travelling in. "Uh . . . guys . . ." 

The four others glanced at him, and he swallowed. "Uh . . . I got a message from Hilde . . . We're going to L2 for a few hours . . ."

Heero blinked, a single movement which was generally understood as 'So?'

"We're picking up . . . um . . . Well, I dunno who it is yet but uh . . . one of my, uh . . ." He waved in the vague direction of Faye and Quatrine, "Them . . . people . . . have uh, appeared there and Hil wants me to meet them . . ."

Quatre smiled brilliantly, Trowa nodded once and quirked his lips, "I hope it's your mother . . . And that she likes to talk about your naked little tush as well . . ."

"Heh, I assure you it's still as cute as the day I was born!" Duo joked and then blushed, "I'm not sure who I want it to be . . ." 

Wufei nodded once, and sat back, while Duo moved to reclaim his seat next to Heero. "Are you going to be okay?" Duo blinked and stared at Heero.

"I . . ." He swallowed, "I don't know. It's one thing for that toad to come back . . ."

"I heard that, Death!!" G bristled from the front.

Duo smirked, "Good!" He slumped down again, "But if it's one of my parents . . . my mother . . . it will . . . it will change everything I am . . ."

"It won't . . ." Trowa confided, as he leant over the isle. He lifted his hand, still attached to his mother, "Well . . . maybe you'll find you've become one handed . . ." 

Faye broke off her conversation and glanced at Trowa, she smirked and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I just don't wanna let you go again!" She chuckled, and turned back to her gossiping with Quatrine. Trowa glanced past his mother, and saw Quatre lean forward, and roll his eyes, shaking his head. He too, was suddenly one handed, his mother rarely letting go. But the two women were instant best friends, just like their sons, chatting and chatting whenever they were together.

 Duo looked on, "I don't know if I want it to be Solo . . . I think I'm more used to the idea that he's not coming back, and I'm living for him . . ." 

Heero nodded, "You feel apprehension because you're not sure this is what he'd expect you to be like."

"A bit maybe . . ." Duo sighed and looked out, "I just don't know . . ."

Wufei leant back against his seat, listening to Duo behind him, "Maxwell . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to prepare yourself, by not expecting anyone . . . The more you set yourself up, the harder the meeting is . . ." Wufei said softly, "Close your eyes and try to meditate on your feeling of apprehension . . . consider it, and throw it away . . ."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes, trying to do as Wufei told him, "Hey Wu?"

"Yes, Maxwell?"

"Are ya feelin' okay?" Duo's L2 accent deepened, a sign of his nerves, "What about you? What d'ya think's waitin' at L5 for ya?"

"I . . ." Wufei paused, and looked out the window. Through the thin space between the wall and the seat, Duo could see the man's reflection. He reached through and placed his hand on Wufei's shoulder, as the man murmured, "I don't want to begin to imagine." He continued to stare out, his dark eyes invisible in the glass, as he whispered, "Just like you . . . I lost too many people . . ."

"Noin."

She looked up as Zechs leant over her seat. "Yes, Zechs?"

"I thought you said you'd be by my side for every battle." He pouted, and lifted a finger to flick her nose. "When Walker and Otto attacked me, I noticed a distinct lack of Noin-Death-From-Above-ness." She snickered, as he straightened, "I find that highly disturbing. In fact, I think you should get me something to ease my pains . . . Coffee, for instance. Fighting off two dead men constantly for a week has made me terribly thirsty."

"Really? Poor baby."

Zechs smiled slyly as he slunk into a chair beside her. "Indeed, poor, poor baby."

"Awww . . ." Noin continued to type not taking her eyes off the screen as she felt Zechs sidled closer to her. "Poor baby better back off if he doesn't want a keyboard shoved up in the wrong place."

"Noin!" Zechs pulled back, and gasped in mock-offence, "How could you?! My delicate ears!"

"I'll give you delicate ears!" She smirked and turned to him. Noin shook her head at Zechs, as the man smirked and raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Zechs had matured a little, still keeping his pale features, and his elegant behaviour. His shock of long white hair was kept now in a lose ponytail, tied around his mid-back. The man smirked at her, displaying some of the sardonic humour that only Noin ever seemed to see in him. She's remained pretty much the same since the wars, her hair was maybe a little longer, maybe she had put on a little weight here and there; but Noin was convinced nothing awe inspiring had changed about her appearance. She glanced at her work then back at Zechs. The college jester was slowly growing within the new Preventer. And she loved it. She adored Zechs' sense of humour, and always made sure she had a snappy comeback. 

Zechs held up his hands, "Don't hurt me, Miss Preventer!"

"Get out of it!" Noin slapped his arms, "You can take care of yourself, what do you want?" She folded her arms, and glared at him half-heartedly, "You want me to wipe your arse too?"

"Well . . . Now you mention it . . ." 

Zechs grinned, as his beautiful partner turned away with a grunt of disgust, "I'm kidding, Noin . . . but seriously . . ." He grabbed her thigh to move her seat around to him. She stared at him, and fought a grin. He leant forward, making sure his face showed nothing but sincere curiosity. Her grin faltered, as she too leant forward, and he shuffled his seat forward, until her legs were trapped between his. He kept his hands on her knees, and stared into her dark blue eyes intimately. 

"Seriously, Noin. . ." He squeezed her knee for emphasis. He swallowed for effect, and dipped his head so she wouldn't see the smirk pull at his lips. Swallowing again and straightening out his lips, he stared up at her, "Noin . . ." He breathed, and inwardly crowed as she started to look very serious. "Noin . . . you . . . you'd really wipe my arse for me?"

"Oh!" Noin's face screwed up, and she threw her head back. "Oh! Zechs, that's so . . . oooh!!"

He broke and sniggered as she threw her head back and laughed. Noin growled playfully, and pushed at his shoulders, though not hard enough to push his chair away or break his hold on her legs. "That's so unsexy, Zechs-y!" 

He raised a finger, and pointed at her, "Oh, don't you be starting that again!"

Noin chuckled and bit his finger hard. She batted innocent eyes at him, and spoke around his finger, "Mwhat?"

"Ooow!" He groaned, and shook his finger, "Ow!" She chuckled, chomping harder on the abused appendage. He smirked and tried pulling his finger above her, but she hung on. "Damnit, Noin!"

"Hee, hee, hee!"

He jerked his finger toward himself quickly, and glared at her, "You think you are so clever, don't you?"

"Moshhht ovf darr timmue!" She spoke around his finger and grinned widely showing off all her white teeth, "Yesh."

"Well, I've got news for you, little missy—"

"Little Misshhy?!"

"Yes, little missy, your time as Little Miss. . . Preventer . . ." He trailed over as she closed her eyes and lightened her hold on his finger. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his finger, and slowly dragged her teeth along it as she let go. The finger popped out of her mouth with a wet kissing noise. Noin settled back in her chair, swivelling it from side to side. "You were saying, Zechsy?"

Zechs blinked, and ran his thumb over his drying finger. "I don't actually know . . . Let me confer with my brain . . ."

Noin threw her head back and laughed as Zechs dropped his head to 'talk' to his crotch. 

"L2 . . .?"

Faye looked around, and smiled, "We've performed here before! If Catherine were here, I'd take her to this lovely little park we once visited together . . ." She patted Trowa's arm, "You weren't even a thought when we came here . . ." 

"I've never left L4 before . . ." Quatrine murmured, her eyes wide. She blinked, and looked at her son, "Have you?"

He smiled, "I've been to Earth, and the colonies on business and when I was fighting . . ." Quatre smiled, "I think I like it best in the desert with Rashid, and the 'Corp's hidden base."

"The desert?" She murmured, and shivered, "I'd love to go back to that base you took to me, Captain . . ." She glanced at Rashid, "It's too cold here for me . . ."

Abdul nodded, "I think you'll find it true of all of the desert's children, Madam Winner!" He pulled his arms around his body and glanced at Ahmad and Auda, "Right?"

"Right!" The two nodded vigorously. Rashid smiled and Quatre and his mother shared a chuckle. Duo raised an eyebrow at them.

"You know it's seriously creepy how alike you two are . . ." He shifted a bag to his other shoulder, "Now . . . where's Hil—"

"DUUUUUUUU-OHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The braided commander turned as Hilde came running up, slightly out of breath, and grabbed on to him, "Hey Hilde!" Duo grinned, "What's up then?"

Hilde grinned, and let go of him. She looked around the spaceport's packed arrival hall, and then up to the observation deck. The café looking down on them was filled with people, she grinned up at the balcony, and got up onto a nearby bench waving madly, "HEEYYY!!! HEEEYYY!! LOOOK!! I FOUND HIM!!" As she shouted several people stood up, and everyone in the small group started to look for anyone who looked even vaguely like Duo. The people standing on the balcony looked around to see whom the loud girl was yelling to. Duo gasped as Hilde grabbed his braid and started to shake it up at them, "HERE HE IS! LOOK!!"

Duo squinted; wishing whoever he was waiting for would make some sort of movement. 

The café was fairly large, and no one near the large, thick windows looked vaguely familiar. There were businessmen – something of a rare sight on L2 in the old days – Mothers with little children, couples, and a few attendants on their breaks. They looked down with a mixture of annoyance, curiosity, and humour. Coffee, tea and plates of food were suddenly abandoned as people shuffled to the window. Some looked back, calling out and describing the girl who had a friend by his hair. 

One person put down her cup, and drew a breath. She stood and slowly made herself walk to the windows to look down. 

She weaved through the empty tables, bemused waiters and waitresses, navigated around shiny steel chairs, and quietly excused herself as she made her way to the front. 

"There!" 

Wufei pointed to a small cluster of people as they parted for someone behind them, a woman in a black dress, and blond hair braided, but shorter than Duo's came to the front and stare down. Her features were shocked, but clearly glad to see him. She raised a pale hand and pressed it against the thick glass that parted the two decks. A smile slowly replaced any shock.

As Hilde continued to wave madly, Heero glanced over at Duo. The braided pilot, the man who never seemed to let anything faze him was pale . . . extremely pale. Duo blinked once with wide violet eyes, and murmured, "Oh . . . my god . . ."

The woman on the balcony pressed both hands against the glass, and silently screamed as Duo keeled over, his eyes rolling upward.

The care area was clean and—

"THIS IS WORSE THAN YOUR Museum!" G protested angrily as he, and Sally Po tended to Duo. Sally rolled her eyes and pulled back Duo's eyelid, to stare into his dilated pupil. "Well . . . Reflexes are still good. He's just had a bit of a shock."

"Hmph! Of course, he's okay! I did train him after all!!" G huffed and pushed her out the way, "Now move over . . . I'm going to—" 

"Oh no, you're not!" Sally grabbed the syringe out of his hand, and pushed the older man back, "No medications!"

"We need him on his feet now! A little adrenaline glucose booster won't kill him!"

"Let him recover naturally!"

"Naturally didn't win the war!!"

"WE'RE NOT IN A WAR!!"

Wufei shook his head silently at the argument behind the doors, and looked at the quiet, small woman. She stared at the door beside her, concern rolling off her in waves. Faye and Quatrine sat opposite her, and smiled reassuringly, the other doctors were off trying to get better medical supplies, Rashid and his men fetching food and drinks, and the former pilots were sat at varying points in the narrow corridor. "Don't look so worried . . ." Hilde grinned reassuringly, "Ol' Duo's much more tougher than ya think!"

"Really?" The woman asked quietly, she fiddled with her hands in her lap, and reached up to touch the cross hanging at her neck. The black dress was a habit, and her neck and shoulders were covered modestly with the white collar of a nun. Her hair was strawberry blonde, a slightly more red than Quatre's, and she had dark blue eyes like Heero. She was just taller than Quatre and Duo, and her skin was very pale, and she had long lashes. She frowned slightly, "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine . . ." Quatrine leant forward and patted her hands, "These boys have survived a war or two . . ."

"The war?!" The woman looked up in horror, "Is it still going—"

"No." She blinked and stared at Heero. The Japanese boy stared back at her with intense eyes, and frowned, "Who are you?"

She smiled slightly, "My name is Helen Maxwell, I'm . . . I-I mean I *was* a sister at the Maxwell Church, a small orphanage for those we could convince to come in, or those who were brought to us . . ." she smiled slightly. Heero stared at her intently as she blinked a few times, before pulling out some reading glasses. She slipped them over her nose, and peered back at him meekly, "Are you . . ." She glanced at Hilde, "Uh, Duo's best . . . erm, buddy, Heero?"

Heero's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. 

Sister Helen smiled a little bit, and glanced at Trowa, "That makes you Trowa Barton . . ." She glanced at the smaller blonde boy, "Quatre Winner . . ." She paused and swallowed slightly, "I have to ask . . . of the Winner Family from L4?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am, ma'am."

"Ah . . ." She nodded, and looked up at the Chinese boy beside her, "And you are Chang Wufei . . . of the L5 Changs?"

Wufei blinked, "Not many people recognize the name . . . but yes."

"The Father of our church always prided our children on their intelligence, while they were with us we taught them everything, as much history as we could and asked the brighter ones to read the newspapers to the younger ones . . ." Helen smiled, "The Bartons, Changs and Winners were quite well renowned . . . I'm sure Duo was surprised to meet you three." She glanced at Heero, "And a relative of Heero Yuy, I presume . . ."

Heero shook his head, "Heero is a borrowed name . . ."

"As is Trowa . . ." Trowa sighed, "It's a long story, but I am not a part of the Barton family."

"Oh," The sister blushed, "I'm terribly sorry!"

"Don't be." Heero murmured from his seat on the floor, "It's an honest mistake."

The sister opened her mouth to ask more, but jumped as the door suddenly slammed open and Sally Po pushed Professor G out, "OUT! OUT! OUT!!" Insisted the brown haired woman, as she shoved the man. "And *STAY* out!"

G growled and turned on her, "I've trained that boy since I met him!! I know his bodily functions better than the back of my hand!! How dare you, some child fresh from clown school!" 

"Why you!!" Sally screamed, her face turning very red as Wufei grabbed her arms.

Sister Helen stood and stared at Professor G. "You . . . trained him?" She asked in her timid quiet voice, as she pulled off her old reading glasses and slipped them into her pocket again. 

"To be the very best at piloting Gundam, and defeating OZ!" G didn't notice the small woman's hands gripping each other tightly, "No one kills better than Death on the battlefield!" He glared at Sally, "And I trained him, and I know his reflexes and what drugs he can and can't take, and I can take better of him much better tha—"

G's tirade was cut off swiftly as Helen delivered a stinging slap to his right cheek. He slowly brought his head back to look at her with shock and amazement, when she frowned deeply, and slapped his left cheek as well. "You . . . you . . ." She began accusingly, her breath hiked as she began to cry hot angry tears, "Lord forgive my for thinking ill of my fellow man, but you evil . . . evil little . . ." Faye and Quatrine smiled encouragingly at the sister's anger, Faye leant forward, "Punch him . . . it'll make you feel better!"

The sister paid no heed, and continued to glare at the man, "You evil little . . ." 

Heero raised an eyebrow at the sister's loss of words.

". . . evil little *bastard*!!" Faye and Quatrine exchanged a high five, as Sister Helen stamped her foot, and shook a remonstrating finger at him, "Why . . . if Duo is anything you describe, then years of Father Maxwell's teachings . . . all the-the . . ." Heero got to his feet as the small woman's anger drained out of her, and she sobbed openly, "All the love and care we gave him, and my . . . my dear sweet little Duo is gone . . ." Heero touched her shoulder, and the small woman spun and cried into his shoulder. He frowned disapprovingly at the shocked doctor, and raised his hands to her shoulders, as they shook violently.

"Sister Helen . . ." Hilde murmured, "You're wrong . . . the Duo you know is still there . . ."

Heero shifted uncomfortably, when Relena cried it was easy to comfort her. He just had to say a few encouraging words and maybe offered a point of view on the situation, and then she'd regain her strength. But with Sister Helen . . . he sighed, and thought for a moment, "Ano . . . there. There." He patted her back awkwardly, but softly. 

The woman shifted in his arms, and glanced at Hilde, she sniffed again and pushed away from Heero. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief, dabbing lightly at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "I just . . . I never had a child of my own . . . I was married to the good Lord above . . . but then . . ." She glanced at the open door, "Well, he never had a mother of his own . . . and every time he came back, when nobody would keep him . . . we tried so hard to be a family for him . . . show him he was always worth more than a street brat . . . I . . . I love him, he's like my son . . . and you . . ." She got angry again and turned on G, and stamped on his foot for good measure, "You hateful petty man! If you've changed him, god help me . . ." Heero blinked as the tone of Shinigami ran through the tiny woman's voice chillingly, "I'll put you in the *GRAVE*!!"

G yeeped quietly, and stepped back. 

"I'm going to get a drink!"

Treize looked up as his daughter wheeled herself out the room, and smiled warmly. He looked over at Une as she worked, "Lady."

Une looked up and smiled, "Yes sir?"

He shook his head and rose gracefully. "I'm no longer a solider—"

"But you were buried with full military honours . . ." Une nodded up at him, "To me, you are still a commanding officer . . ."

He shook his head again, and sat opposite her, "Stubborn."

"And you know it." She shot back, Une pushed back and leant back in her seat. "Do you know of anything else that will help us . . .?"

Treize pressed his gloved hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, "Nothing more that will be helpful . . . just that a key to this will be discovered at L5 . . . someone there will know more . . ."

Une sighed, "You said as much earlier . . . no sense in going over old ground now . . ."

"Then how about some new . . .?" Treize leant forward, "Why is my daughter in a wheelchair, what is her condition?"

"She was shot." Treize's eyebrows shot up, and Une continued, "She was the puppet commanding officer of an invading army made up from officers of Oz, and other rebels who hadn't quite accepted that the last Wars were just that . . ." Treize nodded, and she spoke again, "Once again Gundam saved us . . . but now they've been destroyed . . ."

Une turned her chair to the side, and glanced out the window, "The Gundams have destroyed their weapons . . . if Earth is threatened again, and we need them . . . we may not be able to gather the right resources to build them in time again . . ."

"Don't."

Une blinked and looked at Treize, he was staring at her earnestly. He frowned, and shook his head, "Don't wish that you hadn't destroyed all the weapons . . ." He got up, and rounded her desk to kneel before her, he grasped her hands and stared into her eyes, "Don't wish that you didn't feel safe enough to live without them . . . Peace has been attained, and it's not up to Gundam to save us time and time again . . ."

"Somehow . . ." Une smiled gently, as she held his gloved hands back, a faint blush stealing over her cheeks, "Somehow I knew you would say something like that . . ."

Mariemaia watched from the doorway and smiled. 

  


----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [frowns] Is it a bad thing that I am associating Yue from CCS, Vicious from CB and Zechs here with Ayame from Furuba? [twitch] too many anime characters that look too much alike . . . and before you point out that they absolutely nothing alike, remember you're talking to a girl who used to be unable to tell Bill Pullman and Michael Douglas apart . . . seriously.

Zechs: How can you mistake MEEEEEEE for THEEEEMMMM?!

Yue: HOW can YOU mistake ME for THEM?!

Vicious: How can you mistake me for THEM?!

Aya: HOW CAN YOU MISTAKE me FOR them?!

DrM: [twitch] Stop confusing me!! [falls to knees and clutches head] I just want to write and post stories, and get reviews, and draw fanart, and talk to people . . . why can't you all just stop confusing me?!

Wing From Gundammit A/Ns: [gives all of them a wad of money] Thanks guys, seriously, the 'Let's Drive DrM seriously insane' campiegn would be going nowhere without ya, just keep it up!! [turns to readers] Whaaaaaaaat? I want her insane, so? Don't you? Anyway, review please, because it's only nice, but don't mention Operation DrM. . . [tiptoes away]

DrM: [quietly from the floor] . . . I think I need a hug . . . or maybe a review . . . a review and a hug would be nice . . . but I'll settle for a review . . .  


	9. Summer Breeze

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

**Part Eight: Summer Breeze**

The door seemed to close very slowly. 

Duo sat up straight and stared at the woman. He felt threatened by her; especially while he was wear the scratchy paper hospital gown and its open back, exposing his back to the world. He frowned, feeling Shinigami rattle at his cage. The woman was small and timid, but beautiful. She was so very beautiful, just as he remembered Sister Helen being. "Who are you?"

As if sensing his feelings, the tiny little woman calmly sat so she was at a lower level than Duo, and at a disadvantage. She sat on her hands, her head tipped just slightly submissive; she crossed her feet at the ankles, and let her body relax completely. He glared at her for it. Sister Helen would do that when she wanted to ease a situation. L2 was harsh if you were a woman, or even a pretty boy . . . or even if you were beaten black and blue, six ways ugly. Didn't matter, as long as you were young and venerable. You could always point out the people from L2, they were the ones who were fluent in body language. In recent times a hell of a lot of mediators came from L2. He stared at her, "Look, lady, I just want to know who you really are?"

She stared at her knees, "My name is Helen Maxwell, Duo. You know who I am."

"No, you can't be!" Duo pushed off from his seat and walked to the closed door. He pressed his back against it, and stared at her, "Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell, and all the kids, and all those mercenaries and everyone I've ever loved died when the federation bombed that church." He ran it off quickly, hoping she would miss the catch in his throat. He pulled his braid around so it wasn't digging into his back anymore and folded his arms. The small woman looked up at him, "I know." She smiled with a hint of sadness, "I know that."

"Then what are you playing at?! Huh?!" Duo growled, and ducked his head, "No amount of praying can bring the dead back, so why should you just come back like this for no reason?!"

"I know, Duo."

"If this is in answer to my prayers . . . Hell, what kind of service do you call this?!" Duo laughed harshly, "I prayed, every night, every day and nothing happened. I asked Him to take me instead, I asked Him to take anything else He wanted but you and Father Maxwell . . . and then I started . . ." He swallowed, the taste of smoke and ashes rising in his throat. Duo choked and drew a shaky breath, "I started to wonder why I was praying to a god who didn't care . . ." His breath hitched, and she stood. Her hands were clasped tightly, as she moved forward to hold him. Duo shook his head violently, "NO! I BEGGED!!" He snarled hoarsely, pushing off the door and away from her. "I PLEADED, I PRAYED, I OFFERED TO SELL MY GOD DAMN SOUL TO THE DEVIL IF IT WOULD ONLY BRING YOU BACK---"

The door opened, and Heero stepped in. 

The blue-eyed boy closed the door, making a quick motion to the others to stay put. Duo stared at him for a moment, before turning his back on both of them. He sniffed, and jabbed at his eyes. Tears stung them, but out of habit he refused to cry. He drew a few quick breaths. Helen glanced at Heero, who stared intently at Duo. "Duo." The braided boy shook his head violently. "Duo!"

Duo turned slowly, glancing at Helen for a moment, before his smile returned, "Sister Helen died, one cold day, when the sky was blue with fluffy white clouds and it rained grey ash. She died with Maxwell Church's pride and joy caved in on her." 

"The stained glass." Helen murmured, as she reached into her pocket.

Duo grinned darkly, "Looks like you did your homework. Good for you . . . excuse me." He bowed to her, and turned to walk out, "But I have to go find some pants, and kill the son of a bitch who sent you."

"Shinigami." She whispered, and Heero raised a hand and placed it restraining on Duo's chest, over Duo's heart. Helen pulled out a small bundle of papers. She smoothed it out and held it lovingly against her chest. "That's what you wanted the Father to talk about every Sunday mass. You came to us after you stole from a federation stockpile. You stayed with us after that . . ." She swallowed, the memories bittersweet. "You were adopted several times, nine times to be exact because everyone thought you were such a pretty child. But every time they brought you back you would stand in the doorway and watch as they went away. The last time, a family you really liked this time, saw you stand there until the rains came . . . you stood in the rain, and I—" Her face crumpled, "I knelt down and pulled you into my arms, I cried when you couldn't, and I promised you never again . . . that I wouldn't let you be rejected like that ever again. You didn't cry, ever." She took a step closer, and Heero watched Duo's face, the other had his head down, his eyes closed. Helen sniffed quietly, "I remember that you were fascinated by the stained glass, with the angels and their white wings. You always looked like a fallen angel when the sun shone, and your shadow seemed to cast itself into a set of black wings . . ."

Duo smirked slightly, Heero blinked as he watched stray tear slid down his cheek. The violet-eyed boy muttered scornfully, "Poetic." 

"You once . . ." Helen made a motion with her hand, brushing a tear from her own cheek. "You . . . you once asked me to marry you. It was the night before I died . . ."

Duo's head tipped back, he stared at Heero, his violet eyes brimming full of unshed tears. Tears of his painful memories. Heero kept his face carefully neutral, giving Duo a source of strength to draw from. "I suppose you said yes." Duo quipped quietly.

"No." Helen smiled, tears running freely, she clutched the sheaf of papers tighter, "No . . . I said I'd do something much better . . . something I thought you'd like more than that . . ."

Heero stepped back as Duo turned slowly. 

Helen smiled bravely as she gently gave Duo the papers. Duo took them and turned them slowly, he stared at them, "What is this?" He dimly heard Heero behind him, shuffling back and further away, as Helen took a step closer and leant over the papers in his hands. She pointed at the top paper, "Th-this is um, your uh –" She sniffed, "this is your legal birth certificate . . . I had it made up, you were born at the house you were arrested at, your friend's, uh, Solo's house . . . and your legal . . . Where is it?" She shifted another page revealing a set of green papers, her hands shaking uncontrollably, "And th-this is-is you-your official notification and certificate of your rightful name . . . see, Duo Shinigami Maxwell. . . and colonies' insurance number." She smiled and scrubbed at her eye with the heel of her hand, as she lifted a yellow paper, "This is your ad-adpoption notice . . . and th-this bu-bundle here . . ." she pulled at some crisp white papers, "These are your adoption pa-pa-" She chocked slightly as she tried to rush the words out, "Puh-puh-papers, be-beh-because you've be-been adopted . . ." Duo blinked uncomprehendingly as he stared at the papers. He heard the door open and click close, somewhere deep in his subconscious registered that Heero had left him but all he could see was the dates, and signatures. "This here meh-means . . ."

Heero leant against the door. 

Every word of the Sister's could be heard through the thin spaceport's medical walls. Hilde sobbed quietly, her hands pressed over her mouth, and her eyes wide open. The doctors shifted and looked as if they couldn't decide to stay or go. Heero looked around at the people around him, and briefly locked eyes with Quatre.

The blonde eyed boy smiled, his eyes a little moist. The bittersweet emotions were affecting him, and he found he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He stared back at Heero, whose attention had drifted away from him. Heero was staring, his eyes not really focused on anything. A smile, small and warm, flitted over his lips surfacing and disappearing every few moments as he listened to the pair behind the door.

Helen shifted the papers, so she could point at a name or two. "Th-the-this means that . . ." She pointed at her own name, "That-tha-that I'm you-your mother . . ." She laughed a little desperately, as she tugged at some pink papers, "And these are our-our p-permits to go, go live on Ea-Earth . . . you and me . . ." She reached into her other pocket and pulled out two old style shuttle bus tickets. She stared at them for a long while, the off white slips of paper shaking in her hands, before admitting softly. "I saved every penny I could, everything I could for all of this . . ."

Duo swallowed and looked up at her, Sister Helen . . . this beautiful woman, his own personal angel stood before him. Staring dully at worthless bits of paper, as she continued to talk quietly. "Even the Father tr-tried to help . . ." She shook her head as the futility of actions; the sheer and painful unimportance of them now hit her. "I was going to take you and live on Earth . . ." 

The precious papers fell from his grasp as she crumpled the useless tickets in her hands. Helen began to sob, and Duo opened his arms to her. She fell forward and cried, telling him of her plans . . . they would have lived with her sister until she had enough to buy a home of their own . . . she would take care of him forever, just so he would never have to stand in the rain ever again.

Silence filled the air, as a door opened and a shadow spilled out. 

"I understand."

The heavy, steel capped, black boots made a satisfying echo on the steel walkway. "I shall succeed." Dark blue eyes glanced out and stared with disinterest at the sparkling globe. The stars seemed to twinkle gently; peacefully unaware of what was about to befall them. The colonies waltz in an endless orbit. They danced around each other, occasionally twirling near the moon and always bowing to the proud earth. Thin, blue-tinged lips curled, as the one-sided conversation continue. The Other was far from here, slowly advancing toward this lonely outpost's position.

"Of course . . . there will be no remorse upon the matter . . ." 

Nimble hands raised, as black leather gloves were pulled on tightly. Strong fingers flexed and stretched to make them fit snugly into the gloves, before one hand was raised absently and laced leather-encased fingers through silken strands. A silent question weighed heavily in the air, almost crushing a once lifeless ribcage. The dark eyes closed briefly. 

"I said there will be no remorse. No regret." The eyes snapped open, and stared out, in the reflection these once kindly laughing eyes narrowed with deep hatred, and resentment. "I'll test them . . ." 

The Earth continued to waltz; the white clouds swirling around like a virgin's chiffon prom dress. 

"No . . ." Urami turned from the expansive window, pale, once golden tanned features disappearing as the tall figure was swallowed by the darkness, "No . . ."

Such a soft voice, once as warm as a summer's breeze turned to a winter's ice cruelty.

 "I'll break them!"  

The small café was busy, but the service was still good.

Duo picked at his food nervously, and glanced at Sister Helen, "Please eat something a little more than that."

Helen smiled and grabbed his fork, she picked up a lump of pasta off his plate and held it to his lips, "I'll eat when you do, and you need food just as much as I do!" She winked as he frowned at her, "Sound familiar?"

"Well . . ." He opened his mouth and chewed quickly, he grinned somewhat nervously, "It was usually you trying to stop me from eating everything in the church!" He sighed and motioned her sandwich, "You can't just eat that!"

Helen shook her head, "It's all right Duo . . . I've eaten less . . ."

"And I can afford more." Duo retorted quickly. Sister Helen blinked at the rushed tone of his voice, and he looked down at his plate. He frowned, "I'm sorry . . . but it's true! Please, for my insanity, please eat something a little more than a sandwich."

Helen looked at him for a moment, "If you are sure . . .?"

"I'm sure," He grabbed her hand, "Please?"

The strawberry blonde tipped her head, "Excuse me?" She asked a nearby waiter, the tall man turned and nodded, she gestured Duo's lunch, "Please may I have the same as he's having?"

"As you please, ma'am." 

The long grasses brushed her cheek gently as if admonishing her to wake up.

She smiled and stretched, she had napped a little longer than she expected, but that was all right. The flowers dipped in and out of her line of vision as the winds blew them, and the clouds rolled by, ever changing. Sitting up, she touched the book that lay open, her page lost hours ago. 

"Soon . . ." she smiled and looked up fondly, "And I can't wait."

As the waiter moved away from Duo's table, Quatre smiled, "He's so nervous . . . I've never seen him like this before . . ."

"He just wants to make a good impression on her . . ." Heero murmured around his glass, "Make her see that he's done some good." Heero opened his eyes and glanced over at his friend's table, "Which he has."

Trowa nodded, and glanced past the table with the five scientists to look at the one with his mother and Quatrine, the two women were still talking and Sally Po and Hilde had joined them now, chatting just as animatedly. Trowa glanced at Quatre, "What in the hell . . . how do they do it?" 

"They've got eighteen or so years of motherly pride to catch up on . . ." Wufei smirked, blowing over his tea before continuing, "All mothers do it . . . mine was the worst . . ." He leant over, "Be happy . . . you will *never* see my baby pictures!"

Heero snorted, "You never know, Chang . . . you might have been called back to your mother."

Wufei shook his head; "My mother died of natural causes . . . there was nothing to be revengeful about. She knew it was going to happen, and she accepted it."

"Hn." He glanced over at Duo, and almost smiled. Above the table, Duo looked totally calm, with one hand wrapped around Sister Helen's, but below it . . . Heero could see one of his knees bobbing slightly, and his other hand was twiddling with the end of his braid. Duo glanced over, sensing he was being watched. Heero quirked his lips slightly, flashing Duo a near smile, and mouthed, 'Stop being nervous and start being yourself.'

The braided pilot's knee stilled, and his braid swung out of his lap, he smiled slightly. 'Yeah, right!' he mouthed back but he seemed a little happier. In doing this, Duo missed Sister Helen's quick glance between the two boys. She smiled gently and leant over to ask him something.

"He's your best friend?"

"Heero? Man, yeah . . ." Duo's nerves seem to leak out of him, and he tucked into his lunch with renewed vigour. The sister's plate arrived, and she thanked the waiter sincerely. She took a sip of water, and picked up her fork, glancing at Duo, "Okay . . . start from the beginning . . . I want to know where my little Shinigami has been . . ."

Duo smiled, and squeezed her hand, "After the church was destroyed and you died, I was captured by some soldiers and taken to a compound . . ."

He rubbed his fingers. Trying hard not to touch his empty holster.

Frowning, he pushed some of his dark blond locks out of his eyes, and looked around. The building. He'd find his Boy here. Didn't know why, didn't care how. He was gonna go back to his boy, gonna touch his cheek and apologise for the sick life he'd given him. His boy was probably messed up beyond repair, but he still cared about the little tyke. 

He sighed, brushed off his old uniform and began to scale the fire exits.

Whoever his boy worked for now seriously needed to improve their security . . . any kind of terrorist could get in.

He grinned widely.

Especially his kind.

Duo hugged Hilde tightly as they said their goodbyes, she grinned and punched him in the arm, "You and Sister Maxwell don't be strangers, no more you hear me, Duo?"

Duo feigned deafness, and cupped his left ear, "Ya wanna run that by me again, I can still hear out this ear!"

"Why you!" Hilde punched his arm again, and looked to Sister Helen, "Teach him some manners again, lady . . . I think he forgot 'em!"

Helen smiled, "I'll do my best . . ." She reached out and pulled Hilde into a hug, "Thank you very much for helping me."

"Gee . . ." Hilde blushed, "It's no biggie! It's just an excuse to see my brother in arms!" She punched Duo's arm yet again, "I'm serious, I wanna see you again okay, don't you dare be a stranger to me, Duo Maxwell!"

"Yessum, yessum!" Duo rolled his eyes, "Hai, Hai . . . Jaa, Jaa . . . oui, oui . . . aye, aye . . . na'am, na'am . . . and uh . . . what's yes, in Chinese, Wu?"

Wufei rolled his eyes, "She gets the point, Maxwell . . . Come on!"

Duo shrugged and waved madly as they walked into the corridor, until Hilde was out of sight. Wufei growled as Duo moved to run back for more waving. Lightning quick, Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and dragged the boy into the space shuttle. Sister Helen laughed out loud at this, "Now I'm convinced you two are best friends!!"

Faye and Quatrine linked arms with the small woman, Quatrine chuckled, "Why's that?"

Duo groaned as the three women walked over to their seats, Sister Helen's voice floating clearly back to him, "Well, when Duo was seven, and let me tell you how cute he was as a seven year old, makes me wish I'd known him as a baby . . . Anyway, when Duo was seven, he almost never let anyone touch his hair, only the 'Holy Chosen Few' as he called it were even allowed to stroke . . ."   

Heero looked over at his partner, and raised an eyebrow.

Duo 'Shinigami' Maxwell was lying curled up with his head resting in his adopted mother, Helen Maxwell's lap . . . with his thumb in his mouth. 

"Awhaw . . ." Professor G chuckled softly as he leant over the chair and stared down, "Sweet."

Helen looked up and glared at him, "Very . . . and I'm glad he has remained so, despite your training."

G sighed heavily, and pursed his lips, "If I didn't care for the little runt as much as I did . . . I wouldn't have trained him to be the very best . . ." He reached down and brushed back a lock of hair from Duo's forehead, "You all seem to have the impression that none of us ever cared about our boys . . ." The old man frowned slightly, "It's the opposite, we trained them so hard so it would be near to impossible to kill them . . ."

"But at what cost . . .?" Helen looked at Duo, and sighed, "I guess I should be glad you tried to keep him in good order . . ." She ran her fingers through Duo's bangs again, "Oh . . . he's grown so much . . ." 

"It's so sad, isn't it?" Faye murmured from her seat. She glanced at Trowa who also appeared to be asleep, although Heero could tell he wasn't breathing deeply enough to entirely asleep. "I've missed so much of his life . . ."

"Just as we've missed so much of yours . . ." Quatre said quietly from his seat, his own mother was leant against his shoulder, "Thank you . . ." He whispered to Rashid as the tall man draped a blanket over her and leant back in his seat behind them. Rashid smiled warmly, "Master Quatre, it's a pleasure to meet someone of your family . . . particularly as we were able to reunite you."

Wufei looked up from his book, and glanced out the window. 

He allowed the quiet conversations and the almost silent snores of those who'd fallen asleep fade into the very background of his concentration. 

What was waiting for him? *Who* was waiting for him?

He glanced at his watch, and sighed. In a few hours he would find out.

The coordinator fidgeted as the landing bay doors closed, and the atmosphere was let back into the bay. He glanced at his assistant, as the other man gave instructions to the pilots of the shuttle. He glanced at the Explorer Two Pilot, "What if he doesn't believe us?"

"He'll believe us . . ." The old man was almost white as a sheet, "When he sees it with his own eyes . . ." The man gulped and glanced at a screen of displays, "Especially when the Earth moves out the sun's path . . ."

The dark object still brooded ominously, still in the shadow of Earth.

Wufei sighed as he waited; Duo yawned and cricked his neck, still holding Sister Helen's hands. "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly, and she smiled and told him not to worry. Faye and Quatrine talked quietly between themselves, as their sons leant against a wall nearby. Rashid and his men were securing the shuttlecraft, getting ready to leave again. Heero had plugged his laptop into a nearby interface, and was in the process of informing Noin of their progress and . . . Wufei glanced behind him, Sally Po and the Gundam scientists were arguing . . . again. 

He shook his head and looked over as a rather sweaty looking businessman ran over. The L5 coordinator looked very flustered and pale, he shook hands quickly with everyone he could, giving his name to each of them. Heero raised an eyebrow at him and jerked his head to Wufei, "Get to the point."

"Ah, ah . . ." The coordinator mopped his brow quickly, "Well . . . the point is . . ." He motioned an older man behind him, a pilot Wufei recognised.

"Lazlo Chuo." Wufei smiled, and reached out to greet the man, "I haven't seen you since I was . . ."

"Ten, and in the care of Master O, sir!" Chuo, the pilot of the Explorer Two pumped Wufei's hand, and then shook Master O's. O laughed and hit the man on the back. "How have you been, you old dog?"

"Well enough to keep up with the war effort, and to start the rebuilding of our colony!" Chuo glanced at the two, "But I don't think that's necessary anymore . . ."

O glanced at Wufei, and then back at the old pilot again, "What do you mean?"

Explorer Two was just ahead of their shuttle, Chuo's voice coming in loud and clear. 

Wufei leant over the pilot's seat, and pulled up a microphone, "Chuo? Where are you leading us?"

"Don't you recognise the flight path, Wufei?"

"Of course I do . . . it's the old Colony's . . ." Wufei trailed off as O grabbed his arm and pointed out the window. Chuo's voice was quiet as it crackled over the old radio system. "It's good timing . . . just as the Earth shadow's moving . . ."

As the Earth's shadow peeled back, it revealed a view Wufei hadn't seen for four years . . .

His home colony . . . intact, and looking as if it had never been destroyed.

A gasp issued from Master O, a sharp intact of breath, and a near sob. The old, bald scientist closed his eyes and pressed the back of his hand against his mouth as he swore quietly in Chinese. Wufei blinked, staring at the colony a little while longer before he turned and walked out of the cabin.

Silence descended as Wufei walked back into the passenger compartment. 

The pale Chinese man was paler than ever, and all his normal fierce expressions had seemed to desert him. His friends leapt to their feet, and scrambled to steady him as he swayed. "Wufei!!" Barked Heero as they slid him into a spare seat, "What is it, Wufei? Wufei!!"

Wufei was silent for a moment before lifting a hand to point out the window. Duo looked out the small porthole and gasped, "My god . . . how . . . how is that . . ." 

He turned, his violet eyes wide.

"My god, Wufei . . . it's the colony . . . the whole colony's back!!"

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [holds up hands] WAI!! Konnichiwa!! [glomps onto everyone] It's so nice to be back home, even though I have to work full time at . . . [shudder] Wickes. . . 

[Wickes is a British chain of Home Improvement Hardware stores, DrM is a cashier, packhorse and all round dog's body, it is the birth place of Grace Megalomania]

Grace: [smiling disturbingly nicely] Hello, how can I help you today?

DrM: [growls] DIE BITCH-RELENA-CARBON-COPY!!!

Grace: [chuckles oh-so-politely] Oh, I don't think we stock weapons of mass destruction but if you talk to my supervisor, I'm sure she can help you. . .

DrM: [throws head back and screams] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! DIE!! DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!

Grace: [sweetly, in a sing song voice] I can't do that, DrM, that's against my nice, sweet innocence helpfulness. . .

Normal Une: [glances between the two] Ohhh-kaaay. . . and people think I've got it bad. . . all DrM has to do is take off her Beloved Hat, and she turns into . . . [shudders]

Nice Une: [waves] Grace Megalomania!! Welcome back!!

Relena: Grace!! Darlin' we simply MUST catch up!

Grace: [sweetly] How about we go for some healthy fruit and tea with only one sugar in it?

DrM: [eye twitch as she watches Grace and the others walk off, turns to readers] okay, I'm scared now. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and please do feel free to review. I've been finding lately that I draw a hellva lotta inspiration from reviews. Heh. I guess it's true when they say reviewing isn't just an ego boost . . . So, uh, yeah, please review, and leave a name, just in case I spot something I wanna use!! And hopefully . . . the next two chapters will make everything absolutely clear. . . 

Urami: [hidden in the shadows, singing quietly to ?-self] No-body knows who I am~! No-body knows who I am~!

DrM: [snaps at Urami] SHHHH!! Don't arouse suspicion!! I'm trying to build tension!!

Urami: [scoffs] like you could build tension with this weakass story . . . [glares at readers, and yells] WHAT?! GET REVIEWING!!


	10. The Old Ways

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed_

**Part Nine: The Old Ways**

Wufei forced himself to draw deep, slow breaths as he stepped out into the warm afternoon sunshine. 

He blinked and looked around, nothing had changed. Almost nothing.

There was a little wear and tear here and there, but nothing that would imply that the colony had ever been missing. He frowned and looked around; still the streets were filled with tradition Chinese stalls, filled with the sounds of honest commerce. Sally touched his arm, and looked around in awe, "It's just like old China."

Wufei nodded, his voice hushed, "The Chang and Long families always strived to keep . . ." He paused as a rickshaw raced past them, "The old ways alive . . ."

Quatre smiled as he looked around, "Reminds me of the desert base . . ." His mother nodded, and pointed to a stall with fine silks, making Quatre chuckle, "We will have to have a better look around this place . . ."

"You are welcome to stay for a little while."

The group turned at the reedy voice, and found a small man sitting in a travelling chair. Master O and Wufei both showed a little shock, but bowed respectfully, as the little old man got out of his chair. "Wufei."

"Master Fao." Wufei straightened, "It's an honour to walk amongst you again." 

"The honour is ours . . ." The elderly old man smiled, his small black eyes squinting, "I trust you have won the war . . ." He shifted his gaze, "Or all five of you would not be standing here now."

"Indeed." Wufei answered, "The war is over, and human kind is at peace."

Master Fao nodded, "Until the dark force arrives and destroys us all . . ." He turned and tapped his stick on the ground. One of his attendants came to his aid, "Send for more rickshaws . . ." 

Duo helped Sister Helen down from their rickshaw and thanked the runner sincerely. He turned and looked up. The gate to Wufei's home was huge . . . Wufei's home was massive! 

"Whoa . . ." Duo murmured, as the small group made their way in. Quatre smiled, as he touched the old stone, and the carvings in the wall. The Chinese characters were gold leafed, and imbedded into the wall. "Wufei . . . it's beautiful . . . this is such a beautiful home . . . you must have felt much at peace here . . ."

Wufei nodded, and bowed to a small statuette of a dragon. It was a snarling stone dragon, with proud carvings, and perfect scales. It looked like it would come to life at any moment, and its most impressive piece was attached to its raised claw. Wrapped around the wrist of the dragon as a red metal cuff, in the shape of a dragon, the tail wrapping around the wrist with a dragons head on the back of the stone dragon's claw. He straightened, and touched the small shrine gently. "Thank you." He murmured to the stone dragon, before he turned to his friends, "I did indeed . . . I loved this place . . ."

After Master O completed his respect to the Chang shrine, they moved into a courtyard. Servants dressed in blacks and dark browns moved around swiftly, one or two bowing to the guests, and smiling for Wufei. One of them was carrying a beautiful white, blue and red saddle as they walked past, and Wufei stopped him. He spoke in swift mandarin, and the servant answered just as quickly, pointing in the direction of the small set of stables near the gateway.

"Master O . . ." Wufei nodded, "Please go ahead of me . . ." the Chinese Preventer started off in the direction of the stables, "I'll be back in a moment!"

The group stood still for a moment as Wufei broke into a jog and rounded a corner, Duo glanced from O to his friends to where Wufei had disappeared, "I dunno about you guys . . . but the suspense is gonna kill me . . ." He ran after Wufei, "Yo! Wu!! Wait up!!"

Duo, Heero, Quatre and Trowa rounded the same corner, and found Wufei petting a large grey horse with shiny black hair. He was murmuring to it quietly, and it licked and muzzled his cheek. Trowa walked up instantly, and reached out to touch it, it was a tall horse, very powerful. "Yours?" He asked quietly, as the horse snorted quietly.

"Never . . . I can't stand horses . . ." Wufei murmured, closing his eyes and hugging the animal tightly, "One thing you'll never catch me on is a horse."

"If you can't stand them . . ." Duo began as he looked at the other horses, "Why are you huggin' that one?"

"We put this one down after Nataku died . . ." Wufei opened his eyes and stared at the horse, "He was her favourite, and he wouldn't let anyone else ride him . . . that was her saddle back there . . . she loved her family's colours and always insisted that her saddle and fighting clothes were made up in such . . ."

"The same colours as your Gundam." Heero murmured, as he looked around, he kept his distance, not that he was afraid of horses, just that he wasn't too fond of them. 

Wufei fell silent for a moment, as Quatre moved to coo at an Arabian pure bred, and Trowa went deeper into the stables to investigate the other horses. Wufei moved to stand by Heero, "I wasn't the pilot destined for Nataku . . . she was . . ."

Duo walked back to where Heero was standing, "I've never seen so many horses in one place!"

"The Chang estate covers many, many kilometres . . . the horses are kept for travelling." The group turned to the new voice, an elderly Housekeeper bowed respectfully, "Young Master Chang."

"Lun Suo San." Wufei bowed back, and the old man smiled slightly, "It's good to see you, San."

"The honour is met with pleasure, Master Chang." San bowed again, "Tea is ready, and Master Fao wishes for you to rest for a night before he greets you formally. I will show you and your guests to your rooms." 

"Shie, shie . . ." Wufei nodded, he motioned his friends as they gather around him, "This is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner." The four gave varying degrees of bows, as the old man bowed to them. "These are my brothers," Wufei intoned, "They will be given the same respect as myself and any member of the Chang family would expect."

San frowned, looking slightly insulted, "I give you my word, not a single member of this household would ever dream of dishonouring you so!"

Wufei nodded, and smiled, "I know." He looked up, twilight was beginning to descend. "Has the order for the lanterns been given?"

The old man's eyes narrowed fondly, as he shook his head slowly. "No, Master Chang."

His friends looked between themselves with curiosity, as Wufei smiled warmly. "San . . . Light the lanterns."

San smiled fondly as he bowed once more, and walked to the archway of the stables, yelling out a short command in Chinese. The former Gundam pilots looked up as the same order was shouted around the compound. Soon, the air was filled with the beating of Chinese gongs, and many servants wheeling the lantern carriers around. The pilots were treated to the sight of the magnificent lanterns being lifted from their racks and hooked onto the buildings. A few portly men carrying long lighter tapers walked around and lit the lanterns, soon the courtyard was bathing in the warm glow from red and yellow lanterns. A younger servant than San ran up, carrying a smaller lantern on a long stick. 

"Master Chang, Masters Yuy, Maxwell, Barton and Winner . . ." San spoke grandly, clearly pleased at the awe on their faces, "Please follow me to your rooms . . ." 

Staring from upstairs, she watched with some amusement. He'd acquired some foreign friends. San led the way, the soft light from the lanterns hiding their expressions from view. She smiled, and glanced back into her room. Her dress, picked with some care, was laid out on the bed. She breathed in and looked out the window, in time to see San lead them around the corner. A smile pulled up the corner of her lips, as she pulled the old brush through her sleek black hair. "Fao would have me wait for an eternity . . . very well. . ."

She turned and looked in the mirror, pulling on the dress with care. She smoothed it out, and easily did the buttons up. Her hands briefly trailed over her body, smoothing out the wrinkles. In the years since her death, her body had filled out. She bit her lip, and lifted her eyes up. 

"If you do not come to me . . . I will come to you."

"Mind your step."

Wufei murmured as they stepped into the small guest apartment. He lifted his foot exaggeratedly to show them the small raised panel in the doorway. Duo nodded his thanks, as he stepped over it. He'd been too taken back by the sheer pride and honour that the household took in its appearance. The four friends were going to spend the night in a guest apartment, which adjoined to Wufei's rooms. San stepped in last, "You have some servants assigned to you . . ." He called out their names and they appeared almost instantly, the old housekeeper smiled, "Just call out their names and they will attend you . . ."

"Oh, there's no need, we can take care of ourselves!" Duo blurted out, stunned by the offers. 

San shook his head, "It's our purpose . . ." He nodded, "A change of clothes for dinner has been laid out, and nightclothes will be laid out when you return . . . tomorrow, a new change of clothes will be brought to you . . ." The servants bowed, and moved away quietly, as San continued, "I trust Master Chang, you remember the toll for dinner."

Wufei smiled and moved over to the waiting tea table. "Of course San, thank you."

San bowed once more and moved away.

Quatre turned and took in the apartment, Chinese architecture lined the walls, and furniture, the four beds were all curtained, red ties holding back the almost see-through drapes. Various clothes were neatly put out for the four, with traditional strapped and wooden shoes nearby. Wufei sat down at the low-lying table and motioned the pillows nearby. "Please . . . have a seat." He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. "This is truly my home." 

Trowa sank down, next to him. "It's very . . ."

"How rich are you, Wu?" Duo picked up Trowa's line; he glanced at the tea set as Wufei began to pour each of them a cupful. "And why didn't you say anything about it?"

"In terms of political power. . .  I command nothing more than this household, and I have certain weight with the government on this colony . . ." Wufei paused and carefully put down the pot of tea, "Money . . . I'm just a little poorer than Winner."

Duo shook his head and blew on the dark tea, "I've said it once . . ." He sipped it, and winced at the taste, "And I'll say it again . . . Whoa . . ."

Noin frowned as she followed the man; he was trying to lose her. 

She had been walking down a corridor, reading a report and drinking her coffee, when out of the corner of her eye she saw something she never thought she'd see again. A federation uniform. She'd frowned, and turned back, to see the dark blonde man turn a corner. "Hey!" She had called after him, but he'd disappeared. Noin disliked it when people disobeyed her, so she'd given pursuit, and now . . . here in the Preventers HQ, an old federation officer was trying to lose her.

She growled, and broke into a jog, determined to catch up with the man.

Wufei stepped out of his room and nodded to San, "Will any of my family be eating with us tonight . . .?" He shook his head, answering his own question, "No, it's already too late . . . they'll have retired by now . . ." He glanced at the lantern carrier in front of them as he lead them to his friends' rooms. San chuckled, "You still remember the old ways . . . good . . ."

The Chinese boy shook his head, "How could I forget . . .?" He smoothed down his sleeves, his white garments were a little snug at the chest, but billowed out at the limbs. The time-honoured Chinese cut of the suit, tailored by talents and traditions lost on the Earth Sphere, brought back many, many memories. "It's good that you always seem to know the right sizes . . ." 

"It's my job to ensure everything is perfect for Young master." San slowed to a stop outside the guest apartments, "It would be an insult to my ancestors if I did anything less that my best."

Wufei nodded, "The same rings true for me . . ." He stepped up to the door and knocked. "Are you ready?"

The door opened and Quatre stepped out, the deep blue Chinese dress clothes looking a little large on him. He stepped out carefully, the wooden sandals clacking slightly. Quatre smiled at San and bowed, "Thank you for the magnificent clothes . . . they fit wonderfully." 

Quatre moved aside as Heero and Trowa stepped out, Trowa in a long grey and silver suit, and Heero in a brown suit that had forest green cuffs and linings. Trowa tipped his head gracefully, and Heero dipped a short polite bow. Duo was the last to emerge, pulling the back of his hair from the collar and trying to do up the looped buttons. His suit was a deep purple, with lighter lilac cuffs, he smiled a little helplessly. "Can do pretty much anything with these fingers . . . but do up a simple loop button!"

Heero batted away his hands, and frowned slightly as he did up the frustrating little buttons. Duo flushed slightly as Heero pushed his face closer, to see better in the dim light. Heero's deep blue eyes flickered up to him, "You look good . . . stop fidgeting." 

Duo smiled at him, as the former pilot pulled away. He reached up to straighten the small violet silk ties in his hair, "Yeah? Well, uh, you too . . ." He glanced at his friend fondly, "Thanks Heero."

Dinner was filling, simple but filling. 

The table were small and intimate; the women were placed at one, the scientists at another, and the former Gundam pilots at the one in the middle of the room. The high backed chairs made conversation between the tables difficult, but the chatter flowed freely. Wufei cleaned his fingers and dried them on a napkin, as he sat back. "It has been too long . . ." He murmured, sipping slowly at his drink, before offering Heero some more wine. 

The doors opened, and Duo groaned, "I never thought I'd say this but . . ." Sister Helen laughed quietly, as Duo threw his arms in the air, "No more food!!"

The small group chuckled as San entered, "Master Chang?"

"Yes, San?"

"Someone wishes to welcome you back . . ." He frowned at the person hidden in the doorway, "And she will not wait for the formal introductions . . ."

Wufei stood, "Who is it?"

Quiet descended as the girl entered. She was short, just shorter than Wufei and looking to be around the same age as him, with long black hair separated into two ponytails, which fell either side of her head, on one side of her head there was a beautiful white flower hair pin, with long red ribbons trailing down from it. Her fringe was as long as Wufei's hair was, and was scrapped back from her face, locks of it brushed behind her ears neatly. She wore a simple dark blue dress, embroidered with butterflies, with long slits that ran high up her thighs and short sleeves that came to a stop half way on her upper arm. A stiff collar made her hold her head high, and her arms were folded. She looked around, with an annoyed, angry look very similar to Wufei's. Her deep brown eyes looked around the room before they fell on Wufei. A thin black eyebrow rose slowly. 

The Chinese girl stepped in, her walk slow and deliberate. She walked up to the small table, and leant over to poke Wufei in the stomach. 

"Hmm . . ." 

She hummed as she looked at him critically. Duo glanced between the girl and Wufei, her perfume was light and airy, with just a hint of the tea that Wufei was always drinking. //So that's why Wuffers always is drinkin' th---// He blinked. 

It happened so fast.

One second Wufei was standing there, the girl poking his stomach, the next he was on the other side of the table, just by Professor G's feet, with the girl straddling his lap. She bounced a little, "Not only have you gotten old and fat . . ." The girl barked out, "You've gotten slow! You stubborn mule, do you still refuse to practice?! Does the clever brat's precious studies keep him from practicing the ways of his elders, and letting him become weak?!"

Quatre stood, his eyes wide at this unprovoked attack on his friend, "Excuse me . . . but who are you?"

The girl paid him no heed. "Wufei . . ." The anger in her face broke, and she leant over kissing the surprised former pilot lightly, "Wufei . . . I missed you . . ."

As she leant back, Wufei sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist; he glanced at the girl in his arms with little contained amazement. "You've . . ." He blinked and looked into her face, "You've grown up . . ."

She blushed and pressed her face into his neck, "As have you . . ."

Wufei looked at his concerned comrades, "Nataku . . ." The girl shifted and turned her head to stare with a fierce and proud expression at the four boys, each getting the distinct impression if Wufei's Gundam had a equivalent, then this woman was the human incarnation of the feared Gundam. "She is . . ." Wufei pressed his forhead against her cheek and whispered again as his dark eyes slid shut. 

"My wife . . . Nataku . . ."

They walked into darkness at first. 

It was a soothing, anonymous dark, where make believe and reality seemed to clash. Wufei's room, his apartments that he'd once shared with his wife remained unchanged. Almost as if he'd never left, as if she'd never died, as if. . . Wufei closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He could hear her, her light breath behind him. He'd been able to hear her behind him as he walked, her slippers – unusually feminine for a girl who denied her womanhood – were almost silent on the old cobble paving stones. Servants acknowledged them both, and Wufei could almost believe that she was there. Despite having held her after dinner, Wufei's mind refused to accept that she was here . . . that she really existed. He was almost certain that—

"Wufei?"

--that she would disappear again the instant he turned around. He clenched his hands, almost shaking. He willed her silently to break the spell, to reach out and touch him herself so he knew she was no imagining, no illusion. And yet—

"Please, Wufei. . ."

-- He almost hated her. He'd believed her dead, believed himself unworthy for so long, he imagined that maybe she felt . . . something for him before she'd died, that the love he'd suddenly found for her after her unexpected death was some how reciprocated in the afterlife. 

"Wufei . . . won't you face me?"

He felt his eyes close, useless in the darkness. When he opened them, his dark eyes had adjusted to the slight light, the minuscule glow of the lanterns that poured into the room. Swallowing again, Wufei held his head up. "You've returned, Nataku . . ."

 There was silence behind him; he thought he could hear breathing. 

"Returned . . ." His voice failed him for a moment, "Returned from the dead . . . for what purpose?"

Still silence behind him, still no real proof that she was there at all. Maybe . . . his eyes widened with horror, maybe it had all been wishful thinking on his part, perhaps Nataku hadn't returned at all. And he was talking to an empty room. "Na. . ." Once again, his strong voice became weak. "Nata . . . ku . . ." He walked forward, in the direction of his bed. A nausea building deeply in the pit of his stomach, his head swam. He had to lie—

Was that a footstep echoing his?

-He paused before his bed, and listened. Still silence. The nausea swelled, punishing him for being so foolish, making his head pound with pain, and his stomach roll. He could feel the old anger, the anger that had sustained him throughout the war rise up. He was undeserving of her, Nataku wouldn't come back from the dead for him; he'd yet to prove himself. He hadn't even defeated Treize properly; he'd accepted that Onna-Peacecraft at her word, he assumed that because the world was at peace that that had been enough? His shoulders tensed, and his fists clenched hard. No. Of course not. He had slacked in his duties to her, his mission to become the strongest warrior in her place. 

"Why won't you face me?"

The fury bled out of him, leaving hot blood to run cold. Her voice was hushed, completely different from the loud, boisterous voice she used to berate him with. "Why won't you turn around and face me, Wufei . . .?" Her voice was quiet, almost afraid of the answer, "Do you still resent me for being your wife?"

"Resent you?" Wufei closed his eyes again, and listened for any other sound of her, anything to make sure she was really there.

"I know . . . you and I, we were married too young . . . we were barely out of our youth. We couldn't help our natures that were so different from one another. . ." She seemed sad, reflective, "I think we would have . . . been . . ." She faltered and swallowed, he heard her draw a shaky breath, "Why won't you face me, Wufei? Why won't you look at me now?!"

"Because I'm afraid." Wufei blurted out, the pain in her voice echoing in his heart, "If I turn around, will you still be there?!"

"Of course!!" She snapped back. "I'm here now, my flesh and my blood, my heart beats so loudly, I am here, Chang Wufei!"

"How do I *know*?!" Wufei felt helpless, and this feeling made him angry, "How do I know that?! If I turn around, and find you not there . . . but merely in my mind—"

"Wufei, face me!!"

"No! *NO*!!" Wufei growled out, "You'll disappear, you'll go away again, and I'll be alone again, I'll never be able to tell you. . . how I feel, tell you everything I meant to say!! I don't want to drive you away again!"

"Wufei. . ."

"I've spent so long hoping, praying that you were with me all this time, for you to be here . . . Nataku, I won't sacrifice this chance, I'd rather stand on the darkness and hear your voice, than see in the cold light of day, that you were never here!!" He stormed to the window, to look out. The estate was lit softly with soft yellow lanterns, the colony's 'moonlight' clung to the rooftops with a dull bluish tint, and the darkness shadowed everything else. The guards at the gate of the house were silhouettes, shadowy ghosts as they drifted from side to side of the gates. His own reflection was wraithlike as he stared at it, "I'm . . . I'm not strong enough for that . . ."

He glanced over his reflection's shoulder in the glass. She stood like a ghost, a beautiful ghost behind him.     

"Wufei . . ."

Her lips were pale as they moved. He closed his eye, and willed her to break this cold spell that had fallen between them. All it would have taken would be her to touch his shoulder, to turn him around, and free his anger from him. "Wufei, that's so . . ." She breathed, "So sappy . . ." Her eyes crinkled at the corners, as she broke into a small smile, "But it's so true . . . I will always be by your side, in life and in death . . ."

He swallowed hard.

She stepped forward, her body radiating a slight warmth. "I would give my life for you again, Wufei—"

"No!" Horror filling him, Wufei spun around to face her, "No, I will not allow it!"

She seemed so real now, her chest heaving as she stare fiercely her expression defiant, "I will, I will sacrifice myself for whomever I choose!"

"I forbid it!"

A frown creased her brow as she tried to explain, "No, this is a gift that I shall give to you."

"I forbid it, Nataku—"

"Wufei!" Her voice turn icy cold, "You have no right to . . ."

"As your husband, I have every right," Wufei snapped, making a swift movement with his hand, "I forbid you to sacrifice yourself for me! I'm not worthy of such a—"

"I would expect the same dedication from you."

He blinked, shocked as if slapped by her quiet admission. "Nataku . . ."

"Wufei, I would die for you because I am your wife . . . I've done it before, and I am prepared to do it again, because I am Nataku, and I must protect justice, and those who try to uphold it."

He stared at her for a moment longer, and decided that he needn't wait for her to break the spell . . . and reached to hold his very real wife tightly.

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [sighs happily] so sappy, so cute. . . [sighs again] Yay. . .

Wufei: [rolls eyes] Baka Onna.

Nataku: [rolls eyes in the same way] Baka Onna.

DrM: [glomps both tightly] I love you two, I almost wish I could havre seen the anime version of Nataku because of the relationship you two had!! [holds up sign to Gundam Wing creators] Please make Episode Zero!! Short authours notes, because I don't want to ramble, when I could be getting the next chapter up and ready, please R&R!!


	11. Revealations

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed

**Part Ten: Revelations**

The flight back to Earth was uneventful. 

The former Gundam pilots were gathered at the front of the cabin, their newfound mothers and friends sat at the back. Master Fao and Master O, and Nataku were with them, and the small group at the front discussed their new problems, and the new information. As Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo questioned from every angle, Heero typed it up on his laptop.  

The new information they had learnt from Wufei's master weighed heavily on them. The old man, Master Fao, had explained that the Changs had known for centuries, and if the other countries of Earth had kept up their side of the bargain and not forgotten their pasts in favour of the new technologies, they would have already known about it.

It was called the Rebalancing of the Chi. 

There was no other way of describing but through ancient Chinese story, other methods having been lost, although as Fao told his story Rashid and the Maganac Corps soldiers began to chip in with folktales that had been past down to the Maganac Corps from the Magi. Quatre was surprised to learn that the Maganac Corps were actually the descendants of the Egyptian Pharaoh's personal guard, the Magi. They told stories of the ancient world orders, massive civilisations that were blessed with a curse. The five Knights of the Earth, the Five Angels of the Cosmos and the Deity of Darkness. They also told stories of primeval battles between the ancient folklore, which Master Fao referred to as the Rebalancing of the Chi. 

The Rebalancing of the Chi was basically just that . . . a struggle between good and evil in the universe.

"Let me get this completely straight . . ." Duo closed an eye and held up his hand, "There's this dark chi shite right . . . and then there's the light chi stuff . . . and the light chi is a good thing right . . .?"

"Wrong. Chi must be balanced." Nataku made a motion with her hand, "Too much good chi will spoil and rot you . . . make you lazy and susceptible to dark chi. It must be a constant fight to balance the two . . ."

"Then what is this?" Duo frowned, "What's with the whole Earth is gonna be blown to kingdom come in a year's time?"

"That is universal balancing . . . humankind as a whole must be challenged . . ." Master Fao nodded, "They must be faced with the dark chi and overcome or be overcome by it . . ."

Duo rubbed his forehead, "this sounds complicated . . . who thinks this kind of shit up?!"

"Duo . . ." Sister Helen murmured disapprovingly, before she leant her own knowledge to the conversation, "There has always been a struggle between good and evil . . . and man has always been tested . . . only by resisting temptation, can man become stronger . . . can they move forward in life . . ."

Master Fao gripped his walking stick tightly, "Always have humans been tried . . . and now is the time of judgement . . . we must find the Five Angels, and ask for their help—

_-- Throughout the ages, all civilisations have had variations of myths and tales of the Angels and of the Knights . . ." _

The sunlight raced eagerly up the mountain face, and spilled over the edge into the prehistoric volcano crater.

_"Since the dawn of time; the Angels have fought upon the side of the people . . . they are neutral of either side and it is the choice of the Knights to which way the Angels fight . . ."_

The ancient rooftop glistened with the morning dew, the white doves pecking quietly at the dark green moss that had grown there. One took flight, and circled the six buildings.

_"There are Five Angels . . . They are the Angels of Death, of Mercy, and of Time, Of the Beasts and Of Warriors. No one knows what forms they take; it is only known that their spirits are kept within five weapons, the Weapons of the Earth's Knights. The Angels are said to be babbles of light, hooded monks . . . even that they are mirrors of the Knights . . ." _

The dove landed on the central courtyard, and washed itself in a puddle that had gathered there. It hopped, titling its head as it heard the haunting songs. Five voices raised in union. 

_"Not much is known of the knights . . . just that they are chosen, and have always been destined to be the Earth's Knights . . . they are described to be closely connected to each other. The first Knights crafted the Weapons; the Angels in the crafts of magic guided them. With each new generation, the Weapons become better, stronger . . ."_

In a flutter of snowy white feathers, the dove took flight, as five cloaked figures strode out from five of the blessed shrines.

_"The Rebalancing happens every five thousand years."_

A falconer's worn glove emerged from the deep sleeves of one cloaked figure. He murmured a few words, and the dove returned, perching contently on his outstretched arm. 

_"The Dark Chi races to the Earth. It will destroy the Earth as punishment; all of those who remain on its grounds will die there. The Dark Chi has no honour; it will do whatever it can to stop the Knights from reaching their complete training." _

Master Fao nodded, "the Chang and the Long Family has always known that one of our two bloodlines will be a Knight of the Earth." 

Duo blinked, "Surely you don't mean the Wu-man . . ."

Wufei was too stunned to reprimand Duo for the slip, even though Nataku snickered. She nodded, "It has always been . . . that's why our two families have been joined every hundred years . . . it is Chang Wufei . . . or Me, Long Meirin. One of us is the Knight." 

Quatre thought for a moment, before quietly asking, "How do you know . . .?"

Nataku sat back, and glanced at Master Fao.

The old man closed his little eyes, and sighed deeply, "There are five angels . . ."

The falconer petted the dove, and reached into his pocket.

_". . . there are five weapons . . ."_

Sunlight filled the temples grounds, driving away all the shadow.

_". . . and there are five Knights."_

The cloaked figures tipped their heads back, and one dared to breach their silence, "Hmm . . . they are returning . . ."

_:: Just wild beat communication_

_ While being pounded by rain  
The hot thoughts never fades away  
I want to let it circulate, in my body, tonight! ::  
  
:: I held those damp shoulders trying to warm you up  
Your trembling fingers wander, as if. . . what are they seeking?  
In broken speech, tell me why you want this pain  
You no longer seem so grown up --- as your pretences fade. . . ::  
  
:: I want to protect this image of you . . .  
Believing in the love that changes sorrow into strength . . . ::_  
  


Heero frowned deeply, "Are you suggesting we are the Knights . . .?"

Master Fao nodded, as Nataku leant forward, "It makes sense, don't you see? You have all been trained for this . . . your lives have always been lived up until this point . . . it was you five who piloted Gundam, the most powerful weapon . . . it was you five who fought . . . you five alone!"

"But why is there confusion whether you or Wufei are the fifth?" Trowa asked, a deep frown beginning to form, and a look of disbelief clear in his eyes. Nataku fell back again and sighed, "Because I was meant to be the pilot of ShenLong . . . but I died before it was complete . . . and yet . . . Wufei still succeeded . . ." She pressed a hand against Wufei's arm, "It could be either of us, Wufei or I . . ."

"And we have one final way of telling." Master O called from his seat, he gripped the wooden box in his hands tightly. "Ancient tales suggest the Changs were once powerful magicians. We have a relic that is supposed to tell us who is still capable of the old ways."

Wufei blinked and came out of his stupor, "I may have loved the tales when I was a child . . . I still have appreciation for them . . . but this is a myth . . ."

Nataku turned on him, and growled, "How can you even begin to doubt your heritage?!" She pointed at Fao, "He's used it, I've seen it work before!"

Quatre raised his hands, "Please calm down . . . this is a lot for us to believe . . . you are asking us to believe in a fairytale!!"

Master O stood, and opened the box; the red metal relic was the dragon's cuff from the Chang Shrine. "This is no myth . . ." he handed it to Master Fao, who slipped it onto Nataku's wrist. Master Fao nodded to Nataku, as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Her palm turned up.

"Indeed, this is no myth . . ." Fao nodded reverently, "We find out now, which is destined to be the Knight."

Heero blinked as the screen of his laptop buzzed, and the images warp, "What the . . .?" He looked up as the lights began to dim, and strength again. Glancing over, he stared as Nataku drew a breath, a light breeze from nowhere started to play with stray strands of her hair. Sister Helen gasped, "What's happening?!"

Quatre felt a deep pull within his chest, as light began to gather in a very small point just above her hand. He heard his mother gasp aloud as well. "Master Quatre!" Rashid got to his feet, and ran over to Quatre as the blonde boy swayed slightly. The bear of a man growled, "What is she doing?!"

"So sensitive . . ." She whispered, her hood falling back slightly, "Wonderful . . . we will complete your training in no time . . ."

Quatre shook his head as Abdul, Auda and Ahmad went to tend to his mother, Rashid making his way over to the young blonde's side, "What . . ." Quatre murmured, his hand pressed again his chest, "What are you doing . . .?"

The girl's lips parted slightly, and her deep brown eyes slid open, she stared at her hand as a small flame began to burn brightly. The flame went from yellow to a blood red before disappearing altogether. 

Nataku smiled gently, breathlessly, before she looked into Wufei's eyes, "Explain that, mister all-knowing geek . . ." She muttered, panting slightly, before she passed out with the strain.

The lights in the cabin returned to normal strength and Heero observed that his laptop was returning to normal. The pilot's voice cackled over the compartment, "Uh . . . we just registered a massive energy spike . . . what was that?"

Wufei cradled Nataku, as Master Fao quietly instructed Master O to removed the bracelet. "Interesting . . ." Instructor H swirled his moustache, "Very interesting . . ." he glanced from the red metal cuff to Quatre, and back again, "Will it work on the others?"

Master O shook his head, "Just the Changs and Longs. . ."

"Hmm . . ." Doctor J clacked his claw, "I'd love to scan the device . . ." 

"Yes, find out what makes it tick . . ." Professor G hobbled closer. Duo shook his head in disbelief as Trowa touched Nataku's forehead, "She's warm . . ." He murmured, "it was a strain for her to do just that . . ."

Quatre kneaded his chest a little, "I felt it . . . I felt her draw the . . ." he shook his head, his blonde bands swishing quietly, "I don't even know what to call it . . ." 

Wufei blinked as Master O grabbed his wrist, and started to fasten the red metal cuff to him, "What . . . what are you doing?!"

Master Fao frowned, "We must find out if you can best that . . . or at least get the thing to work for you . . ."

Wufei stared at it; it looked perfectly at home on his wrist. A sense of rightness rolled through him, but he . . . he frowned, he didn't believe this, didn't believe any of it . . .

"Try Wufei . . . imagine that you could do the same as her . . ." Master O urged. Wufei frowned deeper and stared at it, his voice working though he wasn't consciously aware of it as he whispered. "The time is not right . . ."

"Hmph . . . of course not . . ." Noted one of the hooded figures, she shifted, "He's not ready to believe yet . . ."

"What did you say?" Master Fao asked as Wufei mumbled something. The raven-haired former pilot seemed to stare at the cuff on his hand, and he was completely still, his breathing shallow as if he was in a trance.

"I said I don't believe this . . ." Wufei snapped out of it and glared at his elder, "I don't believe any of this . . ."

"Then . . ." Observed another, he waved his hand. "You must wait a little longer . . ." 

The clasp on the bracelet glowed with a dim blood red light and snapped open, the dragon's cuff falling off Wufei's hand without aid. For a long moment, Master O and Master Fao stared at it, "Not yet . . ." murmured Master Fao, he looked in Wufei's fierce expression, as he turned away and tended to Nataku, "You are not ready yet." 

Duo growled, "What are we supposed to do, if we are these Knights of the Earth?! If we're supposed to be so great, then why don't we know anything about it?!"

"Spirited . . . I like that . . ." She chuckled and looked over at her fellows, "We will be best suited."

 Heero shook his head at Master Fao's vague explanation; he disliked things that didn't make sense. He glanced at Doctor J who was studying the metal bracelet intensely, "And you believe in this as well?"

Doctor J paused in his inspection and handed the bracelet to G, he sat beside Heero and thought for a moment before answering. "I am a man of science . . . I don't believe in goblins or ghouls . . . but I do believe this. We . . ." he motioned himself and the other doctors, "were not just brought back from the dead to make your life a living hell again . . . look around you, most of the people on this shuttle are people who have been dead a lot longer than I have." He frowned and folded his hands in his lap, "I can only agree with this because I know what you are capable of . . . I can only agree with this because I know what I feel in my heart and what I have seen . . . you five may be the knights . . . or it may just be a pretty trick . . . I don't know . . . all I know is that I know what Master Fao and Master O are saying is true." He turned to look out the window, "Space is a cold place to die, Heero . . . but if you allow the Earth to fall before this Darkness . . . we will all be damned."

Heero frowned deeply, "I don't know what—"

"Then think of it as a mission." Doctor J turned his attention back to Heero, "Think of it like this . . . that you must find the Weapons of Earth's Knights or disprove everything . . . it can be that simple . . . follow the game until you come out at the centre of the maze or out the other side . . ."

Heero frowned deeper, and thought about it. "Mission . . ." his brow cleared, "Mission accepted."

"He's responsible, and logical." Muttered the first, he nodded, "Just the perfect soldier."

"Bullshit."

Duo flopped back into his seat and looked up as Sister Helen held his hand, "This is just so much bull . . ." he growled, "I don't believe it."

"You believe I am who I say I am." Helen stared at him, her blue eyes concerned, she squeezed his hand, "Is it much more of a leap of faith to believe this?"

He sighed, and looked at the stars, "I . . . I don't know . . ." his shoulders dropped, "I wish I had some way of proving this . . ."

Wufei touched his long missed wife's soft hair, as he did the day she died, //could this be true?// He wondered, then shook his head, it wasn't possible. Yet, as Sister Helen implied, they were willing to accept that these people were who they said they were . . . they had stepped onto a colony, one which had been destroyed four years ago. He had shaken hands with a man he had killed himself, and now he was cradling the head of his dead wife in his lap. He bit his lip, was it so much a leap of faith to believe them?

Quatre leant back, and blinked as firm hands rubbed his shoulders. Trowa leant over and murmured into his ear, "Are you all right?"

The blonde nodded slowly, "It's a lot to take in . . . Trowa, are we capable of magic?"

Trowa was silent, before he answered quietly, "I don't know . . . I'm not going to make up my mind until I see further evidence . . ."

"Good choice, an open mind is always easier to train . . ." The quietest of the hooded beings murmured. The dove tilted its head again and cooed, he lifted a finger and stroked its head before he tied the small message to its ankle, "Patience is truly a virtue . . ."

_:: Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything . . .  
Because no one's going to take away the shared feelings of now, our youth  
Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
The hot thoughts never fades away  
I want to let it circulate, in my body, tonight! ::  
  
 :: Until the faraway dawn, I want to spend the night nestled close to you  
We can lose everything else, as long as we don't lose gentleness. . .  
From words, through kisses --- we feel each other's heartbeats  
Drawing passion near --- for an instant, for an eternity. . . ::  
  
:: Painfully, violently, I want to focus on this . . .  
In this tearful situation, only you are precious . . . ::  
  
  
_

Trowa lifted his head, and looked at Master Fao. 

"If you want us to even begin to try and be these Knights of Earth . . ." 

He glanced at each of his friends, making sure he was talking for all of them. Heero nodded clearly, Wufei met his gaze and gave a sharp nod, Duo hesitated, biting his lip and glanced at Helen before he consented. Trowa dipped his gaze to Quatre, he could only see the back of the blonde boy's head, and knew he was asking his Space Heart for guidance. The blonde head dipped once uncertainly, before dipping again with more conviction. 

Trowa nodded, and stared at Master Fao with his dead jade eyes.

". . . tells us where we find the angels . . ."

The falconer pulled his arm back, and whispered a few words to the dove.

The four others turned to him, and stared, the sunlight casting their shadows long and towards the centre of the courtyard. 

Master Fao smiled, "I know nothing of the angels and their whereabouts . . ."

He threw his arm forward, and the white dove took flight, its eyes glowed green for a second as the Falconer murmured again. The white dove's wings suddenly expanded, its claws becoming razor sharp, it changed from a dove to a hawk in a second.

_". . . but what I do know . . ."_

The five tipped their heads back as their messenger bird flew out of their compound. Spreading its wings, and a few white loose feathers ripped away from it as it gained speed and shot over the rim of the long dead volcano.

_". . . is that when the time comes . . . the angels will find *you*."_

_:: Just wild beat communication  
Don't surrender anything  
Because, if we both understand each other,  
we'll be able to fight as one  
Just wild beat communication  
Don't let go of love  
This overflowing, hot face will tell you  
its deepest secrets, tonight! ::  
  
:: Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything. . .  
Because no one's going to take away the shared feelings of now, our youth  
Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
The hot thoughts never fades away  
I want to let it circulate, in my body, tonight! ::_  
  


Arch One: Bonds Made And Renewed

End

«Love, let me protect thee.

I give my sword, my heart, my life.»

To Be Continued . . .

Arch Two: Magic Stirring, Training Begins


	12. First Message

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

_Commence _

"Will they come?"

Death glanced back from the huge window, as the night began to sweep in. Candlelight bathed her, making her silver chains sparkle, her pale skin almost have colour. The other four angels looked up at her, the Warrior the only to answer her question.

"Of course they will." The Warrior looked out with blood red eyes, and ran a hand impatiently through short scarlet and orange hair.  "They don't have a choice." 

"But times have changed." Mercy straightened and paced slowly to the window. He glanced up at the tallest, Beast. The green being frowned furiously, as he darkly observed, "For better or worse, we shall find out."

"You are too harsh on humans;" Time stretched out on the bed, her long golden hair coiling around her. "Perhaps this war was indeed the last."

"We shall find out."

"It is pointless to argue with him, he is of one mind." The Warrior's flame coloured hair flickered slightly in the firelight, "One stubborn view."

"I seem to remember humans are proud, stubborn creatures." Beast's lip curled slightly as he scowled out the window, "They crawl around this earth with the idea that they are superior in every way, when in fact the small drop of a plant's poison could kill them." 

"In any case, they haven't got a choice whether they come or not." Mercy sighed and returned to his desk, "The Dark Chi is upon them; they must come if they want to survive." 

Time chuckled lightly, the amber charms in her hair on their golden chains tinkling lightly as she tilted her head, "And all humans have the basic will to live, don't you think?"

Beast sighed and turned away from the window. He paused before he knelt by Time's bed, and leant his head on its soft cushioning. He closed his eyes, as she threaded her hands in his dark locks. 

"Perhaps." 

**Arch Two: Magic Stirring, Training Begins**

Part Eleven: First Message 

– Okay, I'm taking poetic license with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell's actual relationship. They could have been cousins; they could have just known each other. But I just think it would be nicer if they were blood related. [Mumbles on about the theme of Family being an on running theme in many of her stories and just general mutters about the injustice about Episode Zero failing to make the Anime.]   
Warning: Author was listening to religious – i.e. Rain from Cowboy Bebop – sounding music while writing the following passage, hence the deep and meaningful descriptions. DrM wishes to confirm she is a non-practicing Catholic, and while having no belief in a god, has great respect for the beauty of this small Catholic Church down the road, the catholic religion and anyone's beliefs – except for morons that think 'We are right, therefore everyone else MUST be wrong', that kind of thinking leads to wars, people!

Also: [shudders] You happy blue? Not ONE Relena bashing comment . . . I'm actually nice to the little bitch!****

//Beautiful.//

Duo stared at the stars, thinking about trying not to think. Sister Helen, his . . . a smile broke involuntarily, she was his mother. On paper, and always in his heart. He stared out the window, and gloried in the soft warm weight of her head leaning against his shoulder. Her strawberry blonde hair had been pulled out of its braid and he had finger combed it as she slept. He couldn't help it. It was almost like he had simply stepped back in time. Something he had desperately wished for, for the last few years. He closed his eyes, and willed away the unbidden images of Maxwell Church. 

Stained glass littered everywhere. 

It was something Father Maxwell – Sister Helen's eldest cousin from her mother's deeply catholic side – was distinctly proud of. And he was not being vain about it. The glass was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things Duo had ever seen man make. On a sunny day, shafts of multicoloured light filled the pews and the altar. Directly above the altar was one massive archway filled with it. Roses curled around the edge of a biblical scene, of the Virgin Mary cradling the Infant Prophet to her chest, and angels, whose mighty white wings protected them, surrounded her. The details were so fine, that Duo could vividly remember the stray feathers the artist had placed around the window. The church was poor, yes, but it was still strikingly beautiful. 

The dark, smooth wood of the pews, and the altar's stern look was off set by the love and devotion of Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen. The Father was a tall man, old, but strong. His dark green eyes were so kind and soft, and his voice was deep and quiet. Duo suppressed a chuckle every time he thought about how Trowa might be when he was older. Would the clown grow up to be much like Father Maxwell? He shook his head, and sighed.

The church had a small garden, it wasn't much, but the grass was soft, and a weeping willow was set just out of reach of the parish's balcony. Father Maxwell's study was the room leading from the balcony, and he often stepped out to watch the children playing. If it wasn't for the constant smell of a dirty colony, and the constant threat of child-poachers – Duo had lost count of the children who simply disappeared from the small garden – the green garden, the warm parish, and the beautiful church would have been the most idyllic setting to grow up in.

When he had returned from stealing the mobile suit – a battered Class 1 Aries, with little capabilities and limited weaponry, wouldn't have been much use anyway – he come back to a smoking crater. The weeping willow was thrown to the ground, its limbs outstretched as if it was sobbing for the loss of its home of the past twenty years. The small garden was smouldering silently, flames still flickering, and dancing around, chasing after each other as they destroyed the last patches of green. 

And then there was the church, and the parish. 

The balcony Father Maxwell used to stand on benevolently had collapsed. The parish walls had fallen against each other, the small home looked as if some giant had come and spitefully kicked it in. The church was in worse shape. The fairytale spire, something Duo entertained the kids with endlessly with his long hair and the tale of Rapunzel, was marked and scorched. Its thin windows were blown out, and the tiles from the roof slipped off, cracking against the ground like tears. The large black doors he had so fearfully stared at when he first arrived, were pathetic crumbs of charcoal, barely even on their hinges. Despite there being no walls around them, he gingerly pushed them open to walk in. There was a pool of water on the floor; the holy water had been spilled. It mixed with some poor man's blood as he lay staring accusingly up. Duo shied away from him, and continued in. He walked amongst the broken pews. Trying not to see the small hands and feet poking out from under them, failed by the sturdy pews. The grey ash fluttered around all around him as he trudged through the blood and chunks of what he prayed was rooftop. His body was racked with shivers; he couldn't stop the tension building in him. He felt he might break. 

He walked to the altar. 

The walls either side of the church had caved, crushing children he'd comforted no less than half an hour ago. The holy cloths, the bibles, the candles . . . all melted into nothing but dripping wax pooling in the dead's hair, gilded pages twisting and trying to escape from their fiery hell. He tripped and stumbled, crying out and scooting away as he recognised the burnt features of the mercenary that had struck Father Maxwell. The man glared at Duo, his features twisted in pain, but his surprised grey eyes wide open, and melted into greyish white tears. Duo stared at him numbly for a moment, before bringing his hand up to stare at it. It was covered in blood. He turned to look; Father Maxwell was face down in a pool of his own blood. For this small mercy, Duo would remain eternally grateful. His memory of the Father was never changed. 

Still, Duo whimpered with sadness.

"Duo . . ." Sister Helen's voice was horse as she whispered. "Is that you . . .?"

A hand reached out and clamped solidly on his shoulder, "Duo?"

The braided former pilot snapped back into the present with a crack. He blinked as he got his bearings back. Earth now loomed before him, and the Space Shuttle was tipping into re-entry. He turned his head, and looked up at Heero, who stared at him with some concern. Sister Helen was blinking owlishly, and yawned, a shiver rolling over her slight shoulders.

Duo nodded to Heero who withdrew his hand, "I'm cool . . ." he murmured, "Are we landing Preventers' private stripe or the public's?"

Heero glanced up and toward the cockpit, "We're meeting Relena, but we're going to land at the Preventers' . . . media's hotting up down there."

Duo swallowed, his throat not quite coming back to the present and the taste of ashes still rising. "That's cool with me." He glanced at his new mother, as she smiled slowly for him, "That's perfectly okay . . ."  

Steam rose slowly from the dark liquid.

A few grains of sugar bounced off the cream table, as Dorothy made up her coffee. She stared at Relena over the small table as the former Queen of the world stared out. The Spaceport's Observational Deck sported a beautiful café, intimate and calming to those recently arrived from the colonies. It was filled with various types of people, in varying degrees of tiredness. The café was surrounded by glass, one could choose to watch people as they walked to collect their baggage, or paced quickly to ensure they caught the next Shuttle Bus. Business people, whole gaggles of them waddled toward their planes, mothers and fathers with their small children paused ever so often to watch the shuttles take off. The other side of the café – where they had decided to place themselves, a small table just off centre – was nothing but thick window. The day was warm, and the sky a clear blue. Relena's eyes were so matched to it; they were not reflected in the glass. Relena was deep in thought. Beside her untouched milky tea lay stacks of reports. It was getting out of hand, and Dorothy didn't know how much longer they could keep the Press from spreading a mass panic. She sighed, and opened another packet of sugar. 

"Stuff's bad for you, Dorothy."

She blinked and looked up as Relena absently admonished her. "Coffee is undrinkable without sugar and milk." Dorothy smiled, "Done thinking yet?"

"No." Relena sighed and picked up her scone. She pulled it apart, and spread some butter on it slowly, "But then how can I even begin to fathom any of this . . .?" She peeled open the foil lid of her strawberry jam, and spooned it on to the small pastry. "The dead are coming back to life . . . and now," She picked up Heero's email and stared at it, "The former Gundam pilots must protect us again. I just wish . . ."

Dorothy frowned, "You are not going to back down, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Relena blinked, she shook her head, and reached over to touch her best friend's hand, "No, never Dorothy. I can never back down from my responsibilities."

"Very well then, that's that." Dorothy's Nordic-ice blue eyes narrowed fondly, "That's my Miss Relena."

Relena stared at Dorothy for a moment, a slow smile spread over her face. Dorothy poured her third sachet of sugar, stirred in a fourth carton-cup of milk and sipped her coffee as The Former Queen of The World tipped her head back and laughed musically. 

It felt like . . .

It felt like stepping into a pool of water and getting a mild electric shock very slowly.

Heero breathed in and out once as he stepped out onto the hot tarmac of the spaceport. He blinked and stared at his feet, with the ridiculous desire . . . the undeniable urge to rebuild Wing Zero Custom just so he could get off the ground and then just free fall from earth's atmosphere. He felt like he could fly, and felt foolish just standing there and obeying gravity. He stared at his steel capped, issue-black boots, and felt an irrational anger bubble up in himself. Why the hell was he just standing there? 

He tipped his head back, sunglasses taking most of the glare out of the sunshine and stared at the blue sky. Why wasn't he flying up there?! He winced as the sun suddenly brightened, and blinded him . . .

_. . . Heero felt like time was crawling backwards. He turned, his white cloaks floating away from his body with a speed he didn't feel. He was in the desert, a cool handle in his hand with a good grip. The blue-eyed boy blinked, and looked over at his friends. They stood in a line next to him, Duo was the closest and at the end of the line . . . he frowned, was that Wufei? _

_The last person in the line was grim-faced, their blood red cloak hiding the top of their face. Strands of sleek black hair blew slowly in what should have been a gale force wind. Heero frowned, and looked ahead. Five people were ambling slowly towards his group._

_He glanced at his friends again, watching as Quatre slowly raised his hand, palm raised against them._

_Duo started to blink, and turned his head towards Heero. His mouth moved but not a sound issued. Heero frowned as he read Duo's sluggish moving lips, " . . . Heero?"_

_Trowa looked up, and held up a heavily gloved arm. He nodded, and smiled as a white hawk landed on his arm. Heero blinked as Duo turned, slow despite the shock registering slowly on his face, he glanced at Trowa as the green eyed lion tamer petted the bird and nodded to whatever question Duo was asking._

_Heero felt the heat of the desert rise, felt light headed, as Duo turned to him once more, "Hee—_

--ro?! Heero?! Man, wake up!!" Duo reached out and touched Heero's arm. He glanced at Relena, as she stood frowning in front of the silent Heero. The perfect soldier was standing there, just as if he was in a trance.

"Heero?" Relena questioned, she reached out and waved her hand in front of him. "Heero, what's wrong?"

The black pupil retracted, leaving the cobalt blue eyes seeming empty.

Sally pulled back Heero's other eyelid and repeated the process. "Well . . ." She pulled back and put her hands on her hips. "I can't explain it . . ." She glared at Doctor J, who scowled at her, simply itching to examine Heero for himself. "And you can't tell me there's anything wrong with my practices . . ." She growled at the older doctor. Doctor J simply ignored her and picked up the light and repeated the same test. Sally raised her arms and shook her head, walking away. The Preventers medical bay was filled with a few more of the recently undead and Relena was making a point of talking with each of them. Heero blinked once and J peered at him, taking his pulse.

"Well? What do you feel?"

Heero yawned, "Sleepy."

J's eyebrows rose high on his wrinkled brow, "In all the time I've known you . . ." He whispered with shock, "I have never once seen you yawn . . ." 

The doctor read over the reports again as Heero yawned widely. The blue eyed former pilot blinked slowly, "I want to sleep."

"You *want* to sleep!" Duo looked around, looking slightly frantic, "Wait . . . wait . . . the dead are rising from their graves . . . there's some sort of judgement day coming . . ." Duo pointed at Heero and pulled at his small gold cross, "And *now* he who never sleeps yawns and yearns to slumber . . ." The violet eyes widened comically, and the braided Preventer gave a high pitched yelp, "Ye, gads!!" He grabbed at his head, and cried out, "The End is nigh!! Repent all ye sinners!!"

There was a high chuckle from the doorway, Dorothy chuckled, and pressed her hand against her cheek. "For the supposed saviour of the earth . . ." She glanced Duo once up and down, "You're right . . . the end is nigh!"

Duo scowled, and tossed his head, folding his arms, "Bite me!"

"And you are?" Meirin called over from her bed. Dorothy turned, and stared at Meirin.

"Are you Chang's sister?" She raised an eyebrow, "I am Dorothy Catalonia, and you are?"

"Chang-Long Meirin." The Chinese girl raised her chin defiantly, "I am Chang Wufei's wife." She scowled at Dorothy, "Do not take the Angels lightly!"

Dorothy tilted her head, "Forgive me . . ." She smiled, "It's just a little hard to imagine that these beautiful creatures will bother to help us, when we have fought and saved ourselves before."

Meirin slid off her bed and stormed over to Dorothy to growl into her face, "I don't like your tone, Onna!" She quickly scanned Dorothy's face, "I'm not even sure I like the look of you . . ."

A forked eyebrow rose slowly, "Are you sure you're not Chang's little sister . . .?" Dorothy spoke slowly, deliberately provoking the shorter Chinese girl. "You sound and look a lot like him . . ."

Quatre looked over at Wufei, the man was leant back – now in his Preventer's uniform – against the wall, his arms folded. He looked for all the world as if he was trying hard not to be there. As Dorothy spoke, Wufei shook his head slowly, "Foolish."

Meirin's hands were a blur as she reached out and lightly punched various points of Dorothy's body. Dorothy's eyebrows were raised as Meirin tapped the top of her temples. 

And that was all that moved from Dorothy, as Meirin spat something vicious sounding in Chinese, spun and went to lean against the wall next to Wufei. The Chinese girl folded her arms and glanced at Wufei, murmuring something in mandarin when he whispered something disapproving to her.

Relena blinked and looked back at Dorothy, the longhaired woman hadn't moved. Her eyes were wide, and her nostrils flaring, and she looked very surprised. Duo blinked and glanced at Meirin, "What did you do?"

"Nothing she didn't deserve for the insult." Meirin spat, "To suggest that my husband is a woman!" Meirin tossed her head, "The dishonour!"

Wufei smiled slightly and murmured something, which Meirin retorted against louder. Heero stared at Dorothy, "She's paralysed." 

Relena's mouth fell open as she stepped up to Dorothy, "Really?" Dorothy's nostrils flared again in irritation. Relena frowned, "Please undo it."

Meirin's eyes narrowed, "And why should I obey you?"

"I am Relena Darlian . . ." Relena held out her hand, "And I'm not ordering you to do anything . . . I'm requesting you do it."

The Chinese girl's cheeks coloured slightly as she frowned angrily. She opened her mouth to retort when Wufei stepped in, he passed his hands over Dorothy in the same sequence and released her. He glanced at Relena, as Dorothy looked at her hands and moved around. "Miss Darlian . . . just as Chang and Long holds no precedence over your system, Darlian, Peacecraft and Catalonia holds little meaning to us . . ." He walked back calmly to his place beside Meirin, the girl now looking at him with a look of surprise. He turned and leant against the wall, resuming his silent contemplation.

"I'm coming, yeah, yeah, I'm coming . . . shit, man, keep your goddamn pants on . . ."

Howard yawned and cussed as he stumbled across his cabin to open the door. He squinted at the man, before grunting gruffly, "What?"

"Howard, there's a call for . . ."

"And you couldn't take a . . ." Howard yawned, and stretched, "Couldn't take a goddamned message?"

"It's from Prof. G, Howard . . . G as in Gundam scientist, *G* . . ." The man's eyes were wide as if he'd been struck with a bolt out of the blue, "He wants to talk to you now!"

Howard blinked dumbly at the man.

A couple of minutes later on the bridge of his Scavengers ship, Howard was staring at a Preventers' transmission live feed. G stared back through the grainy image and smiled slightly, "Heh . . . how have you been, you old sea dog?"

Howard shook his head, "You're a dead man . . ."

"I know . . . you don't have to tell me about it, but I'm sure Duo has told you all about the dead rising recently?" G grinned, "Heh, heh . . . I thought it was about damn time I called in a few favours. . ."

"God damn."

"I know, I know . . ." G's expression sobered, "How have you been, Howard . . . We've not heard from you in . . ." The man's visible eye moistened slightly, "It's been a while Howard, it's been a long while. . . are you taking care?"

Howard nodded slowly, "I see you still haven't trimmed that thing you call hair . . ." he smiled slightly, feeling a little sentimental now. "Is O still a cue ball? Why not—"

"--not donate some of my hair to him?" G chuckled roughly, "I would but can you imagine Osaki with hair . . . it's jus—"

"--just so wrong!" Howard completed, he smiled tightly, "And Schwartz and Hamerada? How are they?"

Professor G looked to the side, as Doktor S leant into the picture, "We're doing fine, Howard . . ." he smiled tightly. "We're doing as best you can when you've been brought back to life by forces unknown . . ." S glanced to G.

"Something tells me this isn't just old men catching up . . ." Howard sighed, "What do you want?"

"Blunt as always I see." G grunted gruffly, "Well, I'll get down to it . . . we need help designing some engines for Escape ships. . ."

"They *are* evacuating the earth then . . ."

"No, this is just a precaution in case we do have to . . ." G sighed heavily, "we need your expertise Howard, we've been dead four years, we don't know what advances there has been in metallurgy or engineering . . ."

Howard nodded, "There's been a few I know about . . ." Howard paused and closed his eyes, "Jōdan . . . I guess you're there too."

G shuffled as the fifth scientist sat beside him and stared evenly at the screen. "Howard, how have you been?"

"Well enough." Howard swallowed, "Will we have to work together?"

"Naturally, but I –"

"--Trust we can put our *differences* aside . . ." Howard opened his eyes and nodded, looking at a man he hadn't seen for nearly a quarter a century. "Of course . . ."

The ride down the elevator was quiet as the former Gundams and friends travelled down to the car park. Une had ordered them to go home. There was nothing that could be done or said until all understood the facts. The doctors and master Fao were asked to stay behind and explain things further, and Heero was asked by Noin to remain behind for a couple of hours to tend to a matter that had appeared. He'd tossed Duo the keys to his car and Duo gave him the keys to his motorbike. Quatre, his mother and the Maganac corps, waved goodbye as they had waited for the other lift to take them to the roof. They were going to get into the private aircraft Rashid had arrived in, and head off to one of Quatre's inner town mansions. Trowa and Faye were dropped off by Wufei at the circus and met with Catherine. Wufei and Meirin then drove to Wufei's house a little out of town. 

It would be their first chance to truly be alone with their family and each one took it with both hands.

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Welcome to the second arch of the story!! [lets of some fire works] YAY!! I hope you are still with me for it, and I hope you like it!! Well, in answer to a few questions. . . yes, I did watch a hellvalot of X-1999 when I was writing this, so that's what's with the whole concept. . . I hope it doesn't detract from the story too much, but I do love CLAMP a lot, they are my fanfic-goddesses!! All hail CLAMP!! And of course the makers of Gundam Wing!! Anyway, hopefully updates will now get back on track, now that I'm back at uni!!

Howard: [wonders in] what's this?

DrM: my authour's notes, Howard!! How are you?

Howard: fine as fine can be. . . what's the thing between me and J?

DrM: oh, ho, ho, ho. . . that will be revealed in later chapters. . . well, I've gotta go!! But please R&R!!


	13. Welcome Respite

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Part Twelve: Welcome Respite

Sister Helen smiled as Duo zipped around his apartment. 

It was a modest place, and he shared it with Heero. She smiled as she pretended not to notice the mess, and stepped inside delicately. The place hadn't ever seen a cleaner since the two moved in; Helen chuckled as Duo switched between being the attentive host and the dishwasher. He picked up his jacket from pale blue couch, and gave it a quick pat down. He motioned the cleaned space sheepishly, "Uh . . . have a seat?"

"Duo . . ." Half an hour later, between cups of tea, and endless offers of food, Helen popped her head around the doorway to the kitchen and chuckled. She stepped beside him and picked up a dishcloth, picking up plates and drying them. "Duo . . . you've got nothing to prove to me."

Duo paused in his washing up, and then continued at a slower pace, "Yeah, I do."

She placed the plates down gently, and began another, "Why's that?"

"You took such good care of me . . . and I . . . well . . . I want you to see that you didn't waste your time!"

She smiled and dried her hand. She pressed it against his cheek and stared into his eyes, "I remember when you first arrived . . . you were stubborn as a donkey . . . but then . . ." She sighed and began drying up again, "Then after a little while, and you saw that we weren't your enemy, that we weren't going to just use you . . . you realised that we were worth it."

Duo looked into the murky water, silent as the sister continued.

"You realised we were worth it, worth caring for again . . ." she chuckled, "And I'm glad that you've found friends that you think are worth it now . . . that you can keep on smiling, and joking with them, despite what you've been through . . . Duo!" She turned to him again, a bright smile on her face, and her eyes filled with a watery shine, "Duo, you're very being here . . . with a life of your own, something you've made with your own hands . . ." She paused and pressed her hand against his cheek again. "You might not have become the priest I imagined you would have become . . . but . . ." she smiled and nodded, "You've done a lot of good for the world."

The drive to his home was quiet; Meirin spent most of it staring out the window. 

"How do you stand it . . .?"

Wufei blinked, and glanced over at her. She still hadn't moved, "Stand what?"

Meirin stretched and looked at him, "All of this . . ." she shook her hands helplessly, "All this not China?"

He chuckled, "It was hard at first . . ." he looked around and sighed, "No one seemed to understand the concepts of honour, and justice . . . and fighting at your best for every battle . . ." 

It was Meirin's chance to laugh, "When I knew you, you never care for things like that!! I was thinking how you could stand this noise, this fast pace of things . . . no one does anything in the polite way, but here you are talking about honour and justice . . . and fighting?" She snorted, and looked at her hands, "The Wufei I knew was—"

"--Was weak and unworthy. Too timid to fight, too caught up in thinking that he got you killed." Meirin looked up at the complete lack of vehemence in the words. Wufei smiled, "I know that and since fighting Treize and with Gundam . . . I've come to accept it." He nodded, still staring at the road ahead, "But I was so angry that I'd never had the chance to prove myself to you."

Meirin was silent for a while, before reaching forward and pilling his hair loose of its tie. Wufei's black hair fell like a curtain and twisted as the wind played with it. 

She sat back and leant back in her chair, twirling the tie in her fingers, she smiled, and murmured, "You shouldn't wear your hair like that . . ." she smirked gently and looked out the window, "It makes your forehead and nose look big . . ." Wufei snorted and chuckled, and she turned to look at him. Wufei stilled as she reached out and stroked the side of his face, and brushed a lock of loose hair behind his ear.

Music floated through the air gently.

Quatre blinked and followed its soft strains to his music room, and found his mother playing the violin slowly. He stood in the doorway and stared with awe. It was one piece he was so fond of, one he always found soothing. He'd had one tape of it, presented to him by his father, and had never known the artist or composer. He'd never found it anywhere in official publications, and anyone he had asked about it had never even heard of it before. 

And here was his mother playing it.

He smiled as she played it as one who knew a song by heart . . . or it came from the heart. She smiled as she played the last few bars, before she lifted the beautiful instrument from her chin, and placed in back into the case with care. "I'm sorry . . ." she murmured, her voice a little heavy with emotion.

Quatre shook his head, "Please . . ." he touched the case with reverence; "It's an honour to hear you play. "

"That's not what I mean . . ." Quatrine's head was bowed, her fringe covering her bright blue eyes, "I mean I am so sorry, that you had to grow up without a mother . . . how hard it must have been for you . . ."

He laughed, "I had twenty-nine sisters who acted like they were my mother . . ." Quatre sighed and wrapped his arms around the woman, "But you're right . . . I wish I had one I could really look up as my mother."

"How . . ." she shifted in his arms, and placed her head on his shoulder, "How did your father die?" 

"During the war . . ." he stepped away from her and led her to seats nearby, and to the tea service he'd set up. "During the war, he murmured as he poured some for her and himself, one of Oz's tactics was to make the people see them as their allies . . . when father refused to give them the resource satellite, Oz made it look like he was hording supplies and giving none for the people—"

"That's ridiculous, the Winners have never . . ." she frowned deeply, "how could they say that . . . even when I was around, your father was generous beyond making profits."

Quatre nodded, "I know . . ." he sighed again, sipping his tea, "Yet no one believed him, and he went to the satellite to destroy it rather than hand it over."

"He never left, did he?" Quatrine murmured quietly, holding her cup tightly.

"No. They . . ." Quatre paused, remembering his own pain at the time; "They shot him down, and destroyed the satellite anyway."

"Fools." Quatrine spat out quietly, "Petty fools."

Quatre shifted, and placed his cup on the table, moving to hold his mother as she cried quietly for her husband and his father.

Heero stared at the dark blonde man.

The man raised an eyebrow and stared back. "So . . . at least you're alive, I gather you were one of the major activists in the war."

Heero nodded, and stepped into the holding cell. "Why did you try and hide?"

Odin Lowe pressed a hand against his eyes and sighed, "I guess none of my terrorist tactics survived."

"You were attempting to map the area and locate better hiding places, and escape routes?"

Lifting his hand, one of his grey eyes sparkled from under it, "Not all's lost then . . ." Odin shifted, and motioned for his boy to sit, "So what name do you go by now?"

"Heero Yuy." Heero frowned as Odin stared in shock at him, "What?"

"You had to pick that name, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Odin sighed, "A daily reminder of what I'm responsible for . . . great . . ."

Heero sat beside him, and frowned deeper, "Are you saying you assassinated Heero Yuy?"

"I'm not saying anything; orders - even orders from that time - are orders none the less." Odin shifted uncomfortably on the hard little bunk, "Must you call yourself that?"

"It's the only name I've ever been called . . ." Heero folded his arms, "I refuse to be called 'Boy' ever again . . . it's degrading."

"Smart." Odin grinned, "I like that you haven't changed."

"Hn."

"Although . . ." Odin closed his eyes and leant back, folding his arms behind his head, "I would have like you to have expanded your vocabulary . . ." he opened on eye and looked at Heero, "Do you have an family now?"

"I'm a nineteen year old boy . . . I have no offspring . . ." Heero leant back, the darkness hiding the look in his eyes, "And I've not had a sexual partner."

Odin closed his eyes, "I see you have a problem with too much information . . ." He reached out with one arm, and pulled Heero closer, the boy stiffening in his arms. "I'm not going to judge the fact you don't have a family yet as a failure."

Heero shifted slightly, slouching a little lower.

Odin chuckled quietly, "Do I really have to call you 'Heero'?"

His boy nodded, "I refuse to be called 'Boy'."

"But I *really* don't want to call you that."

"Shouldn't have shot him then in the first place."

"I'm not saying I did shoot him. Sarcastic git. When did you . . ." Odin sighed and squeezed his boy, "How about Odin? Odin's a very handsome name . . ."

"But you're called—"

"I know, but if I could call you Odin . . . then you could call me dad again." Odin smiled, and squeezed Heero again, "I kinda miss that."

Heero shifted and rested his head against Odin's shoulder, "Okay . . . Dad."

"The Ring Master is never wrong!"

Faye clapped her hands triumphantly, and laughed as her son bowed gracefully in his full clown's outfit. The Ring Master of his troupe smirked, "I only wish they would say it of me as well . . ." He shook her hand, "If you have a talent, and a show, I wouldn't mind putting you in tonight."

Faye smiled, "I may have been away for quite a while . . ." She glanced over at the rack of performing weaponry that Catherine kept in her trunk, she smiled and picked up a bow, and selected an arrow. "But the Blooms never lose their talent!" She smirked, and took aim. The ringmaster, and Catherine looked in confusion for her target. Trowa didn't let his confusion show, thinking she was aiming for a nearby post. 

There was a soft twang and the arrow sailed through the air easily. 

It flew straight past the post and into the crowd. There was a horrified scream as the arrow hit its target.

The small group ran to the gathered group, Faye wearing a rather bored expression. In the middle, the strong man, with a toffee apple in his mouth, stood trembling, muffled whimpers working his throat as he stared at the apple.

The arrow had gone straight through it, and the cold metal head of it was pressed firmly against the man's cheek. Faye went up to him and yanked the apple out of his mouth. "Stop whining, man . . ." she inspected the hit, and showed it to the ring master before shoving it back into the strong man's mouth, "It's only an arrow."

She folded her arms and threw back her head as she laughed. 

Noin closed her eyes and leant against the wall. 

"No gunshots yet?"

She blinked, and looked up as Zechs moved toward her and handed her a cup of coffee. She nodded, "Looks like Odin Lowe is Odin Lowe." She glanced at the cell door, "Or I would have thought that Heero would have killed him by now."

"You never know," Zechs sipped his coffee and winced at the brackish taste, "He might have garrotted him."

"Not Heero's style. Duo kills silently; Heero would never part with his gun."

"Silencer."

"Like he ever cared about guards hearing him. Trowa maybe, but not our man Heero. Loud, effective, out of there with a trail of guards all the way out."

"You think?"

"I know."

Zechs sighed, and leant back beside her. "Me, Treize, Otto and Walker finally have clearance to leave the compound." He smiled, "We were going to go down to the pub and throw back a few. Care to add a bit of class?"

Noin clapped a hand over her eyes, "Zechs . . . in all the time I've known you; you've never acted like one of the boys." She lifted her hand to stare with one eye at him, "What happened to the elegant, the graceful, the chic of the Lightning Baron?"

Zechs straightened, and held his coffee cup up, carefully extending his little finger. "The Lightning Baron . . ." he began in a very posh voice, "Has turned in for the night, and regrets that due to unforeseen problems with a inflexible, elongated baton up his rear he will be unable to join you tonight, and instead sends Unsexy Zechsy in his place." Zechs broke and chuckled as Noin bend over and laughed hard. He grinned and dropped to his knees theatrically, grabbing her coffee before it spilled. He placed it carefully on the floor near his own, and picked up her hand. He pressed it against his lips, and kissed it loudly, "Please" – a kiss, - "Please!" – another, - "Join us" – he pulled back to stare sincerely into her eyes, before resuming his loud kisses, "We are unworthy, we are scum, we are plebeians!!" He closed his eyes, and slobbered over her hand, "Fair lady, grace us with thy sophistication, thy understanding!"

Noin tugged at her hand, "Zechs!! Stop that!!"

The more she pulled, the more Zechs pulled her down to him. He landed loud, wet kisses all the way up her arm; he kissed her forearm, her elbow. She laughed harder as he pulled up her arm and kissed her armpit. "Zechs!!" She choked out, "It's been a long day!"

She shook her head and snickered as Zechs sniffed loudly against her body, and threw his head back, exclaiming, "Ah! The smell of hard work!!" She was soon facing him, on her knees like he. Zechs stared into her face, and smiled broadly, "So . . ." he snuggled closer, "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" She snorted. Zechs tutted and shook his head.

"Damn. I'm good." 

Noin blinked, before she got it. "Zechsy . . . you are unsexy!"

"Am not." He wrinkled his nose, and wrapped his arms around her waist, instinctively pulling her closer. Noin was a beautiful woman; he smiled as she rolled her eyes. She hadn't changed much in appearance, but that was fine by him. He glanced down quickly; her Preventers' uniform jacket was half zipped up, exposing collarbone, neck and a tantalising curve of bosom. He swallowed, and looked up at her. The moment was passing from playful, to sensual. 

He shifted slightly to graze his nose against the side of hers. "Stay at mine tonight." He whispered, "You can't drive home after we drink . . ."

"I'll have cola."

His lips brushed over hers, "Only with two shots of vodka."

"Trying to get me drunk, Zechsy?" Noin's eyelids shuttered, as he felt his own begins to grow heavy.

"Never. I just want to give you a good time. Alcohol always makes people happy."

"I'll take a taxi."

"Rates are through the roof, and the drivers are rude." 

"Preventers' pay well and I bet they aren't half as rude as you."

He sighed, brushing his nose against hers again, "Please, I want you to be safe." She sighed and closed her eyes. Leaning her forehead against his, she sighed again. "Really?" She breathed.

He nodded, "Yeah . . . I'll sleep on the couch . . . Scouts' Honour."

Noin chuckled and nodded, "Okay then . . . Scouts' honour." They blinked looked up as the lift nearby began to descend. Zechs held her for a moment longer, and then helped her up. The lift opened, revealing Lady Une, Doctor Sally Po, Treize, Walker and Otto stepped out. The three men had been given volunteers' uniforms for the time being. Sally smiled a little and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well . . ." she admitted, "I'm exhausted, and I don't think we'll get much more done tonight . . ."

Noin nodded, "Just waiting for—"

The cell's door opened as if on cue. Heero stepped out, motioning Odin to wait for a moment. He turned to his superiors, and nodded. "I know this man, he's . . ." he swallowed, raising more than one eyebrow among the group with his hesitancy. Une stepped forward, and nodded. "Heero . . ." she began, she tipped her head and nodded, "Take him home . . . I'm sure Doctor Po's scans and tests can wait until morning." 

The officer nodded, and opened the door wider. The older man stepped out, and glanced warily at the others, he nodded a greeting, "Hello."

"Welcome to Earth." Une nodded back, "I trust you won't cause any trouble."

Odin tipped his head, and tapped his forehead with a finger, "Always one to obey orders, me."

Une frowned slightly, but accepted that. She glanced at Sally, who nodded as well. "Well, then . . . get some rest, Captain Yuy."

"Yes, ma'am." Heero walked toward the lift, motioning Odin to follow. Odin tipped his head in a farewell gesture, and shouldered his small bag. Sally pursed her lips, and turned, "Heero."

The young captain turned and raised an eyebrow.

"This is sheer curiosity, and feel free to tell me to bug off . . ." Sally began, she shrugged, "But I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering who Odin Lowe is to Heero Yuy." 

Heero glanced at Odin, who shrugged. "It's your call, bo—" Heero glared at him. The man grinned, "What? I was going to say Odin." He glanced at the company of people waiting for an answer. He winced, "It's still your call."

Heero sighed, and looked back at them. "He's the man who found me as a child and raised me . . . he taught me everything I know about being a terrorist." 

Treize, Une and Zechs' eyebrows shot upward, and Noin snickered. Sally folded her arms and nodded, "Figures."

"Christ!" Zechs threw up his hands, and mock-glared at the two. "Do you know what a pain he was during the wars?! How many bases we lost?!"

Odin's expression went from slack jawed to one of pride, he grinned. "That's my boy." He turned to Heero and slung an arm around Heero's still too thin shoulder, "May need a little weight, but my boy sure can blow stuff up good." Odin chuckled, "Just like his old man!"

"Old man?" Une repeated slowly, then blinked. A slow smile built on her lips as she realised another unlikely family had been put together. Odin waved again, and Heero turned to leave. When his adopted father swung his arm around his shoulders again, Heero didn't shrug it off. The older group watched the doors close, before Treize straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. So, he began, "Where are we going?"

Zechs held up a finger, "I wish to remind the party that no one is wetting their whistle." He grinned, "After the time we've had, they are *soaking* their trumpets. Motion raised?"

Treize tipped his head and held up his arm for Lady Une, "Motion carried, sir!" 

"Excellent. And remember, Scouts' Honour, gentlemen." Zechs nodded, and did the same for Noin, who quickly slipped her arm into his. Walker, Treize and Otto agreed loudly, before Treize leant over, and whispered none too quietly; "Do any of you know what the Boy Scouts actually got up to?"

"Heh, heh, heh. . ." Zechs raised a finger, "Why do you think I suggested it?" 

Treize grinned wickedly, as Walker muttered, "But what if we weren't a Boy Scout when we were younger . . .?" 

"Then we cross our fingers, and don't tell the girls." Otto leant over into the little huddle, and whispered just as loudly. He glanced over as Une and Noin disengaged their arms and linked arms with Sally. Walker snickered and leant over too, "Don't look now, but I think they're checking us out!!"

Sally shook her head, "Jerks!"

"Will this be appropriate?"

Meirin stared into the small guest suite, "No."

Wufei glanced about, "But it's the only spare room I have." He folded his arms, and glared at her as a crafty smile leisurely spread over her lips, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not where you sleep, is it?" She shouldered the small bag, and picked up her case again, "A wife should sleep with her husband." Turning, she looked him in the eye, "I trust your bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Yes, it is . . ." Wufei started slowly, "But I . . ."

"What?" She turned, and eyed him, "Is another woman sleeping there?" She had meant it as a joke, but Wufei looked at her with all seriousness. Meirin blinked and swallowed, she looked over his shoulder, then into the room, "I guess . . . I guess I have been dead . . . and . . ." She brightened again, "This will be fine, Wufei."

"Nataku."

She strode into the room, her back away to him as she threw the case onto the bed. "This will be fine . . ." she looked down, for a moment, before she turned to face him again, her old stubborn pride in place, "Thank you, Wufei."

"Nataku . . ." Wufei stepped toward her, "My bed will be big enough for the two of us." He lifted a hand and stroked her hair back, before leaning over to kiss her lightly, "I'd never considered it before . . ." he smiled, "My life was too full for other women."

She blinked, her dark eyes wide as he untied her hair for her. 

"When you are with me . . ." he murmured, "You shouldn't wear your hair like that . . ." he smoothed the long hair back over her shoulders, "Wear it like you did on our wedding day . . . it makes you look . . ." 

Meirin's cheeks flushed as he leant closer to whisper in her ear.

". . . beautiful."

"Well?"

Sister Helen smiled, as she felt Duo tug at her dress, "Is it ready?"

She chuckled, almost. "Just be patient."

"I don't wanna though!" He pouted, and tugged at her dress again. "Are you sure it's not done yet?"

"Very."

"Hmph!" He huffed loudly, and looked at her. He was silent for such a long moment, that she looked up and found him staring intently at her, with a half smile on his lip. "Can I call you mom?" Sister Helen smiled widely and nodded, Duo grinned, "All right!" He blinked, "Can I call you mommy?" Helen chuckled quietly and shrugged.

"I guess so." 

She gasped as Duo slid his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes and leant his cheek down on her shoulder. They were around the same height, so it was easy for him to lean up a little and see over her shoulder. "Mom?" She hummed a response, "Mommy? Is it ready yet, mom?"

"Almost . . . it just needs to simmer for a while longer . . . besides . . ." she glanced at Duo, "We aren't the only ones eating . . . and your roommate isn't here yet."

"Heero can last for days without food . . . I can't!" Duo scrunched up his nose and pouted, "Besides . . . when he gets back, he'll probably sit in front of that laptop of his!"

Keys jingled in the lock and Duo sprinted for the door, he chuckled as he called out, "He's here now . . . that soup better ready, mom!!" He smiled at the sound of Helen's laughter, and grinned wider as Heero opened the door. "Hey, man . . . are you in for a treat!!"

Heero turned, and nodded, closing his eyes briefly, "You're not cooking."

Duo scowled and punched him in the arm, "Hey! I cook good!"

"You cook *well*, Duo, it's *well*!" Helen's voice floated from the kitchen, "Grammar is important when talking to others who don't come from the same colony as you."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Okay!"

There was a deep laugh from the doorway, as another man stepped in, "And this would be Duo Maxwell . . ." he held out a hand, "I'm Odin Lowe Senior."

Duo blinked and shook the man's hand, before glancing at Heero. "Er, hello . . ."

Heero shifted his shoulder bag to the floor and straightened, "This is my adopted . . ." he glanced at Odin, a thin smile forming on his lips, before he quashed it, "My adopted father. Dad, this is my housemate, Duo Maxwell." 

Duo blinked slowly, and stared openly at the dark blonde, grey-eyed man. "Father . . .?"

Odin nodded once, humming slightly. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "Ah . . . smells delicious." He walked in further, and followed his nose to the kitchen, "Mmm . . . yum."

Duo grabbed Heero's arm as the former perfect solider closed the door, and took off his shoes, "You have a dad?!"

"He's my adopted father." Heero corrected, he moved around and grasped Duo's hands in his own, "Besides you have an adopted mother . . ."

"Yeah, but you never told *me*!"

There was a quiet laugh from the kitchen. The two former pilots looked over, and then at each other. Heero squeezed Duo's hands, a tiny bit of delight escaping his blue eyes, "I never knew."

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!  
DrM: [sighs happily] awwww. . . Heero has a daddy!! Awwww!!

Heero: why not bring back any of my real family?

DrM: [shrugs] the Church asked Scientists never to try and find out what happened before the big bang. . . I respect EPISODE ZERO, therefore I will only try and tell stories in connection with that. . . and elaborate some of my theories. . .

Heero: isn't that just a fancy way of saying you ran out of women to make up?

DrM: [bows head] yes, sir. . . I thought having all the pilots' moms coming back was pushing it too far. . . besides, I like Odin. . . he's got. . . a certain pow.

Heero: pow.

DrM: [nods] pow.

Odin: [raises eyebrow] pow. . . she says I've got pow. [sighs] anyway, please R&R!!

Heero: pow?


	14. Angelic Contact

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Part Thirteen: Angelic Contact****

Quatre watched his mother as she brushed her hair slowly, "Are you sure this room will be enough . . .?"

She smiled; her eyes still a little red from before. "I'm sure . . ." She stared at his reflection, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to bed?"

"I guess . . ." He smiled and held up a folder, "But I've got a little work to do and I just want to make sure you're comfortable."  

She nodded, "You're very quiet . . . and polite . . . and you grew up with your father?" She shook her head, "I wouldn't believe it!"

Quatre sighed, "I was raised more by nurses and my sisters . . ." He smiled a little helplessly, "I never really did things with father beyond regular meetings . . ."

"If I die again . . ." Quatrine swivelled in her seat, and shook her brush at the air, "If I die again, Raberba is going to get hell. The man swore he would treat you better . . . he swore that you would grow up differently."

"I don't mind."

"Well, I do!" Quatrine frowned and put down her brush, she got up and walked over to her son. "It matters to me because I wanted to be there. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live long enough to show you everything . . . everything it was to be a proper heir, but in a way that meant you wouldn't have to grow up and be cold and stiff." She sighed and sank down to sit beside him, "But I guess you didn't, so I guess he held up part of his deal." 

"Mother . . ." Quatre chuckled lightly, he smiled and sighed wrapping his arms around her small frame. They held each other quietly, just enjoying each other's company. Quatrine shifted slightly and guided Quatre to rest his head in her lap. He did so willing, and toed off his shoes, pulling his feet up onto the bed. She twisted her fingers in his hair, "So . . ." she murmured, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh . . ." Quatre swallowed, blushing, "I don't . . . I mean, not that . . . uh . . ."

Quatrine smiled knowingly, "Who is he?"

"What do you mean?" Quatre froze. He twisted to look up at her. She was calm as she smiled down at him.

"Quatre . . . I know some of your sisters . . ." She paused and bit her lip, "I know some of them swing the other way . . . not something I generally approve of, but I sense that you are similarly inclined."

He winced. "Am I that . . .?"

"The choice of attire and . . ." she smiled, "And some of the Maganacs mentioned that the women at the base don't seem turn your head . . ." She sighed again, smiling gently. "It's not something I can change about you . . . and your father would have a fit if he were alive . . . so—" She pressed his nose, "--we'll keep it between me, you and . . ." She tugged at the collar of his shirt, ". . . Pinky here. Who is he?"

Quatre closed his eyes, "I'm not in love . . . with anyone."

"Someone must turn your head though . . . Rashid wouldn't glare so, when he was talking about your cohorts if it wasn't one of them." She chuckled, "Is it the one with the long hair?" He smiled, not giving anything away. Quatrine – a stubborn woman by nature – wasn't disheartened by her son's calmness. She smiled, "I'll find out . . ."

"I'm sure you will."

"I will."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence.

"Quatre!"

"Mother!" He smiled and opened his eyes. She giggled and pinched his nose. "Ow!"

She chuckled again, and shook her head, "He's handsome, and by your smile I'll say he's very close to you . . . but he . . ." Her smile faded slightly, "He may not—"

"I know." Quatre sat up at this, and hugged his knees. He stared at his clasped hands, just letting his mind wander. He frowned slightly as the sensation of sand ran through his toes, and he found himself feeling sun-warmed. He tilted his head back, and stared at the soft overhead chandelier, it wasn't so bright but . . .

_//Trowa.//_

. . . shaking, who was shaking him so violently?!

"QUATRE?!" His mother . . . why was she sounding so scared? "QUATRE, ANSWER ME!!"

"Master Quatre!" Rashid, where did he come from? "Master Quatre! Wake up! Master Quatre! Auda, fetch water. Quickly!"

Quatre opened his eyes slowly, and found himself staring at his feet again. He was still hunched over in the same position, but a glance at the clock showed that two hours had past. He frowned, and wondered groggily when he had lost the time. 

"Quatre?!" His mother was kneeling beside him, "Thank Allah! Rashid, he's awake again! Quatre!"

Rashid strode over quickly and pulled Quatre's chin up, "Are you all right?"

He frowned and blinked, "Yes . . . I think so . . ." Auda returned, and handed him a glass of water. He drank, almost greedily; his throat was dry. He looked at Rashid, and his mother, worry beginning to seep out of their expressions. Rashid frowned, "Did you see anything? Like Captain Yuy?"

He began to shake his head. "No . . ." He murmured, "But I . . . I want to go back to town for a little while . . ."

Quatrine and Rashid exchanged a look, "Why?" His mother asked gently, as he got to his feet. Rashid steadied him, as Quatre looked around his expression still slack. "Why do you want to go to town . . . at this time of night, Quatre?"

He paused, his mouth working, but not sound issuing. He looked around, his eyes beginning to clear of the fog in his mind, "I want to see . . . I want to see Trowa . . . now."

Dorothy and Relena sat in silence as they searched through files, read through the reports. They had been at it for hours, determined to figure out a way to save the people in case this Angels myth turned out to be fantasy. The Gundam Doctors had already offered their services, and had begun to draw up new ships, massive escape ships should the worse come to pass. Ships that would support human life, and hold enough containment to build a new colony . . . or colonies, in case the ones surrounding the Earth were hit as well. 

Relena frowned, as she read the passage again.

If the Gundams failed . . . They were going to abandon the Earth. 

Dorothy looked up, as Relena pushed away from the desk, and walked out onto her balcony. She sighed as she stared after Relena, it was hard . . . after everything that had happened, after all the fights they had gone through to save this planet . . . Dorothy shook her head, and continued to read.

Relena held tightly to the stone railing and looked out; almost wishing Heero was here and able to tell her to be strong. In the years since the wars, she had gotten over her little infatuation and the two had become closer. She had to be stronger, she reminded herself, they hadn't lost so much, hadn't strived to get this far just to be pushed aside in some petty way. Her hands clenched, she wouldn't fail this.

"You're so strong, Relena."

Her blue eyes popped open at the voice. The man moved closer and smiled, touching her hand.

"Who knew you would grow so much in such a short time?"

She turned, tears welling up in her eyes, "Father . . ." Minister Darlian smiled gently and opened his arms as his adopted daughter ran into them.

"Ah, Relena . . ." He closed his eyes and held her tightly, "It's so nice to see you again . . ."

Dorothy looked up again, and smiled gently. She glanced at the plans for the evacuation ships, and new colonies and nodded. 

"No . . ." She murmured, "The human spirit will not just roll over and die . . . the human spirit . . ." She grinned, "The human spirit will fight back with everything we have!"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Trowa looked up from his lions, and smiled slightly, "I can't sleep . . . too much has happened . . . my mind . . ." He stroked the old lion gently, "My mind won't take the chance to rest . . ."

"Ah . . ." She smiled slightly, and sat beside him. "I'm glad I found you and Catherine." She reached out and let the lion sniff her hand, and hummed absently. They were content to sit there for the time being, with the lions and their backs against the bars. Faye smiled and leant against Trowa, "You've grown into a fine man, Trowa." 

He smiled slightly.

She chuckled and lifted a hand, "But . . ." Faye tugged at the wayward fringe, "What the hell is this all about?"

He chuckled quietly, "I don't know . . . it's always been like this, every since I was a child. He lifted one shoulder, no one ever bothered to cut it."

"They must have cut the back of your hair . . ." She smoothed her hand down the short hair, "So why not the front . . .?"

He shrugged again, "I've never bothered to ask . . ."

Faye snickered quietly, and closed her eyes. Trowa was breathing deeply, steadily, and she wished she hadn't missed so much of his life. She didn't know how the mercenaries had treated him, if the name he had taken was one he made up from what he remembered, or if it was taken . . . she frowned, although Sister Maxwell had mentioned that Barton was a famous name. Faye wondered what happened to the real 'Trowa Barton' . . . her frown deepened as she thought about how much blood her son must have on his hands, and how he dealt with it. She wondered if he and his friends were always as honourable as they acted, or if the war had shown them something worth growing up for. It didn't seem like any of them had had real childhood like she had planned for her children. An easy life, which taught the skills and pride in themselves, and respect for everyone no matter their origin . . . she wondered about his personal life, it was clear that Catherine and Trowa, despite never knowing their true relationship, were devoted to one another. She smirked at the thought, and opened a deep green eye to peer at Trowa, "You've never slept with Catherine, have you?"

Trowa blinked slowly, "It never occurred to me . . . she was always . . ." He frowned, "Always too sisterly to me for it." He sighed, "Besides I'm . . ." He swallowed and turned his head away, "I'm not that way . . . inclined."

Faye blinked, "You're not?"

He looked back at her and chewed on the bottom of his lip. She smirked and batted at his hair, "That's why you wear it like that." She chuckled, "All your nervous tendencies manifest themselves on the side that is hidden." 

He smiled slightly again, "I guess that must be it."

She nodded decisively, "of course it is . . ." she broke into a gentler smile, "does Catherine know?"

He shook his head, "I don't know how she'd take it. She's been dropping fairly broad hints that I should be dating now . . ." 

"Sweet." Faye stretched, and wiggled her feet, "Have anyone in mind?"

She glanced over at Trowa and saw him stare fixedly at some far off point, before shaking his head, "No."

Faye nodded, "I see . . ." she got to her feet, and offered him a hand, as he got up and they walked over to the trailer, she leant close to him, "Is he not the same way . . . inclined?"

Trowa stopped. "I . . ." 

But before he could continue, Catherine popped her head out. "Come on!" She called out, "Soup's ready!"

Faye turned to her son, and curled her hand against his cheek; "Think about it . . . if you're like this to him, then he might not know. How are you sure that he's not interested?" She shook her head, "Try. There's nothing worse in this life, than a life taken without chance."

Trowa stood there as she turned and ran off to the trailer. "It's not as simple as you think, mama." He blinked again and turned looking up. The stars seem brighter than normal . . . he frowned as he noticed they were getting brighter. 

He felt a strange sensation.

"I . . ." He found himself murmuring, "I want to . . ."

Time felt like it was slowing down, going backward almost. The warm breeze seemed to increase, making his hair dance, and tickle his ears playfully. He stared at his feet in some confusion. Why was he on the ground . . . he preferred to be away from it. Space . . . he longed for it, the Earth was just pulling him down . . .

A loud cawing pulled his attention away from his Earth bound feet, and to the sky. A hawk was flying above him, a pure white hawk. His arm shot out of its own violation, and the bird landed. //It should have hurt . . .// he thought as he pulled the bird closer, it's bright green eyes, luminous in the night. It stared at him, as its eyes began to brighten further with a crackle of energy. He looked up, and found himself not in the night covered circus grounds anymore . . .

_. . . but in the desert. Five figures ambled towards him. He looked around as a movement caught his eye; Quatre was beside him, someone heavily cloaked who he assumed to be Wufei on his other side. Beside Quatre stood Duo and finally Heero. Duo was talking to Heero, and Quatre had raised his arm, his fingers stretched out in a 'stop' motion. Duo turned and asked something of Trowa, and he found himself nodding even though he didn't understand the question. Duo turned to relay the information._

_Quatre closed his bright blue eyes, and his hand began to . . ._

"TROWA?!"

He struggled to open his eyes, how could he? It felt like it had been centuries since he last opened them. He stared up into the bright blue worried eyes of Quatre as the blonde boy turned his head, and yelled for someone to call and ambulance. "Trowa . . ." Quatre leant over him, and he smiled faintly as he caught the scent of fresh tea from the boy. Quatre leant closer and stared at him, peering into what he didn't doubt to be clouded eyes, "Trowa . . . Are you okay? Please say something!"

"I want to . . ." Trowa felt his eyes drop close again, Quatre's face fading from focus, ". . . I want to . . . fly."

Trowa opened his eyes.

It was dark here. Good. He doubted his blue eyes would have been able to take the strain of sunlight just yet. He frowned, and shivered, "Pity about the cold . . ." he mumbled, pulling his hands back to his arms, and rubbing hard. The sound of breathing was all around him, but he felt no fear. He knew there were others like him, others like him who shouldn't have died, others . . . like him, who desired revenge and blood. 

He grinned darkly; Doktor S would be first . . . he didn't doubt for a second that the reluctant scientist had felt any regret when Trowa Barton had died.

Trowa opened his eyes. 

When he came round, it was because his mother and sister were squeezing both of his hands tightly and it hurt.

He frowned and looked around, Doktor S was peering at a clipboard full of reports, and Quatre was sitting on the end of his bed.

"What did you see?"

He blinked and looked past his mother to Heero. "I saw a desert . . ." He spoke slowly, sleep having not quite leaving his system, "You, Duo and Quatre to right of me . . . and a cloaked person, possibly Wufei to the left of me . . . A bird, the white hawk landed on my arm . . . Five black cloaked figures walking toward us . . ."

"Duo asked you a question, Quatre with his arm raised so." Heero raised an arm to demonstrate his point, the same 'stop' motion. As Trowa nodded, Heero frowned, "The same as me . . . What did Duo ask?"

"I don't know." Trowa answered, "I remember that Quatre closed his eyes, and that his hand began to do something but . . ." He frowned, "I don't remember what happened next."

"Do you remember anything else?" Quatre questioned, "From before you went into the trance?"

"A bird, a white hawk landed on my arm, and I wanted to fly . . . or at least be in space . . . I didn't want to be in contact with the Earth . . . I felt . . . silly." 

Quatre smiled at this, and nodded, "That would explain the marks on your arm . . ." He smiled slightly, and glanced over his shoulder to the door. Trowa blinked and looked at the arm that the bird had landed on, there indeed were claw marks. "Where did the bird go?"

"What bird?" Duo asked, "You were holding an envelope with a seal on the back. The seal had a bird on it . . ."

"A hawk?"

Duo blinked, "I've never seen a hawk before in my life . . ." he raised an eyebrow, "It could have been an owl for all I know. Not that I know what an owl looks like either."

Trowa sighed, "What was in the envelope?"

"Directions." Wufei muttered; he sat up from his seat, his arms folded, "To an ancient volcano on the coastline of China, very near Japan. It's an invitation . . . from the Angels, and signed by the Angel of The Beasts, and is addressed to Oikakusu Mahotsukai." 

"Meaning?"

"It's Japanese, and roughly translates to the Wizard or Warlock that covers, masks his face." Wufei frowned deeper, "Where did you get the envelope?"

"I don't know, there was a white hawk . . . its eyes were glowing with green, and then I found myself in the dream."

"Master Fao is convinced this is the sign from the Angels . . ." Wufei scowled, "And Lady Une agrees. She is sending us five; with Noin, Zechs, my Master and my wife to China . . ." He glanced at his friends, "And anyone we want to bring along . . . although she did ask that we keep it to a minimum."

Faye squeezed her son's hand, she'd follow him, she said with her motion, to the ends of the Earth if needs be, she wasn't going to loose him again.

Quatre smiled, "Rashid refuses to leave without me, so my mother, Rashid and ---" He broke off and frowned, glancing at the door again. "Where . . .?"

"What is it, Quatre?"

"The nurse is . . ." He blinked, and looked over at Heero, "Nothing . . . it's just . . . the nurse is going to—"

The door opened, and a nurse stepped in. She smiled and placed a small basket of flowers with a toy dove resting in the middle at the foot of the bed, resting lightly on Trowa's legs. She looked up and beamed at Trowa, her dark brown eyes rapidly changing to an electrified green. "It's nice to know that you recover so quickly . . ." Her voice sounded like one that had lived for many years, "We look forward to meeting you all . . ." She paced to the window, and looked out, folding her arms behind her back.

Everyone stared in shock as the toy dove flapped its wings, and in a burst of feathers, became real. 

It landed gently on her shoulder as she started to talk. "Hmm . . . the Dark Chi is on the borders of your planetary system, in one orbit of your little rock, it will be here . . ." She chuckled warmly, reaching up to pet the bird, "It seems like a blink of an eye . . ." turning, the possessed nurse lifted the dove from her shoulder and walked over to Trowa's bedside. "When you are ready to join us in China, send the dove back . . ." Trowa lifted his hand almost automatically, and the bird hopped the sit on his finger. He stared into her eyes, "We will prepare for you . . . and your families as you so wish . . . Hmph, and be prepared, this will not be a holiday, and you will live there for a year . . . until you are ready to face the Dark Chi."

Trowa nodded.

The nurse smiled again, her eyes changing colour once more, "Okay?" She glanced at the toy in his hand once more, "I just can't get over how lifelike they make them now . . ." Trowa glanced down at the bird in his hand, it was once again a stuffed toy. The nurse grinned, "You should be out of here by this afternoon, mister Barton . . ."

And with that, the nurse walked out of the room. 

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!  
DrM: Woooo. . . the angels' have contacted the boys. . . and Quatre and Trowa have crushes on—

Trowa: [walks up and kicks DrM] . . .

DrM: [winces] oh, yeah tension. . .

Trowa: [rolls eyes] . . .

DrM: [folds arms] geeze Trowa, shut up! 

Trowa: [raises eyebrow] . . .

DrM: [waves hand] I know, I know. . .

Trowa: [shakes head] . . .

DrM: [bites lip] you think so?

Trowa: [folds arms and nods] . . .

DrM: [gasps] But—

Trowa: [skunk-eye level ten] . . .

DrM: [steps back] I don't believe you!! He wouldn't!!

Trowa: [smirks] . . .

DrM: [giggles evilly] That little Minx. . . and you have it on tape you say?

Trowa: [presses finger against lips, and motions readers] . . .

DrM: [blinks and blushes] oh yeah, hey guys, do me a favour and R&R!!! Please!!! Thank you!! [Turns back to Trowa] Handcuffs?

Trowa: [smirks] . . .


	15. Journey To China

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Part Fourteen: **Journey To China**

"Store it in the aft compartment!" 

He signed the clip board, "And make sure that all the ammunition gets aboard, it might look like we're preparing to take over a small country, but I don't want to take any chances . . ." 

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant snapped a salute and turned to carry out his orders. Zechs glanced up at the Preventers' carrier plane; it was being stocked with provisions for the next three months, and enough fuel to take them to China and back, with some extra should they need to take any detours. He glanced at Noin as she stood with Otto and Walker, both men looked highly displeased at being separated from their friends, but even they had to admit, with the Knights training for a year, there would be little they could do.

He sighed, and wondered how he would help aside from piloting their ride there. 

"Are you all right?" 

Zechs smiled at the smooth tone and turned to Treize. "I'm fine . . . I just . . ." He looked up at the plane again, "I'm just wondering what's going to happen."

Treize smiled and looked over at the Gundam Pilots, with their families, and friends. The Gundam scientists were issuing last orders, Mrs Bloom looked ready to kill Doktor S, and Instructor H was keeping a healthy distance from Mrs Winner. Doctor J was eyeing Odin Lowe Senior every few minutes suspiciously, and Professor G was wagging a finger at Duo, while Sister Maxwell was wagging a finger at him. Meirin was scoffing at almost every second word that Master O said, and wrapping her arms defensively around her husband's neck. Wufei, surprisingly, was not objecting overly much.

"You wouldn't believe that grown, battle hardened men wet their beds, fearing those boys . . . If you saw this . . ." Treize chuckled as Heero folded his arms, and his father wrapped around an arm around his thin shoulders, declaring no doubt loudly, that he had been trained in the best techniques. Doctor J sniffed and continued to lecture the boy, ignoring the 'ignoramus of a fool' as J was once heard to mutter. 

"They're acting like grandfathers . . ." Noin observed as she walked up behind the men with Doctor Sally Po, Sally wasn't going with them, but had come along to say goodbye, and to remind them that the Preventer doctor could be contacted at anytime.

"Are you kidding?" Sally raised an eyebrow, "These men have arguments over which boy is better . . ." She smirked, "You know, they do actually see the pilots as their grandchildren . . ." Sally chuckled at the general amount of surprise on their faces, "It sounds unbelievable, but it's true . . . especially G, S and J, they love their boys dearly . . ."

The small group looked over to the Doctors, as Professor G threw his head back and yelled, "I said it, and I'm going to say it again!!" He shook a finger at Duo, "Don't you dare get yourself killed!! I'm not attending any more funerals, I'm sick of them!" He growled and shook his finger harder, "If you get yourself killed, boy, then tough! Don't expect me to send any flowers! I didn't train you all these years, just so you could keel over some little thing!!" He started to shake a fist at Duo; "Do you hear me, boy, do you? Do not die!"

Zechs raised an eyebrow as the Professor turned and stormed away, the other scientists following him. Duo smirked and yelled after them, "Yeah, well, I love you too G!"

G stopped at that, and looked at Duo. The pilot cocked his head and folded his arms, staring after the professor. G looked at the tarmac and slowly walked back to Duo, whose expression was slowly turning into shock. G hobbled up to Duo, and hugged him tightly, murmuring something that only Duo could hear. Slowly, Duo's arms came up and he hugged the old man back. The other scientists smiled slightly, and J stared at Heero. Heero, still with his father's arm around him, stared back, until he gave one decisive nod. J smiled and nodded back.

For Trowa and Quatre, S and H waved and gave encouraging smiles. S walked over to Zechs and Noin, and leant close, handing them five scribbled numbers, "These are the numbers for us . . ." He looked over at Trowa as he picked up his bags and started to load them. "Our boys know them off by heart, and no matter where we are you can always contact us on them . . ." He nodded, and smiled slightly, "We haven't trained them for this . . ." He began to frown, "Please . . ." He glanced over at Trowa, who was staring at him, "Please don't let our boys die . . ."

Noin swallowed, the emotion in the cranky old man's voice was unexpectedly touching. "We won't." She promised him faithfully. The old man, smiled, and touched her arm.

"Thank you."

He walked away as Master O yelled something in mandarin, to which Wufei frowned and folded his arms, and yelled back something shorter, and Meirin raised her fist and yelled even louder, prompting a laugh from both Master Fao, O, and Sally Po. Zechs raised an eyebrow, at her, as she explained, "Master O had asked Wufei not to get killed, Wufei replied that he wouldn't do such a foolish thing, and Meirin had confirmed she wouldn't let him."

"They are very much in love . . ." She murmured, as Meirin squeezed Wufei's hand, as he led her onto the plane. She smiled and folded her arms, "It's about time Wufei had someone!"

As their small group laughed, Trowa bid Catherine goodbye, "Take care of yourself . . ." She murmured, as she looked from her mother to him, "Both of you . . . I don't want to lose you ever again!"

He nodded, hugging her tight, "Okay . . ."

"No!" Catherine frowned and pinched his cheek hard, "There's no 'okay' about it, Tro-*wa*! You *will* take care of yourself, you *will* protect mama, and you *will* return home in one piece!"

"Jaa, jaa, meine vielgeliebte Schwester . . ." Catherine's eyes narrowed as Trowa delivered the German in perfect deadpan.

"Don't mock me!" She cried out, pinching his cheeks again, before she let go. Trowa shook his head, as Quatre stood beside him. 

"Are you going to do it now?" The smaller officer asked, Trowa nodded, as he reached into his bag, and pulled out the toy dove. It hadn't moved since the nurse had brought it in. Trowa stroked it once, "I don't know how to make you go but . . ." He stood and opened his hands, "Tell the Angels . . . we're on our way . . ."

There was a crackle of energy, green magic snapped around the bird, and the frightened dove took flight, hovering above them. "Thank you." Trowa spoke softly, Quatre blinked and glanced at the taller boy, as Trowa murmured, "He says we've made a good choice, and that they've prepared for our arrival . . ."

Duo, Wufei and Heero looked up as they came to stand with their friends.

The bird continued to hover above them. "He says . . ." Trowa whispered, "Not to be afraid . . . we have nothing to fear, if we are strong enough . . ." He blinked, as Quatre's hand slipped into his own. The bird twisted, as a strong green tinted wind blew it. 

"We won't face this alone . . ." 

And even Heero felt some fear, apprehension as it burst into feathers, and floated away. 

". . . We will face it together."

When everyone was aboard, Zechs and Noin clambered into the cockpit. Noin looked up as Une and Relena opened a communication channel, Une was completely business-like as she spoke.

_". . . This is an unusual mission . . ."_

There was a crackle of green energy as the dove reappeared at the sacred temple. The five cloaked figures nodded, and turned away from each other. It was time. The Knights were on their way. Four of them returned to their holding places, as the Angel of Time stood, watching as the sun began to slip over the rim. She smiled gently, and reached out.

_"And I wouldn't usually dream of sending my top men on such an unpredictable chore but . . ."_

Odin smiled at Sister Helen as she sat in the next seat; he leant over the aisle and grabbed her hand, and smiled encouragingly. Her worried look began to fade, as she tried to smile back for him. Duo and Heero shoved their bags into the hold above their heads, and got into their seats, either side of their adopted parents. 

_". . . But we have no choice . . ."_ Relena's blue eyes, even through the grainy image, were still wide, and imploring, "_Please . . ."_

The sun reflected off the magic as it started to gather in front of her hand. Beneath Time, a circle of gold light began to form, some nameless breeze blowing her cloak around her. Her shadow began to disappear, as she faded from reality, becoming her other form. Her light chuckle filled the air musically, as she stared at the beautiful sunset. "So wonderful . . . you'll be here so . . ."

_". . . Please . . ."_

The heat rose off the tarmac, making it seem shiny in places. Professor G pressed his hand against the window and stared out as the plane began to taxi down the runway, preparing to take off. The other doctors were behind him; each worried about the pilot that they had become so attached to. The plane began to prepare its take off run, and G closed his eyes as J squeezed his shoulder with his good hand. "There's nothing we can do now for them . . . we can only help as best we can . . ." the short, old scientist growled quietly, "Call me an old codger if you must, but . . . Damnit," He clenched his fists, "This gets harder each time." 

"We trained them." Doctor J muttered quietly, "We trained them to be the best . . . and the best they are at that. Stop worrying."

G shook his head, and opened his eyes again. The plane's landing wheels began to leap off the ground, once, twice . . . and then the plane was flying.

_". . . Take care, Earth depends on you once again." _

Her robes, her very being, all became as light as the air. Her hand, the point of gold tinted magic began to disperse, as Time whispered to the sun to guide them well, "You'll be here so . . . so very soon . . ."

"Soon . . ."

Quatre shivered, absently touching his heart, "Soon . . . we'll be there . . . so very soon."

He was staring out the window, his mother fast asleep beside him. They had been travelling for nearly four hours now. He stared out as they fled the setting sun, the water beneath them a shimming mass of gold, the clouds tinged red, and the sky rapidly darkening from orange to blood red, to purple, to midnight blue. He stared out the entire time. 

Time seemed to lose meaning, and he found himself looking to the earth, to the sky as an indicator as to how much time had really past. He yawned tiredly, feeling a little glad that he was flying . . . not nearly fast enough but still . . . flight was . . .

"You too?" He blinked and looked up as Trowa leant over, his jade green eyes displaying an unusual amount of excitement, "it's good enough . . . it's not under your own power, but this is good enough . . ." He smiled slightly, "You too . . . you're beginning to feel it too."

Faye was asleep in her seat, covered by Trowa's uniform jacket. He was leant over and staring intently at Quatre. The golden-headed boy nodded, "We are getting close . . . we'll be there by nightfall." 

Zechs looked over at Noin, she sighed and looked out as she flew. He flicked some switches, and also looked around. To him, it looked like they're were running away from the sun, and flying into the night. The coastline was beginning to come into sight; they were running ahead of schedule. "Good weather . . ." Noin murmured, "Easy winds . . ." 

"Hmm . . . It seems the Angels want their passage to be as easy as possible." Zechs smiled and glanced over at his pilot, she was beautiful in the light, the endless golden sea framing her profile. Zechs nodded, and glanced ahead, "I don't know what we will find, Lucrezia . . ."

Noin's hand shifted off the gear stick, and she reached across to grab his hand.

The flight was easy, so very easy. 

They arrived at the location, circling it once. The mountain, an extinct volcano, was surrounded with dense forest, on the top really very bare of foliage. There were a few other exposed patches . . . one a small village, a small meadow filled with summer flowers, and a few cleared spaces for farming. There were paths leading up and down the mountain. A short way away from the village was a landing strip clearly marked and near the sea. Noin was a bit concerned that they were being forced to leave the plane, and travel away from it, but Master Fao insisted that they trust the angels. 

Zechs sighed as he shouldered his backpack and checked his guns again. He would trust the angels when they earned his trust. He glanced up as the three Maganac Corps attempted to wrestle the Winners' bags from them. Quatrine batted away Abdul's hand, "I can carry it!" She frowned warningly, as the man looked at her, "I'll pull my own weight!"

Abdul shook his head, "You are as bad as Master Quatre . . ." Ahmad nodded his agreement, as Auda tried to relieve Quatre of the heavy backpack. Quatre batted away the man's hands, and chuckled, "You worry too much!"

Rashid frowned and looked around, the jungle approach seemed so dense. "Are you sure we must take this way . . .?" He called back to Wufei. The black haired officer nodded as Master Fao stepped forward, "This is the only way indicated."

Trowa smiled slightly as he spotted the white dove. "Hello again . . ." The dove cocked its head, "Are you here to guide us?" It picked at its wings as Trowa approached it. The bird hopped onto his outstretched arm, and fluttered its wings as if getting comfortable. Its talons bit through the cloth of his jacket, but did not pierce his skin, the bird was a comfortable weight on his arm. Trowa tipped his head, "Thank you." 

Faye shouldered her backpack uneasily, "Do you understand what it's saying . . .?"

Trowa shook his head, "No . . . it's not saying anything . . . it's just the impression I get from it." He glanced over, as the branches moved and swayed, "The bird can't lead us through the jungle . . ."  

"Why not?" Heero asked as Trowa began to move toward the shifting branches.

Trowa laughed quietly, "It only knows how to fly over the forest . . . it doesn't know how to *walk* through it . . ." 

Noin sighed as she pulled off her heavy-duty jacket, and revealed her vest. Zechs smirked and did the same, "We're in for a long walk, aren't we?"

"I don't think so . . ." Trowa reached out and touched a tree. The vines near it, everything around it crawled back suddenly, tinted with the green energy. Trowa nodded, as everyone gave a sound of surprise. Quatre frowned and stepped forward, grabbing Trowa's arm, "How did you . . .?"

"I didn't . . ." The taller man answered, "The trees . . . the trees will lead us to safety."  

The walk was easier than they thought it would be; it was little trouble to them. 

They didn't have that far to go, before the first compound came into view. The small village that was afforded to them was little used but still habitable. It had a decent well for fresh water, a hot spring not too far to gather hot water from. Leading from there was a small pool and waterfall. There was a small well-tended garden with fresh vegetables, and on further searching, a small orchard. The homes were very traditional, paper walls, and futon beds. Each kitchen was well stocked, and each home filled with many necessities. 

There were four homes, each with enough beds for the guests of the knights, meaning everyone had a bed except for the five chosen ones. Duo kicked at the earth, and glared up at the massive gate that would lead to the sacred temple of the angels. "Mighty convenient." He motioned around, "Everything basically provided . . . except electricity, communication panels . . ." He folded his arms, "And cable TV."

Sister Helen laughed quietly, "There's more to life that the creature comforts . . ." She admonished gently, "You know that Duo . . ."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess . . . but when we're up there . . ." He jerked his thumb, "Training and stuff . . . what are you meant to do?"

"We'll find entertainment . . ." Helen smiled sweetly, "We always do . . ." 

Master Fao hobbled over, "What makes you think you are training up in the sacred temples . . .?"

Duo frowned and glanced over to the man, Wufei was stood nearby, "According to that sign . . ." He nodded his head back to a small notice board near the gate, "The training grounds are near here. We will probably have to travel up and down on foot from the temple to train . . ."

"Man . . ." Duo groaned, "This is gonna be so harsh . . ."

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!  
DrM: [beams happily] hello and welcome to—

Duo: [runs up and kicks DrM in the back of her chins]

DrM: OWW!! What the hell was that for?!

Duo: isn't enough that you are giving me mental trauma in Gundammit?! But you have to make me climb a MOUNTAIN in this?! 

DrM: [folds arms and pouts] I can make you do what ever the hell I want. . . [bends over and rubs the back of her chins] And for that I think I'll make the Angel make you run up and down the mountain twice a day!

Duo: [smirks] this is all just because you have to move in a few months time isn't it?!

DrM: DAMN RIGHT!! I was planning of staying here for the three years of my uni! Damned landlord!! [sulks] 

Duo: Well, looks like she's going to be in a bad mood for a few more days, at least until her next house is sorted out. . . good news for the humour fic, bad news for anyone who knows her in Real Life . . . anyway, Please R&R and we'll see you next week!!


	16. Knights' Gateway

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Part Fifteen:** Knights' Gateway**

**Note: **just a quick note about the use of other languages in this story, I dislike putting the translation after the phrase, and numbers are distracting. Also, if I'm going to use it because there are other characters that don't understand the same language, then I'm using it for an effect. Confusion of the reader, my beta-reader hates me for it, but I think it's more effective if you don't know what's being said but if you have a burning desire to know what's being said, or to correct me [because English is my only fluent language, and anything I construct here is through a limited grasp of grammar, and a dictionary] please feel free to email me, dr_megalomania@hotmail.com . Thank you!!

Part Fifteen:** Knights' Gateway**

The gate stood about twenty feet high, by twenty feet. 

It was made of two stone, dark grey pillars and a tradition Chinese shrine top. It had heavy cast iron on the top, with a bell hanging in a small opening in the centre of an intricate design. The paving stones at the base were placed so that they bent around the gateway, rather than suggesting that the gateway was added later. It seemed that the gate was built first, and the village built around it. There was nothing particularly awe inspiring about it, except for the cool air of importance and prestige the gate, itself, seemed to impose on the area around it.  

Heero noted all of this absently as he walked around it, he didn't know why, but he didn't want to go through it just yet. Blinking, he also noted that the path that was visible through the gate wasn't there on the other side of the gate.

"What the . . .?" Duo frowned as he walked around the gate a second time. He frowned and walked around to the front, "There's a section missing for the road . . ." He pointed up, and there plain enough was the rest of the path. It seemed that just the section immediately after the gate was missing. Quatre blinked as he started to pace back beside Trowa, "Duo . . . walk back past the gate again."

Duo back trailed and walked behind the gate again. Quatre blinked and glanced at Wufei, who nodded in confirmation. Duo wasn't visible behind the gate. "This is so strange . . ." Quatre murmured, as he reached up. Like the others, he had a profound sense that there was something odd about the gate's aperture. As his fingers breached the archway, a bright gold ripple appeared, like he was dipping his fingers in water. The ripples spread out until they hit the gate's cold stone . . .

. . . Her eyes snapped open.

She smiled slightly, encompassed within her soul's harbour. Her gift to her knight, a weapon for only him to use. Her only thought for all to hear.

//he's here . . .//

Quatre stepped back. 

The sight through the gate began to clear again, coming back into focus. "Such a response and still you doubt the authenticity of the Knights . . .?" Master Fao murmured with reverence, "You all must pass through, to get to the Temple of the Angels . . ."

Quatre felt his friends, their apprehension as the reality of the situation began to sink in. They were capable of something they had never been trained to handle. Another step back, and he felt Trowa slip his hand into Quatre's. Duo rounded the gate once more, and he, and Heero stood on one side of them, with Wufei, Meirin and Master Fao on the other. Master Fao tapped his staff on the ground, and nodded. "Now we will see the truth . . ." He nodded towards Wufei and Meirin, "We shall see it."  

Trowa lifted his arm a little higher as the dove shifted. The bird took flight and went to fly through the gate. The small group hardly flinched as the bird was thrown back with a loud crack of energy. 

Trowa went over to it, and picked it up, gasping as the burnt dove shook itself and, with a flutter of feathers, became a white hawk. 

The hawk lifted into the air again, and sailed straight through the gate, hovering and landing on the other side with a tilt to its small head. "I guess so . . ." Trowa murmured, he straightened and looked at the small group behind him.

"Only the knights can go." He sighed, and glanced back as the hawk sailed through, became the dove and show the rejection again. Duo winced as the burnt dove became the hawk once more, "How does it do that?"

"Magic, I guess . . ." Quatre murmured, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. He glanced over at Trowa as the taller boy came back and stood between himself and Duo. Meirin swallowed, and glanced at the five others, "Well . . ." She held her head up, "We shall know nothing until we try . . ."

Wufei was passive as Meirin stepped forward. He smiled as he watched her; utterly convinced she was better capable, and remained convinced that he would continue to support her in her new destined fight. "Wufei . . .?" Quatre asked quietly, and the Chinese officer glanced at him.

"She was always meant for ShenLong . . ." He shook his head, "I'm not a Knight of the Earth, my friend."

Meirin stood before the gate's horizon, and stared forward. She breathed for a few moments. She could feel the magic of the boundary scorching her cheek. Smiling gently, she motioned to Wufei. He blinked uncomprehendingly at her hand.

"Please Wufei . . ." She smiled, "We are wife and husband . . . I will not cross without you . . ."

Wufei nodded gracefully, and took her hand. She smiled at him brilliantly, but with something in her eyes. She knew something.

They stood side by side with each other, and still, even as she started forward, and their motion took them closer, she glanced back, with the same light in her eye. Meirin knew . . .

Wufei allowed his eyes to slid close, and let his momentum take him closer. He pondered briefly if she was afraid, if that was why she was slowing down.

Meirin stopped.

Wufei continued.

The small gathering felt their faces warm as they were lit up, bathed in a deep red glow of energy. 

Wufei opened his eyes, as Meirin let go, letting her hand fall back to her side. She stood on the other side of the gateway, Master Fao by her side, and a sad smile on her face. "It's you, Wufei . . ." she admitted with defeat in her voice, "It has always been you."

The fifth's eyes slid open, the air around the stone room warming with the rush of energy.

"Almost, almost here . . ."

Wufei stared at her and slowly shook his head.

Meirin laughed, a tragic laugh, "Wufei!" She breathed deeply, "Do not doubt your wife . . . and stop doubting yourself!" She folded her arms, the very embodiment of fierceness. "You will face this!"

The young woman stood back, and glanced over at the four other former pilots, Master Fao glanced at them, "Well?" He motioned with his staff, he sounded impatient, eager to see what was to come. Quatre swallowed, and breathed out slowly. His heart was hammering in his chest. He closed his eyes; feeling briefly for his mother and his friends, back at the camp. They had elected reluctantly to let the boys face this themselves, while they set up their homes. His mother sent back a pulse of pure encouragement, a whisper in his heart, to always try his best. Quatre opened his eyes and began to walk toward the gate, his hand leaving Trowa's, but the feel of the other boy's calloused hand a ghost over his fingers. 

He glanced at Wufei, who inclined his head slightly. 

Quatre closed his eyes as he touched the barrier, feeling a warmth he had only felt in the desert. There was a quiet sound, like a distant roaring in his ears as he breached the magic in the old gate. Something that took his breathe away as he came out the other side . . .

She smiled to herself, warmth filling her room.

"Welcome . . ."

"Quatre?" Wufei's calm voice startled his eyes open. "You're through . . ."

Quatre turned, and watched as the last of the golden ripples faded. He could see the other side undulate back into focus, and Trowa raise his arm. The white hawk landed on his arms, and again, with a flutter of white feathers, became the dove. He nodded, and easily followed Quatre through. 

The third saw no reason to greet his Knight, preferring to stay silent. His messenger had already greeted the Knight once. 

Trowa stepped through, and raised his arm, the dove flying to hover above him. He nodded to it; "The temples are not far from here." He turned and looked up the mountain path, "It's just a little further." 

Quatre nodded, silently slipping his hand into Trowa's once more, feeling a little foolish but needing the comfort. Heero glanced at Duo, as the jade green ripples of energy faded. "We'll go through together." 

Duo blinked, he had looked worried, his thumb rubbing over his small gold cross. "What?"

"You and I shall go together." Heero nodded gravely, "We won't touch but we will step over the threshold together." 

Duo swallowed imperceptivity, "Why?"

"Because . . ." Heero glanced at the gate, "I don't trust it . . ." He looked at Duo again, "You are coming with me." 

Duo thought about it for a moment, his eyes dropping from Heero's, "Are you afraid it will stop letting us through . . .?"

Heero didn't answer. He continued to stare at Duo, until the other had thought it over. Duo nodded once, and turned to face the gate. Without warning to the other, both started to pace toward it. In sync as always, the two former pilots approached the gate. 

They took a deep breath, and continued to step through it, not a single hesitant step on their way. The gate crackled slightly as arcs of vibrant cerulean, and brilliant amethyst swirled together. 

Duo opened his eyes and glanced back. Sister Helen was on the outskirts of their little encampment, her body half concealed behind a building, a hand curled the corner as she watched them worriedly. Duo waved at her, trying to make her see that he was fine. Helen smiled and stepped out a little further, Odin Lowe not far behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, much in the same way he would wrap his arm around Heero, and waved at the boys. 

The first and the second angels breathed a contented sigh, and turned in their sleep. Soon . . . they knew it, soon their knights would be with them.

Duo complained the whole way up the mountainside. 

At first, the others told him to be quiet, but as the steps got steeper and steeper, Wufei afforded himself a little grumble. He glanced around as they came to a stop for Quatre's sake. The smaller boy hadn't had much practice with mountains and was having trouble regulating his breathing to the thinner air. Quatre sat on a small boulder, with his head in his knees, and mumbled, "This makes me feel so embarrassed, Allah . . ." The smaller boy kneaded his temples, the beginnings of a serious headache coming on, "Please nobody tell Sally!"

As Heero and Trowa peeled off their jackets, Duo clutched his side and fell to the heavily moss covered ground beside Quatre's rock and groaned, "And I thought G's training was unforgiving . . ." he grumbled and rolled on to his back and stared at the sky, the night was beginning to fall again, reds dashing the blue with streaks of purple clouds. "Will we make it before nightfall?" 

Trowa nodded, "Yes. They won't let us stay beyond it."

"Who won't?" Asked Wufei needlessly - he could already guess. The angels had been providing them with little gifts, and supplies as they journeyed. A small orchard of fruit always seemed to hang temptingly within sight when one of them complained of hunger; a stream's babble could be heard a little further ahead when they felt thirst. Little things, like this comfortable grove to sit, always seem to pop up to keep them happy, and prepared to continue the journey. 

They stayed at the small grove for a little longer, before they came to the final set of stairs. Trowa's hawk took off again, and floated above them as they clambered over the rim of the extinct volcano and stared down at the six-chambered temple of the Angels. 

They climbed down slowly, taking in the finely built structure as they clambered carefully. The structure was that of a traditional Chinese worship shrine; each small building seemed to stand on its own, but the roofs were attached by small ornate gangways, the red tiles of the delicately constructed roofs glinting with the dampness of the early evening condensation. They paused outside the entrance gate, as the hawk landed on the ground and picked at some meat left on a small plate.

"I guess we go on alone . . ." Trowa murmured as he knelt and petted the bird. It looked up at him, and fluttered its wings. He straightened and looked up as Heero brushed past him, the click of Heero's gun, closely followed by four others echoing in the under used hall. The floor was a complex mosaic with swirling patterns in muted reds and creams; the walls were less complicated, dark wooden panels occasionally showing off cool ocean blue tiling. They stepped forward, silently fanning out. The entrance hall's cold stone seemed to echo with their every movement. Heero tensed at the silence, broken only by the sound of water, and wind. The antechamber was only a passageway, with two tables either side, and a hardy stone archway leading out into the courtyard. Heero frowned, he couldn't hear anything, but he could *feel* the presence other than the five new knights. He growled mentally at the foreign being, as Duo called out.

"Hello?"

They raised their guns as a cloaked figure stepped in through the archway . . . seemingly appearing from nowhere. It wasn't a trick of light, Heero blinked once, momentarily caught by the effect . . . the small figure actually materialised in front of them. The cloak was finely made, and shushed quietly as the boy walked in, he was small, almost the size of a four or five year old child. There were whispers all around them, as the boy came to a stop, his white robes neatly brushing the ground with their dark blue trim. 

"Hn." The boy hummed quietly, "Hajime mashite." 

Helen sighed as she folded sheets. She wondered how Duo was doing, and how they were faring against the mountain. She looked over at her living companion as he made the other bed. She'd never slept with a man in the same room before, but the three other houses were full, and this being the smallest as it only had two beds in a single bedroom, it had to be used. Odin's dark blonde hair fell over his eyes as he carefully made his bed. She hummed quietly, smoothing out her sheets, and sat down to fold her pillows into their cases. The rooms were traditional, very oriental. She'd never seen one quite like it, but she had certainly read a lot about them when she had been younger. The bed in front of her was low to the ground, but soft and comfortable. The futon was springy to the touch, and the pillows provided both softness and sturdy support. She glanced over at Odin again, as he turned to his shoulder bag. Like everyone else, he had only a few changes of outfits, the boys having been kind enough to buy them new clothes. She smiled slightly at the thought, and continued her ministrations.

"If you are worried . . ." Odin's voice snapped her out of her easy task, and she looked over at him. He smiled gently and held up his hands, "I assure you, while I may have been a soldier; I am also a gentleman . . ."

Helen nodded, blushing slightly at his gallant words, "Thank you . . . not that I—"

"It's alright . . ." He murmured, walking over on socked feet, and kneeling beside her bed, "I'd worry if I was alone with a man who looked like me . . ." He touched his chin, the stubble rasping quietly under his hand, "Not exactly a gentlemanly appearance . . ."

"I've dealt with worse . . ." Helen murmured quietly, "I lived on L2 . . ."

Helen gasped quietly as Odin touched her hand, "I went there once . . . A long time ago . . ." He murmured, understanding in his voice, "I know how it was there . . ."

She sighed, and turned her hand, grasping his. "Thank you."

"So . . ." He smiled at her strength, "So . . . your boy, Duo is it?" She nodded, as he continued, "How'd he stumble into your life?"

Sister Helen chuckled delicately, "It's not a very long story . . . but . . ." She got to her feet, "I would much rather we exchanged stories over some tea . . ." He stood with her, nodding. "I'd love to hear about Heero as well . . ." Helen smiled as he led her out the room. 

"It's not a particularly exciting story, but Heero was just a small boy . . . just coming up to the top of my knee . . ."

He estimated the boy came to just above the top of his knee. 

Heero frowned down at the small, cloaked boy, "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled, a sound not unlike wind through the trees. "I am Nasake no Tenshi, but you may call me what you wish . . . for now, Katana will suffice . . ." He tilted his head, a lock of dark brown hair poking from under the heavy hood, "I am the Angel of Mercy . . ." The child looked up, his face still hidden under the shadow of the heavy hood, and by a cloth mask over his chin, "You are the Kishi no Hane, a knight of wings, ne?"

Heero frowned, "You're Japanese?"

Katana turned away and looked up at each of the others, "we will reflect the nationalities of our Knight to ease communication . . ." he chuckled again, "It will make it easier if we can speak the same language, ne?"

"Hai." Heero murmured, he glanced around, "Where are the other angels?"

"Oh . . . they are around . . ." Katana looked up at him again, "Kishi no Hane . . . Shitsurei desu ga, o-namae wa nan desu ka?" 

"Watashi?" Heero blinked, "Watashi no namae wa Yuy Heero desu."

"Sugoi desu," Katana laughed again, "Heero-san nazekeru yoroshii desu ka? Daijobu desu ka?"

Heero glanced at his confused friends, out of all of them only Wufei and maybe Trowa followed. He sighed, "Hai . . . demo ne?" He frowned, "Can we speak in English?"

"You wish that your friends all understand what is going on?" Katana nodded, "Wise move."

"When will we be introduced to the other angels?" Trowa asked quietly, his eye caught on the white hawk as it landed nearby. Katana glanced around, "I do not know." He tilted his head, "It depends on them . . . I am merely a friend of theirs, I do not control their actions . . . nor do they control mine."

"Really?" Quatre questioned gently, "How is it you came to be here?"

"We came to be." Katana tilted his head to the other side, "There is nothing before us . . . there will be nothing after us . . . we came to be, and so it is."

Quatre nodded, "Really?" He looked around, "It's beautiful here . . . did you always exist in this place?"

"No. Hmm . . ." Katana hummed, and looked down, "We have existed in other places . . . it just happens that the last Knight of Time was a Japanese-Chinese half-bred." 

"What does that mean?" Wufei questioned, he too glanced about, taking in the impressive, if not archaic structure. 

"All must obey Time." Katana sounded slightly amused by this, "The Beasts, the Warriors . . . Mercy, and even Death, a most powerful force, must obey Time . . . no matter what, time can always continue . . ." Katana motioned around the room, "She is unaffected by the meddling of man, by Chi and by even we, the Angels."

"She?" Duo murmured, he gasped as a movement in the shadows caught his eye, "Who's there?!"

Katana looked over, and held out his arm. Another, black cloaked child shuffled out of the shadow. "Ogama?" Katana nodded, and pointed to the five former pilots, their guns still at the ready. "These are the Knights," He motioned Heero, "Heero-san . . . Kishi No Hane . . . Kishi no Nasake . . ."

"Really?" The voice was lighter than Katana, and Ogama raised his hand to his chest, touching his throat, "Male?" He murmured, and then sighed in exasperation, "This will be very strange."

"What do you mean?" Heero glanced at the smaller being, the black-cloaked child looked up at him.

Ogama chuckled sardonically, "I am by choice female . . ." He chuckled again, "It will be strange for me, because I have materialised as a male."

"What does that mean?" Duo frowned again.

Katana and Ogama exchanged a look, "This must be the first time we have had an all male set of knights . . . Usually there is at least a few females . . ." Ogama made a sweeping motion with his hand, "Therefore our spirits are divided into two females and two males, with one abstaining from choice." 

"Meaning whoever it is has no gender?" Wufei turned full circle, and made the decision to put away his gun. He glanced at the window again, and stared at Trowa's hawk, the bird was watching with a detached air around it. Ogama chuckled again, "This is as it is."

"Why do you have Japanese names?" Heero asked quietly, as he slipped his gun back into his holster. 

Katana shrugged, "We prefer them, the others have different names, different ways of addressing themselves. Besides . . ." He motioned Ogama and himself, "We are the closer linked . . . Nasake no Tenshi . . . no Shi no Tenshi desu."

"Shi no Tenshi?" Heero stared at the smaller figure, "The angel of death?"

"Mmm . . ." Ogama hummed quietly, and nodded at Duo, "And you are Shinigami, aren't you?"

Duo's shoulders drooped slightly, "You mean I can't even escape it here?"

Ogama shook his head, "No. You have always been fated to be Shinigami; Death will always be your constant companion . . ."

The braided Preventer sighed, and glanced at Heero, "Does that mean Heero's the angel of mercy?"

Ogama chuckled as Katana nodded, "Heero-san is the Kishi no Nasake." 

Duo shrugged, "Never struck me as the merciful type, our Heero." He glanced at Heero, and finally slipped his own gun back into the holster, which hung at the small of his back. He raised a critical eyebrow, "Angel of mercy . . . Heero Yuy . . . angel of mercy . . . Heero . . . mercy . . . Heero . . ." He closed one eye, and tilted his head to the side, "Maybe if I drank a hellva lotta vodka, stood on my head, and looked in a funhouse mirror . . ."

"Baka . . ." Heero murmured, glad Duo was breaking the intense feeling. He looked around as a shiver wracked his bones, "Where're the others . . ." He glared suddenly, as he looked around, "Where are you hiding?"

Katana and Ogama glanced at each other before laughing quietly, "You've been found . . ." Ogama called out, "You may as well appear, Jikan, Armbrust! You've been found!"

Trowa blinked as his hawk flew around the room, and turned into a white dove once more. The sunlight flooded the room briefly as another one of the angels materialised. The tiny form was covered with a deep gold brown cloak with various signs sewn into the fabric. The child was tiny, a head with white blonde hair, and pointed elfin ears. He turned and smiled, his large blue eyes missing the black pupil. Trowa frowned, "You look like . . ." 

"Your friend here?" The elfin child motioned to Quatre and murmured knowingly, he smiled and nodded silently. Turning, he faced the doorway, as another child walked in. This one was taller than the others, and moved slowly with long graceful strides, his heavy dark green clock brushing the ground softly. Behind him, in his footsteps, small flowers and grass grew, and died as it left the influence of his magic. He lifted an arm with a thick glove, and the white dove landed easily. The elfin child smiled happily, and walked over to him. Running a pale finger over the bird's head, the child smiled, and murmured, "Now all we need Ryu-Senshi and then we may begin with proper introductions . . ."

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Yo~~!! [holds up 'v' sign] How are you doin'? I know it's been a while since I last updated but . . . piles, and piles of uni work decided to attack me all at once . . . with sharp pointy things and disturbingly large amounts of corn . . . very close thing . . .

Zechs: So? Fanfiction is the meaning of your life you should be apoligiseing to the patient readers!!

DrM: [falls to knees and begs forgiveness] I'M SORRY!! I'M REALLY SORRY! I FEEL SO GUILTY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING EVERY FRIDAY LIKE I PROMISED!!

Zechs: better . . . [grins at readers] Well, aren't you gonna review? It hurts DrM when nobody does . . . plus it's only a few seconds outta your time!

DrM: [bows to readers] THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!! [holds up banner] Also, all those interested . . .

~*~*~*~

"For Every Story Must Begin . . . With What Hope There Lies Within . . . In This Tainted Soul . . . Find Redemption . . ."

Cardcaptor Sakura, In This Tainted Soul fanfiction NOW UP!!

  
~*~*~*~

Zechs: Have you no shame?

DrM: Hey, if I didn't have shame, I would have plugged all the other stories that I have up . . . [strokes chin] wait, that's not half a bad idea . . .

Zechs: [boots DrM in the head] 


	17. Clear Waters

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Part Sixteen: Clear Waters**

Meirin sat down by the hot spring and unwound her hair. 

She stared into the pool, and sighed. She felt . . . disappointment, and slightly betrayed. She had really believed that she was the knight and her husband . . . He hated fighting, how could he ever fight against the dark chi? Meirin shook her head, and pulled her legs into the lotus position. She was going to meditate, she needed to clear her mind, and meditation was the only . . . 

She frowned as a branch breaking caught her attention. "Who's there?"

Quatrine Winner stepped out, and smiled, "sorry . . . I was fetching some water, but if you wish to be left alone . . ."

Meirin sighed again, and shook her head. "It's okay."

The blonde haired woman smiled and moved to the other side of the spring, looking up at the rocks Meirin had perched herself on. "It's so peaceful here . . . I can understand why you would seek solace here . . ." she dipped the heavy jug she'd brought into the water gently, humming as she did so, "I believe that you are quite the martial arts expert . . ." Quatrine smiled again, "I do some myself . . . and I would love to improve my stance."

Meirin didn't answer. 

"Tell me . . . are you angry Wufei advanced while you could not?"

"No." A lie.

"I would be." Quatrine closed her eyes, and moved the bronze jug bout in the water, "I would be furious that I died because mortals had chosen wrong, and that I had to give up my living breath for someone who usually chose to read than fight."

Meirin jump to her feet instantly, "what do you know of such matters?!"

Quatrine opened her eyes, they were deep, and in the shadow of the Chinese bamboo, they seemed to glow. Reflections played over her face as she answered quietly, "I know nothing . . . anything except what you feel."

"How . . ." Meirin's voice failed her and she frowned, balling her fists. "What do you know?!"

Quatrine hummed and closed her eyes again, "my son and I are what scientists call New Type . . . we are capable of some limited empathic ability . . . nothing spectacular, but enough to get by with." Meirin sank down to sit once more, and watched as the bronze jug played in the water; Quatrine's voice a calming influence. "I am angry . . . I am angry that my son must fight. I am angry that he must fight for others. I am angry that his father failed to keep his oath, and that my son lived a lifetime without knowing that he had a mother that loved him. I am angry that I died before his first birthday, that I never saw his first step, the first time he picked up a violin, and discovered that he loved the feel of the chin rest under his jaw. I have missed so many things in his life, I am only grateful that I have a chance to be here now." Quatrine opened her eyes again, and looked up at the fierce Chinese girl, sat on the rocks above her, "you must be furious . . . that you were robbed of years with your husband . . . that he may have given his sacred . . ." she smiled slightly as she made her meaning clear, "*gift* meant for his wife, to someone else already . . . that he was allowed to take your place . . . that he lived on to read, while you died, forbidden from continuing the fight." 

A frown crossed the proud features of the younger woman.

Quatrine narrowed her eyes, "do you feel that?"

"No . . ." The truth this time. Meirin swallowed, her shoulders relaxing, "I'm not so angry at him . . . just . . . I love Wufei, I am angry that I never got to tell him . . . that he spent so long without knowing that I didn't really hate him for not being who I thought he should be . . ." she opened her eyes partially, and stared at the clear water, and the bronze jug. "Wufei shouldn't have become such a fighter; he almost lost his gentle ways . . ." 

Meirin looked up, and saw that Quatrine was gone. She smiled slightly, and looked back at the abandoned jug. She felt her defences fall, as her mind fell into a soothing trance state. Her only wish, that Wufei would try his hardest.

"I am here." 

There was a lick of orange flame as Ryu-senshi entered, his robes of red, with gold swirls and patterns of flame all over them. He folded his arms, and noted quietly, "the Dark Chi grows closer . . . its minions are gathering."

"Then we should begin by welcoming our knights . . ." The smallest murmured, his wide blue eyes seemingly sightless as they wandered around. He smiled and turned to the five waiting former pilots, "I am Jikan no Tenshi, I am the angel of Time." He smiled gently, and nodded to Quatre, "Masa'a AlKair, Sadik . . . Ma Ismok?"

"Good afternoon to you too . . ." Quatre blinked and bit his lip before answering, "my name is Quatre Raberba Winner." 

"Tayyib." Jikan smiled, his tiny child's voice replying in a singsong tone, "or would you rather I answered in English."

"Please." Quatre murmured, he glanced at the other four, "I'm sure the others would prefer it too . . ."

Jikan tilted his head, "very well . . . as I mentioned, I am the Angel of Time, I prefer the name 'Jikan', but I suspect you will come to call us names that you will easily remember . . ." he lifted an arm, "you have met Katana, Angel of Mercy and Ogama, Angel of Death." He lifted his other arm, and the falconer stepped forward, "this is Armbrust. . ."

"That's not a Japanese name," Wufei quickly cut in. Armbrust nodded, his voice quiet as the wind.

"I prefer my German name to my Japanese." He turned and shook his arm, the dove fluttering off again, "I am Yaju no Tenshi, the Angel of the Beasts." He glanced at Trowa, "I am glad you are somewhat versed in animal care . . . it will make your training easier." 

He took his place beside Jikan again, as Jikan motioned the final one, Ryu-senshi. "This is Ryu-senshi, Senshi no Tenshi. The Angel of Warriors." 

Ryu-sanshi bowed quickly, and straightened, "you may call me Konbo . . . it is an easier name."

Heero pointed at Jikan, "why are we allowed to see your face, and not the others?"

"Time is the most honest of forces, more so even than Death." Jikan answered, his young features at odds with this older commanding tone of voice. "Time cannot fool you, and you cannot fool me." He smiled gently, his blank eyes a little unsettling, "do not worry, we have no reason to harm you, we will not lie to you at all . . ."

"Okay then," Duo folded his arms and glared at the little people, "why do you look like Quatre?"

Jikan glanced at Ogama and began to laugh, Ogama moved forward, and walked toward one of the tables covered in shadow, "that is something that Death has that Time lacks . . ." he stopped and looked over at his laughing friend, "The ability to be straightforward." 

"Time always runs straightforward, my friend . . ." Jikan smiled happily, "but it is very true, time is more like water . . . it flows in any way . . . but always the same direction."

Duo frowned, "I'd kinda like my question answered."

"Of course . . ." Jikan smiled at him, "I look like Quatre Raberba Winner because he is the Sabaku no Oji, Jikan no Kishi." He smiled further as he translated, "the Prince of the desert, Knight of Time." He nodded, and walked a little way from his friends, into the sunlight, pausing to close his eyes and bath in it. "We reflect our knights' physical appearance . . . because it will make identification easier."  

"Ah . . ." Duo glanced over to the Angel of death; he was sitting now in the shadows afforded to him by the room. He tiled his head, and shrugged a shoulder at Duo, "I prefer the dark . . ." the sunlight distresses my eyes. The small child reached up and rubbed at his eyes, pulling off his hood at the same time. The mask was pulled away also, and the former pilots watched as a mass of chestnut brown hair tumbled into the small child's lap. The tips of two elfin ears poking out from under it. Jikan chuckled and clapped delightedly, "Ogama!!" He cried, "Ogama, your hair!!"

Ogama looked up, his bangs were much longer than Duo's and almost hid his startling purple eyes, they were of a much lighter colour than Duo's and a more prominent violet. His face was that of a perfect heart shape, complete with a cute upturned nose and soft red lips that seemed to pucker and pout naturally. He blinked twice before touching his hair protectively. "What is it with the knights of death . . .? Always with the long hair . . ."

"Kirei." Ogama looked up and stared as Katana crouched down beside him, the angel of mercy tilted his head, and placed his hand under the other's chin, "beautiful . . ." 

Ogama smiled gently, and reached up to pull Katana's hood from his head. Like Heero, Katana's hair stuck up in places, was dark and unruly. The tips of elfin ears poking out teasingly from the unruly mop, one with a dark silver hoop with a deep blue stone hanging from it. Katana turned and glanced up, deep sapphire eyes – like Ogama's violet orbs, and Jikan's light azure spheres – missing the black pupil. Heero glanced from his angel, to the two others. Armbrust, the Angel of the Beasts, was a smaller version of Trowa, his hair shorter, and only beginning to fall over one eye. His disturbing emerald eyes stared out warily. Beside him, pale and angry looking was Konbo, he looked like Wufei, but his short black hair was loose and parted in the middle. He sighed, his black eyes already seeming deep enough to fall in. He looked at Wufei, and nodded, "you have a warrior's spirit . . . that will be easy to train, but . . ." he walked toward Wufei, a five year old version of the man. Konbo nodded again, sharply, "you will require the patience of a monk." 

"Ha!" Duo snorted, "the Wufei-patience . . . remember the war, buddy?" The braided knight folded his arms, "there was no such thing!"

"Then he will learn it." Konbo frowned, "and you will learn it too . . ." Konbo turned and walked out the room, "come now. It's time that you become acquainted with what will happen within this year."

Trowa Barton glanced around at the motley crew assembled.

Many of them didn't look like they had a brain cell between them. He sighed, at least when he had been alive he had had some of the greatest minds to work with. He glanced away from them, the small outpost they had taken, as their haven was simple, not the most technologically advanced colony in the orbit of the earth, but then . . . 

"Morons." Someone muttered behind him, "the lot of them." 

Trowa Barton turned and stared at the younger blonde man behind him. The Oz officer had his arms folded, with a pair of goggles secured around his head, pushing his dark blonde hair up. The other officer beside him was of mixed background, and his Afro hair shaven short. The other looked around with barely disguised disgust. "We should purge them." He spat quietly. "Purge them all."

Trowa Barton smiled at these two, taking in their appearances and memorising them. When it came to choosing his underlings, these two would come in handy . . . Mass Extermination was always a good attitude to have . . .

He turned back to the window, staring at his own light blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Watched a smirk begin to build on his unshaven chin.

. . . especially when you were taking over the world.

Quatre looked down at his angel. 

The beautiful young child did indeed look like an angel . . . or at least what he imagined an angel would look like, and wondered if the others thought that of him. He smiled slightly at the idea. Him? An angel? Shaking his head, Quatre glanced about. The courtyard was circular. Sunlight poured down making Ogama growl quietly and pulled up his hood to protect his eyes. There was little growth between the paving slabs, giving the image that this place was only newly built. The stones were arranged in a circular way, spiralling toward the middle, where there were six slabs, each with an intricate drawing, and writing. The sixth was blank, and seemed to extend to the stone in the middle, which was a perfect circle, with an indentation, filled with metal, and symbols craved into that. There was a warm hum from Jikan, and Quatre looked down to see that the angel had stopped again, his face was up turned and his eyes closed. "So warm . . ." he murmured happily, "I could spend every day of my existence in the sun."

"You virtually do." Ogama muttered quietly, as he pulled his hood over his face further.

"Does it hurt?" Duo asked, a little worried. Ogama reached out and touched his hand, reassuringly.

"No . . . it's just a little hard to look at things when they are so bright." He chuckled quietly; "you must know that our eyes are so different from yours . . . so inadaptable. Our spectrum is fixed; we have no way of controlling how much light is absorbed." He made a motion with his hand dismissively, "besides, we both know that night time is the more beautiful . . . when the sun dies, and everything rests with silence . . . anything can move, nothing can lie uneasily. Night time is a time of truth, a time of deception . . . a time to be at your most intimate, when you are the furthest away from reality . . ."

"Death is not only beautiful . . ." Jikan teased quietly, "but death is a poet."

"One of the most beautiful things in existence is death." Ogama turned and looked at his fellow angel, "Another is the passing of time." 

Jikan tilted his head back and laughed. Ogama nodded once, the highlights in his hair catching the sun. "Now . . ." he paused and sighed, "you've been to the village we prepared for your loved ones . . ." Heero nodded once, and Ogama folded his hands demurely in front of himself, "good . . . then you understand that the Knights are to stay here, within the walls of the temple." He raised his head to look at them, "you are to sleep here, we do not expect you to live here. You may go during the waking times to your loved ones . . . but you will fulfil your training. You may bring loved ones up . . . but only if they have earned the trust in your heart."  

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked quietly, Armbrust closed his eyes and seemed to drift toward the centre of the courtyard.

"If you hold Quatre Raberba Winner's hand, if he were not a knight that is, then Quatre Raberba Winner would be able to pass through the Gateway unharmed." Armbrust turned, and looked at the small group dolefully. "Understand?"

Trowa nodded, while Quatre swallowed, "uh . . . why do you keep using my full name?"

"I was beginning to wonder what your full name was." Armbrust murmured acerbically, his dark green eyes narrowed as he asked softly, "which part of it is a name you wish us to address you by?"

"Uh," Quatre stuttered a bit, slightly confused. "Quatre will be fine."

Armbrust dipped his head, and Konbo walked forward, motioning the courtyard with a sweeping arm. "These are our personal shrines." Five intricate gates, smaller than the first, led to the five other buildings. Each had the Chinese kanji for the angel's element engraved into a circle of stone, which hung at the apex of the gateway. Each had tiles on the top, dark blue, black, dark emerald, sandstone brown, and blood red. Each with a different design cast in metal, painted the same colour as the gate's tiled top, one had outstretched feathered wings, unfolded wings of a bat, vines that twisted and twirled around each other, hour glasses and clock work clogs, and Chinese styled dragon flames. 

Looking at the gates, the former pilots were silent. Each felt . . . each felt a little bit afraid. Afraid of what was about to happen. About why it was about to happen . . . and about why they felt something deep in their chests draw at them. Quatre blinked rapidly, his eyes feeling a little watery, he felt a little comforted as Trowa's warm hand slipped into his own. The taller of the two seeking comfort, and to comfort. 

----------------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: And now I'm going to do the quickest A/N in the history of me, because I've gotta cach a bus!! This is such a short chapter, I'm sorry!! Longer next time, and I have to admit, the Angels just make me say 'Hobitsesss' every time I read this, enjoy!! Please R&R!!!  
  



	18. Time Passes

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Part Seventeen: Time Passes**

CHAPTER NOTE: - Aw, hell, the chapter where all my other favourite pairings come out . . . like DxR, and JxG, and – at the request of She who will remain nameless, but is Blue and Gooey – OttoXWalker, hee, hee . . . Anyway, I consider Sanq to span Northern Europe – given the Aryan look of Relena and Zechsy-boy – and also parts of Russia . . . no reason, mostly because the first first-names that spring to mind for Walker and Otto sound Russian. I may have spelt Walker's wrong though, [shrug] Unless someone can correct me, please try to live with it.

** CONCRATULATIONS TO … **Zelda For being the 100TH REVIEWER!! THANK YOU!!! Your recent reviews have been brilliant, and I thank you sincerely for the comments you made!! Bluegoo and I gratefully take our bows, and hope we continue to do a good job providing an interesting fanfic!

**Part Seventeen: Time Passes**

"You find it funny?"

Duo snorted. "That's putting it mildly." Ogama smiled from his perch on a fallen branch. The training had started over a month ago, and the five hadn't seen a peek of one another. They had been down to the compound, but the angels always seemed to make so they just narrowly missed each other. One month and not a word to each other. 

"What's so funny?"

Duo turned and made another clean sweep, "This is so obvious . . . if this was a story, I'd be able to tell you the end by now!"

He was training in his backyard, as he had come to call it. As it turned out, each shrine of the Angel– well, Duo assumed it was the same for the others, and Ogama hadn't said anything to the counter wise – had a small garden, Duo's was very peaceful, like his room. It was magnificent, almost like Ogama's beauty, the garden was a small clearing surrounded by thick trees. A small spring leading from Trowa's garden ran through and pooled in Duo's. There were two smatterings of rock, one that was high, and Ogama seemed to like to perch on, and one that was low lying and flat. It had a slight dip in one of the larger stones, and was comfortable to sit in. Duo was stood by the almost clear pool; the moonlight pouring down like fine weaved cloth. 

That was the one strange thing about the garden.

"Tell me then . . ." Ogama spoke from his vantage point, smiling down at Duo, "How does our story end?"

It was held in permanent nightfall, the closest it got to day was twilight during the day. The sky was always clear, the moon always just born, a thin sliver, or full, and hanging heavy in the starry sky. Duo loved it. It was calming and wonderful. He smiled; his room was just as comfortable. The bed was almost like the one he had stayed in at Wufei's old place. Four-poster, but with midnight blue curtains. Dark wood, midnight blue and silver were the theme most of the time. He was provided with a wardrobe filled with clothes, some very ancient and flowing, others seemingly made to his tastes, and always seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had a writing desk, where he studied from books, wrote as Ogama dictated. He was a patient teacher, so far only teaching Duo how to improve his skills, his movements with his weapon.

"Me and the guys . . ." Duo was sweating heavily now, his focus entirely on the silver swish before his eyes, "We beat the Black Chi thing . . ." he crouched low, bringing it in a smooth arch, "Get through all our training . . ." he rolled, and came up to slice through a bush, "And save the world again."

The weapon.

The Scythe, a pure silver plated scythe. The blade, the handle, the handgrip, everything was highly polished, and engraved. At first it had looked ancient when he lifted the clothe from it on the first day, but at the days had past the weapon seemed to blossom into this new object. Its wooden handle had disappeared, the dull blade becoming sharp and shiny. Ogama entreated Duo to polish it every night before he went to bed, and Duo found himself looking forward to caring for it. He named it Shinigami, after his beloved machine, and Ogama approved. 

The shorter version of himself had gained perhaps a few inches, and now seemed to be like a seven or eight year old. Ogama stood, "Perhaps . . ." he jumped off the branch, and stood by Duo, "Your swing is impressive . . ." he reached out and touched the handle, "But you must shift your hands apart just before you hit, to make a cleaner slice . . ." He smiled, "You are used to sending the command to the robot rather than to your own hands. . ."

"Could say that." Duo wiped his forehead against his sleeve, "Me and the buddy were close. I miss him."

"That is good," Ogama smiled, "You should always be on close acquaintance with your weapon. It makes your enemies fear you, your allies respect you, and the people you fight for look up to you." Ogama smiled again, slightly, his paleness emphasised by the moonlight, "You miss your friends."

Ogama turned away, smiling at the slightly tender look in Duo's eyes, "It would be a lie if I said I didn't . . ." Duo murmured as he watched Ogama's loosed hair sway back and forth. Ogama paused at the pool of clear blue water, and stared down. "Do you wish to see them?"

"What . . ." Duo asked playfully, "Are you going to show me them through the pond?"

Ogama smiled over his shoulder, "Maybe . . ." Duo smirked, and made a 'You see?' motion with his hand, Ogama turned away, "Maybe not . . ." Duo walked up to stand beside him, and looked into the pool. Ogama stooped to gaze into the pool, his eyes glowing slightly as he let his hand hover over the still water. "You see, Duo . . ." Ogama stood and straightened, "The story may go forward . . ." the Angel of death lifted the front hem of his robes, to show off black booted feet, "The big picture may be visible . . ."

Duo gasped as Ogama stepped out onto the water, the magic from him causing dim, deep purple ripples to fall off from him, and disturb the water. Ogama's quiet voice breaching the silence of the glade.

"But the little details aren't yet painted . . . the minor characters, you and I . . . your Sister Helen, and your friends in the other lands . . . we have not yet been thought about, our futures within this tale have not been decided . . ." Ogama turned and looked up, he let his robe to fall again, "I will teach you to do this . . . and many other things of such magic."

The violet eyed pilot shook his head silently, his eyes wide as he whispered, "I can't do that . . . it's impossible . . ."

Ogama smiled, his Knight's shock apparently expected, as he whispered back in his child's voice, "Then the story you predict . . . the happy ending you speak of shall not come to pass." 

One month and three days. 

Heero lay in his bed, and stared at the ceiling. His angel had gone to a meeting with the others before the sun had even risen. He felt like he was back with J in his lab, only . . . Heero shifted and stared out the doorway of his room, into his Shrine's garden, only Heero liked being here. The garden was simple; it was efficient with plenty of room to move in, with some vegetables to care for. They were necessary, but Heero grown to like caring for them. His battle worn fingers shifting the moist dirt, the smell of the blossoming flowers, and accomplishment of keeping the plants alive was pleasurable to the senses, and he enjoyed his eternally spring-summer garden. He sighed and rolled on to his side. Training had never been so peaceful before. 

He stared at the weapon for the Knight of Mercy. A Sword. 

"Hn." He hummed as he got up and walked out the room, smiling slightly as the warm summer morning sun hit his face. He walked over to the small garden patch of carrots and potatoes, and started to clean it of weeds, and other rubbish. The sword was made of a dark metal; it was highly polished, but was almost green with age. Katana explained that the Knights would always be fated to carry weapons such as these . . . that it would only seem natural. He sighed, and dug his fingers into the ground. He missed his friends. He simply hadn't seen them, and visits to his adopted father proved time and time again, that he was just missing their company by sheer moments. The Angels were keeping them apart, for what reason seemed unknown. 

He sighed again, and continued to weed. 

Quatre glanced up; the sands were playing against his cheek, the sun warming the air all around. 

After one month and . . . he frowned slightly, was it four, or five days now? He shrugged and closed his eyes again, his back as straight as he could keep it, as he sat atop of the dune. After the time he had spent here at his little retreat, this miniature desert available only for him and his angel, Quatre had discovered a profound sense of peace, some kind of quiet in the mind. It was like he felt when playing the violin, he didn't have to think about complicated things like his stocks or his management team, where the next batch of products were due in. his mind had ceased to buzz with numbers, and simply took in the pleasures of this. He opened an eye and stared at his Angel. Jikan was the other female of the group, and seemed to take the fact that she was trapped in a male body very well. Jikan was quiet and quick witted, reminding him almost of Trowa in a way. Now, the angel was sat across from him, face tilted to the sun. 

Between them, lay Time's Weapon of choice. Quatre had laughed when he'd seen them. A pair of scimitars, just like Sandrock's, only with golden blades and dark, leather bound handles. They were light in his hand and were very sharp to the touch. He enjoyed the feel of them, and had practiced at length with them. Across the weapons, Jikan smiled. His ocean blue eyes were closed, and his tranquillity, like the sands. "You have been learning well . . . all of your friends have been progressing acceptably."

"Meaning?" Quatre breathed back quietly. He blinked his eyes open as he felt Jikan shift and stand, he tilted his head back as the small boy held his hand out, "We, the angels, have decided it is time to step up your training to include magic . . . but we should reward your patience first . . ." Jikan's hair flopped to the side, as he tilted his head again, "Na'am?"

Quatre smiled, conversations in his native tongue were very relaxing. "Bikair . . ." he smiled and stood, brushing off the sand from his long Arabian styled robes. "Shokran."

Jikan shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, "Ala ElRahibwa Elsaa."

The sun gave everything a very soothing hue as it began to set. It was warm and orange, making the surrounding shimmer slightly with the heat. The sound of insects started to become more prominent as the afternoon wore on. 

Trowa slipped his head from under his hood, and blinked as he stepped out into the courtyard. His weapon was secured to his back, along with his quill of arrows. He was given a crossbow, a sturdy wooden contraption, with a supply of arrows. Armbrust seemed amused when he had asked about the supply of arrows, and had assured the former pilot, that he would be taught how not to run out so easily. 

Now, Armbrust had disappeared, encouraging Trowa to talk a walk into the courtyard. Trowa had taken one more look around his glade, his sanctuary and training ground for the last month or so and stepped out into the courtyard.

"Trowa!" He blinked and looked over; Quatre was emerging from his own shrine. The blonde Arabian ran over immediately and launched himself into the tall acrobat's arms. "Trowa!" He exclaimed again, pulling back so they were face-to-face, "So good to see you!"

The taller of the two smiled faintly, Quatre's expression was bright, and the usually pale boy was tanned slightly, giving his white blonde locks a shocking sheen in sheer contrast. Quatre's eyes seemed to glow with life, as he stared up at Trowa. The green-eyed boy smiled and wrapped his arms lightly around Quatre. He really didn't expect to have missed his friend like this, Trowa sighed, "It's good to see you too, Quatre . . ." he spoke with warmth, and smiled slightly more as Quatre blinked in surprise. His dear friend leant forward again and buried his head under Trowa's chin. "Truly . . ." he murmured quietly into Trowa's collarbone, "I feel like it's been an age and a half."

"It feels that way, doesn't it?"

The two pulled away from each other and found Wufei standing nearby. The short officer looked like something out of the ancient Chinese Dynasty. His black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and bound into a thin whip. Perched on his nose were, thin round glasses, they were balanced on his nose perfectly, and a black string attached them to his coat. Atop his head, sat a bright crimson cap, it was round, with a slightly pointed top, a small black bobble sat primly in the middle, trailing down his back were three ribbons of the same colour. His shoulders were square, the Chinese cut of the clothes keeping him straight. The suit was very much like his favoured white clothes, except they were crimson, like the cap, with trimmings of a lighter red, and the embroidery of gold dragons breathing fire. His trousers were slightly less billowing than the white trousers he normally wore, and his black shoes had a line of burgundy across the arch of the foot.

He stood with his hands clasped neatly in front of him, with a long thin staff strapped to his back at an angle. He looked . . . older, wiser. Calm.

A smile broke through this and broke the spell. Wufei laughed and held his arms open as if greeting friends he hadn't seen in a year. They moved to the middle of the courtyard and Quatre, more out of habit now, sank and sat crossed legged. The other two looked down at him, puzzled as he explained, "I've been sitting on sand dunes for the last few weeks, you can't stand on them for long . . ." he patted the stone, "Besides, the stone is warm from the sun." 

Trowa dipped and sank to one knee, pulling off his falconer's glove to touch the ground himself. Satisfied, he knelt there and pulled off his hood. He looked at his two friends, and then glanced at the gates through which Duo and Heero had walked through. "I wonder if we will see them . . ." he murmured more to himself. It was a frustrating habit he had begun when he was a child, and during the war it had been allowed to flourish. Armbrust didn't understand it, thinking he was talking to the tall angel, but it amused Armbrust to no end. The angel claimed it would make the second stage of training much easier for him. 

He glanced up, as Duo walked out, dressed in a long black cloak, he glanced up at the sun and smiled briefly before glancing about. The braided former pilot spotted Heero – who was dressed completely in a white cloak – coming out of his own shrine. Duo broke into a wide grin and ran over to his partner. 

"Heero!" 

Even though it was brief, Heero's smile broke through his usually cold expression. He turned to greet Duo, who threw an arm around his shoulder immediately. "How are you?" Heero inquired as they walked toward the three others gathered in the centre. 

Duo smiled, "I've been fine . . . training's not too bad, and it feels good to be working again . . . I mean—"

"I know what you mean . . ." Heero admitted quietly, he looked up at Duo, "What did you get?"

"Guess!" Duo laughed, pausing to look Heero in the eye. The blue-eyed Preventer stared at him, before nodding.

"Ogama is Japanese for Scythe . . . you got a scythe . . ."

Duo's nose wrinkled, "Sheesh! No fair, you had a head start . . ."

Heero smiled slightly again, and looked at his friends, he nodded in greeting, "Konnichiwa, O-genki desu ka?" 

"Eh?" Duo frowned as Wufei chuckled.

"Yuy no Baka!" Wufei snorted.

"Nani?" Heero frowned, crossing his arms. The Chinese boy laughed louder.

"Kore o kiite! Nani o shimasu ka?" Wufei snorted again, "Baka! Nihon desu!"

Heero blinked, then shrugged with one shoulder, amusement flickering in his eyes, "Chigau . . . watashi wa eigo ga dekimasu."

"I thought we agreed no speaking in strange languages . . ." Duo looked faintly confused as Wufei and Heero continued to speak in Japanese. Trowa shook his head, and smiled faintly, shuffling closer to Quatre as Wufei sat down again, Duo and Heero joining them in the circle. 

"Thank you. . ."

Helen smiled as Odin passed her another peg. She pulled up the pillowcase, and pegged it to the clothesline, smiling as the man handed her another peg, and folded a shirt over, he smiled at her. "It's all right . . . it's been a long time since I had just some time off."

She touched his hand lightly, and smiled sympathetically. "It's nice here . . . for all of us . . . I doubt I've ever known . . ." she trailed off and looked around, smiling happily. It was wonderful here, their small community was peaceful, and reminded her of the good times at Maxwell Church. Zechs and Noin regularly tended to the small garden together – Helen smiled, amusement gathering in her expression – their relationship was beautiful. Zechs was openly adoring toward her and Noin seemed surprised at it. The military woman blushed, as Zechs helped her with a tough weed, or when she caught him staring at her. The love between them seemed to blossom because of their isolation. Helen shook her head, and concentrated on other aspects of their lives. Quatrine and Faye worked happily together, they enjoyed tending to the orchards together, and it wasn't unusual for the air to be filled with the sound of both singing. Quatrine's voice was delicate and trained, singing sweet arias, while Faye's was rougher, and her voice reflecting deeper emotions. The two made a perfect pair together, much like their sons. The Maganacs and their leader, Rashid, worked hard to keep the animals well tended. It was almost comical to watch Abdul, Ahmed and Auda run back and forth carrying eggs, and buckets of milk and fish strung up on a stick of bamboo. For Helen's part, she mostly helped with the clothes, and repairing. Odin was helpful keeping the small buildings in good shape and fashioning additions to the spartan homes. 

She looked up as he handed her another peg, curiosity in his grey eyes, "What's so amusing?"

Helen chuckled, "I don't think I've ever been so happy . . ." 

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, and his hand ghosted over hers, "I don't think I have been this content . . ." he pulled away, pulling up another item of wet clothing, "This content in a very long time . . ." he grinned as he laced his fingers with her free hand, "Wonderful home, successful son . . . all I need is a beautiful woman in my bed . . ."

She glared at him, before bursting into quiet laughter, "I think . . ." she held up the peg, and shook it in front of his face, "I think you need a peg on your nose!"

Odin gave a cry of pain as she pegged him on the nose, and laughed louder as he ran after her.

"Come back here you!"

They watched with dead eyes and envy. How dare these two act so carefree . . . 

The blonde haired man laughed and ambled after the small woman, his arms out stretched, brushing tantalisingly close to catching her. They swayed slowly, their expressions blank but for their dead eyes. Anger grew within their still hearts, the colour rising in their pale cheeks. 

"Oh, you're just making it worse . . . you thought the Forty days of flooding was bad!" The man threatened playfully, he shook a fist after her, "Noah couldn't build an ark fast enough to get you out of this!"

They watched with dead eyes and envy.

They watched with still hearts and fury.

They watched . . . with slaughter in their minds.

Minister Darlian watched with pride as his daughter took on the assembly. 

She had a good countenance and complete confidence in what she was proposing. She made a good politician. He had been surprised that she chose to continue to use his name, but he supposed it was less inflammatory than using the Peacecraft name. Dorothy Catalonia watched with him, smiling triumphantly as the gathered World Assembly gave their overwhelming vote toward the plans to evacuate the Earth. He looked at the strange tall blonde, she was just older than his daughter and was formerly of Romafellor. How she had come around to supporting his daughter so . . . he raised an eyebrow as she gave a breathy sigh as Relena came toward them . . . so very *enthusiastically* was a mystery to him. 

Dorothy clapped loudly as Relena stepped down and clasped hands with her father. Relena's eyes betrayed her calm exterior, her hands trembled slightly as she squeezed his hands, her voice quiet as she asked, "Was I okay, father?"

The taller blonde girl gave another breathy sigh, "Miss Relena, you were perfect as always . . ." Dorothy touched her friend's arm, "Never doubt it."

"Thank you Dorothy," Relena smiled for her friend and glanced at her father, "What do you think?"

"I think . . ." he glanced at the assembly, the meeting had run over late into the night, and not every one had even begun to agree. However, Relena out lined her argument flawlessly, drawing on all the examples she needed, bringing up Otto to back her up and eventually wining round the last stubborn holdouts. Darlian couldn't be more proud of his once 'spoiled-brat' of an adopted daughter. "I think the world was lucky . . ."

Rashid glanced up.

"Thank you." He nodded, as he took the cup. He tipped it back and sent the water tumbling down his throat. Noin shook her head, and pour another for him. "Don't mention it!" She looked around the small garden, it was growing well. Rashid was doing a great job milling the soil, with the small plough Zechs and Odin had fashioned. Behind him, Faye, Meirin and Auda were picking up the vegetables thrown up. It was amazing. The vegetables grew quickly, not amazingly fast as in they'd plant one day and the next it would be ready, but more like they'd plant it one day, and maybe – depending on how much care they took – the plants would grow within a month. In the orchard, Zechs, Quatrine and Ahmed were collecting the fruits. Sister Helen and Noin had been running between the small well, and the second largest house where Master Fao – though too old to man the gardens – was cooking up a storm. 

Noin wiped the sweat on to her arm. She was gaining a nice tan she thought. Glancing up, she stared at the mountain. Though none of the angels had been seen yet, the boys came to visit with good news . . . and strange costumes. Taking the cup of Rashid as he went on, she moved on to Faye. The gypsy woman was a hard worker, and determinedly put in more time with the gardens than she did cooking. Although she assured them that this was a good thing, simply because she couldn't cook for beans. Like anyone else who had been working hard in the sun, Faye's tan was deepening. Her dark green eyes sparkled, and her long hair almost glowed a tanned chestnut. She grinned as she took the cup from Noin, "We're going to eat well for the next few months if this keeps up." She kicked her basket of potatoes. "Very good!"

Noin grinned back, "Sure thing."

Meirin grunted as she grabbed onto a stubborn potato plant. "If we can get the damned things out the ground!" She pulled hard and stumbled back as the plant lost its fight. Auda chuckled as he caught her, "Stubborn food makes for good eating, right boss?"

Rashid paused and turned, wiping the sweat off his brow, "Right!" He glanced about, break over. He pointed over to the far corner, "I want to get this done before dinner!"

The clock read 4.03am.

Professor G stared dejectedly at his blueprints.

He glanced at his nearby laptop, and sighed. He missed Duo. True, the little punk was probably cursing his letter right now but . . . still he like to think that despite their forced coldness during the war, they had grown closer. It was such a relief to see that Duo appeared to be handling life in peace times so well. 

Around him, Doktor S slumbered deeply on the couch, papers strewn all around him, H was arguing quietly still with a couple of the foremen in the factories. Master O and Dorothy Catalonia had left to pick up Howard and his men from the seaport. Professor G swallowed cold coffee, and ploughed on, the only sounds in the room were regular snores and typing.

"Gerald?" Doctor J shuffled into the lab quietly, and smiled slightly, "How you holding up?"

G frowned at the use of his name, and went back to flipping through engine blueprints, "I'm doing fine." He sniffed, as his colleague came to stand behind him, "Perfectly fine." 

"Really?" Doctor J smiled and touched G's shoulder; "I know I'm missing My Boy."

Gerald nodded slowly, "It's always been this way hasn't it, Jōdan?" He reached up and touched the hand resting on his shoulder, "Always . . ." G's forehead creased, his head falling forward. "He's just so . . ." Jōdan's hand squeezed Gerald's shoulder tightly, as the older scientist remembered the true reason they had sought revenge on OZ. "He's just so like my son's little boy . . . always running around the place like he does . . ."

The pain of loosing their families, their sons and daughters, and their children's children.

Jōdan closed his eyes, and leant forward until his chin rested in Gerald's thick hair. "I know, Gerald . . . I know." 

. . . All because they refused to build Gundam for OZ.

"Any more of that lemon stuff you made?"

Odin leant through the window and held out his cup. Helen chuckled as Master Fao moved around the Second House's kitchen. Second house belonged to Master Fao, Rashid and the Maganacs. It was the largest house, with the largest kitchen. It wasn't unusual for communal dinners to be held there. Helen picked up the jug of lemon drink, and smiled at Odin. She took his cup and began to refill it. 

Odin stared at her. Her cheeks were still a little flushed from the run he had forced her into and her hair just a little more frazzled. He smiled despite himself. He hadn't been completely joking with her. All he needed to make his life complete . . .

"There you go . . ." Helen handed him the cup, and put the jug down. She put a hand on her hip, leant forward and pinched his cheek playfully, "Now stop slacking off, you slacker."

Odin downed the bittersweet drink in one, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and put the cup on the window sill for later use. He leant forward and peered around her, "What's for dinner?"

"No dinner for slackers!"

Odin's eyes widened as Master Fao bopped him on the head with a ladle. Helen lifted a hand and covered her mouth as she chuckled, "See? Better get back to work before he really gets mad!"

The former federation soldier narrowed his eyes as much as he could without actually closing them, and glared at the old man as Master Fao moved away to tend to the huge pots and pans of food. Odin sneered mockingly, "I could take him on."

"Sure you could . . ." Helen nodded slowly, "I believe you . . . no really, I do . . ." she rolled her eyes and pushed him back lightly, "Get back to work!"

Odin raised his hands in defeat, and smiled as he stumbled back. He walked off a little, and turned to look at Helen. She was wearing a nice little blue dress; something modest that fell to below her knees but with straps, with a thin cream cardigan on top. She had a long apron on that tied around her neck, and was just short of the hem of the dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was neatly held in a ponytail, carelessly slung over her shoulder. He scratched the back of his head, and walked away before she could notice him staring.

//a beautiful woman . . .// he shook his head and smiled, //that's all I want now.//

"All the plans are proceeding nicely, and all countries are mobilising to—"

Treize frowned as Une yawned again. 

"You should get some sleep, Lady, this is not good." Une smiled balefully at him, as he crossed his arms, and stared at her. They were sat at the breakfast table, the clock on the oven blinking out with a bright neon green five am. Une and Treize were reading though the reports and statements, Une giving the okay to several suggestions she had received from various personnel. Now it was just a case of winning over the colonies. Une had no doubt that Relena would give it her best. Treize continued to frown as Lady Une yawned again. "I'm serious . . ."

"Anymore serious, Treize and you'll start clucking . . ."

His sky blue eyes widened, "I think that's the first time you've ever—"

"I've grown up Treize, and I've . . ." Une smiled as she recalled Duo's term, "I've mellowed out."

"That's good to know." He smiled genuinely at her, and stood, his uniform jacket brushing the floor as he pushed his chair back, "But I think I must insist that you go to bed. I can finish this for you."

"Treize . . ."

"No, Lady . . . you're exhausted, and the last thing you need right now is your numbers running together." 

She squared her shoulders, "Only if you find rest as well."

He frowned again, and looked out the kitchen, the couch was all made up for his night. "Very well. . ." he murmured, looking back at her. "Please go straight to bed, I shall clear this away."

Une smiled and walked to the door, "Thank you." She paused and clutched the doorframe. Her voice was quiet, "Treize?"

"Yes, Lady?" He picked up another unfinished report and placed it on the pile of other such reports. A pile disheartening larger than the pile of finished ones. 

"I . . ." he looked up at the gentleness in her voice. Over the month he had stayed here, Une had steadily been revealing her true self to him. This gentle mix of military precision and ambassador's generosity. She had fed him, given him new clothes, and shown him patiently around this new world. And now? He found himself falling in love with her all over again. This new Lady Une was mature, but still held enough of the nineteen year old he'd fallen for before. 

Une sighed and turned, "you can't sleep on that old thing." Her eyes softened, "You'll hurt yourself." He began to shake his head, but in two steps, she stood before him, pressing her fingers against his lips. Her brown eyes stared up at him, "Treize, I . . . missed you so much."

Mariemaia wheeled herself along the downstairs corridor to the kitchen. She needed a glass of water, because she'd woken up and her mouth was dry. She paused as she heard voices, and wheeled herself slowly to peer into the kitchen. Blinking hazily, she rubbed tiredly at one eye as she watched her father's eyebrows shoot up, and his arms wrap around her pretend mother's waist. They leant against one another, Une's face leaning against his shoulder, his chin barely digging into her hair.

The little red headed girl in the doorway caught his gaze. Mariemaia winked, and raised a finger to her lips. She turned and wheeled herself back to her room. Suddenly her mouth wasn't so dry anymore.

_In memorial of those whose lives were unjustly taken in the sight of God. _

_We shall remember. As this memorial stands, let us not disregard the lives that were lost when this Church fell._

_245 men, women and children died upon this ground, with a single survivor. _

_The Maxwell Church Tragedy. After Colony Year 187._

He stared at the tarnished gold plate. He read the four lines for the seventh time. The remains of the church was long cleared away, replaced with a simple stone pillar with this gold plate, surrounded by soft grass that covered the ground where his church once stood in all its glory. 

His nostrils flared. He felt a thin trickle of blood drip down his nasal cavity. 

Tragedy.

They called it a tragedy when two hundred and forty five people died.

They called it a tragedy when a church was destroyed to get to forty-one rebels. 

They called it a *tragedy* when so many helpless, defenceless children were exterminated?!

He felt the fury build within him. How dare they . . .

Come

How dare they . . .

Come to me

A *tragedy*?! It was a MASSACRE!! A massacre of people who were peaceful!! A massacre of children, for God's sake!! His heart pounded as dark fury enveloped him. They didn't care that he'd protested the use of violence, they didn't care that there were children hiding in that church. They didn't care that he and his young cousin were alone in that church; scrimping and saving every penny they could so they could—

Come to me. Come to me.

--take care of all the little street rats that the damned federation created by killing all their parents. He'd sacrificed to protect them, so that they could be the future of this piss-poor colony . . . And they called it a tragedy?!

come to me. come to me. come to me. come to me.

His heart pounded, blood roared in his ears, but he could see nothing but the gold plate. The gold in that single plate could have fed him and his orphans three square meals every day for a good two weeks, the gold in that plate could have put clothes on all their backs, decent clothes, not his hand-me-downs.

COME TO ME. COME TO ME. COME TO ME. COME TO ME

Hot, thick tears tracked down his face as he reached up and tore the cross from his neck, ripped the stiff, white collar from its place. The taste of ash, the last thing he remembered when he died, rose up in his mouth. He was almost blind with rage. His whole body trembled, goose bumps rose all over his body, under his black, thick garments. How dare they . . .

COME TO ME! COME TO ME! COME TO ME!! COME TO ME!!

A scream tore from his throat, as his heart felt like it was bursting into flame. Below him, a malevolent black hole opened and sucked him down. 

COMETOMECOMETOMECOMETOMECOMETOMECOMETOME!!

The elderly man clamped his hands to his head, pulling dark grey hair from his scalp as he shrieked out with bubbling fury and insanity. He cried with hot, thick tears of blood running from his dark green eyes, as the gold plate seemed to mock him. He sank further and further into the blackness below him until all he could hear was the demand. 

COMETOMECOMETOMECOMETOMECOME--- 

. . . silence. 

He could hear no more. His mind letting go of the memory of why he'd return. The images of a laughing little boy fading away like a summer's breeze.

A deep rumbling growl made her pause.

Catherine smiled at the lion. He was old and cranky, but Trowa loved him. "I know . . ." she murmured to the lion, "I missing him too." She chuckled, "I wonder how he's getting on . . ." 

The lion grumbled loudly, protesting the lack of his favourite trainer. 

Catherine laughed, "I totally agree . . . he should be here, where it's safe, and with mama . . ." she smiled bravely, "Not off . . . saving the world again . . ."

The beast stared at her, as she slowly broke into tears. 

"It isn't fair . . ." she whispered to the beast, "It isn't . . . why must my little brother fight, and fight? Why can't they just leave him alone?"

There was a quiet step from behind her, and Catherine glanced up. The ringmaster stared at her, "Are you . . ." he sighed, "Are you all right Cathy?"

The woman quickly wiped at her eyes, "Sure I am . . ." she swallowed, "My brother's going to save the world again."

The ringmaster nodded, "For which we are all eternally grateful . . ." he smiled slightly and tipped his head. "I need to drink something . . . something calming . . . you?"

Catharine nodded, "Tea . . . tea would be nice . . ."

He blinked slowly, and held out the crook of his arm, "Tea it is then."

The streets were virtually empty as Dorothy watched the streetlights flit by.

She stared out of the car window, listening to the radio's babble as she watched dawn slowly paint the sky with delicate colours. The soft tones of the newscaster patiently explained the situation, with the overwhelming evidence no one took the threat lightly. She stretched and yawned quietly behind her hand. She was joining the scientists as part of their engineering team, the more politically influential use of her name got them funding, her ability to organise would prove useful as they started to build. She glanced back at Howard. The man made little conversation, but seemed nice enough. Master O was even quieter, but the huge man had many things on his mind at the moment. 

Dorothy shifted and stared out the window, up into the sky. She didn't pray to a god, she didn't believe, she prayed to no angels, she couldn't believe. . . but she prayed that they would over come . . . and that the Gundam Pilots could prove their mettle once more on the battleground that Earth would soon become . . .

"Do you think he is okay?"

Walker looked up from his book, and glanced down from his bunk. "What do you mean?"

"Zechs . . ." Otto pushed away from the window, "Do you think that everything is going all right –" he made a motion with his hand toward the window again. The night was creeping away, and dawn was just beginning to stretch lazily across the horizon. Walker raised an eyebrow as he realised that they had been up the entire night. Otto continued with a hint of annoyance, "Where ever they've ended up?"

Walker shrugged, "I should think that Zechs is doing fine. He has Noin, remember?"

The older man smirked, "How can anyone forget?" He chuckled, "I do believe that they are—"

"Oh, I know they aren't."

"Really?" Otto raised an interested eyebrow, and sank onto his bunk. It dipped under his weigh and he turned to lie back, "Care to elaborate?"

Walker marked his place in his book, and closed it with a muted slap. He closed his eyes and lay back as well. "Mostly because when I was alive, Zechs never regarded her more than a friend. Despite her obvious attraction, the closest I'd ever heard - since coming back - of them being since he left the academy was at the Victoria base . . . and I heard that through a rumour."

The older man snorted, "Rumour . . . it's true, that was the closest that they've been but the night before I died, he and Noin were fairly close."

"Wasn't he injured?" Walker opened an eye and stared at the ceiling. Otto sighed and murmured a quiet 'yes'. Walker smirked, "So . . . she was just tending to his wounds . . . Zechs doesn't display enough emotion to be in love with her."

"Things might have changed within the time we were dead . . . he *played* with us, Khristophov."

Walker frowned slightly at the use of his first name. He got up and balanced himself to lean forward and glare at Otto, "Care to wager upon their relationship, Dmitri?" 

Otto smiled indulgently, "Of course . . . *Khristophov*."

"Very well, *Dmitri*, three rounds of drinks that they are friends."

"Three rounds say they are not just friends."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"I'm glad you're happy." Otto leant back, and flipped off the light.

Walker flopped back onto his bed, and folded his arms behind his head, "You should." 

"I am."

"Well then."

"Goodnight."

"Same to you."

"Thank you, *Khristophov*."

"You're welcome, *Dmitri*."

The two grown men chuckled, and slowly fell asleep.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Who wants to know?"

He glared angrily at the man who called himself Trowa Barton. Barton had proclaimed himself leader over all of them, when everyone had equal reason to want revenge against the earth sphere. He glanced at his partner; Mueller shared a glance with him, before shrugging slightly. "My name is Alex," he sighed, "This is my friend, Mueller."

Trowa Barton nodded, "I like the look of you."

"So?" Mueller snarled, "What do you want from us?"

Barton's dark blue eyes flickered to him, before focusing back on Alex. "I hear you two were killed because you tried to exterminate half the Federation."

Alex raised a dark blonde eyebrow slowly, "Give me a point and a reason not to blow you away?"

"My point is you have skills and the stomach. My reason is because I can use men like you two." Barton smirked, "I heard you were good."

"We're Oz specials." Alex shifted his position and folded his arms, "Trained by Noin. We're the best."

Barton nodded, "I like that. You've got attitude. I could use that too."

"What are you planning?"

The dark blue eyes shifted to Mueller, "Mass extermination . . ."

Mueller and Alex glanced at each other, sickly grins spreading over their faces. They nodded as Barton continued coldly.

". . . Of the Human race."

----

And now it's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [speechless] 

Quatre: See … look at those reviews, there are actually people reading this … they're actually interested in this plot … isn't that amazing?

DrM: [nods, wide eyes and mouth falls open]

Quatre: You really have to try hard now!

DrM: [starts to well up with tears and nods fiercely]

Quatre: [grins happily] And try to ignore Real Life and your crappy Landlord . . . 

DrM: [sighs] . . . 

Quatre: [folds arms] I know, I know . . . but you have to remember you've got your new house now all sorted, you've just got another two weeks to go and then you are truly free and back on line on msn . . . 

DrM: [looks hopeful] . . . 

Quatre: [raises eyebrow] why aren't you actually saying anything?

DrM: [winces] I sprained my ankle . . .

Quatre: [frowns] what does that have to do with your ability to talk?

DrM: [groans] every second sentence has a [censored] obscenity in it . . . 

Quatre: [aghast] My EARS!!

DrM: [smiles weakly] it hurts . . . 

Quatre: [puts hands over ears] Please R&R!! [glares at DrM] For Shame . . . 

DrM: It really does [censored] hurt . . . 


	19. Teachings In Enchantment

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3 . . .. Eh, heh, not that anyone reads up here, but I realised I'm giving away certain parts of my story with these!!

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved Bluegoo for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . [ducks and runs off, screaming over shoulder] GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!! 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Part Eighteen: Teachings in enchantment**

"From now on . . ."

Jikan paused as he glanced at each of the knights, he smiled sweetly. He was now a boy of around eight or nine, the others maturing along with them. The Angels had explained that this was a result of the training. As the knights got stronger, the angels grew to their full forms. As simple as that. Jikan made a cute Quatre . . . according to Duo. The Five knights were now allowed to see each other on a regular basis, mostly to talk never to train together. The time spent together was brief, rarely lasting more than half an hour a day. Quatre glanced at Trowa. He missed his friend's company more and more . . . he blinked and looked at the others as well, not that he wasn't missing them too . . .

"You will be trained in the Arts and the Crafts . . ." Jikan beamed radiantly. "Together as a group."

Duo blinked, "Are you going to teach us the . . ." he stared at his own angel, "The floaty thingy, you did with the pond?"

"Amongst other things . . ." Ogama confirmed with a smile. The dark angel was sat in the shade, away from proceedings, and out of habit now, Duo joined him. Each former pilot sat or stood close to his Angel. Wufei's angel, Konbo, sat on the windowsill, regarding the room with a distain. Clearly thinking they could spend the time better training. Trowa's angel, Armbrust, sat talking quietly to his hawk. Trowa had his head tipped, listening with one ear to the meeting, and the other trained on his angel's quiet mutterings. Heero's angel was sat in a shaft of sunlight near Ogama, clearly enjoying the warmth of the light. Heero sat beside him, his own intricate white and blue-trimmed cloak pooled around him.

"As a group . . . all five of us will train together now?" Wufei asked quietly, he frowned and glanced at the others, "What are the Arts and Crafts?"

"If it's needlepoint . . ." Duo grinned, and winked, shaking a finger, "I'm already pretty good at it!"

There was quiet laughter from the angels as Jikan continued, "Not exactly . . . there is a Dojo near the others' village, we will begin to train there now . . . you will be taught how to handle your weapons, and yourselves in magic and the enchantments . . ." he rose from the floor fluidly and paced around, "by now you must have realised that your magic will have direct attributes from your assigned spiritual being . . . Quatre." The blonde blinked and nodded. Jikan smiled at him gently, "You have Time. You will be taught to weave it to your own spell, to your calling . . . you shall be taught to make it flow in whatever direction you want . . ." Jikan paused by Armbrust, "Be it forward . . ."

Armbrust raised a closed fist, and opened it to reveal a seed. He placed it on the concrete ground by Jikan. The blonde angel knelt, feminine in his movements, graceful in his actions. His small pale hand hovered over the seed. The knights moved closer to observe the spell. 

The seed wobbled, jerked into life. At an exponential rate it grew, roots sought out cracks in the tiles, leaves unfolded, and flower buds exploded with colour. Trowa drew a breath . . . in the time for him to fill his lungs, the seeding became a plant became a small bush.  

Armbrust reached out, his darker tanned hand brushing Jikan's before stoking the green leaves of the small bush. He raised his jade eyes to Jikan, who smiled again, and flipped his hand over. "Or . . ." continued the Angel of Time, "Be it backward."

The bush became a plant became a sapling became a seed. All in the blink of an eye.

There was a small explosion of magic, fine gold dust sprinkled down around the small brown seed. Jikan looked up and smiled, "Or even . . ." he pulled up his other hand, and held them parallel with each other. Jikan smiled as he made a motion like he was turning a sandglass over. Quatre gasped quietly as the Angel of the Beasts appeared to cease all movement entirely, and Jikan got up and moved around him as if his momentum had been sped up. Jikan left a faint echo of himself as he moved. Armbrust was moving, albeit slowly, he lifted his arm . . .

Jikan sat beside him, restlessly, then ran off and got a book. 

. . . then he opened his hand . . .

Jikan walked around him, paced back and forth, reading and flicking through the pages.

. . . Armbrust threw the seed in the air. . .

The small blonde angel smiled, cried, laughed, grew angry at various passages.

. . . the seed spun gradually . . .

The book clapped shut, and was quickly abandoned, as Jikan ran around Armbrust analysing the slow seed from various angles.

. . . His jade eyes started to blinked slowly . . .  

A pale hand reached out and grabbed the seed, and twirled it around. The small blonde angel moving agitatedly as he glanced between the Angel of the Beasts and the seed. He glanced up at the shocked knights and put the seed back into its ascension. He raised his hands again as if he was holding an hourglass and twisted them sharply. 

Time returned to normal.

Armbrust finished his blink, and the seed landed neatly in his palm. He glanced at Jikan, and nodded. The angel laughed, and turned to Quatre, "You will learn to bend time, and apply it to any situation." 

Quatre swallowed and nodded. "I'll try." He glanced at his friends, clearly unsettled by the amount of magic that he was supposedly in command of. "Good." Armbrust's voice was quiet. He looked up at Trowa, "You, Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom, nanashi . . . you will learn that nature is your greatest ally . . . this is not something you have not already mastered . . ." 

Trowa blinked pensively, "What do you mean?"

Armbrust stood, his demeanour cool and icy. "How did you survive?" He moved away, plants once more growing and dying in his wake. Trowa had learnt that this was something Armbrust could control . . . when the angel was completely concentrated, not an ounce of magic was wasted on this, but when he was thinking, or talking something through, the angel was prone to growing small things. He glanced over his shoulder at Trowa, extending his falconer's arm toward his hawk. "From what I gather, you were lost at the age of two . . ." The white hawk flew over and perched on his arm, "From what you describe you were not found until you were the age of approximately four or five . . . how did you survive?"

"I . . ." Trowa frowned, it wasn't something he actively remembered, he shook his head, "I don't know."

Armbrust turned to him, his aura of magic filling the room with a shine tingling sensation, like unseen phantoms were running their icy fingers along their bones. The angel stared at Trowa, ". . . Wind . . ."

The green eyed former pilot blinked . . .

_. . . and was taken back to a time, when the wind blew hard into his face. Yet he stood, among the tall grasses. His lips parted as he breathed in the crisp taste of the gusting gale. It played with his hair, blowing it around his face. The clothes on his body lifting and swirling around him. . ._

Duo frowned as Trowa's face became slack, the usually sharp eyes softening as if lost in memory. Trowa blinked slowly, as Armbrust whispered again, ". . . whispers . . ."

_. . . of the tall grasses as they brushed all around him. Hiding him from view, keeping him warm. The grasses bent and danced all around him, sharing whispered gossip, and hushed song all about the lost child who walked among them. The grasses touched his crown as if in blessing, every day when one day he stood and found he was taller than they. The stalks tickled his ears now, teased him as he stared out at the sky and its beautiful twinkling lights . . ._

Heero glanced somewhat uneasily from his angel to Armbrust. The Angel of the Beasts stared at Trowa, working a spell over his friend with his simple words. Katana caught his glance and smiled reassuringly. Armbrust nodded, "How did you survive, nanashi?"

"I . . ." Trowa blinked again, and came out of whatever trance he had been in, "I don't remember . . . I . . ." he swallowed, "The plants and the animals . . . I . . ."

Armbrust walked over and placed his fingers under Trowa's chin, "You will learn to accept within your consciousness what you are capable of . . . you will learn . . ." Armbrust brought up his hand, uncurling it to reveal the seed again, "To make things grow . . ." The seed grew again, this time a little slower and into a different plant. This time it had three round rosy leaves, long creamy coloured roots spilling over his palm and trailing eagerly to the ground, scrambling to find the cracks in the tiling once more. A large bud spun and twisted as it grew up, caressing Armbrust's cheek. He smiled in his quiet way, before continuing, "And you will learn to make them become something else . . ." 

The bud peeled back to reveal bright sapphire petals. //It's the same blue as Quatre's eyes// Trowa found himself noting absently, before gasping aloud as the petals fluttered and took off. A beautiful azure winged butterfly flickered around the room. The butterfly landed on Duo's nose briefly, and the braided former pilot blinked and stared at it for a moment, his body going utterly still. Heero stared, a single thought running through his mind to describe it, //Baka no Kawaii desu.// Wufei snorted, breaking the spell of silence on the room. The butterfly quivered and flirted off Duo's nose to fly around the room again to land once again, this time in Jikan's hair. The angel smiled, and lifted a hand to brush it off. 

"This is not the only thing you will learn . . . nature is so much more than just animals and plants . . ." Armbrust spoke, a tinge of pride in his near silent voice, "You will learn to control many, many other facets of the elements."

Trowa drew a breath as the butterfly took flight once more, and gently dissolved in the air as it flew, wings first, leaving nothing but sparkling jade green powder to even suggest there had been anything there in the first place. 

His presentation over, Armbrust sat beside Jikan, and stared expectantly at Konbo. The dragon warrior pushed himself out of his window seat, and landed gracefully on the floor. "Wufei." He began sharply, not even glancing at the others, "You will learn . . ." he opened the palm of his hand, a bright flame just bursting violently into existence, "Fire manipulation. You will learn to control it, master it, and use it to your advantage." The little version of Wufei paced impatiently towards Heero and stared at him, "You will also learn that even the most perfect of soldiers is at your command." 

Heero frowned deeply as Konbo raised a pale hand and held it in front of his face. 

"No matter their training. No matter their allegiances." He raised his hand, and Heero's face fell slack completely. The perfect soldier shifted, and got to his feet as Konbo walked away. The Angel glanced at Wufei again, "Time may be able to command great armies of men, but only the warriors can band together and form a force that can penetrate and destroy with the utmost of efficiency." 

Heero's expression was blank; his eyes dead, as he lifted his sword from its sheaf and practiced fluidly with it. His motions were sharp, defined but lacked any spark of life. He was the perfect solider once more. Duo felt a little uneasy as he watched Konbo control Heero with simple motions of his hand. The Angel of the Warriors nodded, and Heero slumped to the floor once more, his sword clattering against the ground. A sluggish blink or two later, Heero was back to being alert. He frowned, and shivered involuntarily. Konbo nodded, he shook his hand once. A fine blood red sand glimmered as it floated to the ground, he glanced up with bottomless black eyes, "This is what you will learn from me, Wufei."

Wufei's jaw tightened, he gritted his teeth before nodding his confirmation. The dragon's Angel spun and returned to his seat, glaring pointedly at the angel of mercy. Katana got to his feet slowly, and smiled encouragingly at Heero. "Mercy has no definable power; it is something determined by the knight . . . You, Heero-san, are capable of battling fiercely, and yet you hold great compassion within your soul . . ." Katana glanced at Duo, "Hidden deeply, I'm sure, but it is there none the less. You have the power to control light . . ." Cobalt blue eyes flickered in Heero's direction, as Katana lifted his hand. "I must admit, this may not seem like much . . . but when you are dealing with your human Laws of Physics . . ."

The angel smiled slightly as he seemed to collect all the light in the room. Quatre glanced to his own angel, the shaft of light the tiny blonde was sitting in seemed to bend and twist toward Katana. The tiles beneath the merciful angel began to glow a dazzling white and a breeze began to blow around him. The angel lifted off the ground, his whole being encompassed in pure luminosity. He lifted his eyes to Heero once more; they glowed with an unearthly radiance. He smiled as his power started to increase, and small loose clumps of dust started to react, lifting off the ground as if weightless. Duo gasped as he felt his hair suddenly disobeyed gravity. He glanced at his own angel; Ogama scowled at Katana as the angel's chestnut locks started to swirl around him. 

With every breath Katana took . . .

Quatre gasped aloud as he found himself floating off the ground and Trowa was silent as he too abandoned the floor. Everything in the room started to hover, Wufei reached out and grabbed the windowsill, his angel glowering extremely. Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's hand to right himself as he slowly began to spin upside down.

. . . the ball of light pulsed with unfathomable power. 

Katana smiled to himself, gazing fondly at the magic in his hands. "You suddenly find you have a lot of power under your jurisdiction." He nodded, and spread his hands, gently landing on his feet again. The magic began to ebb back to its original positions. The knights floated back to their previous positions, landing with innate gentleness. Katana smiled once again, and bowed slightly. There was a moment of stunned awe, as the knights took in what they had seen. The angels looked at each other with varying amounts of approval. Duo blinked as he took this in then snorted, //Magic 101// he sighed and looked at his angel. Ogama stood with his usual silent grace, and quietly moved to the centre of the room, to stand where Katana had given his show. The angel of death stared at each of them evenly before settling on Duo.

"You already possess the ability to kill." He stated bluntly, his hair still loose and curling around him in a waterfall of chestnut silk strands. Duo groused internally, as his hair never seemed to look that vibrant. The angel blinked once before continuing, "However I shall teach you not only to take life, but also to become a true Shinigami." His eyes were wide and solemn, as water suddenly started to pool on the floor underneath him. The angel lifted his robes as if not to get them wet, and stepped into the air. The combination of his freed hair, his disturbing barren violet eyes and his black robes made even Heero feel a little unsettled. The angel continued, his magic causing ripples of purple energy in the water below him, "Water is Death's element. For it giveth life, and can take it away. As will you be able to . . ." Duo frowned, obviously a little troubled by this prospect, Ogama continued, "As you are perhaps already aware of . . . stealth is Death's best cover . . ." The angel blinked once, and looked down. The violet ripples increased, and became a whirlpool. The angel looked at them again, and sank straight down into it. 

They stared . . .

The whirlpool closed up with a glistening of amethyst residue sprinkling down on the ground.  

. . . they blinked. 

Ogama's voice echoed around them, "I will teach you to disappear without warning . . . and to travel great distances . . ." A spark of light exploded by the windowsill, and the whirlpool splashed back into existence. Ogama walked out of it, the same unconcerned look on his small face. He continued to walk forward, "Not only through the use of portals, but on the battle field . . ." He blinked slowly, "I shall teach you to be as invisible as air . . ." 

Ogama paced forward, and disappeared as effortless as if he were merely breathing. The short angel walked forward and disappeared as if he had walked behind the gateway in the village. This time his voice was not heard, until Duo yelped. They spun to see Ogama's hand grab onto Duo's braid, and then the rest of him reappear. The angel smiled and smoothed his hand over Duo's head and gently kissing his temple. "You will be taught simply this. To take life or to give it." 

His presentation of skill over, Ogama simply sank to his knees and waited. The angels simultaneously closed their eyes and calmly waited. Each of the new knights looked at each other with various expressions. Surprise was in everyone's eyes, Wufei looked mildly excited about living out a childhood myth, Quatre looked very awed, his ocean blue eyes wide as he stared from each angel to another. Trowa looked a little disturbed, his one visible eye narrowed slightly as he thought about what he had seen. Duo glanced at his angel, then at Heero. He blinked as he realised Heero still had a hold on his hand. The perfect soldier's expression was carefully blank, but even Duo could see the astonishment in his dark blue eyes. 

"You have one week." 

The knights blinked and stared at Jikan as the small angel stood gracefully. He smiled at them reassuringly, "There will be no further training for a week, please use this time to prepare yourselves mentally, and to spend with your friends." The other angels stood, and moved toward their friend. Ogama glared at Katana who chuckled. The angel of death tossed his head irritably, "I don't remember you asking to play with my hair."

"We have this argument every time . . ." Katana countered, mirth in his deep blue blank eyes, "I can't help it if you are so beautiful, Death."

Ogama scowled at him, and pointed at the mass of hair. "Fix it."

Katana smiled once more, and bowed slightly. He lifted a hand, and twisted it in a sharp motion. Duo blinked as Ogama's hair quickly braided itself. Jikan smiled again, and looked at the knights. "You may leave the weapons as you first found them . . ." He nodded and motioned himself and the others, "We will sleep there for a week. You may contact us if you need us, otherwise. . ." He tipped his head pleasantly, as he raised his hand, "Enjoy your time off."

The knights stepped back as the Angels started to dissolve like the butterfly, turning into a fine sparkling dust that glowed and faded into the air. The new knights stared at their weapons for a moment, feeling the magic pulse dimly from them. Quatre sighed, and glanced at his friends. "I'm going to sleep here tonight . . ." he started to walk out the communal room, "I need to think before I travel down to the village . . ."

The others swiftly agreed that that was a good idea.

--------------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [yawns] Too . . . Damn . . . Sleeeeeepy . . . to write humorous . . . author's notes . . .

Wing: [dances] YAY!!!

DrM: [falling asleep] damn you . . . Wing . . . Next chapter . . . will have . . . reveeeenggggeee. . .

Wing: [happily] Please R&R while she's out for a bit! [thinks to self] now, where'd I put that permanent marker pen?


	20. Travels

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . my thanks also go out to **Clow'd9**, your insightful reviews are fast becoming a brilliant source of inspiration! In fact everyone who has left me a wonderful review, thank you very much, I shall continue to strive to surprise you as many chances as I can. . . but Clow'd9 gets special mention because she keeps catching my hints! I'm fairly impressed and shall try harder to hide them! [giggles] I suggest you read both Bluegoo's and Clow'd9's stories, as they are brilliant!!

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

  


Chapter Nineteen**: **Travels

– Once again, a chapter that has been effected by what I was multi-tasking at the time– I'm good at that, I can type, think story, listen to music, AND watch TV [muted with subtitles] with out moving a single muscle away from my swivelly throne of evil – anyway, this chapter has been affected by sad cowboy bebop music, interspersed with Evangelion and Escaflowne music, plus I am sad to admit, Van Dame's film, The Quest and some really crappy B-move from the seventies, Blood From the Mummy's Tomb . . . hence the profoundness with comedy interspersed.

- Also This is the end of Arch Two! Argh!! It's all going so quickly!! I'm now only nine chapter's ahead of my updates!! [bows very humbly] thank you very, very, very, very, very much for your ongoing support on this one! it's definitely one of the more complex stories I've ever had to tackle! Thank you for your great comments, excellent criticisms and brilliant reviews! Please keep it all up!!

- And there are no lyrics to this one, because non of them seemed to fit, if you can think of a Gundam Wing song that does fit it, I'll be very glad to take your suggestions and incorporate it into the chapter and re-post it!

_Arch Two: Magic Stirring, Training Begins_

Chapter Nineteen: Travels

"Are you ready?" 

Duo pulled his hood over his head, as he walked up to Heero. The perfect soldier nodded once, and sighed. Duo clamped a hand on his shoulder. It was very, very early in the morning, but the new knights of earth had decided to set off early in the day to arrive down with their families before breakfast. Heero stared at the sunrise; from the top of the mountain it was beautiful. The sun was rising from the sea it seemed, and the curve of the earth was visible. He blinked; he had been standing here for an hour. 

"Are you okay?" 

He blinked again and glanced over his shoulder to Duo. The knight of death's hood covered his eyes, as his cap usually did. The cloak was beautiful and intricate and even Heero had to admit he was stunned by it. Jikan was right; Death was extremely beautiful. The eighteen-year-old former pilot that stood beside him had grown a little, still a soft curve to his cheek, but his neck was long and inviting. He was pale in some lights, but the sun radiated off him. Heero snorted, Katana was rubbing off on him. 

"I'm fine. You?"

Duo nodded and stepped forward, coming further into the new light as it spilled into the small crater. "I'm cool." He cleared his throat; "Wish it wasn't so damn early though." He leant his head on his hand, which continued to rest on Heero's shoulder, "Are we really up to this, Heero?"

"Yes." 

Duo shifted and rested his chin on his hand, and stared at Heero's profile, "I love that you are always so confident." Heero blinked and shifted his eye to stare at Duo sideways. He blinked again and stared at the sunrise. "It's not confidence. We haven't got a choice."

"Nimnu Kanryou, eh?" Duo snickered.

"Ryuokai." Heero corrected gently, "Kanryou means 'accomplished'. Ryuokai means 'acknowledged' or 'accepted'." 

"Really?" The violet eyed boy blinked, "I didn't know that . . . so what does 'shipai' mean?"

"Failure."

"Oh," Duo shifted again, and moved to sit in the shade of the doorway. Heero waited a moment, and then went to sit beside him. The other knight glanced at him, "Baka means 'idiot' right?"

"Yes." 

"Hai you mean." Duo grinned, "That means 'yes', doesn't it?" Heero nodded, and Duo stretched raising his arms behind his head, "Man, Japanese is a beautiful language." He stared at the ceiling, "I would love to learn it." 

There was a moment of silence before Heero spoke, "I could teach you some." Duo blinked and whipped his head around to gawk at Heero. "Seriously?!" He grinned, as Heero nodded, "How cool!" He leant over and pressed his head against Heero's hard shoulder, "Thanks man!"

"Do itashimashite."

"Huh?"

Heero's lips stretched into a small smile, "You're welcome." Duo beamed and punched him in the arm. They sat quietly before another knight arrived half an hour later. Wufei rubbed his eyes; and sank down beside Duo to crouch, "I dislike early mornings."

"But you're like always the first one to ever arrive for anything, Wufei!" Duo blinked, as the Chinese officer yawned, "What's wrong?"

Wufei yawned again before answering, "I was talking to Konbo last night about the fact that his title is Angel of the Warriors rather than Angel of the Warrior."

"Am I missing something?" Duo blinked, "So it's the plural, not the singular. So what?"

Wufei shrugged, "It was something that was nagging at me, the confusion over my wife and me . . ." He sighed, "Apparently, in his words, no warrior can fight alone. Warriors fight with the spirit of the many, not the singular." 

Duo glanced at Heero, and back at Wufei, "Batman fights alone." 

Wufei frowned, "Are you comparing us to cartoon characters?" He slid to sit beside Duo, "Don't be so foolish."

"Batman fights with Robin." Heero murmured, still staring at the sunrise. Wufei smirked as Duo glanced with surprise at Heero.

"Huh?"

"Batman fights with Robin." The blue-eyed knight corrected quietly, he shifted to slouch a little further down, and lean his head against the stone doorway. Duo frowned and glanced at the ceiling, "Superman then."

"Superman has Supergirl." Heero smiled slightly, "And then he joins the Justice League." 

Duo frowned deeper, "Okay then . . . The Incredible Hulk."

"He's a menace." Wufei countered, then thought for a moment, "Oh, and he has She-Hulk and Doctor Brandon's girlfriend."

"The Silver Surfer!" Duo clicked his fingers, "Ha! He is cursed to always be alone!"

"He gets that fire girl." Heero closed his eyes, and sighed as the warmth of the sun began to touch his face. He laced his fingers together, "And he gets help from the Fab Four."

Duo shuffled quickly to his feet and stared at them, as they smiled with amusement, "What do *you* guys know about comic book heroes?!"

"You keep your collection in the office, on the shelf next to Quatre's books of English classics." Wufei smiled lazily, as he leant his head back, and drew his knees up. He clasped his hands together and lay them atop of his knees. The Chinese boy shrugged, "They are good . . ." He smiled at Duo's expression, "Seriously, I like Batman best, and the Incredible Hulk."

Duo stared at him for a moment, a half suspicious smile on his mouth, before Wufei started to chuckle good naturally. "I can't believe you!" Duo laughed, and sat down again. He looked at Heero's profile again, "I guess you read the Silver Surfer and Superman right?"

"Not really, it doesn't really appeal to me that much . . ." Heero opened his eyes again, and looked at Duo, "I just listen to you. You exclaim over every little detail when you read them." 

Duo smirked, "Uh huh, eh?" He wrinkled his nose, "I always thought you ignore me."

"I've never ignored you, just focused a greater amount of my attention on my laptop." Heero confessed, as Quatre, Trowa and Armbrust rounded the corner. Quatre smiled and waved, "Good morning." He glanced at each of them, "Sleep well?"

"As well as you can when freaky shit like this lands in your lap."

Quatre smiled as Duo shrugged again, he glanced at Trowa and Armbrust. The two had waited by his apartment for him; Armbrust had decided he wanted to pay a visit to the village. "Well then . . . if we are all ready," Quatre suggested, "Let's get moving."

The trip down was slow going, taking little over an hour.

Armbrust had an easy time of it, stopping to talk to various plants and animals, and pointing out little things to Trowa. Quatre listened to him with a little amusement; Trowa seemed a little shy about his powers. He immersed himself with Armbrust completely, but when he caught Quatre's eyes, the taller former pilot blushed and pulled back slightly. The other conversation Quatre listened to and took part in with amusement was Duo, Heero and Wufei's discussion about the comic book characters that Duo loved. The blonde smiled, and contributed his views about the Fab Four and the Silver Surfer, as those were his personal favourites. Duo seemed to be trying to find a comic book character that fought alone, but Wufei and Heero would point out various sidekicks. 

"Man!" Duo huffed, as they took a rest by a small pond, "I never realised what good memories you two had between you!"

Wufei smiled slightly as he dipped his hand into the clear pool and washed his face. The sun was warming the forest, and the woodland hummed with life. Armbrust was sat on a rock and was quietly observing the group. Quatre stood and moved closer to the tiny version of Trowa. Like Jikan, the angel was now a boy of ten or so. His hair flopped over his blank green eye, and it was like looking at a miniature of his long time friend. The blank green eyes shifted, and stared at Quatre as he approached and dipped down to sit beside the angel's rock. 

"May I help you, Prince of the sands?"

Quatre blinked at the formal tone, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Do you need anything?"

"So considerate of you." The Angel of the Beasts murmured, "No, no thank you." He stared at the water, "I am fine . . . it has been a while since I last tasted the air." He frowned, "There has been much war." 

Quatre blinked, "How could you tell?"

"The Earth is still in pain, the wind holds the tastes of your firepowders, your machines . . ." He frowned with distaste, "Death."

"Death?"

"Death of man, death of plants, death of animals . . . the rain cannot wash it away . . . there is still blood in the air, faint, but it's still there . . ."

Quatre nodded, "You can tell this, even after four years of peace?"

"Yes." Armbrust nodded, he glared into the pool, a little anger building in his brow. "It disgusts me, humanity has no respect for the planet that bore it life."

The blonde knight blinked at the vehemence in Armbrust's voice, "You dislike humanity so much?"

The angel glanced at Quatre, "No. I would not fight with you if there were not humans that have redeeming qualities. Trowa has such qualities, he appreciates, he respects . . . there's you, you respect, you try to heal as well . . ."

Quatre smiled slightly at this idea, "What do you mean?"

"As time does, you try to heal . . . it is your nature. Trowa is drawn to this." Armbrust tilted his head, "As beasts are to time, for time heals everything." He reached down and stroked a silvery fish as it swam around. "This child of the water knows only a few moments at any one time, but if it is harmed, it knows that time shall treat its wounds." He smiled, and pulled his hand out the water. Leaning over, Armbrust touched the leaves of a sapling growing by the boulder he sat on. "To this little one, Time is infinitely kind, Time will help it grow to be . . ." Armbrust tilted his head back, and looked up at a tall, centuries old tree, ". . . as mighty as its father." Quatre smiled as Armbrust's gentle voice continued, "Time makes the sun shine, makes the rains come, tells the insects to come and play with the pollens, brings the springs, the summers, the autumns, the winters and always keeps the circle of life continuing." He glanced at Quatre with a deep gentleness. "To natural life, there is nothing more beautiful than time . . . to flora and fauna, death holds no comparison to the sheer magnificence of time . . ." 

Quatre's mouth fell open as Armbrust brought his hand close to the blonde boy's cheek, and let it hover near by. 

"You make a good embodiment of time, though your mind is far older than your body, you hold Time's never ending innocence." Armbrust nodded, and stood. He turned his head and spoke to the others, "We should move on; the heat will soon become insufferable."

The others stood and began to move away, Trowa picked up his earthen coloured cloak, and fastened the green metal hooks. His clock was mostly an earthy dark green, with a lighter green trim. He glanced around and stared at Quatre. The boy was caught up in the reflections of the pool, staring as he thought. Trowa approached as quietly as he could. Quatre's cloaks were made of a fine golden material. It was more of a sandy brown, and it had a darker brown trim. If you looked closely, finely woven in a shade darker thread, the shapes of broken clockwork clogs, and hourglasses filled with sand were sewn into the cloak. Trowa was amazed by the detail, and suspected the cloak was enchanted. Never twice had he seen any of the hourglasses filled in the same way. It was as if they were acting like real hourglasses, with the sand running endlessly through them.

"Quatre."

The blonde knight blinked, and came out of his deep thoughts, ". . . Yes . . ." He blinked, "Yes, Trowa?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

Quatre smiled slightly, "I'm fine, thank you." He looked around, "I shall have to remember this place . . . it's lovely."

Trowa nodded, "We should come together, it's very peaceful." Quatre blinked and looked at him, and Trowa found himself smiling gently to his friend, "Perhaps we should have brought our instruments . . ." Quatre blushed slightly at this, "What?"

"Rashid brought my violin, and I think your mother brought her flute with her." He smiled up at Trowa brightly, "Rashid loves my music, and I heard your mother playing one time by that small waterfall." Trowa nodded again, and reached out to pull Quatre to his feet. "Good," he looked around, "I will borrow it one time from her and we will travel up here."

Quatre's eyes widened, and his blush became more pronounced. "I'll look forward to it." Trowa didn't seem to notice that he was lacing his fingers with Quatre, and the blonde knight found his chest constrict as Armbrust's words took on new meaning. He stared at Trowa, as the green eyes came back to stare at him intently. He had missed Trowa's company a lot, and now he saw that Trowa had missed him just as intensely. He felt Trowa squeeze his hand tighter, and a small smile pull at the corner of his lip, "Quatre . . ."

//Trowa . . .// Quatre closed his eyes and shuffled forward a little, daringly leaning his forehead against Trowa's shoulder. He didn't want this moment to end.

In the silence of the quiet glade, Trowa's cheeks felt a little warmer as Quatre leant forward, tiredness from the early morning obviously getting to him. He tightened his hold on his smaller friend's hand, and turned his head – briefly stopping to press a cheek against Quatre's sweet smelling hair – to tell the others to wait.

He blinked.

Wufei was paused, flicking his shoulder length hair back. The strands of sheer black were reflecting the sun slightly. Duo was pushing against Heero's shoulder, a look of annoyance frozen on his face. Heero was a little off balance, his own features captured in a rare look of amusement. His white cloak flailed out around him.

Armbrust was turned toward Trowa and Quatre, his eyes closed as if blinking, and a small round pebble – like the seed – trapped in a spin above his hand. Time had frozen. Trowa drew a breath in surprise, and then grunted slightly as Quatre collapsed against him.

The pebble floated upward slowly, gaining a little speed as time began to return to its normal flow. 

"Yooooooou'rrrrrre. . . suuuchhhhh . . . aaaaa jerk, Heero!" Duo's speech protracted then snapped to normal, Wufei grasped his hair in one hand and fished in his pockets for a tie. Heero stumbled slightly and regained his balance, his face returning to a normal expression. Armbrust's eyes shot open as soon as the pebble landed back in his hand. He stared at Trowa before turning, calling to the others to stop.

Trowa – unsettled by the moment – glanced down to see Quatre drained, pale and asleep in his arms.

Quatre opened his eyes.

Not because whoever was carrying him was being particularly rough, just that the surprise and realisation that he was asleep woke him. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Darkness surrounded him, as he realised he was being carried in a strange sort of hammock. "Uh . . ." He pressed his hands against the soft woven sides of the thing, "Hello?"

The strange little contraption came to a rumbling stop, and the sides pulled away from him. Quatre blinked as Duo stared down at him. "Hey . . ." Duo spoke gently, for which Quatre found himself grateful. He had a dull headache brewing, "You okay, Quatre?"

"Yes . . ." Quatre struggled to sit up again, "Can I please be let down from this . . . thing?"

Duo grinned, "Sure," He looked up, "Hey Trowa, Heero, he wants out!"

Quatre jostled a little as Heero and Trowa lowered him, and parted the sides of the strangle hammock contraption. It wasn't really more than two sturdy sticks, and Duo's voluminous cloak slung over them, tied on with some twine. Quatre sat up slowly, and yawned. Tiredness rolled through him. "What happened?" 

"You stopped time, my little prince." Armbrust remarked with a little amusement in his tone. "I'm impressed, I didn't think that you five would progress so quickly." He nodded and patted Quatre's hand, "You paused time for a moment, you flexed your abilities . . ."

There was a flash of gold magic, and the group looked up to see Jikan standing nearby. The small angel smiled, and tilted his head. "It is incredibly interesting."

"YAH!!" Duo jumped and pointed at the angel, "You've never done that before!!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement as the angels looked at each other. Jikan smiled and made a inconsequential gesture, "It is merely the pausing of time . . ." He made a motion with his hand, "You know now that we are capable of using magic, so it really shouldn't be some much of a shock that we use it."

"Well, no . . ." Duo frowned, and scratched his head, "But it's still freaky as hell when you suddenly appear out of nowhere . . ." He glanced up the mountainside, "How'd you do that anyway?"

"I paused time so I could catch up with you." 

"Really?"

Jikan smiled indulgently. 

Quatre pushed himself to his feet and looked around. "So what do you mean I flexed my abilities? I stopped time? How?" He frowned, "Why?"

"Well, it could have been a particular moment of stress for you . . ." Jikan stepped forward, and took Quatre's hand. He smiled and talked on conversationally, as he began to lead Quatre down the mountain path again, "Or it could have been a fluke . . . such things happen, but the main point is that you successfully managed to pause time and. . ."

Wufei punched the back of Duo's shoulder as the boy watched the angel continue to describe what might have happened. He blinked, and pulled up his hood, Wufei shrugged and Heero started after them. Trowa glanced down at his own angel, who glanced up at him. The two shook their heads and began to walk after the rest of the group.

_"Lunch!!"_

The gateway's bell tolled loudly, as Sister Helen called out. She smiled as Odin rang it enthusiastically. "If they can't hear me, they'll hear that!" She chuckled, and held her hands up to her mouth, "Come on, everyone!! Lunch!!"

Noin lifted her head as the call went out. She stretched lazily and looked over at the other futon. Zechs was laid back, slowly fanning himself. He smiled at her, "What are we having?"

"Only one way to find out."

He took her hand as she held it in front of his face, and used it to pull her down. Noin was forced slowly to her knees, and flushed as Zechs held her hand to his lips. "Noin . . ." He murmured, he sighed contentedly. "I could get used to this."

"Mmm. . . I know." Noin whispered back, she leant over him, to replace her hand with her lips. 

_"Lunch!!" _

In the orchard, Quatrine looked up from her book, careful not to make her huge straw summer hat fall off, and glanced up at the swaging bangled foot, "Faye?"

The slow flute music stopped, and the foot came to a stop. "Yes, Quatrine?" Faye looked down from her seat. The sturdy branch proved to be a most comfortable perch, and Faye adored it. She spent a long time in it, while Quatrine sat below reading. The blonde woman smiled and pulled out her watch, "I think we're being called for lunch."

"That bell is certainly ringing up a good treat!" Faye stretched and slipped easily from the tree, landing gracefully beside her best friend. She helped the more delicate woman up, "Quatrine . . ." 

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about something . . ." Faye paused, and frowned slightly. "I've got a hunch . . . it's about Trowa, and Quatre."

Quatrine flushed slightly, "I know Quatre isn't exactly subtle, but I hope that Trowa doesn't take any offe—"

"Wait, wait." Faye shook her head, "Wait . . . Quatre has. . .?" Quatrine nodded, a sly smile built over Faye's features, "Does Quatre know that Trowa has. . .?" A similar devious smile spread over Quatrine's face. "Oh?" Faye linked her arm with her best friend, "Oh, I think we should have a little chat."

"Oh, indeed. . ." Quatrine chuckled, "A nice little chat. . ."

_"Lunch!!"_

"Come on little cows! Good little cows!" Auda stroked the ears of one of their bovine gently, "You're a beauty, and you grace us . . . please return to your huts and sleep, regain your strength for later, feed while we indulge in our food." 

"Auda . . ." Ahmed laughed as he carried a chicken and ushered the rest to their hutches, "Auda, you're talking to the cows again." 

"My friend, Auda talks to anything and anyone . . ." Abdul called out as he lead the two horses to their stables, "He'll talk to you, he'll talk to me, he'll talk to the sun, the moon and the stars, for my friends Auda is the great talker!"

Rashid shook his head as his men continued to tease each other, "If you want to eat lunch, you'll get those animals to their holdings!" He smiled to lighten the admonishment, he stood and stretched. "Come along!"

_"Lunch!!"_

Helen laughed as Odin made the bell toll another time, and then let go. He walked over to her and slipped an arm around her waist, "See? That how you call for lunch."

"And how!"

Helen spun to find Duo and his friends, and – she blinked - two small children as they walked through the gate. Their various glowing ripples of magic faded as they walked through without a second thought. "Duo!" Helen clapped and ran to her adopted son. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh! I missed you!!"

Duo squeezed her back hard, "I missed you too, mom." He let her go, and glanced at Odin. He'd seen the too familiar touch, and wasn't quite sure what it meant. Odin paid no heed, as he moved to grab his son. "Heero! My boy, how's the training?"

"Fine, thank you." He tipped his head, "Did I hear the bell for lunch?"

"You did indeed!" Odin clapped his shoulder hard, "You finally have an appetite? That's excellent!"

Helen smiled down at the two children; she knelt down and placed her hands on her knees. Duo smiled as he recognised the gesture, the same welcome that he'd got when he first went to Maxwell church. "Well, hi . . ." Helen began shyly, she reached out a hand, "My name is Helen, Helen Maxwell."

Jikan and Armbrust glanced at each other, Armbrust continued to stroke his white hawk, and Jikan glanced back at her with a radiant smile. "Helen Helen Maxwell, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Duo snorted, as Helen blinked in surprise. "No, guys . . ." Duo knelt beside her, "She's just Helen Maxwell." Jikan blinked slowly, and Duo shrugged, "Sometimes people say the first name twice, to make sure you get it." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "This is my mom."

"Mom?" Armbrust inquired. "What is a mom?"

"A mother," Quatre corrected, "'Mom' is American slang." He stood beside Jikan and smiled, "Miss Maxwell, this is my Angel, Jikan. She is the Angel of time."

"She?" Helen raised her eyebrows, "This is terribly confusing . . ." She stood, "Come along, we'll talk about it over some food."

Master Fao stared at the two angels.

"I expected you to be . . ." He tilted his head, "Somewhat taller."

Armbrust shook his head as Helen offered him some salad, and Jikan chuckled lightly. "Never expect anything, if you wish not to be disappointed." He leant forward and picked up an apple. He stared at it for a moment, and smiled. "I'm glad that you are taking such good care of our gardens." He looked up again, giving the apple to Armbrust, "I trust the spells over the ground are working well and that you have sufficient enough food?"

"You've taken good care of us over the last two months." Helen smiled as she offered Armbrust a plate of sandwiches, Armbrust glanced over the plate, and picked up a small ham sandwich, he looked up at her, and nodded, "Thank you." 

"Good." Helen smiled widely, "Jikan, what would you like to eat?"

"Mmm." Jikan hummed as he closed his disturbing eyes, "It all looks quite appetising . . . however, we do not eat like this. We gain sustenance from our elements, and from existence."

Helen blinked as Meirin leant forward, "What does that mean?"

She blinked as Wufei touched her arm, "Trust me, we've tried to get a straight answer from them about this, there is none . . ." He sighed as he watched Armbrust take the sandwich apart, and called his hawk over to eat. As soon as the meat was gone, the hawk turned to a dove, and fed on the bread. Jikan smiled as he watched this, and looked around. Everyone was here; as this was the first time any of the angels had been to visit the small village. Jikan smiled at the various degrees of curiosity the humans displayed. He stood, and walked over to an open window, "Would it be all right if Armbrust and I stay the night with you?"

"Of course," Master Fao tapped his stick against the floor, "We will have beds made up for you." 

"Don't concern yourself with our comfort." Armbrust murmured quietly, "We will take care of ourselves."

"Although your offer is very kind." Jikan turned and smiled, chuckling quietly, "You can be so brutal, Armbrust." 

The Angel of the Beasts declined to answer, and continued to stroke the dove as it ate.

The sky was so clear, the stars shone with almost blinding power. 

Jikan tipped her head back and smiled. She felt her taken form fall away, and her wings stretch. It's been a long time since I last saw you let your guard down . . .

She turned at the voice as Armbrust came out of the animals' barn. He wiped his hands on his tunic, and pulled his falconer's glove back on. It's been a long time since we were awake to take in this beautiful earth. She replied quietly, she smiled and pulled herself onto one of the nearby gates. It was fairly weak and only put up as a temporary holding device, but it didn't matter much when you body weighed almost nothing. Jikan's long white-blonde hair was loose and spooled all around her, as she hovered in the air. Parts of it were looped elaborately, almost like a crown upon her head. Gossamer thin chains of gold, with tiny amber stars were laced lazily around the angel's head. The air beneath her rippled with gold magic, spreading in powerful golden circles. Her wings, the delicate wings of a dragonfly, were almost invisible, were it not for the arch of a yellow glow every time they shifted and the light hit them. Her sand rock brown cloaks, and golden skirts floated demurely around her. She smiled as she allowed one foot to dangle from her position, and become the focus of the ripples, almost as if she was dipping her foot in magic. 

Armbrust smiled. Time was magnificent.

He reached up with long, furry pale green fingers to touch her hand. Shifting easily from his taken form, Armbrust changed from a small human child to a tall willowy humanoid. Deep green eyes slanted slightly, becoming more like an animal's than a human. His face – like hers - lengthened, and lost all pretences of humanity. His hair grew from the brown of the human, Trowa, to a deep evergreen. It spilled down his body eagerly. His fringe parted, and fell either side of his face until it stopped growing to just above the ground. Band of gold secured themselves around the ends. The rest of his hair was gathered at the nape of his neck, a gold band securing that as well, before it fell in a long, loose ponytail to his feet. He closed his eyes as Jikan reached, blindly, out to touch his long, elfin ears as they grew to be as long as a rabbit's. Her long, flaxen fingers – bare of the short fur that covered his body entirely – were cold as they played with the jade metal cuffs on his ear. 

Shuffling closer and his own elaborate dark green dragonfly wings shivering in response to the huge amount of power she held, Armbrust tipped his head up as Jikan leant over and kissed the crown of his head. 

Should we tell them? Armbrust opened his eyes and looked up at her. She leant back into her sitting position and tilted her head.

Tell them what?

That perhaps . . . He sighed and fluttered his wings, so he could float at the same height as her. A slight breeze gusted around him as he used his magic, making strands of his dark green hair flow around him liquidly. The same breeze had no effect on Jikan, and she merely tilted her head as he continued their mental conversation. That perhaps their attraction to each other is merely that of Time's allure to Earth's elements?

She chuckled, her voice echoing in his mind as if it was breaching time. Perhaps it is that, like we are to each other . . . She reached out, and slid a long pale yellow finger along his cheek. Do you hate me, beast? Do you hate me because you cannot resist me?

Never.

Well then . . . She chuckled again, Do not worry so much . . . even with the attraction of the forces, our knights will over come that and soon see the truth of their feelings . . . be it mere friendship, or something deeper. 

Armbrust stared at her, How can you be so unconcerned all the time?

Because I know that given time, everything will sort itself out.

He dipped his head in agreement. A long ear twitched to the side, and Armbrust turned his head to stare at a clump of forest nearer the coast. I smell death . . . He cocked his head and listened as the wind brought him tales, The animals of the water warn of forces walking the sea's floor . . . He frowned, The trees whisper of hidden foes watching . . . their scouts are here already . . . He looked up at Jikan, The darkness sends its first strike against our knights. 

She nodded sombrely, and floated down to the ground. She began to change into her taken form as soon as her golden foot touched the earth. "There will be a strike in the dawn. There will be blood and the earth shall be tainted . . ." Now a human child again, Jikan paced quickly toward the Third House, "They are not ready yet, I will not allow this to set them back yet."

"You become too involved." 

Jikan paused and turned; Armbrust shook his head, and returned to his taken form again. "Our role is to train, and teach them to fight themselves. We are not apart of this, or of them . . . our role is merely to show them how to fight on their own." He shook his head, jade green eyes flashing, "You become too involved, Time."

"And you are too brutal, Beast." Jikan spoke quietly, the angel looked up and closed his light blue eyes, "Smell the air, Beast, can you smell the change now?"

"I small death. I smell their machines, their waste, their hatred of this beautiful existence. It is a smell that has never changed, humanity fight, humanity have tainted the earth with blood and hate for all eternity." 

"But there is something different."

"Every war is the last war." Armbrust growled, "Every disarmament is the next step to everlasting peace! But always there will be arguments over land that is not theirs! Humans have not, cannot, *will* not *change*!!"

"If you give us the chance . . ." The two angels looked up to find Trowa standing nearby, he frowned and stepped out of the shadows. "Your voices carried, I came to see what the problem is . . ." He folded his arms and stared at the two small angels. "Are you not willing to help us?"

"There is no argument over our roles." Armbrust mimicked Trowa's posture and glared up at him, "We will train you to your best capability."

"Then why are you arguing?"

Jikan and Armbrust exchanged a look, before Armbrust sighed and stepped behind Jikan. The smaller angel sighed, and looked up with worried eyes. "You understand that we cannot protect you unless you are commanding our magic . . . until you are ready to fight, you can not ask us to step in as shields to protect you . . . however . . ." Jikan glanced behind himself, Armbrust brooded still, "We are able to warn you of dangers." 

"What dangers?" Trowa tensed, and knelt down to look the angel in the eye. Jikan stepped aside and stared at Armbrust. The green eyes angel growled quietly, until Jikan placed a hand on his elbow. "Beast, please . . . this is too cruel, and I cannot talk to your knight like this."

Armbrust sighed, and stared at Trowa. "This is something I have yet to teach you. All around you, the trees, the winds, the elements whisper . . . they talk, but humans have never learnt to listen." He motioned around him, "Listen now, Trowa." 

The tall former pilot closed his eyes, and listened. He could hear the confusing murmurs, they over lapped, and weren't loud enough for him to hear anything completely. "I can hear them, but . . ."

"You are not trained enough yet to figure them out." Armbrust placed a hand on his shoulder, "The trees are complaining . . . there are foes using them to hide in . . . the grasses wail . . . evil is touching them, burning them . . ." Trowa frowned, as he heard angry hisses, and near silent shrieks of pain. He opened his eyes slightly as he heard a repeating gleeful chortle. "What is that?" 

"The flies . . . they smell butchery in the air . . ." Armbrust's voice held no compassion, no distaste, merely acceptance. "They rejoice because soon they will lay their eggs in fresh meat, their offspring will be well fed."

Trowa's stomach rolled at the thought. "Who is coming?"

"First scouts, and then a small army." The three turned to find Faye Bloom standing behind them, tears streaming down her face. She was scared, very scared. Behind her, everyone slowly came out. Those who had been dead with similar looks of horror and dread on their faces. Each in their nightclothes, not bothering to pull on warm clothing. Duo was bleary eyed as he pulled his cloak over his adopted mother's shoulders. Heero glanced at Odin. The older man looked around the dark woods that surrounded their encampment warily, and with dread. He wiped at his eyes, and grimaced. "Everywhere . . ." he muttered, "Everywhere."

Meirin staggered forward, her hands clenching uselessly by her sides, "Wufei . . ." she cried out as if she'd suddenly lost him. He was by her side and pulled her close to him. Her breath came in short as she pressed her face against him. "Wufei. They are staring at us."

Quatrine gave a small cry, and collapsed by her son. "They want us dead . . . they're so angry . . ." She cried out as Quatre tried to pull her up, "They want us all dead!"

Quatre glanced at his angel, "Can't you do something, make them go away?!"

Jikan shook his head sadly, "I cannot."

"Cannot, or will not?" Trowa countered. Jikan's head snapped up, and a flash of pain crossed his features. The angel pulled his hands in front of himself, and stared evenly at the group as he corrected himself. 

"I will not."

_Arch Two: Magic Stirring, Training Begins_

End.

«If I can, but ensure thy safety. 

This I shall do, 'til last breath's strife»

To Be Continued . . .

Arch Three:

Darkness, Light, Chaos, Balance


	21. Out of Shadows

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . my thanks also go out to **Clow'd9**, your insightful reviews are fast becoming a brilliant source of inspiration! In fact everyone who has left me a wonderful review, thank you very much, I shall continue to strive to surprise you as many chances as I can. . . but Clow'd9 gets special mention because she keeps catching my hints! I'm fairly impressed and shall try harder to hide them! [giggles] I suggest you read both Bluegoo's and Clow'd9's stories, as they are brilliant!!

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

Commence

"Two hundred and eighty two . . ."

Trowa Barton smirked as he looked out. 

The sea of faces was blank as he strode out onto the raised platform. Behind him, lay a backdrop of stars. He nodded, and placed his hands on his hips. "Two hundred and eighty two days until we descend on Earth . . ." He turned and looked at the small dot of a planet. "Before we have our revenge . . . I know that some of you are hungry for it now . . ." he turned back to the mass of walking corpses, "I'm just like you, I yearn for it, I would love to slaughter the bastards who killed me . . . took *my* place in life . . . but we must wait. Wait until our power has grown to its full potential . . ." He grinned, a twisted leer, "And then. . ." 

Trowa Barton turned slowly toward the Earth again, behind him construction on the Sesshou beginning eagerly. They were going to resurrect on of the most feared weapon of the Wars, the Balji cannon and combine the technology they had from the Libra to create their attack ship. They would descend on Earth, first by firing the Sesshou cannon, and then with their attack force, Barton grinned, this time operation Meteor would succeed, this time a Barton would claim the Earth as his own, this third time lucky. He stared at the small green and blue sphere as it leisurely rotated, its occupants completely unaware of the fate that would befall them in two hundred and eighty days. He breathed in, the number resounding around his mind like a mantra. His dark blue eyes opened slowly, as he hissed at the life-filled planet below them. 

"We'll hit them so hard . . . blue, green and red will be the only colours you'll see from space."

_Arch Three: Darkness, Light, Chaos, Balance****_

**Chapter Twenty: Out of Shadows**

"I will not."

Gasps filled the air as Quatrine's quiet sobs got louder, Helen broke down and pressed her face against Duo's neck as the boy growled angrily, "Then why are we even here, if you can't help us, what the hell are we here looking for your help?!"

Armbrust shook his head, "You misunderstand. You are not here to get us to help save you . . ." He looked up at Trowa, "You are here to learn to save yourselves."

Trowa nodded, and looked at his friend, "Duo, calm down. . ."

"Fuck off." Duo swore, his anger twisting as Helen's fear became more pronounced, "What the hell are we doing here, if they can't help us?!"

"Duo . . ." Trowa warned again, "Calm do—"

The group fell silent as bushes nearby Heero and Duo rustled and dark forms started to shamble forward. 

Duo pushed Helen behind him and glared as the forms ambled closer to him. Heero grasped at his gun, and sought out a target, "Hold it. Don't come any closer." Odin stepped toward Helen and pulled her away as Duo ducked and pulled his knife out of his boot. Heero stalked a little closer, and motioned with his gun, "Drop to the floor."

The figures swayed slightly as if thinking, before they shuffled closer. They came out of the shadow of the trees, and into the moonlight revealing three shabbily dressed Federation officers and an Oz special. Meirin pulled up her fists as she and Wufei got into their stances, Trowa stepped closer to his mother and motioned the woman back. She paused, raising her fists and glaring at the four dead men. She sighed sharply and took Quatrine away from Quatre. The blonde boy was sombre as he quietly told Faye to fetch Rashid and his men. Quatre stepped forward, "What do you want from us?"

Their voices were muffled as if their voices had to travel through water. Four voices in complete tandem seemed to chase the last word of the other, "We want the end." They swayed for a moment, their heads rolling from side to side as they hung down, hiding their faces, ". . . End this world."

"Why?" Quatre stopped beside Duo, and raised his hand to restrain his furious friend. "Why do you want this?"

The four corpses raised their sickly pale faces. Their eyes were empty sockets, the very eyeballs had been melted, and oozed hideously from the sockets, their faces charred and burnt from obviously fiery deaths. These men wore the uniform of mobile suit pilots. Bone jutted out where skin could no longer cover. Meirin winced, and dipped her head, no! She called out, and stepped back, "I don't want to!" She barked furiously and shook her head, strengthening her resolve again, "No! Leave me alone!"

Armbrust and Jikan moved to stand beside their knights. Duo snarled at them, "Get out of here if you're not going to be any help!" He didn't notice that the figures appeared to be staring at him; they began to shuffle forward again. Not quite walking, but not quite dragging themselves. They swayed, their voices dripping from their opened throats; formless words drifting away from their mouths.

"You'll just be in the way!!" Duo frowned and glanced back at the four invaders. The first one closest to him lunged forward. Duo slashed at him, and gasped in horror as the knife struck the thing's head and it grabbed his arm. "Get off me!!" Duo growled as he went to kick the thing's feet. It swivelled its hideous head to gaze at him.

Empty sockets. Melted eyeballs. 

Duo stilled.

Black lips peeling. Dried blood turning once pale skin into the devil's visage.

Duo offered no resistance.

Scorched skin cracking as a bony hand clamped over his mouth and began to squeeze.

Duo frowned inwardly, //why can't I fight?// his violet eyes widened, //I don't want to die like this . . .//

Darkness surrounded his mind. He could see nothing but the empty eyes . . . heard nothing but the dead soldiers chanting. 

Death. Blood. Death. Slaughter. Death. Two hundred and eighty two days.

. . . Empty eyes . . .

He felt himself being pushed into the ground, being bent over backward until surely his spine must have been breaking. It seemed like an eternity, it was an eternity, why couldn't he fight? Why was he letting this happen? 

. . . staring, they just kept staring . . .

Pain. Pain started to build; his backbone was being broken slowly. Pressure. Pain. He couldn't take much more.

. . . staring, because they knew . . .

A whimper escaped. He could dimly hear someone screaming his name . . .

_"DUO!!"_

_He stopped by the door and spun. Sister Helen lay on the floor, propping herself up on one hand, another stretched out to him. "Come back!!" She cried out to him, "Come back!!"_

_He shook his head. He couldn't, he had to go . . . it was the only thing left._

_"Duo, please!!"_

_There was a huge explosion. Children screamed everywhere. The wounded called out. There was a crack. The stained glass, it exploded inward. He glanced at Sister Helen as it rained down on her. He could go back, see if she was okay . . . he turned and ran out the church. The mobile suit. If he got the mobile suit, he could save them all._

. . . because they knew he was the reason . . .

Hands. Hands scrambled over him. Over the thing. Pulling. Pushing. Trying to pull death and the dead apart. Another whimper escaped. //why can't I fight?!//

. . . empty . . .

His name. Over and over. Someone was sobbing it. Another was calling it. Black eyes stared hard at him, fear within their depths. This one was cursing him angrily, ordering him to wake up. Blonde, blonde hair, light blue eyes. This other was shaking him, fear driving this one's eyes wide. Strong hands, sure and nimble, worked at the hand on his mouth, dark green eyes narrow in concentration. 

. . . staring. . .

He couldn't breathe. His neck was bending too far. Focus. He couldn't focus on anything. Cobalt blue eyes flashed angrily, dark messy hair flopped about as the thing was hit with a hard metal object, causing thick liquid sounding thuds to ring dully. 

//Heero?//

Duo grasped on to this one thought. This one line of reason. He struggled to focus, opened his eyes and stared at the locks of dark hair. 

//Heero.//

Sharp bone began to dig into his cheeks; he felt blood begin to trickle down his throat. Ash. He could taste ash in his mouth. He strained to keep awake. He had to stay awake.

"Heero."

Bang. Bangbang. Bang. Used ammo bounced of his forehead hotly. Someone cursed, someone screamed. Too much sound. The blood was roaring in his head, the pain was screaming all around him. And the eyes, the empty eyes kept staring. He drew one breath, and yelled.

"HEERO!!"

Death started.

She lifted her head from his lap and stared off to the doorway. Rising slowly, as was her way, the angel uncoiled herself and walked slowly toward the door. The Angel of Warriors looked up from its writings, and stared at her. "So it begins."

She touched the doorway, feeling her long black hair pool around her. She turned back, and glanced at Mercy. He stared back at her, lowering the comb he'd been using on her hair. "There is nothing you can do, if he dies before training is complete . . ."

Death closed her eyes and shook her head. "You are both wrong . . ." She drifted back to the bed, and lay her head back in Mercy's lap. "Shinigami can take care of himself . . ."

Duo was on his knees. Bent back so far his heels dug into his back, and the back of his head touched the ground.

Noin holstered her gun somewhat uneasily. She wasn't sure what had just happened, she and Zechs had been sleeping when there was a lot of commotion outside. Some creature, too disfigured to even be called a man, was attacking Duo. The other former pilots were trying their hardest to get the thing off their friend. The strange thing was that Duo was utterly calm about it. He stared almost lazily at the creature, accepting apparently of his fate. He was completely relaxed; his arms hanging limply as the creature slowly bent him backward. Sister Helen had been screaming his name, and he didn't react.

Noin stepped closer. 

The young pilot looked dead. His chest wasn't rising or falling, he wasn't breathing. He was staring blankly at the sky with dull violet eyes. No one tried to move him. Each with their own thoughts. The thing that had been attack them lay slumped over besides Duo, its head crushed and smashed from the full round of bullets Heero emptied into its head. Duo had reacted then, Heero's name bubbling and forcing its way out of the longhaired pilot, his eyes finally widening with fear and rage. Unseen energy seemed to pulse between Death and the dead, making Duo shudder suddenly, and passed this racking shudder to the dead creature. Only then had it stopped. 

She, Zechs, Rashid and his men had taken care of the other three. They lay around, like their leader, shot to pieces. Noin shivered as a cool wind blew up, and the previously clear night sky filled with clouds. Rain started to fall. Light at first, and then falling so heavily it stung at her exposed shoulders. It flattened her dark blue hair against her face and ran down in rivers over her body. Noin sniffed, as she stared at the pale boy, lying prone. His mouth was slightly open, and a thin trail of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. It ran down and met with the other thin trails seeping from the punctures in his cheeks. 

"Is he dead?" Noin wiped at her eyes with her arm. She looked at Heero, who stood there staring at his partner. Odin glanced at his son and sighed. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in Helen's hair as she cried. Quatre sighed and dropped to his knees by his angel. He glanced at Jikan, who observed the scene with sombre blank eyes. Trowa shook his head, and sat beside Quatre, looking up at his angel. "Now what?" Armbrust declined to answer, choosing merely to stare at his knight's fallen friend. 

Faye ran out, Quatrine close behind her. The blonde woman gasped as she took in the scene and pointed at Duo with horror. "Is he dead?!"

"No. He is not dead." A gurgled dry sound muttered darkly from the former pilot's direction.

Heero took a step back, and raised his gun. He quickly changed the clips, and glared at the corpse of his friend. "Duo?"

"Now see," Duo blinked slowly as he stared at the sky, "This is why I don't do yoga . . ." He groaned and gingerly raised his arms up to push himself up with them. He winced and sat on his heels. The boy tipped his head back and let the hard rain wash his face. "It hurts like hell." 

Heero knelt beside him, and reached up to touch Duo's face, "Are you okay?"

Duo lifted his hand and pressed Heero's hand harder against his cheek. Heero frowned as he realised Duo's face was cool, and pale as in death. The youth yawned and looked past Heero. "What is this?" He asked. Heero turned and frowned as he realised Duo was talking to thin air.

Helen gasped and ran over, throwing her arms around Duo, who was soaked like the rest of them, and muddy from lying on the ground. "Duo?!" She shook his hard, and squeezed him, "Duo? Are you okay? My child, my poor child!" She stared searchingly into his eyes, "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah . . ." He smiled a little then looked over Heero's shoulder expectantly, "Well?"

A small point of violet light burnt for a moment before falling into a thin puddle gathering under it. The water glowed with dark velvet purple before lifting off the ground and swirling into a whirlpool of glowing purple water. Ogama stepped through it, and demurely folded his hands in front of himself. Ogama sighed as he pulled up his hood over his hair, "I call it misjudgement." He raised an eyebrow, and stepped over the fallen body. As the black cloak brushed over the corpse, it shivered and began to wither again. At the alarmed looks, Ogama turned and glared at the body. "Stay dead." He hissed angrily. The corpse withered once more before burning with a black flame, turned to dust and was washed away by the rain. 

"A misjudgement?" Repeated Duo quietly as his angel walked up to him. "What do you mean?"

Ogama glanced quickly at his fellow angels, before meeting Duo's eyes again. 

"You are far more powerful . . . than we thought you were."

"This first strike was a shambles . . ." A gloved hand struck out, hitting the thick glass with a muted, irritated thud. "What a pathetic attempt . . ."

This was just an accident . . .

"An accident?" Dark blue eyes narrowed at the idea, as a thin eyebrow rose.

. . . they were attracted to the Knight's emotions . . .

Urami thought for a moment, before sighing deeply, "What do you mean?"

The Knight of Death is going to be one of your major foes, but also your greatest ally . . . the thought paused as it weighed heavy in the air.

 There is no good or evil . . . Just a set of choices . . .

Dark hair flopped on the Knight's brow as the knight's head bobbed in agreement. The thought of the Other echoed around the Knight's mind like a true voice.

Make Shinigami choose us.

"Are you okay?"

Une smiled over her morning coffee, she reached out and touched Treize's hand as he pressed it against her shoulder. "I'm fine . . . I'm dreading facing the media but . . ." She sighed and leant her head back until the back of it touched Treize and she could see his eyes. He stared down at and smiled reassuringly. Une continued, "But Zechs and Noin are due to call in . . ." she nodded as she let her head fall back into position. Treize nodded absently as he slid into a seat opposite her. "Would it be all right if I took Mariemaia out today? I think the stress may be getting to her."

Une bit her lip and nodded, "We usually visit—" she blinked hard, and looked down. 

Treize frowned, "What is it?"

"We usually visit your grave on this day, every month . . ." Une shrugged, "I . . ."

Une sighed again, and glanced up as Mariemaia wheeled herself into the room. She smiled politely and took a place between her two parents, "I would like to show father his grave." She nodded and stared at her father with all the command that made her a Krushrenada, "I think you will like to see how well Lady Une has treated you and all of the war dead."

Treize smiled proudly, "I think that is a wonderful idea . . ." he placed a hand over Une's, "Will you be able to join us?" Une blinked for a moment, before smiling back. "Yes," she murmured, "I think I will."

"White Fang?"

Trowa Barton growled and stared at Quinze, "And you still failed?"

The ugly, old man folded his arms and shifted, "Those meddling scientists stopped all of the mobile dolls. . ." he growled and glared out the windows, "I want them to pay." 

"Don't we all?" Another man stepped forward, he bowed and a smile, sick and insane spread over his lips. "My name is Tubarov . . . I designed the OZ mobile dolls." He grinned, "I want revenge against them . . . for my precious dolls."

Barton grinned darkly; Mueller and Alex glanced at each other and started to laugh. Quinze looked at Tubarov and nodded, as the other man started to chuckle. Barton turned away from them and glanced out the window again, the Earth still a small dot, out of their reach. "Two hundred and eighty one days, my sweet Earth . . ."

Ogama looked up, and glared at the rain. 

"Stop it."

The small angel hissed in the same tone as he had hissed to the soldier. And amazingly, the rain stopped. Duo blinked as Heero helped him up, the rain slowly petered out, and finally stopped with an unnatural abruptness. "How'd you do that?"

"Rain is water . . ." Armbrust murmured quietly as he and Jikan walked past them to stand with Ogama. He sighed and looked up, "Be gone."

The group looked up as a gale far above them moved away the dark rumbling clouds. The bloated, rain filled clouds roiled and rolled away, herded by a spiteful, unseen wind to reveal the stars, sparkling and twinkling like tiny gems on a velvet, midnight cloak once more. Heero frowned as Duo sagged against him more, "Are you all right?"

He is tired, as Quatre was when he flexed his abilities.

Heero nodded, and shifted to lift Duo up into his arms. Ogama sighed and stepped up into the air. He floated near Duo's head and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, "Take him to a bed, a warm bed . . . and in the morning, guide him toward the springs, cleanse him, wash the pain away . . ." Ogama looked at Heero again, "I trust you to take care of him."

Heero frowned, and nodded once more. He spun, and stormed back to the smallest house, which he and Duo shared with their parents. Ogama turned and looked up at Sister Helen, who stood fuming at him. "You!" She accused, "This is your fault, why can't you protect him?!"

"He must protect himself." Ogama bit back. He fumed for a moment as well before he sighed sharply, "I wish no harm against my knight, but there is only so much I can do for him . . . unless he protects himself, and the ones he love. . ."

 Jikan placed a hand on his fellow angel's shoulder, and shook his head. The blonde haired angel looked up at her, "Helen Maxwell." He began patiently, "We are here to guide, not to protect."

But you have the power to. Helen frowned, she clenched her fists, "Why can't you protect us . . . if you have the power, why not use it?!"

"As does your God." 

Helen started, her eyes widening. Jikan pressed on.

"Your God has the power, according to your books, does He not?"

"But—" Helen sighed, and shook her head.

"Do not judge us because we are forbidden to assist you further than your capabilities." Jikan stepped forward, and touched her hand, "Please . . . much as it will pain us, we cannot interfere with the natural process. The knights must be able to defend themselves."

Helen nodded slowly, and wrapped her arms around her body as the cold night air flowed around them. She sighed, and allowed Odin to turn her back to their little home. Pausing, she briefly turned back, "You become emotionally involved with the knights, don't you?"

Jikan closed his eyes momentarily, a rare flash of pain crossing his youthful features. He nodded once. 

"Not all of them . . ." Helen swallowed as she glanced at the other two angels, "Not all of them survived to the final battle, did they?"

Armbrust and Ogama glanced at each other, and turned away from her. Jikan opened his eyes for a moment, and smiled sadly. The expression on his young face was centuries' worth of pain. He sighed and turned away from her, walking with the others. 

His voice floated back to her, as the three angels began to disappear, leaving behind them glowing gold, jade, and violet dust. 

"For every time we Angels have been summoned . . ." 

The three disappeared completely. Jikan's voice quietly echoed all around them.

_". . . only twice, have five knights fought together."_

-------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [Shrieks] EEEEEKKKKK!!!

Quinze: what?

DrM: F**K!! [Nearly pees herself]

Qunize: [puzzled] what?

DrM: My god, man!! You are so scary!!

Quinze: What do you mean? [Gets it] ah, yes, White Fang!

DrM: White what? Anyway, have you looked in a mirror recently? My god, man . . . what kind of horrific accident were you in?!

Quinze: [spams self]

DrM: [giggles] well, welcome to the Third Arch! Yes, there IS more . . . this really is turning into the story time forgot. . . or I wrote too much, I forget which, thank you all for the wonderful comments you've been leaving and I hope you leave some more, so please R&R!!

Quinze: [looking in mirror] I'm not that ugly . . .

DrM: [mutters] no. . . You're worse . . .


	22. Musings, Ministrations, Misjugdements

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

[well, as you can see this chapter was supposed to be last week's update so . . . indulge my laziness for not re-typing this!] IT'S BLUEGOO'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!! YAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE! YOU'RE THE GREATEST BETAREADER A GAL LIKE ME COULD HAVE!!

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-One: Musings, Ministrations, Misjudgements**

_SPECIAL NOTES - ugrh. . . I made the mistake of watching GW: Endless Waltz with the dubbed voices and now I can't get Zechs and Noin's dubs out of my head. . . mental note, watch more GW with subs. It's not that I hate the American voices, it's more like a silent protest against Dubs in general. Well, actually . . . have you heard the voice they gave Wu, Quat, Tro, Duo, and Heero?! Damn, I hate their voices!! Although, I find myself warming to Quat's Dub, only because I've got a sound byte of him going loco. . .and It's FUNNY!!_

_Mmmm. . . a bit of a citrus hetero waft blowing your way with Wuffers and Nataku. [hides from Clow'd9 squeaking] there WILL be more 1x2 and 3x4 in the next chapter I promise!!_

_Must resist urge to make reference to M*A*S*H* but thanks go out to CLAMP's for the Invisible String idea, I've built it up here though._

_But I can't resist this [points at Armbrust's true form] . . . ho, ho, ho . . . Green Giant._

_Eh, I just notice that Jikan is turning into the kid/man/alien from the Corbimite Manoeuvre episode from Star Trek TOS . . . uh oh._

**Chapter Twenty-One: Musings, Ministrations, Misjudgements**

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a zombie came and sat on me."

Duo groaned quietly as Heero wiped a cloth on his cheeks, "Hey, you realise that stings right?"

"It should, I'm disinfecting the wounds . . . I don't know what kind of diseases the . . ." He paused, the word sounding strange in his mouth, "The . . . Zombies were carrying . . ."

"Heh," Duo snorted, "I don't know . . . you die for a couple of years, don't illness and the like tend to give you the miss?"

"Festering diseases . . . ones that mutate on dead flesh . . ."

"Thanks Heero, seriously, I didn't need to eat for a couple of days."

Heero nodded absently, "Hn."

Duo made a face, smirked at Heero, and then turned his head so Heero could do the other cheek. He stared out the window, "What happened to me, Heero?"

"Pardon?"

"When that thing grabbed me . . . I couldn't fight back, I kept asking why I wasn't fighting but I . . ." Duo's fist balled and hit the futon with a low thud, "But I choked. The mind was willing but the body . . . the body kinda wanted to give up . . ."

His friend shook his head, "I'm not telepathic, I don't know what goes on in your head . . ." He sighed and dipped the cloth in the warm water again, rinsing it before wringing it out again. "Perhaps it was something the soldier was doing, some sort of magic he weaved over you . . . mind control . . ."

"It was something to do with . . ." Duo frowned as he tried to remember. He winced as Heero pressed the cloth against his stinging cheek, "Ouch!" He hissed for a moment, and sighed as Heero murmured a quiet apology, "It was something to do with the thing's . . . eyes, I think . . ." 

"What do you mean?"

"It was staring at me . . . like I was responsible for its death . . ." He leant back, closing his eyes. "but how can a stare mean all of that?" He sighed as Heero slowly tugged his braid from under him, the rope of hair was soggy and cold now. "It was staring at me though, its eyes were accusing me silently . . ." Duo bit back a harsh laugh as he consciously tried to relax his tense body, "Never know, he might have been one of Shinigami's victims back in the war . . . I killed a helluva lot of pilots back then."

"That's not something to brag about, Duo." 

The two looked up as Helen and Odin stood in the doorway, Helen looked very tired as she shuffled in and sat beside Duo. She picked up his hand, and held it tight. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, mom." Duo teased, and lifted a pale hand and pressed her nose, "I'm okay . . . just tired." He frowned as he took in her appearance, like everyone else; Helen was soaked from being in the rain. Duo sighed, "I think you should get into some warm clothes." 

She nodded and raised a hand to touch her own damp hair. "Let me dry your hair and braid it, and then we'll turn in for the night." She glanced up at Odin and Heero, "Thank you . . ."

Odin dipped his head and cuffed Heero. "Come on boy, let the lady do her work."

Heero threw an irritated glance over his shoulder, "What did I tell you?"

Duo snickered as Odin shrugged innocently. Helen shook her head and pulled the band on the end of Duo's braid. She wrapped it around her hand and got up. "Duo, unbraid your hair while I go get a comb and a towel . . ." 

Odin blocked her path, "Wait here, I'll get it," He turned to his adopted son, "Odin, you go get some hot tea and something to eat, okay . . .?  I think we could all do with filling our stomachs for the moment." He looked into Helen's eyes, "Don't you think?"

Helen nodded and sat beside Duo. Heero glanced once more at his partner who shrugged, "I guess this is what it's like to have parents, eh . . . *Odin*?"

"Duo. Don't tease people."

"Yes, mom."

Noin frowned with distaste as she and Zechs swept the north of the camp for intruders. "I can't see anything . . ." She muttered quietly, she glanced back to their compound, and sighed. "But those corpses were real enough."

"Indeed." Zechs muttered back. Rashid and his men were split up and searching the west and the south, Trowa and Quatre were checking the east. He poked his rifle into some undergrowth and shone his torch into the thicket. Sighing, he straightened and looked up at her, "Nothing here either." 

Noin shivered and shouldered her rifle; she turned her torch on Zechs. He was dressed carelessly, boots thrown on and topped by nothing but loose long shorts and a short white vest, his Preventers' uniform jacket flapping wide open. She too was dressed only in loose white slacks and a green tank top. She shivered again, "We'll get a better look around when the sun comes up." Zechs nodded and went to put his rifle over his shoulder. The man looked at her and paused. He pulled off his uniform jacket and offered it to her, "Noin, you're shivering."

"So?" She frowned and walked past the proffered jacket, "I'll deal with it, when we get back to bed."

"Once a soldier, always a soldier, eh Noin?"

She paused and nodded, "I didn't come out with suitable clothing, I can't complain." 

"Of course not." He caught up with her and slipped his jacket over his thin shoulders, "But you can accept a kindness."

Noin sighed and glanced up at him, raising her hand to stroke his cheek, "Milliardo . . ." 

"Your hand's cold . . ." He whispered as he tilted his head into her touch, "Lucrezia . . . this can wait until morning. We can do a more thorough search when the sun is up." 

Noin glanced into the thick dark forest again. She clenched her jaw once before Zechs pulled at her hand. Dipping her head, Noin yawned, "I'm cold and tired." She looked up and tilted her head at him, "And I'm betting you are too."

He shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. The pair turned and walked away from the darkness, towards their house. Noin pulled the small radio out of Zechs' coat pocket and sighed as she switched it on.

_"North Point, there's nothing here." _The static cackled for a moment as Noin sighed, _"We're heading back . . . further checks will be done tomorrow. Over?"_

On the other side of the compound, Rashid lifted his radio and nodded, "West Point, roger that." He frowned as he glanced over at Abdul. The younger Arab shrugged and shook his head. Rashid turned back to his radio, "There's nothing here either. West Point, turning in, over." 

_"North point, roger that. Goodnight Rashid." _

He nodded again, before flicking a switch on his handset, "South Point report, over?"

_"South Point, roger." _Ahmed sounded tired and unimpressed, _"There's nothing to report. Over."_

"Roger." Rashid wiped a hand over his eyes, "Turn in, South Point, I'll report to Master Quatre."

_"Over and out." _Ahmed severed the contact and Rashid turned the radio to the next frequency.

_"East Point, report, over?"_

Trowa unclipped the small radio from his belt and brought it up to his mouth, "West Point, we read. There's nothing to report, over."

_"Roger. West, South and North repeat that, we're turning in for the night."_ Rashid paused for a moment. Trowa glanced over at Quatre, who was checking the undergrowth. The blonde boy sat back on his heels and flicked his eyes up at the radio silence. Trowa shrugged. "Do you wish to speak with Commander Winner, over?"

_"Roger that." _

Quatre smiled slightly and rocked himself on to his feet. He wiped his hands off and handed his torch to Trowa, "Winner, over?"

_"Master Quatre,"_ Rashid sounded like he was frowning even more deeply than normal, _"I don't like this."_ The man paused as Abdul murmured something in the background, _"We will set up extra security around yourself and your mother. Over."_

"Belay that, Rashid." Quatre frowned slightly, "Tomorrow morning, when everyone is well rested; we'll come up with better security." He sighed, "Thank you Rashid . . . please, return to my mother and ensure her safety, Trowa and I will continue to sweep the Eastern point. Over."

There was a squawk of protest from Abdul, as Rashid retorted in a firmer voice, _"Master Quatre—"_

"And I wish to speak with my angel." Quatre smiled, Trowa glanced over to see his partner cradle the radio to his cheek fondly, "Thank you Rashid. Please go and rest. Over?"

"_. . . roger that. Goodnight, Master Quatre."_

"Good night Rashid, Abdul." Quatre switched the radio off and glanced up at Trowa, "They worry too much sometimes."

"Perhaps." Trowa turned and looked around, "Speaking of our angels," He sighed, "Where did they go?"

"Nataku?"

The brushing stopped and the girl looked up. Wufei stood in the doorway, his features caught in a frown. Meirin sighed, "I'm okay."

"You got scared Nataku, what did they say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Nataku."

She put her brush down with a hard clack and got up. She paced to the window and stared out. "I could hear them asking me to join them." She growled and grabbed the windowsill, "I could hear them whispering how they wanted to kill you all . . . everyone else, everyone like me, they could hear them too . . ." 

Her husband's thin fingers travelled up her arms lightly, before resting on her shoulders. Meirin shook her head, she was angry . . . and even she had to admit that she was scared. She turned away from the window, and the comfort her husband silently offered. Wufei watched her for a moment. She stalked over to her bedside table and picked up her hair ribbons. She pulled her hair back tightly, and separated it into her favourite hairstyle. The two ponytails either side of her head made her look fiercer and kept her hair out her face. She winced as she stretched her beautiful black hair hard and tight. Wufei sighed and shook his head, "Nataku."

"I will not choke next time, I . . ." She growled as she laced her blood red ribbons tightly. "I will be able to fight by your side."

"I know you are angry. You're angry because you feel like you shouldn't be able to feel fear, that you should be the strongest."

She turned and looked at him, "When did you discover such wisdom, oh mighty Zen Master Wufei?"

He smiled back at her as he knelt before her. He placed his hands on her knees and slid them up her thighs calmingly. "Nataku, I discovered this because my friends showed me that I couldn't fight a war by myself. Zero showed me that I needed to fight one fight with my friends if I wanted to survive long enough to face my foe." He reached up with one hand and pulled at the bows in her hair, "You are so strong Nataku, I know that. . . you don't need to prove anything to me." As her hair fled loose, it swept like a curtain over the sides of her face, hiding her beauty from everyone else but Wufei. He gazed up at her, running his fingers through her hair slowly, "So very strong, I know that . . ." his fingers brushed though her hair and lightly touched her shoulders, her arms, her chest. Meirin smiled gently as she touched her husband's brow, ran a finger down the side of his face. His black eyes were soft as he gazed at her.

"I love you."

He blinked. Shock slowly spread over his features, so intense as if he had never thought she could. Meirin bit her lip and shook her head; he'd spent so long thinking that she couldn't. Far too long. Meirin slowly slipped from the bed until she was kneeling on his lap. She pulled his body close to her and closed her eyes as she held him. Wufei was still and quiet, his hands resting lightly on her lap.

"Nata. . . ku." He breathed with disbelief, "Nataku."

"I love you." She said again, pulling the tie out of his hair. It fell gently and tickled her nose. It was a little rougher to the touch than hers, and she breathed in the scent of him. "I love you. Wufei, I love you." She smiled slightly as he gently moved his hands up her legs and to her waist. One hand pressed against the small of her back, pressing her closer. "I love you," She repeated gently, "I love you."

Wufei's breath tickled her neck as he brushed his nose against the soft skin under her ear. "Nataku."

"I love you." She tilted her head back, raised her hands up his back to twine her fingers gently in her hair. She leant back and stared into his eyes, "Do you understand me? I love you, Wufei."

For a moment, Wufei leant back. Away from her, he turned his eyes to the window and stared out at the stars for a long moment. Meirin saw pain flash over his eyes for a few moments, battling with joy. Wufei didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her. Her shoulders began to droop, she had to make him believe. She had so many barriers to break in his heart but she needed him to understand this one thing, the new foundation of everything between them now. She loved him. 

He blinked slowly and breathed for a moment. He pulled her closer, pressing her body flush with his. "Nataku . . . I'm not—"

"You've always been worthy . . ." A slow smile spread on her lips as she shifted closer to him, "You geek."

A hand shifted from her back to her side as he growled, "I'm not a geek."

She smirked and rolled her hips, "Are too."

Wufei's eyes widened and his hands tightened on her, "Nataku! You . . ." She chuckled gently as he flushed and looked down, "I love you, Nataku. I should have told you." He glanced up, the flush slowly receding. His grip relaxed slightly and he shifted a little. Meirin smiled shyly as she felt his body respond to her. "Wufei . . ."

"I'm sorry," he blushed and looked away, "You've always been so beautiful," He leant forward and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his voice was muffled as he spoke slowly, "I want you, Nataku."

She rolled her hips again and pressed her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering gently, "I love you . . . Wufei, I want you too."

Wufei opened his eyes and stared at the thin cotton covering his wife's shoulder. For the first time since he'd met her, since she had come back for him, Wufei tipped his head up and pressed his lips hard against hers. Emotions and hormones he'd suppressed for years came rushing back as he pressed his hand against the small of her back, her body arched against his and her hands pressed against the side of his head. 

"Nataku . . ." Wufei breathed a little heavily, "We shouldn't . . . it's only . . ." He closed his eyes, and gathered his thoughts, "We've not got—"

"I know . . ." She swallowed and nodded, "I know, I know . . ." She kissed him with a bit of desperation and then slid back. She looked up, "I love you." She raised a hand, and ran a finger down the side of his face, "We'll make it special, my first time with you, candles, wine and everything!"

Wufei chuckled and pulled her close again, "Absolutely . . ." He hugged her tightly, "It will be perfect, the perfect first time for *both* of us." He shuffled and helped her to her feet. They swayed against each other before he shrugged out of his top. Meirin sat on the bed and looked up at him as he stretched and walked over to the window. She smiled slightly as she took in his torso, Wufei's arms and stomach was toned, his upper chest and collarbone was defined and hairless. Her All Knowing Geek wasn't as fat and old as she pretended; her All Knowing Geek was a lithe, handsome man. She blushed and smiled.

Wufei rolled his head and did little things around the room, trying to decide where he was going to sleep. When they had first married, they had slept in the same room but in separate beds, married only on paper. Only a few times had he seen her in her nightclothes. He glanced at her; she was playing gently with her hair, smiling to herself. She was so beautiful. He stood by the window, and stared out. He licked his lips, and turned his head to speak to her.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Don't be silly," Meirin murmured as she got up. She thought for a moment before shucking her light cotton trousers. She stepped behind her husband dressed only in a long shirt she'd borrowed from him and underwear. Meirin smiled as she felt him tense as she wrapped her arms around him, "Come to bed with me, and we can sleep . . ." She squeezed him, "Side by side like Wife and Geek."

He grinned as he playfully glared over his shoulder, "Stop calling me that."

She stepped back, "Make me."

"I'll call you Meirin."

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped back to her bed, "You wouldn't dare . . ."

A slow sexy smile pulled at her husband's lips as he glanced up and down her before licking his lips leisurely and stepping forward.

It felt like a string attached to his finger.

He smiled slightly to himself. The tale was an old one he'd heard when he was a small child. A former federation nurse who'd resigned and joined the Mercenaries out of protest liked to tell him such stories. The short blonde man with sparkling blue eyes seemed so out of place amongst the hard and embittered men and women in their camp. His blue eyes were always so happy; he tried to give everyone a little hope while he treated them. If there was one thing he always regretted, it was that he never knew this man's real name. Nobody ever really knew anyone's real name. He'd always been known by the Japanese word for 'No-name' because one of the higher ranking rebels decided calling 'boy' across camp was too demeaning for both of them, and his high minded Japanese principles wouldn't let him leave the nameless little boy without a name of some sorts. 'Medic' was the only word anyone ever referred to the impromptu field doctor with. Medic was kind, a battered sax his only possession. He wore his hair down to just below his shoulder line; it was a deep goldish brown, closer to chestnut when wet. 

Medic had treated him once, and he found himself sitting long into the night listening to the light German baritone of the man as he told the nameless boy of all the fairytales he'd ever known.

There was a belief – Medic had told him – that you were connected to those you cared deeply for by an invisible string around your little finger, and that it tugged and reminded you that your feelings were still there.

Trowa held his hand up as Quatre stumbled slightly. 

The light blue eyes softened slightly as Quatre's smaller pale hand squeezed his larger tanned hand. They were making their way over to the angels. Some deep sense of connection was guiding them. The angels weren't far away, and the trek was through a little bit of undergrowth. Trowa pulled Quatre's hand, and steadied him and made sure his face was turned away as he smiled. He indulged in the feel of the smaller boy's hand in his. 

Like any of the pilots, Quatre's hand was rough, but there were extra marks. His finger pads on his left were harder from hours of violin playing, little incisions and indents from paper cuts. Trowa smiled to the darkness, as his and Quatre's torchlights illuminated their path. 

"Where do you think they are?"

Trowa turned his head, and closed his eyes. He listened as he had earlier, the grasses made sounds of amazement, the trees cooed warmly. "They are ahead of us, not too far."

Quatre looked around, "How can you tell?" He frowned, "I can't see anything."

"Part of my . . ." Trowa frowned slightly and opened his eyes, "I am being trained to. . ." He trailed off again, "I . . ." Quatre's hand squeezed his in encouragement and Trowa paused to face Quatre, "I'm being trained to listen to the wildlife."

"That's amazing, Trowa . . ." Quatre smiled and glanced ahead. "I'm looking forward to learning about how to control time . . . I'm sure it will come naturally one day . . ." 

The forest before them was slowly parting, giving way to a glade. In the stillness of the night, voices floated in the air. Quatre frowned at this, they didn't sound like their angels. The three voices were quiet; one was angry, another calming and the third frustrated. The two pilots glanced at each other, and crouched down as they looked through the bushes and the low tree growth.

Three very tall beings stood in the glade.

Quatre's mouth fell open as the tallest, a light green being with long emerald hair stretched upwards to pull at some leaves that hung low. He – for the other two were obviously female – pulled at the branch to inspect it. He stared at it, before turning to the golden female floating in the air. Trowa frowned as he realised that none of the beings actually had human features, aside from large eyes. Aside from the woman in black, they had no mouths, or noses, and it seemed that they were wearing masks. Their 'voices' echoed around the glade. 

Time—

No, I understand, Beast. I understand your anger, but please . . . we must uphold our side of the covenant. We cannot pull back. The golden being turned her head to the pale, black haired woman who stood in the shadows. Nor can we offer better protection.

The black haired woman - tall, and dressed entirely in black, violet and silver - shook her head. Though her face was hidden from view by her hood, her hair tumbled all around her. It was as sleek and black as Wufei's, and tumbled down in lazy curls. A sliver chain with many crystal charms was woven into her long locks. Her black robe was trimmed in violet, with silver lining everything. Its hood hid her face, but revealed her blood red lips, white chin and her long pale neck. A black choker surrounded her throat tightly, and her collarbone jutted out. The cloak revealed nothing much, except for the thinness of her waist and the small swell of breast. 

She sighed, raising a pale hand to her chin and turned. On her back were carefully folded crow-feathered wings. They were thin and bony, shimmering ebony feathers with dark violet magic as she moved. She paced a little and glanced up, her hood steadily keeping her features hidden. Then there is nothing we can do for them . . .

Only that we shall warn them of any danger. Time murmured, Death . . . there is nothing more we can do . . . The golden woman turned to the green giant, Beast, there is nothing less we can do.

Beast shook his head and stalked away for a moment. He paused suddenly and whipped his head around. He stared directly at Trowa and Quatre, though their forms were hidden from view. He sighed and shook his head, Trowa . . . I will have to teach you to keep the woodlands quiet, when you and your friends attempt to hide . . .

Time unfolded her legs, and landed softly, her golden dragonfly wings fluttering slightly. She chuckled, and shook her head as Trowa and Quatre straightened and walked out. The three angels surround them and stared down. Quatre swallowed and stared up at Time, "Are you Jikan? Is this your true form?"

I am Jikan, I am Time. The golden girl spoke warmly, she dipped her head, causing her golden hair to float all around them. It weaved around her fellow angels and brushed against the boys as she shifted to kneel and float at their level. This is as close to my celestial form as I can get in this plane of existence. She reached out and softly touched Quatre's head, Are you scared?

"No." Quatre answered faintly, the sheer beauty of the angel before him amazed him; she tipped her head and closed her warm eyes. Good.

"Why don't you appear to us like this . . ." He blinked, "All the time?"

Armbrust bent over, resting his hands on his own thighs to steady himself, For one thing it would inconvenient . . . for another. . . The angels began to melt back into their taken human forms once more. Armbrust folded his arms and looked mildly irritated still. Ogama pulled back his hood and Jikan was looked up, his hand outstretched. He smiled and finished Armbrust's sentence, "For another, it would be easier for you to converse with beings that look and sound more like you." He smiled again, "We must converse for a while longer; please bear us with patience and rest yourselves . . . if there is another attack we will warn you, we will bring the weapons with us so you might fight . . ." He stepped back and the other two turned, "We are returning to the shrine . . ."

"Wait."

Quatre knelt by his angel and offered his hand, "We aren't angry that you can't protect us more . . . please don't feel that you should have to care for us as if we were children." Armbrust nodded and Jikan smiled. Quatre glanced at Ogama, "We'll try not to get ourselves killed . . ." Here he smiled, taking the sting out of the words that followed, "Although any help you would give us would be wonderful."

Ogama nodded and turned away from him. Jikan took his hand and squeezed it. "Please Quatre . . . return to your home, there are no threats to you at this present time. It is safe to sleep." 

Quatre nodded once more, "Will you arrive safely at the shrine?"

"Of course." Jikan nodded, he glanced at Armbrust. The green-eyed angel nodded back to Jikan and reached into the air. With a small explosion of green tinted magic, the hawk reappeared, "Take the hawk . . ." Armbrust held it out to Trowa, "And send it back when you arrive at your home."

"Of course." Trowa tipped his head and turned away. Quatre glanced back once at his angel before heading after Trowa. The taller former pilot paused and turned his head slightly, "Safe journey."

"Safe Journey." The angels whispered as they faded from reality. 

Quatrine looked up as Trowa and Quatre walked in. She glanced out the doorway in time to see a flurry of white feathers float in the air, before being whisked away. She sighed and reached out to her son. "Quatre, are you okay?"

"Fine mother," Quatre yawned, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You had us worried," Faye walked in with steaming mugs, she placed one in Quatre's hand and the other in her son's. "Sit," she ordered quietly, "Drink that, and then go to bed . . . it's late." 

Quatrine rose from her seat and touched her son's head, "We're going to sleep. . ." She paused and glanced at Faye, there's only one bed available, "So I hope you two don't mind sharing . . ."

Trowa shook his head, as Quatre sipped his drink and swallowed. He smiled tiredly up at his mother, "We don't mind, we've done it often enough during the war. . ."

Faye and Quatrine shared a look of small amusement before nodding and shifting out the room, with quiet goodnights and wishes of sweet dreams. Quatre and Trowa looked at each other before Quatre whispered, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

His blonde companion smiled, "Well then, that's that."

Helen smiled as she ran her fingers over Duo's hair. She hummed quietly, stooped and picked up the bowls. Heero was in the other room, washing up and she took the plates they had eaten from out to the dark haired boy. Odin was checking his gun, moving the cross hairs into alignment and checking his clips. Duo sat still for a moment, watching the man. Watching his movements.

The man had been a terrorist for a very long time but a soldier even longer. Duo frowned as he noticed the same flicks of the wrist that he'd known Heero to use. The man cleaned his gun the same way Heero did. He sat slightly less rigidly than Heero did but Duo could only guess that was because while Odin Lowe had taught Heero the basics of his fighting knowledge, Doctor J ensured everything was performed with exacting efficiency. 

Odin's hands slowed and paused. Duo blinked and looked up to find the man staring at him. Odin nodded, "Trying to figure out who I am?"

Duo grinned, "Of course, you're sharing with my only mother . . . I don't intend to allow you to get away with anything."

"I'll take care of her." Odin went back to cleaning, "Helen is a wonderful woman; I haven't had the chance to settle down in such a normal environment before." 

"Really?"

"You don't sound very convinced," Odin chuckled, he paused again and looked at Duo, "Think I'm going to shame her?"

"Possibly."

"Honest." Odin nodded, "I like that. Reminds me of the good old days, when everything was on the table." He resumed his cleaning for a moment longer before murmuring softly to himself, "Of course, them days don't exist anymore . . . even when I was a live the times were changing . . ." He sighed, his hands stilling, "We were both sort of lucky. . . I died at the beginning of the changes, you came and ended them . . ." Odin Lowe shifted so he was facing Duo. The violet-eyed boy stared at him for a moment; Odin's posture dictated that he was about to say something significant. Duo noted that Odin didn't really seem aware of this, and that it probably wasn't contrived. Duo relaxed slightly, his suspicions quieting. 

Odin sighed, "I'll lay it out for you, Duo. Your mother is a wonderful woman, and I think I'd kinda like to have the whole package. I've got a son who I've come to love a lot. It's peace time now, I don't have any more jobs to take, no more sniper jobs. . ." He chuckled, "You know I might even sign up for these Preventers, do a desk job for once." Duo nodded, watching him intently as he continued also knowing his last words for a lie; like Heero, Lowe might turn his hand to anything – but never a 'desk job' for long. "But there comes a time when you just want that little bit more. For some guys it's money, others it's the job . . . for me, sonny, it's a woman." 

"Any woman will do?"

Odin shook his head, his eyes softening, "Just the one . . . but then there's your feelings, eh? I'm sure you don't want to share your mom with just any guy."

Duo chewed his lip for a moment, "Nope . . ." He shrugged, "I'm not one to control who Mom sees or doesn't, but I'd like the chance to make sure they don't try to hurt her."

"I'd protect her with my life, and my after life."

Duo blinked, "That serious, eh?"

The dark blonde haired man nodded and raised his glass, sipping from it. "My son Odin gets his one-track mind from me."

A smile tugged at Duo's lips, "Then I know she's safe."

"And how can you help our cause? Will you entreaty God to assist us?"

The dapple-grey hair of the elderly man seemed slightly matted, stained by blood that had seeped from his scalp. Crusts of dried blood were still visible in the corner of the man's eyes, and his dark green eyes were more than just dead. Barton didn't feel at all at ease around this man . . . in fact the priest looked more evil than Barton felt was necessary. He shrugged off his unease though, unwilling to seem weak before the older man. "Well, Padre?"

"My name is Father Rowan Maxwell."

"Maxwell?" Quinze spoke up, "One of the Gundam pilots is called Maxwell, a Duo Maxwell . . ." The white haired man raised an eyebrow, "Are you related?"

Rowan Maxwell swivelled his head slowly toward Quinze, staring at the man for a long unsettling moment before answering, "Does he have purple eyes and long hair?"

"Twisted into a braid and wears priest garb?" Mueller nodded, "I've heard of that one . . . he flew the black Gundam, Zero Two."

Alex nodded, "Yeah . . . he called himself and the machine Shinigami. . ."

Rowan's dark green eyes flittered towards them and then he slowly turned his head toward them. His eyes narrowed, cruel in a face that was obviously once extremely kind. The gentle laughter lines and the slightly tanned complexion of a man who worked hard for his church, for the children in his care were a terrifying counterpoint to the man's eyes. The darkened green eyes were cold, cold like deepest space. They contradicted the innate gentleness of the man, a harsh contrast between what he had been and now what he had become. "Shinigami? Then yes . . . I did know him . . . I *raised* him . . ." Thin, pale lips curled with disgust as the man spat, "And I obviously didn't raise him well enough if he continued the war . . ." Rowan started to tremble with anger, his thin old hands clenching as he brought his chilling gaze back to Barton. 

"I want him dead . . ."

Barton's eyebrows rose at the dark vehemence in the older man's voice.

". . . and I want to kill him myself . . ."

Quinze grinned slowly, as Alex and Mueller started to chuckle darkly.

Rowan's hands bleed from where his nails pierced his palms as he hissed, "He had no right to survive and fight the damned war while the rest of us died . . ."

-------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Evil Father Maxwell!! EEEEEEVIIIILLLLLLL!!!

Rowan: I just want Duo dead. . . is that so bad?

Duo: YES!!

DrM: let's move on to happier things like. . . Bluegoo's birthday toda—[remembers that this was last week's update] last Friday!! YAY!! [Motions the cast of Knights and Angels over] Everyone, on the count of three. . .

All: [singing] For she's a jolly good Beta, for she's a jolly good Beta! For she's a jolly good Betaaaaaaaaaa. . . and nobody can deny!! [pull party poppers] HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUEGOO AND MANY HAPPY RETURNS!!!

Blue: AAAAAAAAAARGH I'm MELLTTIIINNGG!!!!. . . . #_#

Duo: What if I give you my last Rolo? Will you still hate me?

Rowan: [chomps on Rolo] Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . [Swallows] . . . yes.

Duo: Damnit all to hell!


	23. Aftermath

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Aftermath**

The lock of hair flicked stubbornly back into place.

Heero levelled his best glare at it as he tried to brush it aside again. Helen and his father had retired to their own room, Odin insisting that he would sleep on the floor and let Helen take the bed they had moved. Heero was left to care for Duo, as the exhausted boy slumbered. Heero couldn't help but notice how much Duo and Ogama looked alike. While Ogama appeared to be the perfect version of Duo, Duo had a look that took the sparkling innocence that Ogama radiated and combined it with a deep sensuality.

//Sensuality?!//

Heero blinked as the thought echoed around his head. Why was he thinking of Duo in a sexual manner? Especially now? They were just recovering from an attack, Duo had flexed his abilities and was now too exhausted to keep his eyes open for long enough. He had no reason to feel this . . . Duo sighed in his sleep softly, his pleasantly pouting lips parting. 

//--protective—why do I feel this-- Death can be so—should be scanning—beautiful, so inviting—the area is not secure—I want--// 

Heero's thoughts overlapped each other; he could hardly make sense of them. He sighed and concentrated on brushing back Duo's hair. The one stubborn lock that would not bend to the iron will of the former perfect soldier bounced back teasingly as if it was embodying all that infuriated him about Duo, a stubborn persistence in taking up his attention and refusing to go away. In the war he'd found it at first a disturbing distraction but soon found that he relied on it – and soon after that Duo – a lot to get him through the tougher times. Relena may have become his target of peace, to be protected at all times but Duo . . . Duo was a counterpoint to not only the war, but also Heero's training. 

Despite their professional incompatibility, Heero found Duo's company taxing, but comfortably enjoyable. 

That was it, wasn't it?

He stared at the fluttering eyelids as his best friend dreamt.

That was why he felt this way, wasn't it?

He wanted to protect his best friend, not only because Duo was his best friend, but also because he owed Duo his own life, and indirectly his sanity several times over.

That was why he wanted to care for him, wasn't it?

He leant over to stare closer; Duo's face was littered with imperfections. Small scars, left over from when he caught the L2 plague, smattered over too tanned pale skin, his turned up, childish nose was slightly oily from the regressing effects of puberty and was crooked from being broken once, and his cheeks had faint beautiful freckles, and overtly long black lashes fluttered against them like a nervous moth. A naturally pouting mouth with lips that were dry and cracked, in need of a little moisture . . . and a few stolen kisses . . .

Duo snored softly, breaking the spell.

Heero blinked as he leant back, very aware that he had come close to kissing his best friend and of the excitement and protesting of his own traitorous hormonal body. He lay back on cool sheets and stared at the ceiling. His own lips suddenly too dry, his fingers reliving the feel of Duo's soft, dimpled cheek as he drifted off to sleep. As Duo rolled over and wrapped himself around the former perfect soldier, Heero's traitorous body failed to tell his slumbering mind.

Quatre blinked as he awoke slowly.

He was conscious of the fact that it was early morning, with the sunlight barely filtering though the window.

He was also very conscious of the arm draped over his mid-section, a comfortable weight, and of the long fingered hand curling around his body. His lips parted as he realised Trowa was curled around him like a giant cat. Trowa's breath was a steady rhythm, warm and light against his bare shoulder, parted, dry lips lightly brushing the skin. Trowa's hair tickled the under side of his chin, and stuck up at strange angles. 

Quatre wiggled his legs slightly, and found himself smiling as he realised that Trowa's leg was firmly covering one of his. It was such a warm position, and Quatre found himself sighing contently. He dozed for a few more minutes, listening to the wind blowing gently outside. Trowa's hand shifted slightly bringing their bodies closer. His long fingers grazed searchingly over Quatre's side, thrilling him with their rough pads. Trowa's hand continued to tease as it traced up his body, and over his chest. 

Quatre held his breath as the long fingers stole over his collarbone. The hand curled around the shoulder, and lay there still for a moment. Trowa's arm lay over his chest, warm and heavy. Quatre felt his body respond, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck raised, his skin tightened and flushed. 

"I know you're awake."

Trowa's voice as quiet, slow and broken, from sleep. Quatre smiled slightly, swallowing so his voice was a little stronger than he felt. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Trowa shifted, and sat up. He leant on an elbow and rubbed his face with his hand. He yawned, and looked down at Quatre. "Fine." "You?"

Quatre smiled warmly, much better than usual. He sat up, and was aware Trowa's leg was still draped between his own. He rolled over and slowly, daringly raised his leg, sliding it so it rested on Trowa's hip. He raised his eyes and looking into Trowa's eyes. They were warm, dilated, and hazy. A slow smile pulled at Trowa's features. Quatre flushed slightly as the lion tamer sat up, uncurling himself. He shifted so he could hold his smaller friend tightly, as he lowered them back onto the bed. "Why don't we get some more sleep?"

Quatre swallowed, "Sure."

Trowa smiled . . . and pressed his lips lightly against Quatre's forehead. The blonde blinked, frozen for the moment. Trowa was about to pull away, his leg shifting slightly as if he thought the surprise in his friend was a rejection. Quatre blinked again, and tilted his head up to look into Trowa's eyes.

They were cooling, focusing.

Quatre smiled, parting his lips slightly. He leant forward and returned the kiss to Trowa's lips. Pressing harder as the dry lips moistened, the other's tongue slipped out and requested entrance. Quatre felt his body tense as Trowa began to push back, push him back onto the futon. 

They broke off, and stared at each other. Trowa staring down at him, "You . . ." he swallowed and breathed, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

Trowa smiled slightly at Quatre's tone and leant down to claim another kiss, "Well then, that's that." 

Relena Peacecraft's personal limo raced through the streets, Lady Une's voice had sounded urgent.

The occupants were tensely quiet, and everyone reflected on what could have possibly been found. Relena, Dorothy and the former Minister Darlian met Otto and Walker at the Preventers' carpark, where they were all immediately taken to Une's office. 

The woman was trembling.

"Lady Une!" Relena ran up to Une's desk, "What is it?" She glanced over at the scientists, "What?"

The Gundam Scientists were also gathered, sitting silently nearby, their expressions sorrowful. Howard shook his head slowly as Une sank into her seat, and glanced up at Treize. The former commander of OZ was staring out the window.

"What is it?!" Dorothy exclaimed passionately, before Une slowly pushed a folder of information toward Relena, never breaking eye contact, even though her trembling was getting worse. Une swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, "We've been asking the colonies to keep an eye on the outer limits of our solar system for anything they'd call odd." 

Treize moved form the window, and placed a supporting hand on Une's shoulder.

"I would call this . . . more than odd . . ." Une said in a steady, but fearful voice. 

Relena felt her blood run cold as she stared at the pictures, read the reports. "But . . . But . . ." She felt her knees give, and Dorothy catch her as she sank to the ground, "But . . . we're not ready . . ." Relena felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared at the massive hulking ship lumber towards them, and beyond it a massive black thing that blotted out all the stars beyond it, "But we're not ready!" Relena protested again, her hands stammering around the pictures, as fear pushed the tears from her eyes, "We're not ready!! But we're not ready yet!!" 

Dorothy picked up the reports; massive quantities of metal were simply 'appearing' in local space where small mining ships were collecting it.

But not earth's mining ships.

A familiar looking station seemed to be being built beside the lumbering ship. "The Balji . . ." Dorothy whispered with disbelief, "They're going to use the Balji . . ." She frowned as she recognised other parts of the station, "And the Libra . . . they're going to destroy us like that . . . shooting fish in a barrel?! Cowards!!"

"We're not ready!!" Relena shook her head, and looked up at Une. The older woman looked sick, and Treize wrapped himself around her in an unusual display of emotion and support. "We're not ready yet . . . we need more time . . ."

"We haven't got that time." Walker said quietly, not unkindly, merely stating a fact. This seemed to snap Une out of her shock, making her sit up. She cast Treize a thankful smile, and held his hand as she stood. "Miss Peacecraft . . ."

Relena sniffed, and nodded. She raised a hand to wipe her eyes, "You're right . . ." She slowly got to her feet, Dorothy ready to catch her if she should fall again. Relena gathered the pictures and placed them out on the desk. "We can't let this stop us . . . we must double our efforts!" She glanced at the six scientists in the room, "Tell me how much more time you need to launch the ships?"

The looks of despair faded like the sunlight, as the gathered group began to strategise, planning for the future if the knights were to fail. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. . . Heero, seriously, you should get in . . ." 

The morning found Duo slumped back against the moss-covered rock, "This is soooooo good!" He grinned, and patted the smooth rock beside him, "You should seriously try it. Just the thing when you nearly have your back broken!"

Heero sighed before shrugging out of his shirts, and shimmied out of his trousers. Duo rolled over and politely turned his back from his friend, as the dark haired boy got into the water. Skinny-dipping, the two former pilots had taken to this hot spring happily. Since the hours of the first attack, there had been nothing. Although . . . Trowa had mentioned they were being watched several times. Duo frowned, he didn't like this, didn't like that they could see him and his friends, but they couldn't see their would-be attackers. He shook his head, and sighed. Resting his chin on his arms, he stared into the undergrowth as if it would suddenly give him the answers.  

Heero's fingers threaded into his loose hair suddenly.

Duo stiffened for a moment, as he ascertained his identity before relaxing again. Heero smiled slightly as his friend allowed him to wash his immense hair. Heero focused on the clumped strands which, while not as fine perhaps as Wufei's, or as richly chestnut as Ogama's, was still a beautiful mass of hair. It shimmered in the water like a fish, and spread around the clear water. He cupped his hands and poured water on Duo's head. He watched as the water rolled down the hairs, bringing out their natural reds and golds. 

It was very soothing to watch, even more so to touch. 

He dipped his fingers into the wet hair, massaging the scalp lightly, working down the neck, and spreading his fingers over the shoulders. He worked the muscles there lightly, pausing only to gather the hair in one hand and shift it so he wouldn't catch it and hurt Death.

The surroundings seemed to fade away as Heero felt his ever present guard relax. The Perfect Solider within faintly protested, but quickly succumbed to soothing motions he made with his hands over Death's shoulders. Slowly, he turned the other over. Death's eyes were closed as if slumbering. His chest slowly rose and fell for a moment, before bright violet eyes fluttered opened slowly. They slowly made their way up to meet his own. Before he could stop himself, he moved forward, pressing his body against the slim figure of Death's. His hands sought out, stroking gently over Death's back, pulling the other toward him.

Death hummed, purred, and smiled. Pale red lips, flushing cheeks, sparkling violet eyes. Clumps of wet red and gold hair fell over those eyes temptingly as they stared upward. 

Death wound his arms around him, and pulled him closer. 

Pale red lips parted, invited.

Black pupil dilated, violet turned dark amethyst. 

He tilted his head, and brushed his lips over Death's. Death was sweet, tempting. The tip of Death's tongue slipped out, and touched his lips as he brushed them over again. Death tightened his hold, his dark eyes slowly closing, his pale face tilting upward. 

A branch snapped. 

Duo and Heero jumped, and their heads whipped toward the side of the pool. Ogama and Katana stood nearby, Ogama holding a broken branch in his hands. Katana raised an amused eyebrow, "We apologise for the intrusion." 

Duo blinked dumbly for a moment and Heero pressed his face against his friend's shoulder, trying to calm down. He felt Duo's hand thread into his hair and his other hand pat his shoulder lightly. He could feel Duo's heart racing too. Raising his head, Heero glanced over at his angel and stepped back from Duo. He glanced between the two and frowned slightly, "What was that?"

Duo sank down into the water, trying to keep warm now Heero had removed his body, "I don't know. . ." He stared at the water surface, "Something. . . you. . ."

"You are drawn to each other, because of your power." 

The two former pilots glanced up at Katana as he chuckled lightly, "Do not worry . . ." The small angel raised a hand and unclipped his cloak. He took it off, and sat so he could pull off his slippers. Unmindful that his trousers were getting wet, the angel of mercy dipped his feet into the water, and hummed happily, "Mmm . . ." He murmured, this is nice, he looked up at Ogama, "Perhaps you should try this . . ."

"I'd rather not." Ogama muttered as he retreated to the shadows of the trees. The dark angel sat cross-legged, by the pile of clothing the boys had left. Duo turned and swam over to Katana, "What do you mean?"

"As your magic increases, you will find that your feelings and powers will seek out holdings, allegiances. It's natural, don't worry." Katana swished his legs back and forth for a moment, before looking at the knight of death. "Mercy and Death have always been together. Every knight of Mercy tends to have passionate feelings about every knight of Death." Duo glanced over at Heero, and raised an eyebrow before turning back, "Seriously?"

"Certainly." Ogama chipped in quietly, he sighed and got up again. Pacing over so he could set crossed legged beside Katana. "But we do not mean passionate in the context you are taking it. The pair tended to be either very violent toward each other or very lusting."

"They either try to kill each other, or fall very much in love." Katana clarified, he smiled and splashed his feet a little, "Of course, most of the knights when they arrive here don't know each other . . ." He looked at the two knights before him with a knowing smile, "It will be interesting to observe how two friends deal with the stirring forces around them."

Ogama glanced at Katana and shook his head, "You are taking this too lightly . . ." 

"And you too seriously." Katana shot back and smiled, he looked to Heero. "Do not fight your feelings, if they are to the positive . . ." He grinned, "But do try to avoid killing the Angel of Death."

Heero frowned deeply, and looked at Duo. This was something they would have to discuss later. He looked back at the angels, as Duo rested his chin on his arms and stared thoughtfully at Ogama. "What do you really look like?"

Ogama raised an eyebrow, "Why do you inquire?"

"Quatre told me. You were a tall woman, with a pale face and long black hair."

Pale pink lips tightened into thin line before Ogama spoke, "He did not see my face."

Duo blinked at the small being's tone, "Why would it matter?"

"Because if he did . . ." Katana murmured seriously, "Then he is a dead man."

"What do you mean?" Heero frowned furiously, he swan forward a little. Ogama's face tightened into a faint scowl as he glared at Katana. The auburn haired angel focused on Heero for a moment, before glaring back at Katana. The blue-eyed angel sighed and shook his head. "No one may look upon the true face of death aside from those who are soon to face it."

"Pardon?" Duo wrinkled his nose, "In Duo-ish?"

"Meaning . . ." Katana tilted his head and motioned Ogama, "Only the Knight of Death, Shinigami may look upon his Angel's true face and survive." 

---------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [stares at her stats with amazement] Wow. . .

Duo: [nods] I have to admit, that's something to be fairly proud of . . . but, uh . . . what are you gonna do now?

DrM: [blinks] do? I'm going to pray I don't piss anyone off . . . in the meantime, I'm going to pray for one more place on someone's favourite list . . . I know it's not about quantity, but . . . [points at stats] I hate not-rounded-numbers . . . it's like one of my comedy CCS fics, TMMMMC, is stuck on 98 reviews . . . it's such a killer!! [chuckles] well, moving on to other things. . .

Blue: [raises unimpressed eyebrow] Like the fact you've been sticking post-it notes to my ceiling?

DrM: [laughs hard] I can't help that you're well . . . uh, shorter than I am and the ceiling is so high and . . . well come on, you put a block of post-it notes out, you've got to expect me to do something with them . . .

Blue: riiiiiight . . . okay, enough alcohol and Chinese for you then . . .

DrM: [still snickering] aw, come on. . . post-it notes! [clears throat] anyway, yes, it's a double update this week because FF.net as you probably know was down last week . . . meaning I missed Blue's birthday! Damn! [shrugs] but here I am updating today! Hope you enjoyed both chapters! Please R&R and tell Bluegoo it's okay for me to stick blank post-it notes to her ceiling out of her reach. Please?! PLEASE!! I WANNA STICK POST-IT NOTES TO HER CEILING!!


	24. Daybreak

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Daybreak**

"Why . . . oh why. . ."

Duo panted as he sank to the ground, and lay back. His silver plated scythe was still attached to his back, like any of the knights; he had to carry his weapon to training sessions. It was interesting to see what everyone got, especially as it reflected their Gundams. Beside him lay Trowa and Quatre. Heero was crouched, beads of sweat running down his face. Meirin and Wufei sat nearby, wearily leaning against each other. Training in the magic arts had formally begun, and for the last month the boys had been travelling up and down the mountain to attend their classes in the dojo in the village. Every morning at dawn, the boys rose and made their way down with the Angel who was giving lessons for that day. Breakfast was had with their families, then a few hours of training, then lunch, then more training with a different Angel, and then dinner. Another hour or so of training, then they had to make the arduous journey back up the mountain. 

"Why on Earth isn't there an easier way?!"

 Duo grumbled as he stared at the rapidly darkening sky. Ogama and Katana exchanged a look before Katana smiled, "There will be, when you discover it."

Duo rolled onto his side and glared at the angel, "What is it?"

Katana smiled and kept quiet. 

Duo growled and rolled to lie on his back again, "This is getting us nowhere . . . I can see it now. . . the reason we fail fighting the dark chi is because we're all flat on our backs trying to catch our breath from yesterday. . ."

The six humans were standing near the top of the mountain, a small precipice to one side. The setting sun was giving the air a warm amber glow. Ogama and Katana were their trainers for the day, teaching them in levitation. Progression was slow, Ogama said, because the pilots didn't actively believe they were capable of it. Only Wufei had so far succeed in rattling a rock, making it sway back and forth. Apart from that, the Gundam pilots were failing miserably. Meirin was better than any of them, with her ability to cast a small flame of fire with the aid of the Dragon claw. She didn't pass out any more, but still, the principle of the thing ate away at the pilots. Quatre rolled over and stared at Ogama and Katana as they floated a little off the ground, both appearing to sitting upon the air itself. He frowned, and sat up. He picked a pebble out of his pocket and stared at it. The small round pebble was lightly engraved, had a few sprinklings of gold on it, and weighed a little too much for its size. 

He put it in front of him and concentrated. 

Slowly he extended his hand over it, and made an upward motion. Biting his pale lip, the boy scrunched up his nose in concentration, his aqua coloured eyes sliding shut. He frowned, and opened an eye to check his progress. Not even a wiggle. "This is just so . . ." Quatre rumbled quietly to himself, "Irritating. Why isn't it moving?"

"Because you don't believe it will move."

Ogama sank beside him and put his hand over it, the pebble rocked and eagerly jumped off the ground. Quatre frowned, "how do you do that?"

"Because I don't believe I can't do it." Ogama flashed him a slightly smirk, "because I reject the idea that I cannot control it." He handed Quatre the pebble, "Try again."

Quatre stared at it. He bit his lip, and glanced at Ogama, "you don't have to believe that the pebble will stay on the ground, just because it's . . ." he blinked as realisation settled in, "Just because it's happened before . . ." 

Ogama smiled his small smile again, "why should it?" He leant over and took the pebble from Quatre, "what's to say . . ." he covered it in his hands for a moment, before opening them again, "that the next time you see it, it won't turn into a beautiful flower?"

A deep purple rose blossomed in his small hands. 

"Or perhaps. . ." Ogama tilted his head, and blinked slowly, "that the flower won't turn into a vibrant beetle?"

The petals hardened and folded in, the dark green stems curled and twitched. A scarab beetle scrawled over Ogama's hand for a moment, before he offered it to Quatre. The Arab flinched automatically. Scarabs were notorious flesh eaters, scavenging not only on the dead but also the living. Had Rashid or any of his men been here, they would have shot at it, stamped on it. Anything to kill it before it crawled inside and made its way around your body. 

Ogama blinked, "Are you scared of scarabs?" 

Quatre swallowed, unable to take his eyes of the beetle. He nodded.

"Sorry," Ogama passed his hand over it lightly. "I forget that everyone is not as fascinated by these beautiful creatures as I am."

The blonde headed knight shuddered. 

"I wouldn't worry . . ." Ogama chuckled, causing Quatre to flick his eyes up to the angel. "You see . . ." Quatre gapped as the purple beetle changed back into the gold speckled pebble. "Because if you don't believe it's there, it isn't."

Quatre swallowed again, and hesitantly picked up the pebble afraid it would cha—

Trowa jumped as Quatre suddenly yelped. He lifted his head, and sat up as Quatre stood, violently shaking his hand. The blonde's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he yelped again. Wufei jumped over and grabbed Quatre's hand. 

A bright gold-shelled beetle was biting into his hand. 

Duo held Quatre's shoulders as the boy whispered fearfully, "please get it off me. Please get it off me now." 

Duo blinked as he realised his normally unshakable friend was trembling uncontrollably, "Quatre, it's okay, it's just a beetle." 

"It's not okay!" Quatre cried out, the beetle was making his hand bleed now. "It's a scarab! Get it off me!"

Wufei knelt down quickly and plucked Duo's knife from his boot. "Calm down, Winner. I'm going to pry it off now." He fought to steady Quatre's hand, "Winner, I'm serious!"

Trowa reached over and laced his hand in Quatre's hair, bringing his lips to the smaller boy's ear. "Quatre, calm down, it's okay, Quatre . . ." Heero tilted his head, and stared at the beetle, he grabbed Quatre's forearm, freeing up Wufei's hands. He glanced over at the two angels, Katana was clearly amused by this, and Ogama looked decidedly annoyed. Heero frowned, and filed this away.

Trowa's whispering was helping, but Quatre couldn't take his eyes off the beetle. Fear was beginning to engulf him, his heart thumped in his chest, and the scarab was preparing to dive under his skin. 

Some small part of him asked why he was so scared of it, when it was just a pebble. 

Quatre blinked, wasn't that what Ogama was asking him? Wasn't that why he couldn't lift it? Because he believed that the pebble would stay on the ground, because the law of gravity dictated what went up always came down . . . but he had only come to believe this because he had seen it happen. He believed that the pebble would turn into a scarab because he'd seen it happen before and was afraid it would happen again . . . 

//turn the beetle into a pebble// Quatre stared at the thing in his hand, // because that is what it is. . .//

Wufei blinked as he stared at the gold pebble. A fine pale yellow sand, as if someone had let off a small party streamer, fluttered around it before fading away. "Eh?" He frowned and glanced at Quatre, the blue eyes were extraordinarily calm. 

"You can let go now . . ." Quatre murmured as he continued to stare at the stone. He glanced up, "you did this?"

"No . . ." Ogama pursed his lips for a moment before explaining, "in your visible spectrum my magic would appear as purple . . . anything I create would be purple or black . . . because these are the colours of death." 

"It was gold." Duo murmured, "like Jikan's magic . . ." he glanced at Quatre then back at his angel, "like Quatre's?"

Ogama nodded. 

Quatre looked resolutely at the pebble. "I thought it would change and it did . . ." he lifted his hand to level the pebble with his eyes. The blonde haired Knight narrowed his eyes. His brow furrowed with concentration as he sucked in his bottom lip, biting it with kitten white teeth. He breathed in and out slowly, and continued to stare at the pebble as he forced his frown to smooth out. Slowly, he lowered his hand, but the pebble remained in the air. 

The other knights stepped back, as Quatre continued, "but you didn't do it, I did . . . because we *are* capable of magic . . ." he began to smile, as the pebble began to sparkle brighter, "because I can believe we can. . . we can . . ."

Trowa watched in amazement as a circle of gold suddenly branded itself into the ground under his smaller love's feet. It was two circles, both rings were thick, between them were the various symbols Jikan surrounded himself with, hour glasses, clockwork cogs, and roman numerals. It began to throw up a fine gold dust, which sparkled in the air around Quatre. The fair-haired knight paid no attention as his white blonde locks fluttered away from his face. He continued to stare at the pebble. It began to glow with power, getting brighter and brighter as it floated higher up in the air. 

"Because we can do *anything* . . ."

The glowing stone lifted higher, and Quatre tilted his head back. His cloak billowed around him; his two scimitars and their gold blades were criss-crossed to his back. There was a keening sound, a low vibration rattling the air, as the two gold blades were filled with magic. Quatre's eyes were wide and childlike with wonder and they didn't glow with power as the angels' did; they sparkled dully in comparison to Jikan's, but there was an unearthly force hidden in their depths. 

The other knights looked on with sheer amazement as Quatre drew a breath, and closed his eyes. All around them, the ground began to vibrate, dust, small speck as of stones were the first to float slowly off the ground. Then rocks, and stones as big as Heero's fist, floated weightless. Meirin made a small cry as the massive boulder she was sitting on suddenly rocked and shook. It groaned as it left the ground. 

"Wu . . . Wu . . . Wu . . ." she stuttered with awe, she looked down at the ground that she floated a good three feet off, "Wufei . . ."

Wufei glanced between her and his friend. Quatre's head tilted back as if he were staring at the sun. A small smile graced his lips; a sheen of light sweat beaded his brow. Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper as he murmured, because we can do anything. 

Duo's mouth fell open, his shoulders drooping as he stared at Quatre's feet. The cloak was billowing away from them, so he could see very clearly. Duo reached out and tugged at Heero's white-cloaked elbow, Quatre's dark brown boots were no longer touching the ground. "Hee. . . Heero . . ."

"I know . . ." Heero whispered back in shock. Quatre was levitating. Everything Ogama had taught them about, the theory of levitation, Quatre was doing it. He looked at Quatre as the boy's eyes opened again, a pale hand reached out slowly to the ball of light hovering before him. Quatre's weapons fell loose of their dark leather holdings on his back, and slowly floated away from him. The two gold bladed weapons began to orbit Quatre, spinning with deadly grace as they sped up. The air filled with a thrilling, yet frightening sound of sharp swishes. The blades became like two golden meteors, leaving a bright glinting trail behind them as they spun around the blonde haired boy.  

Trowa blinked and stared at the space just behind Quatre, the air was slightly blurred, and every so often there was a reflection of gold light. "Quatre's not floating . . ." he whispered, shaken, he pointed at the ethereal dragonfly wings. "Quatre's flying . . ." 

The hovering knight held the glowing pebble to his chest, and smiled over at his friends. He looked awesome, almost like a real angel, as if he wasn't quite aware of himself. His eyes weren't completely focused as he smiled, we can do anything we imagine.  

He blinked slowly, as he glanced over at Meirin. The black haired girl was sat on a floating boulder. Quatre blinked slightly faster as he realised, there were rocks flying all around him. "What . . .?"

It happened in a blink of an eye.

The glowing stone Quatre held to his chest stopped shining; the circle beneath him brightened then burnt out. The magic's visible form, a fine gold dust, faded, falling away to the Earth once more. And everything that floated – including Quatre – fell back to the ground with a thud. 

"Ow . . ." Quatre winced as he rubbed his backside with one hand. He winced, and closed one eye, "Aaah! That hurt . . ."

"But wasn't entirely without grace . . ." He looked up, as his Angel suddenly appeared. Quatre blinked, his tiny angel had grown. When he had left that morning, Jikan was a boy of nine, or possible ten, now he looked just shy of Quatre as he had been during the wars. Possibly aged around eleven or twelve. Quatre looked over at Katana and Ogama, they were the same height as the angel who was previously the shortest of them all. Jikan tilted his head, well done Quatre, not bad for your first attempt at serious magic. 

"That was so cool. . . that was beyond cool . . . that surpassed cool!" 

Duo babbled quickly as he paced beside Quatre. The blonde was still trembling a little and seemed a little drained, but he still babbled back to Duo with an excited timbre. He described the whole experience as if it was a dream to him. It was coming into late evening and the stars were beginning to show. They were just coming up to the temples now. Wufei shook his head, and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they traversed a few loose rocks. Heero walked beside Trowa as the three angels walked ahead of them, talking quietly among themselves. Wufei pull a loose strand of black hair from his hair and glanced over at his wife. She had managed to walk through the barrier with him, her hand held tightly in his own. She was the first of the non-knights to visit the temple and the other angels. They were getting steadily closer, he felt, to being these mystical knights. He could feel magic in his hand, when he sat in front of a candle, as Konbo suggested, he found with only staring at the candle he could make it taller at will, or shorter. He could bend it left or right, and make it circle around. With a little more concentration, he could even make the flame go out.

The grip around his hand was tightened. 

Wufei blinked and looked over at his wife. Meirin smiled at him, as she looked around. The woman smiled, with appreciation of the old structures before leaning over and whispering, "Where do you rest?"

"In the shrine apartments of the Angel of the warriors." He murmured back, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, the bed is very comfortable . . ." 

"And I will ensure that you are well taken of." Meirin looked up at the temple's entrance where Konbo stood with Armbrust. "Welcome to our temples, Meirin, wife of the Knight of Warriors."

Meirin blinked at the formality, but quickly recovered. She bowed deeply, "Thank you . . ." she paused as she straightened, she levelled a cool gaze at him. "Konbo, Angel of Warriors."

He nodded, and turned away lifting his arm to indicate that they should follow. "I should hope that you had a good journey." He glanced over at Jikan, "We sense a strong use of magic . . . Congratulations Quatre."

"Indeed," Jikan reached over and touched Quatre's hand, "You've mastered the first of enchantment's deeper practices." He smiled broadly, "Belief. This will be very important . . ." the blonde headed angel smiled at each of them in turn, "you must believe you are capable, before you are capable . . ." 

Morning came slowly.

Relena stared out at the massive engines as they were being built; a sense of fear filled her. They were abandoning the Earth. Dorothy had taken over the building process, her immense organisation skills making the difficult task a little easier to manage. While the Gundam pilots were holed away in their secret position, the rest of the Earth Sphere United Nation prepared for the worst. While one or two of the smaller colonies on the outer edges of Colony Orbital had not responded to the pleas for help, the largest colonies at the five L points had responded enthusiastically, providing much needed information and advice on building new colonies to house the Earth Sphere's populace should the Knights fail. Everyone was able to see the threat now, the massive black cloud of malevolence that blotted out the stars, the small ruin of a colony ship that was advancing toward them now and along side that the bastard child weapon of the Libra and the Balji. 

//Shooting fish in a barrel// 

Dorothy's words were uncomfortably true, and the decision had come that they were going to abandon the Earth until they could return . . . if they could return. Millions were already being moved, the sick mostly, to the colonies with care enough to support them. Children were being evacuated, too young to help or fight, and the old too elderly to fight or help in construction. Anyone incapable of helping was being moved as far away as possible, and with them some of Earth's most precious heritages, art, statues, the history of the planet, there was even talk of creating a Noah's ark ship, to rescue Earth's flora and fauna. The panic was not so much that of Humanity was facing extinction, the fear and panic was generated more about the fact that Humanity would have to face the idea that all its history, its past would be lost. For Humanity, it was a year long of that moment a father and mother have when their house burns down, that moment just before they escape the house where they look around and see the family pictures burn in their frames, see their furniture and possessions melt and burn, everything they've ever strived for, saved for, going up in flames.  

Her plan to teraform Mars, make it habitable to live on . . . a plan that was projected to take at least half a lifetime was being rapidly reviewed, copies of the plans being sent to anyone and everyone. They were being prepared to be put in practice, even with the colonies assistance, it was widely known that not everyone could live on colonies, the same way colony children found it hard and labouring to live on Earth, many people who'd lived on Earth all their lives would find it impossible to live on the colonies for the rest of their natural lives and besides, the strain it would put on their limited resources would be terrible. It would take only a few minor faults, electrical, engineering faults, and the delicate ecosystem of a community would vanish into smoke. . . and nowhere to turn for succour, except another colony even more stretched than themselves. . . Cryogenics, genetic engineering, status pods . . . technology that had been rejected in the beginnings of the After Colony era was being brought back to life. Money values dropped incredibly, as everyone realised it would be impossible to make money out of this situation.     

Relena closed her eyes and turned away from the massive window, away from the gigantically engines which would become the hearts of their escape. 

She could not take the chance that Heero and his friends would fail, and yet her heart sank that she could not trust them so much as to render the need for the escape ships completely unnecessary. She wondered how they were doing, how their training was going. Zechs and Noin reported in every two weeks and their latest report was due in three days. So far everything was proceeding well, they said. They'd made an emergency call that had Une worried. The group had experienced their first attack, but it was a feeble yet frightening strike. Relena glanced around, up to the top set of engineers' offices. The Scientists had taken that as their refuge. They worked, designed, argued, compromised, tested, built, ate, slept and lived in those officers over the last few days. The lack of complete contact with their boys threw the elderly men into their work. They worked harder than anyone else at the rescue compound; they put in more hours then anyone else. 

A bright flash of balmy pink past the high window, and she smiled.

Professor G had managed to track down Howard and his scavengers, and convinced them to help out. The sixth Gundam scientist was reluctant to work with Doctor J, the two had had a massive falling out decades before, but they overcame this to work together.

J looked up as Howard paced past the window once more.

"You're making me dizzy, Howard." 

Howard glanced up from his clipboard, and shrugged. "Does that make it my problem your old eyes can't handle my shirt?" He sniffed and flicked a page, "this spark plug on the fifth intake valve looks weak, I wouldn't use such a small size for it . . ." he looked at J, "Jōdan, you wouldn't use this on Wing Gundam, I wouldn't use it on Tallgeese. Why use it here?"

"This isn't the Gundam system, we don't need to worry about battle situations . . ." J shook his head, and called up some more information, "we're going to try and limit the amount of technology here so people will be encouraged to build safer colonies to live on."

"That's what I always hated about your methods, Jōdan . . ." Howard dropped the clipboard onto the desk, and leant on his hands to stare at J, "I always hated that you put someone at risk so it would threaten them to improve themselves. Ever hear of encouragement?"

J refused to rise to the bait, flicking through some pages before he slowly looked up at Howard, "we're going to put our differences aside Howard. We're going to work on this together, I am not going to argue with you about things that will not be changed."

Howard frowned darkly for a moment, before breathing out, "of course . . ." he lifted his hands, and shrugged, "I'm never going to get an apology from you, it would be like trying to get blood out of a stone . . . or off your hands."

Jōdan's hand clenched tightly, he raised his claw and showed it to Howard, "you don't think I have a living reminder Howard? You don't think I think about them every day?"

Howard stepped away from the desk, and walked to the window. Relena Darlian and her adopted father walked arm in arm as they looked around the factory. He sighed, and closed his eyes, "if only we'd built Gundam . . ."

"For OZ? For Romafellor?" J got up slowly, the implants in his broken body clearly making themselves known. He trudged slowly over to the window and stood beside the other man, he stared out as he spoke slowly. "My daughter meant a lot to me . . ." he nodded, as he watched Howard's reflection, "and I know she meant a lot to you . . . but the fact remains, and I know she would have understood . . . we couldn't built Gundam for OZ, the Federation or Romafellor . . . for the greater good . . ." he whispered, as he reached out and touched the window as father and daughter Darlian walked out of the immense room. "Always for the greater good . . ."

Another month, and another advancement . . .

Having seen Quatre achieve the first serious display of magic, the former pilots took to the idea more easily that they were capable of supernatural powers. Now Duo found, if he was very hungry and thought of an apple, one would materialise before him. The first few times it happened, the apple would materialise directly above him, or the person he was speaking with. The angels caught it easily, but Heero came close to strangling his partner when seven apples and an orange bounced off his head in succession. Soon though, Trowa noticed that there was a flash of light, usually tinted purple before hand, so the pilots soon found themselves beginning to spot signs of magic before materialising fruit rained down on them.

With practice, Duo became able to call any fruit he wanted and make it appear where he wanted. 

Trowa found he was able to help things grow, and on quiet nights he was beginning to find that he could hear the plants and the wildlife a little clearer. The enchanted white dove became his constant companion and was a little easier to understand; it chose to perch on him while it rested. On windy days, Armbrust had Ogama transport Trowa and himself to the roof so they could practice mastering the winds. This was an area that Trowa still had problems with; as he didn't really understand that he could mould the wind as Heero was learning to do with light. 

Heero progressed evenly, he was not progressing as fast as Wufei and Quatre were, but not as slowly as Trowa or Duo were. He, like Trowa and Duo, was still having trouble levitating, he could feel himself begin to lift off the ground but he just couldn't get completely away from the idea of gravity. It took a lot of concentration and belief, something that he'd never lacked before in his life and yet could not muster enough of it now.

Quatre and Wufei were not so far ahead of the others, yet levitation became almost second nature to them. 

"Yeah, yeah . . . we get the point . . ." Duo grumbled one warm afternoon as the boys sat in the middle of their compound, playing cards as the Angels were discussing the next lessons. Quatre blinked as he peered over the rim of his hand, "what?"

Duo smirked and motioned the floor under Quatre and Wufei, "you can levy, we can't. Now, stop showing off!"

Quatre blinked again and glanced down at Trowa. Trowa was shaking his head good naturally. Quatre made a small squeak of surprise as he realised he and Wufei were floating a good foot off the ground. "Oh!" The blonde boy – as he had done when he first achieved this weightless state – fell back to Earth with a soft thud, and a cry of pain. Wufei chuckled, and slowly floated to the ground, landing gently. In this area of magic, Wufei excelled. He could control his magic expertly, and applied his abilities to each new task. 

His fire casting was almost as precise as his former Gundam's; he had yet to try his ability to hypnotise, but had learnt that his elemental magic was devastating within itself. Wufei's magic could be tied with his moods it seemed, just like Duo's. Both Duo and Wufei found that with anger, their magic became wild and destructive, but calm brought controlled almost waltzing magic. Duo's element, Water, moved in similar ways as Wufei's so the two were often trained together in this art. 

"What do you think is next?" Quatre's element was found to be the Earth; he could move rocks and make the ground quake very slightly. With more practice, Jikan assured him he would be capable of great Earthquakes. The blonde boy wasn't enthusiastic about becoming the most powerful amongst the group, but accepted the honour with determination. 

"What do you mean next?" Duo frowned, as he placed down the ace of spades. He sighed, "that's not good . . ." 

"What's not good?" Heero muttered absently, shifting his Queen of diamonds over.

Duo motioned the Ace of Spades, "In every old western I've ever seen, the guy who deals the Ace of spades or the Eight of clubs always kicks the bucket . . ." 

"This isn't a Western, Maxwell . . ." Wufei raised an eyebrow, "besides you're the Knight of Death, self-confessed Shinigami. Shinigami can't die."

"Didn't know you had so much faith, Wufei . . ." Duo smirked, "any more, and I'd say you loved me."

Wufei nodded, "My heart belongs only to Nataku." He sighed, and looked over at the Entrance building, "I think if we don't have much to do over the weekend, I'll visit her." 

"Bring her up here," Quatre suggested, "she could live with us for a little while."

The black haired boy smiled, "I might . . ." he sighed, "I'm getting bored of this game . . . we've been playing for hours."

"What else could we do?" Trowa murmured as he folded his hand in, he looked around, "aside from visiting our families again, there really isn't much more we can do."

"How about we practice?" Duo winced as Quatre stood up, and brushed down his waistcoat. They had opted to wear more casual clothing, loose trousers, and shirts. Quatre smiled at his friend, "come on. . . today might be the day!"

"The day I finally find my pixie wings?" Duo looked up at Quatre with mock hope, he sighed and hauled himself up. "What have I got to lose . . .?"

"Exactly!" Quatre stepped back, and glanced over at Wufei, "maybe you'd be better at instructing him . . . I'm not entirely sure *how* I do it . . ." 

"Fine." Wufei agreed, "you practice with Barton, and I'll practice with Maxwell and Yuy."

"Hey! Just 'cause you two are teacher's pets, doesn't mean you get to teach!" Duo protested as Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and led the taller boy a little way off, Duo grumbled playfully and hollered out, "If I have to be in a class, then why am I in a class with a dunce!"

Heero raised an eyebrow, as he stood, "dunce? I'm not the one who can't even get the sensation of floating . . ." he stepped a little away from Duo, and closed his eyes. The boy lost himself in his own world as he tried to float by himself, tuning out Wufei and Duo. Wufei sighed and looked at Duo. "It's very simple . . . all you do is try not to think . . ."

"Got that covered, haven't I?"

Wufei snickered, "took the words out of my mouth . . ." Closing his dark eyes, he sighed and lifted his arms away from his sides slightly, "then you walk forward a little, and step. . ." he paused as he demonstrated this, stepping easily into the air half a foot above the ground, "into the air . . ." he opened his eyes, and glanced down at Duo, "now you."

As Duo repeatedly stamped the ground, and Heero almost lifted himself off the ground, Quatre tried a different approach with Trowa. He held the taller boy's arms, and spoke in tones of one who was dictating dance steps, ". . . and then you just . . ." 

The green eyed boy chuckled quietly, as he slipped his hands from Quatre's biceps to the smaller knight's boy's ribcage. Under his right hand, Trowa could feel Quatre's heart beat a little harder. Trowa leant forward, careful to make it look like he was listening intensely to Quatre's quiet instructions, "When do you think we could tell them?"

Quatre blinked at the intimacy in Trowa's warm voice. Their relationship was barely a month old now, and they'd managed to keep it from their peers. Of course, it was scarcely more than an extension of their already strong friendship, and Quatre found himself constantly surprised that his taciturn best friend was at heart a deep romantic. He was beginning to get used to Trowa's reserved brushes, they held hands more often and perhaps Quatre would wake to find Trowa stealing a kiss or two. They had travelled to the small grove, half way between the village and their temples often to play their violin and flute duets, and only twice had those sessions dissolved into heated kisses, and inquisitive hands nervously dancing over clothing. Aside from that, their relationship could have been described as a loving friendship. Quatre blushed at Trowa's comment, and dipped his head, "I don't know . . ." 

"If you're worried about—"

"No, I trust all three of them with my life . . . but I'm just not . . ."

"Ready yet?" Trowa whispered, ghosting his rough hand over Quatre's cheek. "I understand."

"It's not that I'm ashamed!" Quatre quickly blurted passionately, he bit his lip and continued in a quieter tone, "I love you, but I can't just believe it just yet . . . my dreams are . . ." he trailed off and blushed a deeper red, "it's too sappy."

"I don't think so . . ." Trowa murmured, "but then . . ." 

Quatre looked up as Trowa shifted his gaze and muttered in a confessional tone.

". . . I'm a nineteen-year-old former Gundam Pilot who still gets a thrill out of reading how Cinderella outwits her evil stepsisters." Quatre chuckled lightly, and shook his head, as Trowa stole a quick kiss, and murmured into his ear, "I love you too." 

The green eyed knight sighed, as the golden heard boy chuckled, dipping his fair face to hide the blush stealing across his features. There was something distinctly disarming about Quatre that forced all the nameless cold from his being and allowed the real nanashi to emerge hesitantly. Instead of reminding him that the world was a cold, cruel place that cared nothing for any lost child, no matter what age, no matter what forgotten background, Quatre almost made him believe that there was an existence of almost fairytale quality; here he could love, and be assured of love in return. In this world with Quatre, Trowa was capable of magic, and his family could tell him who he was . . . In this fairytale, he didn't worry that bored mercenaries would abuse him; he never had to remember how his first childhood love died. In this fairytale, Trowa and his prince of the desert sands would live happily ever—

_"TROWA!!"_

"I don't want to believe this . . ."

Noin and Zechs glanced at each other as they stared at the pictures Une transmitted to their plane. Noin shuddered as she stared at the Libra/Balji hybrid. It was hideous to her, and made her blood run cold. To imagine that the Dark Chi was so advanced was beyond her. She frowned at this thought, if the Dark Chi was advanced in technology, it was working on power with ships, not with magic . . . what were the Gundam Pilots going to do with swords and arrows, when this massive Hybrid ship arrived? 

Noin shook her head, "I don't know if we can survive this. . ."

"We will." Zechs stared at her, and grabbed her wrist as he told her in a determined tone. "The Gundams can, and will save us Noin. Don't ever doubt this . . . they may be slowly proceeding at this point, but I know that it will be successful . . ." he gazed back at the screen and nodded, "We better tell them about the fact that the Dark Chi has been spotted . . . but . . ."

The massive cannon's barrel was pictured up close in one of the photographs. Noin nodded, as she understood his point.

"But we will keep this from them . . ." Zechs saved the images, began to pack up and printed off the reports, as he spoke quietly, "Just for now, we can't let this shake their belief . . . not when they need to make such huge advances . . ."

The clown and his blonde lover jumped apart at Duo's surprised shout. 

Duo, Wufei and Heero were watching them both with surprise and small amusement. Trowa felt his cheeks burn slightly, as Quatre dropped his head and gasped as he realised that he was floating again. He sighed, and glanced over at Trowa . . . only to notice that the clown was floating independently. Trowa apparently didn't notice that he was floating a good three feet off the ground either as he glared at Duo with a deadpan expression. 

"What?" Trowa asked bluntly, clearly – at least to Quatre – irritated that their private moment had been disturbed.

"Don't 'what' me, you sly dog!" Duo pointed enthusiastically at Trowa's feet, "look at you and your brand new floating!"

Trowa made a small noise of incomprehension as he looked down at his feet, now floating four feet off the ground. He glanced over at Quatre who floated level with him, and gasped. His jade green eyes widened slightly, as he lost his balance and fell back down to the Earth. He landed with his usual grace, bending his knees to absorb the impact and using his fingertips to balance himself. 

Quatre smiled brilliantly as he floated a little lower. Trowa looked up at him a little sheepishly, and smiled as he saw the translucent gilded shimmer of Quatre's dragonfly wings. Quatre's wings were like that of Jikan's, yet they weren't as visible. He didn't understand why that was, but accepted it none the less. 

Quatre was staring just behind him, with a small wonder-filled smile. Trowa twisted around and caught a glimmer of jade green. Licking his lips thoughtfully, Trowa closed his eyes and imagined his own wings. They were obviously like Jikan's and Armbrust's, thin, and barely visible except for when the light hit it at the right angle, and an arch of magic-tinted radiance would race across it. A lock of hair tickled his nose, as it swayed in the breeze. Trowa opened his eyes to see that his wings had spread to a point where he could see them. They fluttered somewhat impatiently as he stared at them, and folded back into place before fading from their sight. 

"Incredible . . ." Quatre breathed, "Yours are much more visible than mine . . ."

Trowa blinked and got up from his kneeling position. He winced slightly, as muscles between his shoulder blades twinged, "I guess they also exist on a physical plane as well . . ." he glanced over at Wufei. "If this isn't confined just to Quatre, then why haven't we seen your wings?"

Wufei's bemused expression faded as he thought, "I don't know . . ." he murmured, and stepped into the air. He twisted his head to look over his shoulder. "I . . . just . . ."

"Try to visualise them . . ."

Wufei glanced back at Trowa who had stood. The tall boy had closed his eyes again, and was pressing one hand to the centre of his chest. "Try to see them . . ." he murmured again, his own wings fading back into reality, they spread again, this time becoming much more visible. They seemed almost tangible this time, and Quatre could see jade green streaks webbed throughout them. He gasped softly and reached out to gently stroke the tip of one. 

Trowa gave a small gasp, a shiver running along the wings and into him. He looked up at Quatre with a shy smile, and a little excitement running through his eyes, "they're extremely sensitive . . ." He noted quietly, and drew a deep sigh as Quatre ran his finger back along the edge. 

Meanwhile, Wufei had closed his eyes and thought about his own supernatural wings. The first image that came to his mind, was that of dragons' wings. Strong, with hardy scales that could defend against even the hottest of fire. With dark red bony ridges, and reddish orange webbing, and almost yellow horned tips.

They were tall and wide, unlike Trowa and Quatre's, they reached the ground when folded, their arches encircled his head. If not for the shimmer of blood red magic, or the way the dark reds faded to almost yellowish orange giving it the likeness of fire, they would have been very demonic. 

Wufei opened and eye and looked at his peers. 

Duo was slack jawed, Heero was nodding, Quatre and Trowa glanced at a point just beyond his shoulder. Wufei looked at the ground, and sure enough his normal shadow had the addition of a pair of wings. He slowly twisted his head to see wings that looked as if they were caught between this world and the next. They didn't seem quite real just yet.

"Wow, Wu . . . you got the coolest set of wings yet!"

Duo chuckled as Wufei's wings flicked impatiently before fading from reality again. Wufei nodded, "they suit me . . . I suppose all our wings are going to suit our personalities . . ." He sighed and rested a hand on his hip, "Am I the only one who can't believe I just said that?"

"It's hard to imagine that we're becoming so . . ." Quatre folded his legs up, and sat comfortably in the air. He chuckled and motioned at himself, "so very mythical . . ."

Trowa glanced over his shoulders at his wings. "I wonder . . ." he murmured more to himself, "I wonder if we can use these to fly . . ." he stepped back and concentrated on imagining that his wings were spread. 

Quatre's hair fluttered gently against his forehead as Trowa's wings flapped once or twice as the taller boy tested them. Trowa looked very solemn with his eyes closed and a hand pressed against his chest. Quatre opened his mouth to ask Trowa what he was doing, but quickly shut it as the beating of Trowa's wings became stronger. The others watched with surprise, as the lion tamer stepped back again and tensed his body. A deep look of concentration passed over his features; as he drew a strong breathe. Trowa pushed himself into the air, and tried hard not to do any of his usual twists as he allowed the wings to do most of the hard work. He could hear them beating hard as they carried his body up through the air.

He landed neatly on the corner of his own angel's shrine, standing on the very balls of his feet, with one foot behind the other. His arms were out stretched to keep his balance, and his wings were stretched widely revealing their one difference from Quatre's wings aside from colour. While Quatre's were delicate and fine, with two rounded segments of wings, Trowa's looked sleeker with three segments that had straight edges along the top, and points at the ends. 

The clown dropped his arms, and reached forward. The enchanted white dove flew around his body before perching on an outstretched finger. 

"Well done, nanashi." 

Trowa opened his eyes and looked down as his friends turned to find Armbrust and the other angels standing behind them. Armbrust looked exactly like Trowa as he had done when he first landed on Earth as part of Operation Meteor. He strode forward, looking completely out of place with even Wufei and Quatre's angels, making it clear now that the angels' growth was completely linked with the Knights' progress. Armbrust stared up at Trowa, apparently unconcerned that he now towered over his companions, and even Quatre. "You have mastered the next level of magic . . . Imagination . . ." He looked at each other knights, turning in a slow circle, "when you reach this level of magic, you are capable of anything you can imagine, and control it."

The former Gundam pilots glanced at their angels. While Armbrust now looked like a sixteen-year-old Trowa, Konbo and Jikan were short thirteen year olds, Katana grinned up at Heero with the face of an eleven year old and Duo sighed as he knelt beside a very young looking Ogama.

"I'm sorry . . ." he apologised sincerely, "I just can't get my head around it . . ." 

Ogama shook his head, and leant forward to kiss Duo's forehead. "Please do not be alarmed . . ." he whispered back, the cherub faced angel chuckled lightly, "I know that you learn to believe it or you would never have passed through the gate."

---

And now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Doubvle Update this week because I missed last week! Only short AN's because I've gotta get these posted!! Please R&R and tell me what you think so far!!


	25. Danse Macabre, Movement One

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Danse Macabre, Movement One. **

**[**grins] can you tell I watched Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and X-1999 recently?!****

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Danse Macabre, Movement One.**

"You know . . . I saw that in a movie once . . ." 

Duo glanced up, as Quatre gingerly walked along the thin bamboo branches. He chuckled, as he continued to walk under the trees that his friends walked in. In total, they had been there a sum of four months and three weeks. Duo's hair had grown in that time, now swinging in its braided form a little below his hips. It was one of many aesthetic things about the former pilots that had changed. Wufei's hair too had grown – to the boy's astonishment, as his hair only grew an inch a year – and now was hanging well past his shoulder blades. It wasn't too bothersome, thankfully, as he often tied it back. 

Quatre bit his lip hard as he reached the middle of the branch, and stared over at the next branch, "You know . . . I hate this bit . . ." he sighed, and looked down at his braided friend, "In the movie, did they worry if the branch would break?"

"Not really . . ." Duo called back. Duo was still Earthbound; the angels weren't concerned about the fact that he wasn't advancing with his friends. He simply lacked the belief that he was capable, Jikan explained, therefore he couldn't advance. Quatre was concerned about it, worried that Duo would be left behind, but Jikan tried to assure him that there was no passing or failing grade, there was only the battlefield. The braided knight of death folded his arms behind his head and called up, "They were fighting at the time . . . it was a Chinese pre-colony film, You would have liked it Wu. . ."

Wufei jumped easily from branch to branch like a glider monkey, "Teally?" He yelled, panting slightly from his exertions, "Why's that?"

"It was all about honour and justice and stuff. . ." Duo jogged so he could catch up with the group, quickly darting between the thin trees and nimbly over roots. He looked up as Heero stumbled slightly, "Watch out Heero!"

Heero threw his arms wide and held still as the whip thin branch he perched on swayed. He glanced down at Duo, "why don't you try this?"

Duo grinned, "I would if I could . . ." he put a hand behind his head, "what is it? If I could believe and imagine I could do it?"

"Yeah!" Quatre landed on the ground with a soft thud nearby, and panted slightly as he walked over. He smiled and motioned upwards, "it's very hard work . . ." he linked his arm with Duo's and smiled slightly, "I think I'll walk with you for now." 

Duo sighed, "there's no need to."

Quatre smiled but kept silent. 

Above them, Trowa used his wings more than the others; he hovered for a few moments, picking out his landing spot with ease. Heero was still in the mode of thinking that his weight had to be calculated, and his balance kept before he landed or took off so he moved with motions that implied that he wasn't using his wings. Wings that they had yet to see, Heero couldn't make them visible and he said he couldn't even begin to imagine what they looked like. It didn't seem to be a concern to the pilot, as he simply believed that, even if he couldn't see them, they were there. Wufei was a cross between the two, apparently enjoying the ability to hover, but also preferring the challenge of tree walking.

Quatre sighed as he looked at Duo's profile. Duo simply didn't believe at all, and all attempts to teach him were beginning to bring out Shinigami more and more. Duo, in his own words couldn't get his head around the idea that he could fly. The best pilot out of them, refused to believe at all that he could fly without the aid of machines. Quatre was at a loss, he wanted to help his friend and see what his wings looked like. Were they the same as Ogama's celestial form? Huge, feathered black crow's wings?

Duo huffed a lock of hair from his brow, and squinted at Quatre out of the corner of his eye. The small blonde was planning again. The way his smile would dampen, his wide eyes would close half way all pointed to him thinking. All he was lacking was him sucking the tip of his thumb.

Quatre brought his hand up, subconsciously, and began to suck on the very tip of his thumb. What could he do to make Duo believe?

Duo rolled his eyes, Quatre was thinking, and thinking deep. No doubt wondering why he was refusing to believe that he could fly. He looked up as Heero's lithe body swung from side to side. Duo supposed it was a more severe form of Heero's thinking; he wasn't quite ready to believe that something so mythical could truly help him disobey gravity. Tipping his head back, he stared at the sky. It was a light blue, almost fathomless. It was an early morning, and the sun had yet to warm everything. Duo blinked slowly, frowning as his senses suddenly turned sluggish. 

//. . . make Duo believe--what could I do--maybe I should do what I did with--Trowa, love him so--had a nice time last night--didn't know his hands were so--Quatre! Think about Duo!--wonder if Duo and Heero could maybe teach each other-Heero better watch out he's. . .//

. . .death?

//distance from this branch to the next is approximately three metres—Trowa's behind me—it would be advisable to move now to avoid—what are Duo and Quatre talking abo—Quatre's thinking again—what's Duo staring at—Trowa's//

. . . are you there? . . .

 //--Heero's just in front of me—best if I move to the left—Heero's right handed, he'll choose that direction—Wufei looks like he's having fun—I wonder what Quatre—must be attempting to help—he's so considerate like that—reminds me of Medic—loved him—wish I'd saved him—but I have—love Quatre—helpful, and kind, he'd--Duo would be very good at this—his piloting skills would be--//

. . .can you hear me?. . .

//--what movie--what is he staring at—this is fun—read a story about this—Meirin would love this—love her—visit her again tonight—watch out Yuy—wonder what we'll learn next—it will be beneficial if Maxwell could join in--//

come to me . . . Death, I crave you . . . come to me . . .

. . . the desert sands were stinging his cheek. . .

. . . death . . . come . . .

Quatre raised his hand, his magic gathering before his hand powerfully.

. . . come to me. . .

The enchanted white hawk flew to Trowa's beckoning, landing on his falconer's glove with practice ease.

. . . death, I crave . . .

He turned his head; his long bangs swinging in and out of his vision.

. . . Death, be not Mercy's . . .

Heero stared at him, his strong blue gaze steady.

. . . be mine . . .

He turned his head again.

. . . come to me . . .

Wufei stood beyond Trowa, his expression grim.

. . . can you hear me? . . .

He looked forward again, five cloaked figures ambled toward them. He could see them clearly now. Their cloaks weren't black . . .

. . . I think you can. . .

. . . they were darker, almost black versions of the knights for the most part. His own counterpart, however, was dressed completely in black.

. . . I know you can . . .

Suddenly he was staring at ice. A room filled with ice, it was blinding in its purity. He looked up; the ceiling was miles above them. Footsteps echoed slightly as two figures walked toward each other. Heero's white cloak with its blue and gold trim, his counterpart dressed in black with blood red and silver as its trim. They drew swords. Both their hoods were up, and their gloved hands reached up slowly, as if in perfect mirror, as they lowered them. Heero was unconcerned that he was apparently he was staring at himself.

. . . Death, I crave you more than he . . .

The two Heeros stared at each other with the same indifferent expression. Duo stepped back, his hair swirling around him as he moved in incomprehensible slowness. "Heero . . .?"

Heero in white blinked. Heero in black parted his lips.

"Am I supposed to choose?"

. . . are you there?. . .

The hot desert sand blew around furiously as the winds picked up. Trowa dipped his head in a single nod, as he petted his bird. Duo's mouth fell open, and he turned his head again, Heero still stared at him. . . 

"Heero?"

Behind him, Quatre's magic began to make the air throb, the ground began to tremble. Trowa's magic made the wind relentless; heat filled the air as Wufei's magic called upon the very fires of Earth. Duo winced as he felt water begin to bubble up in his mouth, and choke him. He stared at the sky, wanting to cry out as the sun's light began to blind him.

. . . death . . .

"What . . .?"

Dark blue eyes opened slowly, "What was that?"

Confusion reigned in those deep blue eyes, as their owner sluggishly awoke from the experience. Urami stared at the ceiling for a while before slowly pushing up from the floor. Steadying on legs that seemed unsure and tremblingly, Urami grasped the railing tightly. "What happened?"

. . . death is finally awakening . . .

The reply was offhand; as if the Other thought that it was an obvious fact.  

"What does it mean?"

. . . The knight will be susceptible to your influences . . . the Other paused, thinking. Urami took the chance to yawn, exhaustion setting in as the euphoric feelings brought in by the vision faded. . . . You must . . . *push* him to choose the right choice . . .

"Of course . . ." Urami's eyes narrowed, the star field as yet unchanging. "But first we must meet them . . . can we not advance any faster?"

. . . patience. . . Urami, patience . . . The Other chuckled with age old patronising, . . . we have all of eternity, if we so desire . . .

"What. . .?"

Deep violet eyes opened slowly, "what was that?" A hand brushed repetitively over his brow, smoothing the hair back. A gentle humming slowly arose his sense. "What's happened?"

"You've flexed another one of your talents . . ." A smooth female voice observed softly. Duo opened his eyes, and stared up. The same ice room, and its fathomless ceiling was the sight that greeted him. A beautiful woman, both young and old looking smiled down at him, as she cradled his head in her lap. Her long, pale fingers laced in his hair, as she hummed a tuneless song. Duo closed his eyes and let his body rest, as she slowly stroked his hair and forehead. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?"

"Ogama?"

". . . yes."

"What happened?"

He opened his eyes as she continued to hum, and stared at her. Her eyes were a beautiful deep purple, and her pale white face was framed by curling black hair. Her lips were full, and blood red, shocking against such pale skin. A normal face for one so feared. A small smile tugged at her lips, as she tilted her head. "You had a vision . . . it's not unusual."

"Every knight of death has one?"

"Not really . . . It seems to change every time . . . last time the Knight of the Beasts was the telepath . . . this time it is you."

Duo snorted, "just before I fell into . . . the vision thingy I heard everyone talking . . ." he snickered with some amusement, "was that their minds?"

Death smiled, "that was indeed their thoughts, wild and overlapping . . . Beast told me, no human seems able to complete a thought."

"Beast? You mean Armbrust?" 

"Yes, we usually don't call each other by the name that you call us . . . it is confusing when you change names every time a new generation of Knight arrives . . ."

Duo reached up, and touched her cheek. "You're incredibly beautiful . . ."

Death smiled softly. "It's the curse of death . . . you'll only ever know its true beauty in the last moments of life . . ."

"Where are we?"

"We are in purgatory."

Duo snapped up, and looked around. His head swam, and the room fell out of focus for a moment. There was a rustle of clothing behind him as Death stood. She paced around him, to a small pool of clear water. Duo stared at her, this figure swathed in black, as she knelt and dipped her hand into the water. She returned to his side, cupped hand dripping water, as she bid him to drink. He sipped the icy cool water gingerly, realising that his throat had been dry. He nodded his thanks as she straightened, a massive angel towering over him. 

"Death . . ."

"You are not dead, Shinigami, you cannot be killed . . . if you believe your powers." She turned, "how do you feel?"

Duo nodded slowly, as he looked around, scared. He admitted quietly, "purgatory is somewhere I'd always imagined I lived anyway . . . to actually be here . . ." he shuddered, and got to his feet. "I thought there would be thousands of people here?"

"Limbo is a strange place; everyone goes here . . . yet it is rarely filled . . ." Death's voice echoed off the walls. Duo turned as he looked around, the ice was deceptive in that it seemed like a fun house filled with mirrors. At first glance he would see a wall of ice, but if he chose to look closer he would see that there was a doorway, probably leading to another passage. Death sat slowly on an outcropping that was placed above the water, and dipped her hand into the clear liquid. "Explore if you like . . . This is one realm where even Time dares not control."

Duo shuddered at the thought; eternity lay frozen in the walls of this place. He turned around again, in full circle, taking in the frosty beauty of the place. Its sheer coolness, the frozen silence reminded him of a morgue, even his breath sounding too loud in this place. He turned back to Death, and blinked as he saw a little girl sitting now in her lap. Death gently stroked a silver handled brush through the girl's hair, as the little girl arranged yellow flowers in her lap. She was a small girl, her nose was upturned, her hair was cornflower blonde, and her eyes were a summer sky blue. 

Duo raised an eyebrow, the girl reminded him absurdly of Relena Peacecraft. 

She radiated innocence as she hummed gently, arranging the bright yellow flowers on her white dress. At her feet were a wide, white summer hat and a sleeping golden retriever puppy. Duo smiled at the puppy, he had always wanted a pet of his own. He stepped over, slowly so not to disturb the little girl. "Hello?"

The little girl blinked and looked up. Death paused in her brushing. 

"Hello Duo."

Duo blinked, "you know who I am?"

The little girl smiled, "You are that boy's friend . . ." she dipped her eyes to the yellow flowers again, the boy in the park. Duo knelt by her as she continued, "I've been in purgatory for a very long time I think . . ." she reached over, "I've seen you here a few times, you always seem a little older . . . Your friend, the boy in the park . . . he's been here a few times recently, very close but somehow he always gets called back to life." 

"I . . ." Duo sighed and petted the dog, "I don't know who you mean."

"No, I don't suppose you do . . ." The little girl smiled, "but that's okay, Duo. I think you'll know when you go back . . ." 

"I can go back then?" Duo blinked as she chuckled, "what?"

"Of course you can, you are Shinigami . . . Shinigami is the only one who can travel to the Afterworld without having to be dead." She looked down as the puppy yawned, and stretched. "The boy in the park was very gentle, very kind . . . he got into a lot of trouble for taking care of us after he killed us."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave us a burial . . ." the girl scrunched up her nose and amended, "well he buried Mary . . . he never found me. . ." reaching forward, the little girl tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "will you tell him that it's really not his fault? That I'm very thankful that he took care of us afterward?" She plucked a flower from her bunch, and put it in his hair. "I've waited a very long time, and every time he comes here he never stays long enough for me to say it." Duo nodded, and she smiled brilliantly, "thank you!"

The girl slid out of Death's lap, and picked up her summer hat. She rocked the puppy a little, waking it up. 

"Wait . . ." Duo said as she walked away from them, "what's your name?"

The girl smiled, as she reached another hidden doorway. She placed her hand on the icy wall, and turned to smile at him again, "my name is Mercy Hope." She smiled at him for a moment more before turning away, "tell him that. Tell him . . ." her voice began to fade as she walked away. Flowers held behind her back, and her head up, Mary the puppy walking dutifully by her side. "Tell him. . ." 

Duo blinked as the room began to shift out of his focus, Mercy Hope's voice beginning to echo as it faded.

"That I forgive him . . ."

//--Duo?! Where are you—Allah, what happened?!—He was right here—I was holding his hand—Allah, please protect—Duo--//

". . . and that he . . ." 

//--MAXWELL?!—He was right there!!—What the hell—where is he—Maxwell?!--//

". . . should forgive . . ."

//--He's not hiding is he?—what was that flash?!—Duo, where are you?!—You're scaring Quatre—I'm scared, where did he—//

". . . himself . . ."

//--Duo where are you--please don't—You said you'd be—please don't leave—come back—where are you—I'm worried—why isn't--//

. . .Death, come to me . . .

_"SHINIGAMI!! SHIIIIIIII-NIEEEEE—GAAAAAA-MIIIIII!!"_

There was a thunderous crack as lightning stormed across the sky. 

"I still can't find him!" Wufei panted as he ran back with Heero. The four had been searching the woodland since Duo had disappeared an hour ago, and the thunderstorm was unrelenting as it quickly swept up. Heero clenched his fists, as he stared at the other three. "We will keep looking, no matter what, I must find him!!" Heero had to yell over the rain, the noise was almost deafening as it poured down, the sky was black with angry looking clouds, and the pilots could barely see each other. Quatre and Trowa ran back from the south and the east, Quatre panted, "I can't see him anywhere . . ." The blonde's hair was pasted to his head, and fell into his eyes. He dragged his hand through his fringe to pull it back. "What happened?! He was right there, and then he wasn't!!"

Trowa drew deep gasps of air, as he called over the storm, "I've tried listening to the wildlife but they are too scared to talk!"

"What do you mean?!" Wufei yelled, he kept looking around him, as if Duo would appear as suddenly as he'd disappeared, "What are they scared of?!"

"Death!" Trowa raked his hair back, "they are scared to pry into Death's business!"

Heero threw up his hands in frustration, and turned around, "DUO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled into the darkness, struggling to hear himself over the howling gale force winds. "SHINIGAMI!! SHIIIIIIII-NIEEEEE—GAAAAAA-MIIIIII!!"

The lightning cracked above them all, and the heaven truly opened up. Rain, hail teemed down on them, actually beating their skin, stinging at their faces spitefully. Heero clenched his fists, as the others began to yell out around him. He dragged air into his lungs, until it hurt and screamed out, "SHIIIIIIII-NIEEEEE—GAAAAAA-MIIIIII!! SHINIGAMI!!"

"DUUUUUUUU-OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!" Quatre's lungs burned as he screamed out into the darkness, it was if it was nighttime even though it had been the middle of the morning. "ANSWER US PLEASE!! DUO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He panted, and wiped the rain from his face, his scalp beginning to hurt where the tiny pelts of frozen rain bounced off. He cupped his hands again, and kept calling, ignoring the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

Trowa closed his eyes and blocked out his friends, as he tried again to listen to the wilderness around them, //please tell me what happened!// he entreated, but the same message returned, they dared not speak of Death for fear of retribution. Trowa shook his head violently; his cloak was beginning to feel so heavy as it soaked up the rainwater. "Damnit!" He swore aloud, and resumed yelling out.

"MAXWELL!!" Wufei heaved for air as he shook his head, his hair heavy with water. "MAAAAXWEEEEELLLLL!!" He blinked as a shadow moved amongst the branches. It was too short for Duo and Armbrust, yet too tall for the other angels. The shadow ambled closer, as Wufei motioned everyone else to be quiet. Trowa pulled his bow and arrow out, as the others armed themselves with their own weapons. Duo's scythe glittered in the lightning as the dark figure walked closer. 

"Lay down your weapons, I am not your foe!"

Heero frowned with confusion as Duo's voice rang out. "Who are you?!"

The figure walked out of the shadows, the fifteen-year-old version of Duo stared at them. "I am Ogama, Angel of Death." The Angel moved closer as they lowered their weapons. "Duo has achieved the next level of magic. Conviction." Ogama turned away, and started to run down the mountain path toward the village, "Follow me!!" He called over his shoulder, as he jumped into the trees, spreading his dark crow's wings, "I will take you to him!!"

The knights glanced at each other before stowing their weapons, and running as fast as they could after the angel. 

Odin and Zechs stood by the gate as Duo's angel had instructed them. 

They had torches with them, keeping the gateway lit for the return of the Angel with the other knights. Meirin ran over to them, baring a third torch, she was as soaked as the rest of them as the sudden and violent storm continued. "Everything's been locked down!!" She yelled to the two, "Everyone's gathering at the First House!!" 

The gale howled around them and Zechs winced as locks of his long hair whipped about his face, "you'd better get inside!"! He yelled at the girl, "it's getting worse!!"

Meirin shook her head, "I don't care, I want to meet Wufei here!!" 

Odin glanced through the gate, "I can't see them yet!" He nodded to her, as he continued to yell, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to catch your death of cold out here!! Get in!!"

Meirin bit her lip, as she dragged her long fringe out of her eyes. She lifted her electric lantern again, the slightly bluish white light casting her face deathly pale, before nodding again. "All right!! I'll make sure there's plenty of blankets and towels prepared for you!!"

"Thanks!!" Yelled Zechs as the girl handed him her lantern, and took his smaller torch. He looked at Odin worriedly, as she ran back to the main house. 

Noin held the door open as Meirin ran back from the gate, her feet splashing through deep puddles. Her head was bowed as she tried to cover her face from the stinging hailstorm. "Get inside, quickly!" Noin yelled, she threw a blanket around the shivering girl and looked out to Zechs and Odin. "What's happening out there?!"

"I don't know!" Meirin's voice was muffled as she ran the blanket over her face and body, "I don't understand what happened at all!"

Sister Helen quickly walked over and handed her a cup of soup, "here, drink this quickly." She took the damp blanket, and handed her a towel, "and dry yourself."  She motioned the fire they had going in the fireplace, "I'll hang this up and fetch you new clothes, keep warm."

Noin continued to stare out, going over the last hour in her mind. They had been tending the grounds as usual, Rashid and his men taking care of the grazing animals when suddenly there was a sonic boom. Everyone was thrown to the ground, it had been so loud. It sounded like a giant Gundam blowing sky high. Then there was all silence. Not even the cattle sounded, or the birds singing. The sky had rapidly darkened, and lightning cracked. The rain had started then, first a drizzle, then in the space of a few seconds became as hard as nails. Quatrine had come running from the hot pool where she and Faye had been gathering water, screaming something about one of the boys appearing there suddenly. When everyone had arrived, Faye was giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Duo, while a mirror image of himself sat calmly on the rocks above the pool. The boy and his angel had simple appeared in the water, Duo wasn't breathing and Ogama was calmly observing him, glowing purple eyes demonic as the darkness stole in. 

Duo was alive, of course, and spat up a lungful of water. Noin couldn't believe he'd survived. When Helen Maxwell went to question Ogama what had happened, the angel simply turned away, and bid Odin and Zechs to wait by the gate with lights. 

Heero looked at the small village as they bounded over the treetops.

The lights in the First house burned brightly, and there were two people waiting by the gateway with lit lanterns. He glared at the back of Ogama, the smaller version of Duo was extremely quiet normally, but this deathly calm was unnerving. They ran through the air, with ease. The situation focused them to a point where flying through the air like this was easy. Ogama dipped out of sight, as he reached the gate, and the knights followed. Odin Lowe and Zechs were waiting for them, and gaped as the four boys dropped from the trees and ran through the gate. Heero ran to his father, and grabbed his arm, "where is he?!"

"Duo's in the first House—"

Odin sprinted after his son and his friends as they took off, without even pausing to catch their grating breath. The first house swept into view under a curtain of rain. Noin held the door for them, as they stormed in. Lightning crack above them once more, and the deep rumble of thunder shaking the glass in its panes. Duo was lying on a futon bed, while Helen fussed over him. Heero staggered over to his best friend, as the others sank to the ground with relief. Heero fell to his knees as Helen murmured assurances that Duo was fine, that he'd appeared so suddenly. The dark haired boy panted, his head swimming as his body tried to make oxygen and blood flow to all the places it was needed. The adrenaline of the past hour kept him alert enough to notice with some horror that Duo had a familiar but pretty . . . yellow . . . flower . . .

Night came . . . even if you couldn't tell.

The maelstrom had subsided into a normal rainstorm; Zechs drank quietly as he stared out, the warm soup warming him inside out as he shook off the chills. The five former Gundam pilots were fast asleep, each sleeping as near as they could to Duo. Heero was curled around his best friend, while Quatre and Trowa lay beside them, clutching each other. Wufei lay on the other side, his head in his wife's lap, as she dried his hair for him and re-plaited it into the thin braid he'd been wearing it in. there was quiet chatter, as everyone discussed what they thought had happened. 

The bell by the gate began to toll, urgently as the wind blasted at it.

Ogama had disappeared as soon as he'd landed by the gate. Leaving no chance of them questioning the mysterious angel. There was a wide yawn from the other side of the window seat, and Zechs looked up to see Noin covering her mouth. She was wrapped up warmly in a blanket like he was, and stared out thoughtfully as the rain continued to fall. "A penny for them?" She blinked as Zechs quietly spoke. Zechs smiled weakly, "what are you thinking?"

Noin stretched, "I wonder what really happened? Why did Duo appear in the water? Where did this storm come from, and why couldn't Ogama stop it like he did last time?"

Zechs shook his head, "I don't know . . ." The bell started to ring wildly, causing him to glance over again, "I just . . ." he trailed over as a movement in the trees caught his attention. The quiet chatter behind him died out, and a low moan issued from Quatrine. 

"What . . ." he frowned as twelve, no; fourteen figures shambled out of the shadows. "Not again . . ." Zechs growled, he threw off his blanket, "We've got more of those things heading our way!!"

The former dead in the room were pale and scared looking. Quatrine clapped her hands over her ears, "why won't they just leave us alone?!" She demanded, as Rashid rushed to her side. He motioned his men to retrieve their weapons. Odin threw a shotgun to Noin, as Zechs picked up clips of ammunition. He glanced up at Master Fao as the old man stared out the window grimly, "They know that all the knights are unable to fight . . . they know that conventional weapons will not kill them . . ." the old man staggered back, "We are all lost . . ." 

Meirin shook her head angrily, "No! Do not listen to them, ignore them Master!" She motioned her husband, "Wufei and his friends are the future of this planet, we must fight! We must protect them now!" She picked up her ceremonial sword that Fao kept for her, and the Chang's Dragon Claw. "I will give my life for him once more!" She stood, and ran to the doorway, "We must protect them with our lives!!"

Zechs jammed two clips into his belt, and threw an extra gun to Noin, "she's right, we can't allow the knights to die yet!" He pressed his back against one side of the doorway, and looked up at Auda as the Arabian loaded his rifle. The man was pale, but grim. He was prepared to protect Quatre, as all the Maganac Corps had sworn to. He glanced over at Rashid as the captain brushed his hand over Quatre's pale cheek, and pulled a blanket over him. He glanced at Quatrine, "keep down . . . I will not allow you or Master Quatre to be hurt." 

Quatrine nodded, and pulled the blanket tighter around her son. "Quatre . . ." she whispered urgently, wake up, "please . . . we need you . . ." Quatre winced, deep within his sleep. He seemed to try to wake but he was too exhausted. Sister Helen dipped to her knees, and started to shake each boy in succession. 

Noin threw open a window and took aim, she growled and screamed out into the night, "Get back or we'll open fire!!" The figures showed no sign of slowing down as they shambled toward them, "this is your final warning!!" Noin screamed again, next to her Meirin growled angrily. Noin shook her head as a creature, formally known as an OZ mobile suit pilot, lurched forward into a run. "Foolish!!" 

She squeezed off a shot, and the creature was thrown back. The creature flopped in the puddles like a fish out of water, a sickening gurgling issuing from its throat. "GET BACK!!" Yelled Odin from his position, "NOW!!" He took aim, and shot three on the left. They too fell to the ground, and lurched there for a moment. The dark blonde father of Heero growled as more lurched out of the undergrowth, "We're outnumbered . . ." he glanced at Rashid, "How many?"

The dead soldiers paused for a moment, considering their position, some even staring down at their thrashing comrades. Rashid glanced around, "thirty, maybe more . . ."

Zechs swallowed, "we can't let them take this house . . ." 

"Give us the knights."

Noin let out a cry as one of the dead soldiers ambled forward. She dragged a breath in, trying to quell her sickness. "We can't do that, Bradbury."

The creature formally know as Cadet Bradbury moved forward again, "Give us the knights."

"Bradbury, get back!!" Noin screamed, "You're dead, you don't understand!"

"Give us the knights."

"Noin!" Zechs yelled from his position, "That isn't Bradbury anymore . . ." He raised his gun and took aim, "Bradbury is dead, this creature is not him."

The creature took a step closer, and stared at Noin with dead eyes, one eyeball was rolled up, the other swollen and bloodshot, "Instructor Noin . . ." he murmured, "I want to see space . . ."

Noin choked a cry back, "You're not Bradbury . . ."

"I want to see space, why won't you let me?"

Noin turned away from the window, and pressed her back to the wall, crying out, "God Damnit!" She breathed deeply, "I won't let you have the knights!!"

"How could you betray all of us?! We were so young!!"

"Noin!!" Zechs reached out to her, keeping his eyes on the other creatures. "Don't listen!!" 

"Give me the knights!"

The blue haired woman swallowed, her gaze fell on the slumbering knights, and Helen's wide eyes. The strawberry blonde woman shook her head, "please . . . no . . ." she reached out and covered Duo's features as if to hide him, "not my son! Not again!"

"Never . . ." Noin shook her head, she swallowed and reloaded her shotgun, "Never!" Spinning, Noin quickly took aim, and shot the creature. "We'll never give you them."

The creatures stared at each other, then glared at the house.

"Can you handle a shotgun?" Meirin blinked as Noin handed her gun, and pulled out the spare that Zechs gave her. The Chinese girl nodded, and quickly levelled the gun on the nearest creature. Noin checked her gun, and flicked off the safety. "Remember to brace yourself for the recoil," She instructed tautly. She glanced back at Helen and Quatrine, "Can either of you handle a gun?" 

Both women shook their heads in the negative, Fao hobbled forward, "Then we will be the final blockade . . ." he dropped his walking stick, and bent over to grab Wufei's feet, "We move them to the back of the house . . . come now, pull!"

There was at least three to each person in the house; they were seriously outnumbered. Meirin glanced at her husband, and bit her lip. "Wufei . . ." She whispered as she turned back to her aim, "I love you . . ." 

-------------------

And Now It's Time For LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [grins] now things begin to hot up! Thank you for sticking with me so long!! Please R&R!!


	26. Evolution

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

Thank you to Two-Mix for the lyrics, I don't own Just Communication!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Evolution**

Gunshots.

Yells.

Gunshots.

Screams.

Frantic whispers. 

More gunshots. 

Duo's body screamed in pain; it felt impossible to drag his eyes open. He looked up, as Helen appeared in his sight, "Mom?"

"Duo, you have to get up, we're under attack!" She whispered frantically, "They're beginning to breach the house, we can't keep them out anymore!"

He turned his head to the door, where continuous thuds sounded sickly. Master Fao had rammed his walking stick through the handles and stood shakily with a sword in hand. He glared at the door with weary anger. "We are overwhelmed. . ." He murmured, "We cannot keep them out anymore . . ."

The door was beginning to give way, Fao's walking stick splintering. 

There was a groan beside him as Quatre struggled to sit up, "What's happening?" He ground out, he wiped his hand over his eyes, "I'm so . . ." he looked up at the sound of the door being rammed, "What's happening, mother?!" 

Quatrine was frightened, as she grabbed onto her son, "Quatre . . . they're there!! The dead, they've breached the house!!"

Duo shook off his sleepiness and rolled on to his feet, pulling Quatre up as well, "We need to stop them . . . Quatre, we need to do something!"

Quatre nodded, "Have the angels been here?"

"They tried to warn us with the bell . . ." Helen wrapped her arms around Quatrine, and sat back from the boys, "But we didn't understand the warning. We haven't seen them . . ."

Dropping to his knees, Duo shook Heero hard. The other boy groaned, and tried to open his eyes, but it was clear that exhaustion had taken the boy. "Quatre . . ." Duo looked up at his friend, "We need time to wake these guys up . . . we haven't got it, unless you give it to us . . ." 

"What can I do?" Quatre asked, "I—"

"Do what you did with Trowa, stop it for a few minutes . . ." Duo reached out and grabbed his arm tightly, "I know you can do that . . . stop time for a minute, so I can wake these guys up!" Quatre looked as if he was going to protest again, when Duo pointed at the door, "Meirin is on the other side of that door, Trowa's mother is on the other side of that door, Odin too . . ." he pointed at Quatrine and Helen, "Our mothers are here, Quatre . . . if we don't do it now, we'll never do it when the *world* needs us! "

Quatre looked at his mother, and nodded. He pushed himself to his feet and stared at the door, wondering aloud, "What do I need to say? What do I need to do to make this work?"

"Nothing."

A bright violet flash filled the room, as the five angels stepped out of a portal. Jikan surveyed the room once, before walking over to Quatre, and handing him the golden scimitars. "Quatre," the angel explained urgently, "This is your power, this is your talent . . . *you* decide how it works . . ."

Quatre glanced from his angel to the others. They had all brought their weapons, and stood or knelt by their knight. Quatre took his weapons in one hand, and looked at the door. He raised his palm up in a 'stop' motion, and closed his eyes. "I bid you time . . ." he murmured, "Give us a chance . . ."

The thuds on the door elongated, stretched. 

"Please . . ." Quatre whispered, he felt his hand warm as the air in front of it began to throb. "Give us this moment . . ."

Duo blinked and looked over at his mother. Helen was staring at Quatre, but slowly was turning her head. Her blink slowed down, her lips parted, a low moan issuing from her mouth as she tried to speak. Duo shook his head, and turned on his friends, shaking them, "Wake up!" He shook Heero, "Now, now, now!!" 

Heero groaned, "What's –"

"No time, Heero!" Duo snapped, "We're under attack, grab your weapon!!" Duo glanced over his shoulder, "Hold on to this moment Quat!!" 

Quatre nodded, the thuds were still continuing, time was crawling forward still. "Hold on to this moment . . ." he murmured, "hold onto this moment . . . please . . ."

"Wufei!! Wufei, wake up, Damnit!!" Duo began to shake Wufei awake, as Heero started on Trowa. Both boys groaned, unwilling to awaken. "Wufei!" Duo started to yell at the man, "Meirin is fighting out there!! They won't survive much longer!!"

"Na . . ." Wufei breathed, he groaned with pain as he forced himself awake, "Nataku . . . I won't . . ."

"That's it! That's it!!" Duo glanced up at Quatre, the boy was sweating now, "Hold on for Trowa's sake . . . one more moment . . ."

Quatre nodded violently, gasping. 

"What . . ." Trowa swayed slightly as he sat up, "What is the situation?" He spoke slowly as he took his quill of arrows, and his bow. Armbrust spoke quickly and defiantly, "The Dark Chi's servants surround you, your friends hold the house, but they weaken . . . you must hurry." He stood and stepped back as Katana handed Heero his own weapon. Katana stared at them all very seriously as he announced, "We can do nothing more to help you . . ."

"We understand." Heero nodded, he drew his sword out of its sheath, and stood by Quatre. "Now."

There was another flash, this time of gold, as it filled the front hall. 

Odin barely noticed it, as he shot at another creature, and tried to pry one off his back. He heard a scream as Meirin launched herself at those who attacked the door. Zechs and Noin stood back to back, as they shot at the invaders. Auda, Abdul and Ahmed ran over to the entrance doors, trying to keep more out. Faye Bloom used her circus knives, and stabbed all that she could reach, as they scrambled through the windows. The creatures were overwhelming Rashid as they tried to wrestle past him to the door that lead to the Knights. Odin bellowed out his rage, as another tried to scramble past. 

"NO!!" The dark blonde haired man stamped and kicked at the creature, "You will not get to my son!" He kicked the thing in the head and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch, "I won't let you take him from me!!"

A wild string of Chinese curses issued from Meirin as she sliced the hand off one of her attackers, yet another grabbed her hair and tried to pull her to the ground. She kicked out, she punched and clawed, she screamed at them. "I WON'T LET YOU!!" Meirin screamed at the top of her voice, they ripped at her, dragged her down to the ground and started to pile on top of her, "NO!! WUFEI, BANZAI!!"

"WUFEI, BANZAI!!"

"NO!! NATAKU!!" Wufei threw himself against the door, as his wife's muffled voice filtered through the door, "I won't let you die again!! Nataku!!" He hollered, he pounded on the door as her screams and curses suddenly cut off, "NATAKU!!" 

Wufei jumped back, and raised his hands behind his back. Blood red light filled the room as Wufei's circle of magic burnt itself into the ground underneath. Master Fao whispered a prayer, as heat filled the room, and the floor under Wufei burst into flames. Wufei's eyes turned wild, sparks of burning red and orange embers seeming to appear as flecks in his black eyes as he drew on his powers. He threw his hands forward, and dragons of flame rushed at the heavy doors and blew them out.

Fighting stopped briefly as everyone ducked the flying, burning doors. 

The creatures took advantage of this, and grabbed on to whoever they could reach, intent on killing them now. Green metal arrows whistled through the air with quick succession, and hit their targets.

Five creatures exploded as vines and roots suddenly grew inside of them. The dark greyish green of ruptured veins was quickly entwined with the lucent tendrils of living growth. Tiny but inseparable the snarls grew outwards in a deadly tangle, knife-thin cuts and strangleholds over every artery, every capillary, every organ and space in the body. It was a cruelly thorough attack for a living enemy. There was no time to stop and stare. Heero and Duo ran out first, swinging their blades with deadly accuracy. Faye rolled out of the way as Duo sliced cleanly through the midsections of three of her attackers. She looked up at the former Gundam pilot as he roared angrily, bringing the heel of his weapon down hard on the head of one of the still squirming dead. He whirled on her and threw his hand in the direction of the door, "Get out!!" He yelled, his voice almost overwhelmed by a roll of thunder outside, "We'll handle this!!"

Zechs was grappling with another creature when he heard Noin grunt painfully behind him; he kicked the creature away and whirled to find Noin struggling with two attackers, _"NOIN!!"_ He bellowed, fury welling up in him. He grabbed one of her attackers and flung him off, grabbing Noin by her arm and dragging her away. She was barely lucid, a deep cut above her eye spilling out blood heavily. 

Quatre looked around him, as he ran in. He spotted Meirin on the ground, out cold yet still the focus of attack for four of the creatures. He ran over and spun, lopping off the head of one and slicing open the stomach of another. He knelt quickly, and felt for a pulse.

Wufei's voice bellowed with his rage as he set fire to several more of the creatures. Quatre closed his eyes, "Nataku . . ." 

The woman's pulse was weak.

". . . Nataku . . . hold on . . ." 

Around him, things slowed again. Odin's swinging punch made contact with a burnt Federation officer, yet moved no further. Rashid fell to the ground, but his face hovered above the ground. Zechs pulled at Noin, however she didn't lurch toward him. Trowa aimed at a few more of the creatures, taking advantage of their ceased movement to take out a few more. He looked around, as the others did. "Quatre?"

"Duo!" Quatre called the knight of death over; he glanced briefly over at Wufei. The Chinese knight ran over quickly and grabbed his wife's hand, dragging her body toward him, "Nataku!"

Quatre reached out and pulled at Duo, "She'll die if she stays here . . ." he shook his head, "You have the power to transport, take her somewhere else." 

Duo nodded and gently gathered her up, slowly taking her from Wufei's grasp. "I'll be careful with her, Wufei . . ." 

The black haired former pilot trembled with unspent rage and fear as he leant forward and kissed her gently. He sat back on his heels, "We should get anyone who can't fight out of here . . ." 

"When I come back, have Noin ready."

"One by one will take too long. . ." Trowa motioned Quatre, the blonde already sweating with the strain, "He can't take it!"

Quatre swallowed, and looked at Wufei, "You can control individuals?" The man nodded as the blonde continued, "You take Helen and my mother, and put them to good use . . ." he glanced at Duo, "Take Noin, she can't fight any more, and Fao, when you come back!" Duo looked hesitant for a moment before Heero touching his shoulder. Duo nodded, "Right! I understand!"

Heero straightened and looked around, "I estimate nineteen more . . ." he raised his sword, "Ready?"

Duo drew a deep breath, and concentrated. His mind focusing only on the icy hall of purgatory. Quatre gasped and stumbled back as huge black crow's wings spread from Duo's back and wrapped around the boy and Meirin as swift as black water they spilled around into an impenetrable cocoon. He quickly regained his balance, and stood, raising his own weapons. "Ready!"

Trowa shot off a few more arrows and prepared a new shot before nodding; Wufei ran into the room they had been in before, and concentrated hard on controlling the two women he found there. Heero ran to his father's side, and quickly cut into the creature lurching onto Odin's back.  

Quatre shuddered as Time ran forward again, and the fight began anew. His mother and Helen Maxwell ran into the room, grabbing whatever they could and simply hitting anything that threatened them. Their movements were jerky, and their eyes were disturbingly blank while Wufei ran back into the room with Master Fao in tow. The knight pushed the man toward Quatre, and turned his attention back onto the fight. He reached out to Zechs, and the man's features slackened as he picked up Noin in a fireman's hold, and carried her over to Quatre as well. 

Quatre fell to his knees as exhaustion threatened to set in. Strands of violet magic started to peel back into a portal, and Duo reappeared, he grabbed Noin and pulled Fao toward him. "Hold on to me!" yelled the braided boy, as he reached out and cupped his hand around Quatre's head. "I'm taking you with me . . ." 

Quatre's aquamarine eyes rolled as the boy began to lose consciousness. Duo smiled gently as Quatre's mind feebly protested. //mustn't leave—mother—can't lose her—can't lose—Trowa!—don't want to leave both—Duo, please--//

"It's okay Quatre . . ." Duo's voice was the eye of the storm to Quatre, as he felt soft feathers curl around him, "I'll bring you right back . . ."

There was a third flash of Duo's magic, as the three other knights continued to fight. 

Lightning and fire illuminated the room as Trowa grabbed up one of his mother's circus knives and closed his eyes. Looping his bow over his neck, he kept his mind's eye focused on his Gundam, Heavyarms. How he had used the machine to destroy enemy forces. Faye Bloom stumbled out of the way, and toward Wufei as her son preformed a devastating attack on one of the creatures, spinning like a top, and cutting through it. She started to cry out his name, when she suddenly heard Wufei's voice echo in her mind. Commanding her, she lolled her head towards him to protest but she felt so sleepy, so very drowsy, she couldn't move by herself . . .

Wufei soon had control of everyone in the room, and although their movements were jerky at first, he soon began to co-ordinate their attacks which became even more devastating moments later, as he realised he could transfer his knowledge of martial arts to them as well. Heero swept the room once more and glanced out the window. There were no more outside.

"We have to contend with what's left in the room, Trowa, survey outside!"

Trowa nodded, and quickly jumped over the bodies that were piled in the room. He scrambled out of the window, drawing his bow and arrow up quickly. The courtyard was empty, a few of the creatures lay nearby but there appeared to be no more threat to them. He closed his eyes and listened to the wilderness. There was muttering, complaints about broken branches and crushed leaves; some animals told of their fear and relief that the intruders had retreated.

The bell tolled once, drawing his attention. 

Armbrust and the other angels stood there. Each of them now looking as the pilots had when they were at the beginning of Operation Meteor. Trowa jogged over to his angel and raised an eyebrow. Armbrust nodded, "The danger has passed . . ." 

Trowa nodded and stepped back, "Will you be here afterward?"

"No . . . you will need to rest." Armbrust stepped forward and ran his hand over the top of the bow, checking its tightness, "Have your friends leave the weapons by the gate, we shall collect them." He glanced over at the First House as a crack of thunder rolled above and Duo's magic flash again. Trowa nodded once more and ran back to the house, leaving the angels behind him.

In the First House, Duo stumbled slightly, light headed from the use of so much power in one day. 

He growled as tiredness rolled into him, and his mother, his own mother was taking hits from sneering, water logged OZ submarine pilot. "I've had all I can take from this!" He snarled, he raised his scythe and slammed it against the floor, "ENOUGH!! I COMMAND YOU TO. . . TO . . ." he closed his eyes, and focused purely on the threatening creatures. 

Heero felt a chill in the air as Shinigami awakened in his friend. 

Lightning and thunder crashed together, rumbling dark fury as Duo's deep violet eyes snapped opened and crackled with magic, his fringe starting to float as if space itself floated around him and worked its spell of weightlessness upon him as he slammed his staff down again, "I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE NOW!!" The boy tipped his head back and hollered, "I WANT YOU TO STAY DEAD!!"

Wufei closed his eyes and quietly commanded all those under his influence to fall asleep. Zechs struggled against his mental bonds, before succumbing and slumping to the ground. Trowa climbed back through the window, in time to see all the dead creatures burst into black and violet flame and disintegrate into nothing but choking black ash. Heero stepped back, and lowered his weapon. "It's over . . ." he sighed heavily and sank to his knees. "Is everyone okay?"

Wufei nodded slowly, as Trowa yawned. Duo stumbled to Heero's side and knelt. "I'm going to have to go and get them . . ." 

There was a crunch of glass as Ogama climbed into the room. He stood by Trowa and nodded, "I will assist you in this." He stepped over Odin's slumped body gingerly, and reached out to take Duo's hand. He glanced back at Wufei, and smiled slightly, "Congratulations."

Wufei blinked as his own angel stepped in. Konbo observed the scene, "So many all at once . . . I wasn't expecting it." He looked critically at Wufei, "The fourth level of magic has been reached, Wufei, this is tenacity. Your resolve probably saved your wife's life."

"We've lost."

. . . this is but, a minor flexing of our ability . . .

Urami sighed, and paced to the massive window again. Staring out, Urami could see the stars still as coldly beautiful as ever. Dark blue eyes shifted focus, and Urami stared at his own reflection.

What are you staring at . . .?

The Other asked, in almost mocking curiosity. Urami didn't answer, merely stared at the gaunt figure that stared back disinterestedly. In a former life, this boy was a Japanese-American, raised on the mean streets of L2. His dark hair fell untidily over incredible dark blue eyes. He clenched his jaw, and glared as the Other continued.

The cruel void of space . . . that stole everything from you. . .

Urami turned away. His black boots echoing loudly on the cold steel walk way.

. . . or the image of a lost boy, who's past means nothing anymore?

Barton glanced up at the upper levels of the Colony's spaceport. Construction work on their soldiers' warships had begun, finally, the inevitable war was in sight. He stared as the Urami looked down on them unemotionally. The Urami was their true leader; Barton merely was a 2nd in command. That was fine with him, as his only desire in this universe was to track down the son of a bitch that had stolen his name, his life, his everything. All he wanted was to kill Doktor S for betraying him, and to find the other that called himself 'Trowa Barton'.

He glanced over at Quinze. Quinze was a very good organiser, nothing pretty to look at but the man was capable of great organisational skills. Barton knew the old man was furious at the Gundam Scientists for betraying him, and making Operation Meteor fail. Quinze wanted them dead, and he wanted the boy who had caused the Gundam pilots to get past the mobile doll system to be killed as well. He blamed the boy viciously, and like Barton had decided that the boy would die only by his hands. 

Rowan Maxwell, the priest that had raised the second pilot, was an odd character. He was definitely insane, not only had he discovered that his whole life had been dedicated to a god that didn't exist and striven to go to a place that didn't seem to exist but the boy he had raised with the hopes of turning into a priest had become one of the most violent fighters in the wars. The sheer number of soldiers amongst their ranks who could claim to have been slaughtered by Shinigami fuelled his rage. The hypocrisy of his rage failed to impress upon him, as all their vendettas failed to do. . .  his thoughts slid away from that notion like water, unable to hold it.

Alex and Mueller, while both very intelligent men, were both far too full of themselves. Their arrogance was no doubt the key to the fact had no doubt precipitated their earlier deaths. Mueller was determined to track down Zechs and kill him, while Alex – the slightly more arrogant, and the more intelligent of the two – wanted to prove himself against a higher yard stick. He wanted to fight the fifth Gundam pilot. The Dragon Gundam was greatly feared by many OZ soldiers, and Alex wanted to test his mettle.

Many people had a grudge against the first pilot of Gundam, but no one had come forward to claim him. Instinctively, it was known that Urami – even if no one but Barton knew about him – was the only one who would face Heero Yuy in the final battle. 

The final battle weighed heavily on everyone's minds; he could feel it in the air, as the smell of blood lust festered in the small colony ship's poor excuse for a ventilation system. Tubarov was eager; he found that he was being given the ability to fix up every minion solider with chips, implanted into their brains. It was something he raved about, and no doubt, had any of these minion soldiers been truly alive they would have suffered as Tubarov made experiment after experiment. Around thirty of the undead soldiers had been pulled to pieces, poked, prodded, probed as Tubarov searched for a way to control them en masse. He wanted to create his mobile doll system in humans, turn them into the perfect fighting force, even better than the mobile dolls. This was because when they descended on Earth after the Sesshou cannon had been fired, then having defeated the knights, they would overwhelm any remaining forces with Tubarov's Neo-Mobile Doll System.

Barton looked up at the upper levels again, the Urami had gone again.

"MISS DARLIAN!! MISS DARLIAN!! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY THE LOCATION OF THE GUNDAM PILOTS CANNOT BE REVEALED AT THIS TIME?!"

"ARE THEY REALLY TRAINING TO SAVE US?! WHY CAN'T WE TALK TO THEM IN PERSON?"

"MINISTER!! MINISTER!! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HAVING TO TRUST A MYTH?!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT WE ARE ABANDONING THE EARTH?!"

"MINISTER DARLIAN, CAN YOU LOOK THIS WAY?! MINISTER DARLIAN!!"

Relena breathed a sigh of relief as Pargen closed the door. She looked at her father as he reached over and grabbed her hand. He smiled encouragingly as Dorothy Catalonia and Pargen closed the doors and sat in the front seats. Dorothy swivelled around as the car swiftly pulled away from the gaggles of reporters. "The meeting was a success, Miss Relena!" Dorothy smiled brightly and held up her documents, "That's more funding and resources heading to the factories once more! They will find that we are very hard fish, with biting sharp teeth, to catch!"

Relena nodded tiredly, and looked out the window. Five months and a half had past since they had found out about the Dark Chi. Scientists were worrying about the mass blotting out their stars, just beyond the rings of Saturn and getting closer every day. The mass was beginning to be visible to the people on Earth already, and the media were not helping things by trying to spread mass panic. Relena fought them every day, fighting the newspaper mongrels, trying to get them to see sense on the matter, that their newspaper ratings were not as important as preventing people killing each other for places on ships that were being built to house everyone. Suggestions that the ships were being built so only a small number could be saved were unproductive and false. The former Gundam Scientists were confident that the escape ships would be completed soon, and that all of the Earth population could be saved. 

Relena stared out of the window as they drove through the countryside; the beauty of Earth struck her more than ever now. How could humanity bear to leave this wonderful planet forever? 

"Heero . . ." she murmured, "Please . . . save our world . . ."

Une stared down on a sight she never thought she would see again. Soldiers ready to fight. While the escape ships were being built, it was generally understood that Humanity would not leave the planet without a fight. Thousands of former soldiers had joined the forces, the Preventers, and were now being rushed through training. The small colony ship that the dark chi's soldiers were being transported on was estimated to hold anything between a thousand to five thousand people. It was about half the size of L4, but larger than L2. Une was determined to be prepared and drives to recruitment were being stepped up. After the Mariemaia wars, people were a little more passionate about protecting their own futures, and not relying solely on the Gundam Pilots to save them. After all, they were only five, and fallible – something people had only recently realised. Treize was very impressed by these attitudes, and Une could see in his eyes as he took the time to stare down at these people, and when he was out trying to gather men and women to the battle, she could see in his eyes the almost overwhelming pride and relief that his life had not be taken in vain. That the message that he'd always tried to get across in life had been understood after his death. 

Yet still Une felt a deep sadness that they were taking up arms again, that once more Humanity would be fighting . . . true, not against themselves, not tearing their own species apart for no reason, but still they were fighting, men and women were being taught how to fire a gun again. The dead who had come back, and had been strong enough to resist the call of the Dark Chi, moved with almost guilt as they taught people who'd forgotten how to handle a weapon, where to shoot to cause the most damage. Across the world there were a few attacks, mostly minor spats where the undead who couldn't resist the call of the Dark Chi tried to kill and maim, tried to prevent the advancements the living were making, but overall this failed. Une turned from the window; Treize was working at his half of the desk they shared. Otto and Walker were helping Sally Po by training people in their own fields. Duo's good friend Hilde had arrived from the colonies, and insisted on helping in any way she could. Une had decided to make her the communications officer between the knights and the Preventers, keeping track of all the information and updates, so Une could concentrate on organising everything. It was a harrowing experience. These people had put aside their taste for war, and now had to face such a horrifying prospect once more. The destruction of their home.

Zechs and Noin kept her updated with the Knights' progress and she expected their next update soon. There had been some reports of a hurricane over the location of their camp in the last hour, and this worried Une. She hoped that the knights and their families were okay.   

"Lady . . ." 

Une swallowed and stared at Treize as he stood, and walked around the desk. He opened his arms to her, and wrapped them around her. "Lady . . . do not fear too much . . ." he stared out the window behind her, the beautiful blue sky with pure white clouds rolling slowly by. "The brave hearted people who have saved us before . . . will come through for us once more."

Une closed her eyes, and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. 

"Treize-sama . . ."

"Have you seen the blueprints for section S. T. four seven?"

Instructor H lifted a pile of papers, and peered under them. He shook his head; "Try the green folders, failing that print off another copy." 

Doktor S slid back into his seat and called up the prints, "I want to see if we can strengthen the structural support systems." He sighed and clicked through the plans. He sighed and lifted his coffee, "Where's J and Howard?"

H glanced up briefly, the loading bays and the factory floor, "Why?"

"Curious."

"Of course." H nodded, "It's been fifteen years . . . I suppose they will never put their differences aside . . ." 

Doktor S sighed and tapped through more plans. "I guess." He paused again, and peered past the screen, "Are you still angry?"

"I don't know." Hamerada answered truthfully, "What about you, Schwartz?"

The scientist touched his metal nose, "I feel . . . something between anger and sadness . . . perhaps this is grief . . ." he raised his cup again and sighed, "It's been fifteen years and yet . . ." 

"It still feels like yesterday." The two looked up as G hobbled over, the old man smiled, and pulled a chair over. "Re-opening old wounds gentlemen?" G sniffed, "Not a good idea, my fellows." Hamerada chuckled quietly, as Schwartz shook his head. Gerald reached into his coffee-stained lab coat, and pulled out three folded, crumpled pictures. He carefully unfolded each, and spread the photographs out on the desk. The pictures were falling apart, white creases lined it, and one corner had ripped. Yet the faded colours and crumpled edges did nothing to lessen the memories. 

A younger Gerald, with less hair, and an unscarred face smiled happily at him. Bouncing on his knee was a little boy, his bright green eyes wide and his mouth opened in a permanent gleeful squeal. Behind them, an OZ captain leant over with his young wife; as the family posed for a quick picture before the little boy was due to attend his first day at school. Gerald's hands shook as he touched his grandchild's frozen face. He glanced at his son's expression frozen forever, the youthful enthusiasm for following his old man into the force. The specials' elite. 

Gerald sighed and glanced at the next one, Iilian caught in a rare moment of peace, staring intently at the huge bubble he was blowing. The small red glitter party bowler hat held onto his head with a white string was comically tilted to one side. It was a beautiful profile of the child, so peaceful when the child did nothing but run around the place, always singing, always making noise. 

Gerald shook his head, his eyes tearing. 

Julian and Ililan occupied the last photo. The last photo . . . Gerald's eyes closed and his fists clenched, it was the last photo he'd ever taken the frozen smiles on their faces, ignorant of the horror that would befall them a few moments later. They walked in a small park, Iilian skating triumphantly on kiddie skates, while Julian and Gerald watched. Gerald could still hear Iilian . . .

//Grandpapa!! Can you do this?! Grandpapa, will the big robots be able to skate like this?!//

Then three shots ran out, one as warning, two as punishment.

Gerald touched the scar on his cheek.  

And all because they refused to build Gundam for OZ.

"They are far more powerful than anticipated."

The Warrior turned from the window. "The Knight of Warriors can control a group of people, albeit weakly, but still enough by the sixth month of training? Unheard of!"

Frowning, Time raised her hand to motion Warrior to lower the tone as Beast paced from the window to Mercy's desk, "Agreed!" Snapped the green giant. He spun, wild weeds growing around his feet and wilting almost as quickly. "They are advancing far too quickly! There is something wrong with these knights!"

"There is nothing wrong." 

The group fell silent as Death stood, she tipped her head up. "While you sleep, I have watched . . . These boys are not average humans . . ." she motioned out the window, "Had it been any other five humans, everything would progress as normal. However . . . we also must consider that the Dark Chi is utilising this world's own technological advancements, it is building a weapon that the Humans feared, and destroyed during their own war . . ." She raised her hand to her chin, "These five have extraordinary abilities and we are used to having to train discipline, and control . . . these five have already lived a life time in discipline, their control is beyond because they were trained to be above normal humans. These knights are the closest we have ever come to finding the True Knights of Earth. . ."

"That is the root of our fear." Agreed Time, she sighed and raised her hand, a small bead of magic gathering there. "They are so powerful . . . if one should turn to the Dark Chi . . ." She sighed again, and clenched her fist. The magic dissipated like fine sand. 

Mercy rose from his desk, "None of the knights have displayed any desire to turn to the Dark Chi . . ." he sighed, "Although after such a short time, it is hard to make such an assumption." 

"But assume we must, if these children are the True Knights of Earth . . ."

"Beast." Time lowered herself to the ground, her golden bells on her embroidered slippers tinkling with her every movement as she approached the taller being. She walked up to him, and tipped her head back as she stared up at him. The green giant was shaking with suppressed anger, his jade green eyes flaring with irritation. She had no doubt, if she was any of the others, Beast would have struck out at them. Time and Beast were too close for that, yet the threat rumbled darkly in his eyes. "Beast . . ." she murmured as she approached him closer still. 

He glared at her, tense as if he was trying to figure out if he wanted to pull Time closer to him or push her away. With an explosive mental sigh, he grabbed her, and pulled her to his chest. 

Time smiled and closed her eyes, as his rough handling gave way to tenderness. She felt him press his chin on the top of her head, and his long, muscled arms encircle her protectively, wrapping around her like leaves would a delicate new bud. "Time . . ." his voice murmured, for only her to hear, "You trust me too much . . ."

"And you trust too little . . ." she shifted her head so she could look up at the gentle giant, "Trust me . . . trust Quatre . . . trust the humans on the eve of this new battle . . ."

She closed her eyes, as his long fingered, furry palm stroked down the side of her face. 

"My love . . ." she whispered softly, "Do nothing but trust these young humans . . ."

-----------------------------

And Now it's time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Okay, first! I must show you this link and say thank you very, very, very, very, very much to Xiaobai for doing this wonderful piece of fanart! The first for this fanfic . . . no, wait, that's a lie, Bluegoo has drawn Armbrust's real form before, well, anyway, the first piece of fanart for this fanfic that's on the internet! Please, please go here!

DrM: Isn't she beautiful?! Wow! Anyway, if you have any comments about her, please address them to Xiaobai and I will post them all on the next chapter's A/N's as unfortunately I can't remember if I have Xiaobai's fanart!

Duo: She's scary looking. . . but seriously cool!

DrM: [grins] I know! I love it!! Anyway, everyone, please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter, of the pick and the colour of Duo's underpants!

Duo: WHAT?!


	27. Retreat

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I do however lay claim to Ensign Saratone *again*, and I use him here purely as a replacement for your average Nameless OZ Minion. Other Characters I lay claim to are Faye Bloom, the wizened old man, Chang Xiao Fao Lan, and the Angels. 

Let's just say . . . when my writer's block breaks, it's like a dam breaking . . . [shakes head slowly and winces]

Parings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 6X9, 13xUne, OdinxHelen and hints of DxR and JxG – I know, I know, nobody wants to imagine it, but I kinda think it's fairly cute . . .

Okay, that's the legal stuff out the way!!

Please ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!! 

Also, thanks to my beloved **Bluegoo** for her ever wonderful betareading, I thank her for the many hours that she has put in with me on this one, be it correcting my terrible grammar and spelling, or listening to me mumbling large chunks of it down the phone to her . . . You're great, Blue!! Even if you are Commander and Chief of the Apostrophe Gestapo . . . 

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Retreat**

Okay, I need lemon. You need lemon. Bluegoo, no matter how much she protests, needs lemon. Clow'd9 needs lemon. The world needs lemon. Lemonade needs lemon. Cucumber Faye –if she knew what it was- probably needs lemon. So I'm gonna take a moment out of the plot, and move along the personal relationships again. Both hetero and yaoi pairings so there's something for everyone!! And who says I'm not an equal opportunities writer . . . [winks] don't worry, all you Relena-fans, your good lady remains ever pure . . . [grins] and if you are like me, then also don't worry, the ugly little bitch keeps her kit on!! [chuckles at reader's huge sigh of relief] 

Mind you, I think I am getting scared, the bit with Relena I actually enjoyed writing . . . I think I'm warming up to Relena and Dorothy pairings . . . hmm, it would keep Relena off Heero's back ne?****

[Removed Warning, Am in Better Mood. Don't like Yaoi? Chapter's not for you.] 

[Also: French Fille – Your review for this chapter hurt. Really hurt. I know I asked for constructive crits, but that review wasn't constructive at all, it just plain hurt. I'm sorry if you expect this to be professional, but this is actually a chapter I'm really close to.]

[Also, Typos and Grammar are my bad, forgot to send this for beta this week. It will be beta-ed for next week when this chapter will be replaced. No changes will be made to over all plot. Thank you for your patience.]

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Retreat**

Hours . . . days . . . finally, two weeks passed . . .

Helen looked in on her son, and his best friend. They lay together in the same futon, completely dead to the world. She was afraid that they had died, and often looked in on them. Affectionately keeping them clean and warm, Helen and Odin cared for both boys as they slept off the effects of that battle. Helen sighed as she cleaned the sleep crusts from Heero's eyes, the Japanese boy's long black lashes trembles slightly at the press of cold water, but he didn't wake. The Angels came frequently, checking on their progress, and it wasn't unusual for Helen to walk past the room at night and see Ogama kneeling beside Duo, patiently combing and brushing Duo's hair. Ogama always kept his hair down, the long auburn hair making him seem very feminine. It was almost hard to mistake him for Duo.

The first time he had come to the house, unannounced one wet and windy night, Helen had almost died of fear and shock. Her screams had awoken everyone but the knights. Ogama had appeared in his full cloak, with his hair hidden, and his hood up. He stood staring down at Duo, with one gloved hand clenched around Duo's weapon. It took the angel a long time to calm everyone down long enough to convince them he was not the Grim Reaper despite his appearance. 

From then on, even though Ogama disliked travelling without his hood up, the angel was careful not to appear like that. Helen had learnt a lot about him, from their midnight chats. It was clear that the image, the myth and the belief of the Grim Reaper had been derived from Ogama. The Angel admitted that he, unlike the others, preferred to keep an eye on humanity, so that the Angels would understand them, if the species underwent a massive moral, evolutionary, or political change, or even had managed to wipe themselves out completely. And so, the angel was prone to travelling sometimes, keeping an eye on some battles from afar. 

Despite his cold persona, his tendency to lose his patience easily, Helen found that Ogama was actually a very caring person, who preferred to keep his emotions to himself. 

While Ogama visited during the night, Katana visited during the day. 

Odin discovered this one day, while he came to check on his son and Duo. Katana was sat in the windowsill, reading a small book. He glanced up, and for a moment, Odin had thought Heero had woken up. Katana smiled gently, "Konnichiwa, Lowe-san. . ."

"Katana-san?"

"Hai desu." Katana turned out of the seat and placed the book down, "it's a pleasure to meet you, your son is a wonderful student."

Odin nodded, his Japanese still a little rusty, but useable as the two conversed in the language. Katana had a nice, amiable personality and a sharp wit about him; Odin imagined that Heero would have been the same way if he'd grown up in a normal environment. The angel liked to sit in the sunlight, his white wings suspending him in the air. Odin wondered, if the Angel was aware that he almost convinced that - aside from Helen - Angels really did exist.

After the attack, the boys had fallen deeply asleep. Very deeply asleep. Faye and Quatrine looked after they sons in the same way Odin and Helen did, Rashid often came in as well, and had long conversations with Jikan in Arabic. Jikan was a quietly intelligent person; he liked to tease Armbrust when the two visited. They always visited together, and were evidently very close to each other, just like Trowa and Quatre were. Rashid looked at the way Trowa and Quatre held each other in their sleep and frowned deeply. He wasn't comfortable with the idea that Quatre may have fallen for this unknown. He hadn't been comfortable with the idea since the day this Unknown pilot had attacked Quatre, even so they had saved him. Rashid would have preferred that, if Quatre had to take a male mate, then Quatre could have found someone within the Mangrac Corps, at least then, Rashid could have been certain that the man would be treated right. Quatrine accused him of fussing like a father, but since Quatre had started to prove his mettle, Rashid did almost feel like a father and didn't want to see this young prince harmed for anything. 

This didn't offend Faye, because she could see how her son felt about his small lover. Trowa had stayed awake as Duo brought back Quatre from the wherever he'd taken them all. He'd grabbed a hold of the smaller boy, and held him, until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. Armbrust was a very quiet angel; often not speaking to anyone for long stretches of time. He would look in on Trowa for a few minutes, then go to work the fields with Faye and whoever else was out. He ensured that the plants were grown well, and that the animals were still being kept in good health. He was a terse, quiet person, whose respect was hard to earn. His piorities were clearly the Earth, and her natural children first, and he considered Humans to be mere servants of the Earth. 

Konbo visited every three days, and spent the day by Wufei's side. He kept good company with Fao and Meirin, and talked with them a lot in mandarin. His patience was short, but he also had a strange sense of humour. Of all the angels, even though they all had strange senses of humour, Konbo's was perhaps the weirdest. He found facets of human behaviour hard to understand, and found some of the humans' rituals strange, yet still was intrigued by them. He also spoke with others in the camp, liking to speak with Noin and Zechs sometime. He liked to learn about Humanity's past, interested in what battles had occurred within the last few centuries. He was, perhaps, the most human of the angels, concerned with how the humans had progressed over the years. 

Each of the angels had the same verdict, that the knights would sleep until they had recovered from their first major battle.

The third week passed slowly . . .

Noin leant through the window and stared at Quatre and Trowa. The two were still tightly wound around each other, barely moving at all from their positions. Trowa's soft snores floated up, and ever so often Quatre would hum a snatch of a song. However, like any of the others, neither showed any signs of even remotely approaching the surface of consciousness. 

She sighed and glanced over at the well, Zechs was sat on the rim, drinking. 

Noin joined him, and hauled herself onto the wall of the well. "No change I suppose . . ." Zechs murmured, as he passed her the cup. 

"None." She drank slowly, downing the whole cup thirstily. Zechs sighed and nodded, waving as Katana walked though the gate. The white-cloaked angel waved back to him and made his way over to the Forth House. "Noin, if what we saw is their power . . ." Zechs nodded slowly, "Then I don't think we have much to worry about . . . I spoke to Odin yesterday . . ." Noin nodded as she listened and glanced over at Rashid as the man carried a basket of fruit into the second house. Zechs dipped the cup into the bucket again and drew out some more water, "He said that Katana thinks that the knights have achieved half of their potential powers now . . . there was some worry, that they are far more powerful than the angels first thought but . . ." he tipped his head back and stared at the sky, "But they are Gundam . . ." 

Noin tipped her head back and looked up at the fathomless blue sky, the beautiful reminder of the layers of protection the Earth offered to her small inhabitants from the harsh, cold, airless space. 

". . . and Gundam has never failed us before . . ."

Soft lips pressed against his . . . 

Gentle humming . . . 

A cool cloth covered his eyes, a warm, damp towel ran down his body . . . 

He groaned, as his mind surfaced. 

The humming paused, and the bed he lay in dipped. A warm body pressed close to his, making him aware of his complete nudity. A small hand stole across his chest; nimble fingers traced his collarbones. Soft lips pressed against his neck lovingly. He groaned again, his throat parched. The bed moved again, and a hand helped him to sit up, while pillows were placed to support him. Warmth left his side for a moment, and returned pressing a cold glass against his lips. He sipped slowly, as the humming began again. 

He held up his hand when he had had enough, and the glass was set on the table with a muted chink. 

His body felt a little exhausted still, but he'd had enough sleep. He could feel a few bruises, and cuts that had been cleaned and bandaged. He heard the towel dipped into the water, and the dripping as it was wrung out. He hissed slightly when it pressed against a bruised side, but didn't complain. 

"Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the blue of the cloth on his eyes, "Nataku?"

"Of course . . ." Meirin's voice, once a shrill, girlish sound, that used to irritate him, sounded now so much like a beautiful song. She chuckled, and he could imagine her soft smile as she whispered, "How many other women do you have that bathe you in bed, my husband?"

A smile lit his features, as he slowly raised his hand to remove the cloth. He peered from under one side, the brightness fading, and his vision focusing on his beautiful wife. Meirin's hair was completely loose and pulled so it fell over one shoulder and stayed out of her way, she wore one of his white shirts, and simple underwear. Wufei's throat caught, as she smiled and leant over to pull the cloth away. "Good afternoon . . ." She turned, and grabbed a slice of fruit, "This isn't much, but I didn't expect you to wake today. Eat."

He chewed thoughtfully, "What do you mean by 'today'?"

"The Angels said that you would all sleep for two months at least . . ." 

"Two months!" Wufei exclaimed and sat up, he groaned as his side twinged. "How could they expect it to be so long?"

She shook her head, and pulled the pillows from under him, "Lie down . . ." she hummed for a moment, feeding him some more of her lunch. "It's been a month already, after you defeated the Dark Chi's soldiers, each of you began to fall deeply asleep. Maxwell was the last to do it; he brought back me, Winner and Master Fao. When I arrived back, Yuy was already asleep, and Barton remained conscious long enough to make sure Winner was all right." She smiled, "Do you remember what happened?"

Wufei thought for a moment, brief images of gabbing his wife, holding her tightly flashed in his mind's eye, but other than that. . . he shook his head, "Not much."

"That's to be expected, you were running a high fever and you were delirious." She chuckled, "I love you, Wufei . . . never doubt that."

"What did I say?" Wufei raised an eyebrow, as she picked up a banana and began to peel it.

"Just that you swore that you'd protect me, that you loved me . . ." she clambered onto the bed to kiss him again, the tangy taste of apple and the bitter sweet taste of orange on her tongue. Wufei raised his arching arms and wrapped them tightly around her, pulling her against him. The white shirt had fallen open, and he could feel her bosom soft against him. He answered her quiet moan, while his mind brought a memory up, the first time he'd felt any . . .

_//. . . desire?//_

_Was this desire?_

_//. . .for her?//_

_He raised a thin, black eyebrow, as he casually stared at his new wife. After two months of marriage, the fourteen-year-old Wufei sat on his bed, in the bedroom they shared, while Meirin sat on her own. She was dressed in a long blue and white silk nightie, a surprisingly feminine item of clothing on a girl who preferred to be treated like a boy. Her pale shoulders were exposed, the nightie's back didn't start until about halfway down her back. She was brushing her hair, her back turned to him. Her spine and shoulder blades were defined, and her shortish, rough black hair was pulled up as she tied it into a high ponytail._

_He supposed it was desire. _

_Wufei shrugged to himself, he liked to look at her. When she wasn't ranting about justice and honour, of course, and wasn't trying to be such a hardened, provoking tomboy. She still wasn't talking to him, after he'd beaten her in their latest fight and proved to her that despite the fact that he preferred to read, he wasn't some retard in martial arts. _

_He sniffed, and returned to his book._

_Meirin slipped between her sheets, and lay down, still not looking at him, still not saying anything to him._

_He didn't care, of course. Their marriage was only one like a paper lantern, very pretty to look at, and giving the impression of warmth and family honour, but really nothing more than a metal frame, some colourful paper and a small flame. Nothing really more than that. They would be expected to produce a child, of course. Sniffing again, Wufei sighed and slipped his bookmark into his place. He folded his glasses and lay down to sleep, turning off his bedside lamp as he did so._

_He supposed the desire to make such a child would come in later life._

". . . Wufei?"

He blinked as Meirin's features came into focus. "Yes . . .?"

"You zoned out on me." Meirin pulled a face, "Am I really that undesirable?"

Wufei blinked dumbly for a few moments, before he realised where he was. He was half lying on top of his wife, one hand loosely pulling at her hair, and the other on a shoulder. They'd been kissing, and her face was flushed while her lips were slowly beginning to bruise red. Meirin snickered, "Where were you?"

"Thinking . . ." he swallowed and dipped his head to nuzzle between her neck and shoulder, "About how I used to behave toward you."

"Really?" Meirin purred teasingly, as she dragged her fingernails lightly up his back. She was rewarded with a shiver, and a groan from him. She could feel his desire press against her leg and it excited her. She was wary of pushing him too far, though, and engaged him further into the discussion, "What did you think?"

He raised himself onto his elbows and leant over her, "I wish we had gotten along better . . . maybe I wouldn't have been so very angry that I made mistakes. . ." he shook his head, and pulled his hand gently off her shoulder to stroke it down her face. "I would have still missed you though . . ." his dark eyes softened, "I wish I had had this . . ."

She cupped her hand around his cheek, and leant upward to claim a kiss, silly man. Meirin shook her head, "What has happened has happened, but now . . ." she kissed him again, firmly, and pushed him over until she lay above him, "And now . . ." 

Wufei began to smile slightly as Meirin kissed him deeper.

"And now we have each other again . . ." she murmured again, as she felt his hands rub down her side enticingly, "And I plan on staying like this for a very long time. Like a husband and wife should . . ."

"'Til death do us part . . ." promised Wufei solemnly, stared at her very seriously, "Nataku, I will not let you go again . . ." she smiled gratefully, and kissed him. "And I will follow you . . ." Wufei promised her, "no matter where you go."

Meirin blinked and pulled back at this. "Wufei . . ."

Wufei sat up and lay on his side facing her, "I mean it." He raised his hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Leaning toward Meirin, he kissed her lightly. He felt her hands cup his face, and travel down his body. "I love you . . ."

"Oh, Wufei . . ." Meirin opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly, her whole face lit up wonderfully, and Wufei felt the warmth of the smile course through his body. He slowly pushed the white shirt off her shoulders as she kissed him again, whispering softly, "I love you too, my knight . . ." Meirin giggled girlishly, "My knight in shining armour!"

Wufei chuckled, and kissed her a little harder. He was pleased when she responded; he stroked his hand over her rear daringly, and was rewarded with a firm push back. Meirin sighed, as he teasingly dipped his fingers under the rim of her underwear. "Silly man."

"What?" Wufei smirked as he tugged at the elastic subtly, "Just because I'm your husband doesn't mean I can't play. . ."

Meirin grinned impishly as she slid her knee up his thigh, "Then I guess two can play this game."

He tugged again at the elastic, feeling it stretch and watched her face as the material stretched over her skin. He realised that her skin was very soft to the touch, but still very firm. He liked the look on her face, the tensing of her brow, the way her lips pressed together, the look in her eyes, that far away look, filled with fevered yearning, the brown irises disappearing, as her pupils dilated as he pulled, but then . . . he also liked the look on her face when he let go, the way she would almost focus on him, and smile impishly tempting him to repeat it. He moved his hand and slid it along the underside of her thigh as it lay over his own legs. Meirin smiled slightly, as he tickled her under her kneecaps. 

"I guess you're not ticklish . . ." Wufei murmured and lent forward to claim another kiss. He trailed his hand back up the underside of her thigh, rounding her hip, to touch her stomach. His own body responded, when she suddenly sucked in a gasp, and her stomach muscles shuddered suddenly. She gasped, and spread her legs a little wider as her husband dipped his fingers under the waistband of her underwear again.

"Nataku . . ."

Meirin opened her eyes and stared at him, his fingers stilled and he couldn't meet her eyes as he admitted. "I don't want to . . . to hurt you, I don't want to do this if you are not ready . . . I won't do this if you think you'll have regrets . . . Nataku, I love you, I respect you . . . and I never want to let you go."

Meirin smiled at him, and brushed her fingers lower than his were daring on her body, she chuckled at his surprised shivers, and his sharp intake of breath. "Silly man . . ." she whispered, "I want you too . . ." 

"I thought I'd find you here . . ."

The silence of the extremely early hours was almost deafening, the factory was quiet, the night shift were breaking off as the day shift slowly started to get underway. It was the time, just before dawn but after the night, when everything seemed to be nothing more than dull colours, and greys. Relena smiled as she tiptoed toward her best friend. Dorothy Catalonia was fast asleep, slumped by the window and against a potted plant. Her make shift bed the polished floor of the observation deck, her makeshift pillow the cold, dark brown Earthen pot, her blanket a mix of her hair, and her work. The woman was knelt on the floor, her hand still clutched around a pen and her forehead pressed against the thick glass. Three cups sat beside her, two empty and one half filled with cold milky coffee.

Relena smiled softly. "Oh, Dorothy . . . that stuff's so bad for you . . ."

Dorothy looked exhausted, overworked, with dark circles under her eyes, her fine Nordic features pallid. A frown curled her infamously long, elegant eyebrows and her lips were down turned. Her eyes were almost still under her eyelids, denoting her dreamless state. Relena shrugged off her jacket and draped it over her friend, gently smoothing back the long blonde hair and loosening the tight hair band. She gathered the papers and slowly pulled the pen out of Dorothy's grasp. She placed it all over her briefcase and slid down next to the sleeping girl. She turned so she could see out the massive windows, they were almost ready, the massive escape ships, the armies, and according to Hilde, the knights too. Heero and his friends were trying their hardest to save them and here in the West, Dorothy and the rest were pushing harder every day. Relena sighed as she shifted so she could lay her head in Dorothy's lap.

The Foreign Minister didn't care that the floor was probably dirty, that it was hard and would give her so many aches in the morning. She closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep, curling one hand up to capture one of Dorothy's, and the other to curl around the other girl's thigh. She smiled as she fell deeper, warmth spreading in her body despite the cold floor as thin, long, pale fingers twined in her short, cornflower blonde hair. 

"I waited here . . ." Dorothy's voice quiet and soft as she murmured sleepily, ". . . I thought I'd find you here."

The blankets were twisted, and bunched around them tightly, as if trying to mimic their limbs that wound tightly around the other's body. Pale, lightly tanned skin was a perfect counterpart to the darker, life worn flesh. Blonde gold curls sprawled over the delicate, light blue pillow, dark brunette locks stubbornly stuck out, tickling fair skin as the owner shifted his position. A stray lock of this stiff dark brunette hair ruthlessly attacked the fair head's endearing nose, seemingly determined to wake the smaller boy up. The blonde headed boy frowned deeply in his sleep. He had the absurd frustration, the annoying realisation that if he was to get rid of the lock of hair that was tickling his nose before it woke him up, he'd have to wake up enough to send the command to his hand. 

And in realising this, Quatre's mind grumbled as it realised another thing. 

In order to have that thought, it had woken up. It wasn't happy with this realisation, but awake, Quatre was.

He stared blankly at the wooden slate ceiling for a moment, not entirely sure where he was, why he was there, what was the reason behind him being only dressed in his pyjama bottoms and nothing else or indeed why massive clumps of dark brown hair was obscuring his sight. 

He muttered some choice Arabic words, as he closed his eyes again. He'd figure that out later, besides the heavy, yet deliciously warm blanket covering him, was moving again, wrapping itself tight around his body with hands that were teasingly stroking over his skin, smoothing slowly over his slim hips.

Quatre moaned in his sleep, determined not to wake.

The hands stilled for a moment, as the blanket's legs moved to slip between his own. Getting comfortable again, he raised his knees slightly, and spread his legs a little further apart. Half hard, Quatre groaned again as his pelvis made contact with something warm and hard. He shifted slightly to press more of his body against the warm, heavy blanket that covered him. It felt good and it felt comfortable, and he could feel his body become more and more excited. 

The blanket-person-man rubbed hard and slow against him, causing him to groan out again. 

Quatre was now waking to the point when his body realised it was bruised and exhausted, it hurt; yet he didn't want the blanket-man to stop. He raised his hands up the warm strong arms and twined his fingers in the previously offending dark hair. He heard a grunt, a sweet, deep, sexy grunt, that send shivers up his spine and found he wanted give this grunting blanket-man a name. 

But he couldn't do that if he was sleeping, and he really didn't want to wake up. 

Not when blanket-man's teeth nipped at his ear lobe, not when blanket-man's sexy, deep voice grunted again, gasping lustily when he surprised blanket-man by rolling his hips. And definitely not when blanket-man's fingers pulled slowly, teasingly at the drawstrings on his loose pyjama bottoms. 

Quatre's mouth fell open and he began to let out a slow, low moan, wordlessly begging.

Blanket-man paused in his ministrations to chuckle sleepily. "Ruhig . . ." His voice rumbled slightly, broken by slumber-lazy throat muscles, "Ruhig . . . liebe, ruhig bitte. . . Verlangen nach du." 

Quatre frowned as the German blanket-man continued to whisper. What in the hell was he saying? Quatre's eyes opened once more and stared up with a slightly dazed expression as he felt blanket-man shifted a little lower, his fingers definitely exploring virgin territories. Quatre's mind well and truly woke up at this point as his body gleefully informed him of the blanket-man's explorations.

"Wha. . ." Quatre's voice was hoarse at first, he swallowed and spoke louder, "What's going on?!"

Blanket-man groaned, and rolled off him. Quatre blinked as Trowa rolled until he was lying face down in bunched blanket. Quatre blinked and clenched his jaw hard to avoid from making too much noise as he recognised his best friend's features. Trowa groaned again, his eye still showing some signs of bruising, and a red line under his cheekbone, the last reminder of a cut. Long, nimble fingers reached out and latched onto Quatre. This time the blonde boy had to bit his cheek to stop him from yelping, as Trowa dragged Quatre closer. The tall boy was wearing a large pyjama shirt, and boxers. But even through the loose folds of the boxers, Quatre could feel Trowa's arousal as the taller of the two pressed himself against Quatre. 

He was an honest boy, and never liked to lead people on. Quatre's body protested this, reminding him that this was the first time their relationship showed any serious sexual overtones, but still the blonde sighed and began to shake his tall boyfriend. 

"Trowa . . ." he whispered quietly, not entirely sure what time it was, "Trowa, wake up. . ."

"Nein, hoer auf!" Trowa frowned darkly, as he hissed back grumpily, "Ich bin muede! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Scheisse!"

Quatre snickered, he'd never seen Trowa waking as the taller boy always woke before him. And here he was, grumpy as hell, actually growling at him. Quatre shook his lover harder, "Trowa, stop swearing at me!"

"Schiesse. . ." Trowa swore once more, before his eyes creaked open. He stared sourly at Quatre before he actually started to wake up. Blinking slowly with realisation and recognition, Trowa began to blush. "I'm . . ." he stammered, "I'm sorry . . ."

Quatre smiled gently and brushed a lock of hair out of his boyfriend's face, "Don't worry, I only know a few words, and aside from generally swearing twice, I'm sure the rest of it wasn't too bad."

Trowa smiled hesitantly, before claiming a sweet kiss. He shifted slightly away from Quatre, moving so his morning arousal didn't press against him. Quatre sighed into the kiss, but frowned as Trowa moved away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Trowa asked, "I'm just. . ."

"I know . . ." Quatre swallowed, and took Trowa's hand. Taking a deep breath, Quatre pressed Trowa's hand against his body and stared his boyfriend in the eyes, "Me too . . ."

Trowa's jade green eyes shuttered for a moment, "I want you . . ." he admitted, he curled his hand and smiled slightly, as Quatre drew a sharp breath. He leant forward and pressed his lips against the slightly swollen, pale pink lips of his lover. "I want you a lot." 

"Trowa!" Quatre's body shivered, he wrapped his arms around Trowa tighter, and slipped his legs a little higher. "Trowa, please . . ."

The taller, green-eyed boy dipped his head to nip and lick the soft skin just under Quatre's ear, "Do you know what you are asking for?"

"Yes. . . no . . ." Quatre groaned again, and closed his eyes revealing in the feelings Trowa was sparking in him. His lips, his hands, the press of his body, "Everything, yes!"

Trowa snickered, "Are you . . ." he chuckled again, "Are you a virgin?"

Quatre blinked his eyes open and stared at Trowa, "Does it bother you?"

Trowa shook his head, "I've never been with a virgin before . . ." he stroked Quatre's face lightly, "Do you mind that?"

The blonde blushed slightly, "No . . ." he peered at Trowa, "You're not a virgin? But you're only. . ." he paled, "No, I shouldn't—"

"No, you should." Trowa smiled slightly and lifted his fingers, so Quatre could concentrate on him, "It's fairly important to ask me anyway. No, I'm not a virgin." Trowa rolled off Quatre, leaving both a little frustrated and disappointed, but it was a question that needed to be cleared, "I haven't been one since, I . . ." the green eyed boy trailed off, "Since I was around seven. I've had tests and various screenings, and I'm perfectly clear of any—"

"Trowa!"

He looked up as Quatre sat up suddenly, shock written all over his features. His brow crinkled into a deep frown, as Quatre leant forward and pressed his face against Trowa's chest, "How . . . why. . . oh, Trowa!"

Trowa blinked and raised his hands to stroke the back of Quatre's head, "Quatre . . ."

"Who. . . who would do such a thing?" Quatre stared at the darkly tanned skin before his eyes, his heart pounding, and his throat constricting, "Trowa!"

Trowa continued to stroke Quatre's head, "I'm fine, I've had myself checked out, I'm not carrying—"

"That's not what I mean!" Quatre shifted his head so he could stare up at him, "What I mean is, how can you bear for anyone to even come near you . . . seven?! I don't understand!"

"Quatre. . ." Trowa began slowly, "I can carry on because I know that the people who did this to me are dead . . . because I have something else, giving me better memories, better experiences . . . Quatre, you wipe away such nightmares and give me so much." Trowa traced the edge of Quatre's lips, "Besides, my childhood wasn't always so bad . . . just when there were moments too quiet and boring for them."

Quatre closed his eyes, "And they are dead now?"

"Yes . . ." Trowa sighed, "Even my first. . ." he smiled sadly, "My first love . . ."

"Tell me about her."

"Him. His name was Medic."

Quatre shifted closer; raising a hand to slowly trace over Trowa's chest near his face, "Tell me about Medic . . ."

Trowa paused, and smiled sadly, "Medic was the man who taught me German, he was always with our camp, before I had even been found . . . I was eight when he was killed. . . he used to tell me stories, fairytales because he always thought that it was wrong that a child should have no childhood." Trowa paused, and shifted slightly to get comfortable. "I had been very injured when I first met him, and it wasn't very much love at first sight." 

Quatre smiled, "What did he look like . . .?"

"He was small, blonde, and had very beautiful eyes that sparkled with life. He played an old saxophone, and liked to bathe in the natural springs . . ."

_". . . if we survive this siege, Mein kleine namenlos Junge. . ." _

_Medic turned from the tent window, and looked around at the small area he called his hospital. Several of the mercenaries were here because they were too ill to even move. Kleine namenlos Junge, the little boy without a name blinked and looked up from his guns, as Medic stepped over his cleaning surplies to crouch beside him. "You and I shall go to this hot pool I've heard is nearby."_

_Nanashi nodded, and stared after the blonde man as he hummed quietly, treating his patients. He spoke with a soft baritone, German-accented voice to the nurse, a weary looking old woman. Nanashi came here when he had no better place to be, he delighted in the hair ruffles and the petting as he sat beside Medic's desk/workbench, and the blonde worked hard. _

_His musical humming a gentle lull to nanashi's senses._

_When the siege was over, and the few who'd managed to escape came back to the burning base, nanashi – part of the team who'd used the battered mobile suits to attack the federation, and now was returning – immediately sought out Medic, and was with the blonde as news came that the Federation was coming back and they were moving out immediately. _

_Medic – who could never allow a living person fall into the hands of the enemy – refuse to move out until all his patients were taken out. The captain, a man who considered those to weak to fight a liability, refused to spend time moving people who couldn't help themselves._

_Nanashi was torn between the man he come to love dearly, and the man who was his surrogate father, his captain. In the end, the nameless boy decided to stay long enough to help Medic drug, and poison the people who couldn't escape. The old nurse and medic were just finishing, when the Federation stormed the small base._

_Medic grabbed nanashi by the arm, and pushed him into a small medicine cabinet. "Stay here!" Hissed the blonde desperately, his use of German underlying his fear and desperation, "Bitte, Mein kleine namenlos Junge, blieben!"_

_The nameless boy knew he should have done as he was told, but he reached out and grabbed Medic's blood stained collar in a silent plea for the man to stay. Medic's beautiful eyes filled with tears, as he pried the tiny boy's hand off his collar, "I'm sorry . . . I want you to survive . . ." _

_"Ich . . . Lueg mich nicht an!" nanashi frowned deeply, as he spoke in the only language anyone had ever bother to teach him to speak, "lassen mir nicht."_

_"I must leave you . . . I won't let them take you away . . ." A tear spilt from Medic's eye, as the blonde kissed the small clenched knuckles, "I love you, kleine liebe Junge, I love you."_

_"Lassen mir nicht *bitte*!!"_

_Medic blinked, more tears falling down his ruddy cheeks as he pulled his dark green scarf from around his neck and wound it tightly around the nameless boy's neck, "Hide here, don't make a sound, when they've gone, then try to escape . . ." Medic leant forward, as the shouts grew closer still, he pressed his lips tightly against nanashi's small, trembling ones. "I love you . . . when I too escape, I'll come and find you . . . I'll come and find you . . . this life or the next, I will find you!"_

_"Bitte!! Lassen mir nicht!"_

_The shouts were outside the tent, and medic pushed nanashi back, closing the door so only a sliver of light entered. Nanashi sat back, hiding as Federation officers entered and found a tent full of dead mercenaries, the old nurse and Medic. _

_The nameless boy flinched as the captain of the enemy began to demand that the other mercenaries come out of hiding. He moved forward a little, careful not to make any noise, and watched as the federation solders shot each bed, every dead mercenary in the head. He watched as the old nurse and Medic were thrown to their knees before the federation captain, and he demanded once more that the fictitious mercenaries come out. He almost did, until the captain – fed up with a lack of a response from people who obviously weren't there, and now feeling more foolish – shot the old woman in the back of the head. Medic's pale cheek was splattered with blood as the captain shouted at him once more, demanding to know if there was anyone else there in the tent. Medic's eyes didn't flicker in nanashi's direction as he calmly told the captain, that no, there was no one else here._

_His beautiful eyes didn't blink, even when he heard the captain move behind him, and loudly cock his gun._

_The nameless boy blinked as he felt something unbearably hot and wet roll down his cheek, as only when the captain squeezed the trigger softly, and the gun's hammer slowly clicked back, that only then did medic's eyes quickly flicker in the nameless boy's direction, and a look of pure regret filled the man's features._

_Nanashi stayed in the cabinet until the war machines of the federation rumbled away . . . finally, after four hours, when the captain gave up, and nanashi had been staring at the dead body of his first true love, whispering one plea over and over, "Lassen mir nicht bitte . . . don't leave me . . . please don't leave me . . ."_

"Oh Trowa . . ."

The once nameless boy blinked, and stared at beautiful, tear-filled eyes. Quatre sniffed lightly, and leant forward, "I love you." He kissed Trowa tenderly, "I love you, Trowa, I love you."

Trowa blinked slowly, aware that his cheek was damp, and he could taste salt. He held Quatre tightly, as the blonde showered him with love and kisses. "I love you!" Quatre declared fiercely, "I would never hurt you intentionally ever again!" He panted slightly, as he resumed his kisses. Closing his eyes tightly, Quatre seemed determined to kiss away Trowa's nameless past. 

Quatre's desperate kisses, his small fingers - rough on one hand from playing the violin – trailed over his skin. He closed his eyes, as the desperation melted away and the desire returned, more resolutely than before. Trowa pushed Quatre over, laying on him, and feeling the sweet blonde below him breath heavily with emotion, "Quatre . . ." Trowa whispered, "lassen mir nicht, bitte . . . nie wieder, lassen mir nicht . . ."

The afternoon sun poured in on the two, as they passionately delighted in discovering each other's body for the first time.

The warm water sloshed quietly as Odin lowered himself into the pool. The hot water spring bubbled and trickled into the pool quietly, the wildlife chirped silently around him as he relaxed. His back had been killing him from all the extra hours he'd put in with repairing the damage to the first house. He and Helen had decided to leave the boys for now, Duo having had woken up the day before yesterday. Helen was so relieved that he'd finally come round, there was surprise because the angels had said it would be at least a few more weeks before the boys were due to wake up from their unusual slumber. 

"Comfortable?"

Odin tipped his head back until he could see the upside down features of Helen Maxwell. 

"Yup." He grinned, and sank down a little lower. He wiggled his bushy dark blonde eyebrows suggestively, "I'd be a lot more comfortable if say . . . oh, I don't know . . . you got in with me . . . see . . ." he raised his arm to demonstrate, "My arm needs a little exercise, in the elbow, and a little weigh against this bicep wouldn't hurt either . . . very relaxing . . ."

"Well." Helen got up and brushed her hands off, "There's still a little more work left on the First House, and I'm sure Rashid would be thrilled if you helped him carry the hay bundles tomorrow . . ."

"Ha, ha, ha . . . Odin Lowe is no man's packhorse!" Odin deadpanned, he sighed and rolled over as he watched the younger woman walk around the pool. Her ankles, bare of socks and shoes, flashing teasingly from under her long blue dress. He sighed and grumbled to himself testily, "Why does the woman of my dreams have to be a nun . . .?" 

Helen smiled as she cocked her head, and asked innocently, "What was that, Mr. Lowe?"

"Nothing, Miss Maxwell. . ." Odin replied in his best schoolboy impression. He swam over to her as she reached the other side of the pool and sat on the outcropping of rocks, dangling her pale feet into the clear water. Odin daringly grabbed an ankle and smoothed his hand slowly up the underside of her chin. 

"Odin. . ." Helen murmured warningly.

He smiled irritatingly, "For the Virgin Mary . . ." he met her eyes, with another suggestive wiggle of bushy blonde eyebrows, "You sure have nice legs . . ." he lifted a small part of her skirt to peer at her chins and ankles, "Very nice legs. . ."

Helen giggled quietly and batted his hand away, "Shoo fly, shoo." She stuck her tongue out at him as he planted both of his hands down either side of her, and hauled himself up. Odin rubbed his nose against hers, as he chuckled, "Now I'm a measly fly, am I? Buuuuzzzzzzz. . ." 

"Yuck! That tickles!" Helen pushed her hands against his chest, as he licked her nose lightly. It made her very aware suddenly that the man was wearing nothing but his underwear, and of his very close proximity. Helen swallowed and dipped her eyes from his gaze, then looked up as she realised he was aroused as well. 

"Odin . . ."

He kissed her lightly, on the cheek. "I know . . . your beliefs won't let me push this, but I love you, Helen. . . I think you should know that now." He lowered himself away from her and swam around the pool until his excitement abated. He swam back to her side, and leant back against the stonewall. Helen sighed and twined her hand in his dark blonde hair, "I'm sorry . . . but I . . ."

"I understand, Helen." Odin turned to her again, and reached up to capture her hand, "I love you because you're not like any woman I've ever met before . . ." he dipped his head, to lie his cheek against her warm thighs and stared at the small water fall, "And I never wanna let you go . . . Helen, I'll protect you when this thing comes for our boys, I promised Duo that much, and I'll promise you now."

Helen felt a warm feeling blossom in her chest. She felt her cheeks redden and burn, and instinctively clenched her thighs together. She smoothed her hands down his head, neck and down his back as she lent forward to kiss the small hard piece of bone that connected his spine to his neck. 

Odin closed his eyes, as he felt her lean over, her breasts cushioning his head as she curled around him. He was warm, and safe with the woman he'd give his life for. His hands left the ground and curled around her legs, resting lightly on the small of her back. He could feel her heart thumping in his ear, her uneven breathing as her chest fought the alternating urges to press against him, make him aware of the harden nubs of her nipples, or pull back away from him, and hide her desire for him. The fact she instinctively clenched her thighs was clear to him, as the muscles rippled under his cheek. 

Odin sighed, "I could stay like this for a long time, Helen . . ."

He didn't miss her quiet admission.

"Me too."

Someone squeezed his hand.

Cobalt blue eyes slid open, and Heero stared at Duo for a long moment. The other boy was sat on the edge of the futon, his eyes closed and turned to the window. The warm, dying gold sunlight reflected beautifully off Duo's profile and his hair. He held Heero's hand in his lap, squeezing it lightly every few moments. 

"Duo . . . what are you doing?"

"Reflecting on how nice the sun can feel on your face . . . one thing I actually enjoyed about living on the streets was those few peaceful moments when you completely forgot all your troubles . . . everything, not even the fact your belly was empty could bring you down from that feeling when the sun just hits you in the face and you just warm right up . . ." Duo opened his own lilac eyes slowly, and turned his head toward Heero, ". . . I thought you'd never wake . . . I was worried." He smiled, a small relieved smile as he brought Heero's hand up, "I've awoken as Shinigami, Heero . . . I can use my powers now." Heero tried to sit up, finding aches rack his body. "Don't try to sit up just yet . . ." Duo murmured, his voice very quiet, filled with understanding. "We've woken up earlier than the Angels can believe, and our bodies are still recovering."

"How . . ." Heero began as Duo finally turned his body toward him completely and pushed his friend back down. Heero laid his head back on the pillow and stared at Duo, "How did you disappear?"

"I don't know entirely what happened . . . and I'm not sure I understand . . ." Duo smiled, "But . . ." calm broke, the spell of seriousness cleared as Duo's features lit up, "I can travel between dimensions and I can read peoples thoughts . . . it's really weird . . . I've been trying it out since I woke up a few days ago . . ." 

Heero smiled slightly, //you've got telepathy?// he didn't change his expression, and nodded to Duo. 

. . . cute, ya trying to test me . . .

Heero flinched as Duo smirked, and spoke in his mind. . . . Have I passing your test? . . . Heero flinched again, as Duo folded his arms and 'asked' patiently. Duo snickered aloud, and smiled widely, "I know, it's really freaky . . . Mom doesn't like it, so she's asked me not to do it to her without asking her first." He chuckled, "I'm gonna drive you guys crazy . . . I mean, even if you put your hand over my mouth . . ." he slid his own hand over his mouth, and continued, I can just keep talking like this

Heero chuckled quietly, "It's not that bad . . . are we all going to be capable of this?"

Duo shook his head, "No . . . the ability switches every different generation of knight." He shrugged and glanced out the window again, the sunset now turning red. "It just happens to be me . . ." he sighed, "Anyway . . . just before I switched dimension, I heard everyone's thoughts . . . and I had the Vision . . . the same vision as you and Trowa have had . . . although mine ran a little differently."

"How so?"

"When I asked your name, I was in Purgatory . . . it's one of the realities I can go to, it's where I took Quatre, and the others . . ." he frowned, "There was two versions of you, and for some weird reason I got the feeling I was supposed to choose one of you. For what, I don't know . . . but then I was in the desert again, and Trowa nodded when I asked that . . ." Duo frowned even deeper, "And then I woke up and found myself in purgatory . . . I was there for much longer than I was missing, though."

Heero sighed, and sat up, "what do you mean?"

"Ogama . . . I saw her there, her real form . . . told me that Purgatory was one place where even time wasn't able to control. It was full of ice, but wasn't cold . . . it felt like it was crowded yet it was empty . . . and then there was the girl and her dog . . ."

Duo blinked as Heero's hand clenched suddenly.

"What?"

Heero swallowed, "The flower in your hair, you got it from her . . .?"

Duo nodded, "I spoke to her, she gave it to me . . . Heero . . ." Duo blinked slowly, "Are you the boy in the park . . .?" Heero's mouth fell open, and he suddenly began to pale. His breathing increased, as he stared at Duo. For the first time, since meeting the pilot, Duo actually saw real fear steal across the introverted pilot's features. "Heero?"

"Y-yes," Heero stammered, "I couldn't find her, I killed her, and I couldn't find her . . . I could only find Mary, her pet puppy . . . I-I tried to give her—"

"A proper burial." Duo's eyes softened as he shuffled closer to Heero, "Heero, it's okay, she understands . . . she asked me to tell you, that she forgives you for it, that she's sorry you got into so much trouble, and that it was very kind of you to bury her dog . . ." 

Duo raised a hand and stroked the side of Heero's face as the blue-eyed boy swallowed and closed his eyes. "I never even knew her name . . ." 

"Mercy Hope . . ." Duo murmured, "Her name was Mercy Hope . . . she had been waiting in Purgatory for a chance to tell you that . . . she would like you to start forgiving yourself for it."

"I can't, I failed my mission and I killed her . . ." Heero opened his eyes and anger flashed hotly in their dark blue depths. "I killed an innocent!"

"But you've saved millions since . . ." Duo reached forward and pulled Heero into an embrace. They sat on the futon like that, until the sun finally set, and moon rose. Heero sighed, as he lay back with Duo in his arms. The longhaired boy had fallen asleep. Heero thought about Duo's powers, and his own. Were they enough to defeat the dark chi when it arrived? Would he be able to complete his training enough, after all, once the Dark Chi arrived there would be no second chances, there would be no chance for retraining. He didn't know if the battle would be one final battle, or a lifetime's worth of warfare . . .

. . . Shhh. . .

Heero frowned at the quiet, murmured voice in his mind. //Duo . . .?//

. . . Go to sleep . . . Duo didn't seem to be aware of himself, as he murmured again, . . . you keep thinking about things that we'll find out soon . . . be peaceful, sleep now . . .

Heero's eyelids began to grow heavy, as Duo's mantra soothed his mind. He smiled slightly as Duo began to catalogue minor things, and complained about what he could 'hear'. It was a little ray of hope for him, as usual.

. . . isn't enough that Wufei and his wife are at it, and Trowa's trying hard not to compare Quatre to the real Trowa, or to that Medic Guy . . . that's a point I really must ask who Medic is . . . and then there's cute lil Quatre, worrying if he's embarrassing himself because he's a virgin . . . awwwwhaaawww. . . and there's you. You with your worrying, I never knew you worried so much about stuff . . . I'd worry too if I wasn't so tired . . . but I won't. . .

Heero fell into that deep space of sleep, as Duo's voice lulled him completely. He almost missed the confession though, but wasn't awake enough to register it completely. 

. . . if I didn't love you so much, I'd sock you one for keeping me awake . . . but I do love you, and one day . .  You'll know about it . . .

-----------------------------

And Now it's time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Alright let me try again . . . this is the link for the wonderful picture I got from Xiaobai. . . I hope this works this time; you need to take out the spaces though!

http: //www. angelfire. com/ anime5/ fanart3/ Death. jpg

DrM: Isn't she beautiful?! Wow! Anyway, if you have any comments about her, please address them to Xiaobai and I will post them all on the next chapter's A/N's as unfortunately I can't remember if I have Xiaobai's email!

Duo: She's scary looking. . . but seriously cool!

DrM: [grins] I know! I love it!! Anyway, randomly I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean for the third time. I think I've found a new Yaoi Pairing, though technically as it's live action that's really a Slash pairing.  JACK/WILL FOREVER! [grins]

Duo: [whispers to Will] I think now would be a good time for you to run, my friend. . .

William: No, I will stand here and fight, she doesn't scare me! [raises sword] AVAST!!

Duo: [slaps forehead and takes will aside] Yeah, thing is she's the Author. [glances over as DrM grabs Treize and puts him in a bright pink tutu and makes him do Swan Lake] She can do anything my friend . . .

William: Ah . . . I think I have a boat to catch . . . quickly, I would hate for my trip to the other side of the world to be delayed . . . [runs away]

Duo: [sighs] poor misguide newbies . . . just don't understand the power of Yaoi writers . . . [glances at Readers] Course, Yaoi writers bend to the will of their readers don't they? [grins] Please leave a review!!


	28. Refrain of the Soul

It's been a while . . . 

[Curtain pulls up to reveal]

Doctor Megalomania: [gets megaphone] Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!! [grins widely and shrugs] I'm back, Ladies and Gentlemen. [bows] It's been a long while, but I tell you I feel **GOOD**! How are you? I don't know if many of you are still here, I hope so because it will be great to hear from you. [takes a deep breath and sits in the lotus position] and yes . . . I am better than the flamers . . . no, they can't bring me down . . . yes, I am even more crazy than usual . . . no, you may not sue me because . . . I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . [grins] what can I say? I'm evil. [rubs hands together] what else have we got? Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at OXFORD UNIVERSITY, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand?! [laughs] Oh ho, HO! No way . . . [holds up hand and falls silent] ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this . . . everyone, my new beta reader is Clow'd9, I'd like to thank her for the many hours she's put up with me . . . Blue may be the one I call at odd hours but Clow'd9's the Big Beta. Clow'd9, some words if you please . . .

Clow'd9: Hamster. Spoon. Bean-bag. Pizza . . . Will that do? Oh, and CORNPORN!!!!!! SAY IT WITH ME DOC! COOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRNNNNNN POOOOOOOOOORN!!!!!

DrM: COOOOORN POOOOOORN!! [giggles] As you can tell, she's as nutty as I am . . . Perfect! Well, I know most of you stopped reading after 'a while . . .' so, that's the legal mumbo-jumbo out of the way . . . Please Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!! Thanking you very much!!

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Refrain of the Soul**

Once upon a time there was a man, a man who wanted nothing more than to take care of people, and guide them along to the word of god. To show them the true path, and to lead them to salvation. He held no manner of grandeur, he knew he was no second reincarnation of the lord savour, nor did he believe he could change the world for all the better. All he believed was that he and his youngest cousin could try. He believed they could try, even if they only made a difference to a few lives, the fact that they had tried would have remained, and that maybe, just maybe, one of the lives they changed might have gone on to save the world. Gone on to become a priest in the footsteps of this small man who held no manner of grandeur. To achieve this, this small man recognised that sacrifices had to be made. He sacrificed his chance to have a true son, instead swearing his loyalty to The Father, The Son, and the Holy Ghost. He sacrificed the relative comfort and wealth of the Earth to live on one of the poorest colonies. He sacrificed and sacrificed and sacrificed and sacrificed until his family disowned him for fear of him sucking their wealth dry, until he found joy in preaching to a congregation of no more than a few children, until he was reduced to giving his own clothes, his food, his every living breath to the children in his care. 

To this small man, he had sacrificed until he wept tears of blood, and slept on beds of nails. 

And yet, one life that he'd been so hopeful for . . . one insignificant, disobedient life which he had devoted his waking hours to, that he'd sacrificed the most for, one little life, one little child . . . all his sacrifices had been in vain.

The boy he'd come to love as a son, treat as a son, almost come to believe was his son, had betrayed him in the worst possible manner. The boy had grown up to be selfish and vain, angry and greedy, too slothful to make the sacrifices needed to follow in this small man's footsteps, had lusted after far too much power, and had named himself god of all the dead. 

His son had betrayed him and now the father was going to wreak his fury upon his treacherous son.

Father Rowan Maxwell spun from the window, turned away from the beauty of the ignorant Earth as she continued her blissful rotations. He fumed as he walked past the window that showed him the Sesshou, a Japanese word meaning 'Destroyer of Life', if he could have his way, they would launch their attack now on Earth. He cared very little for the other life upon that little glass marble of existence, he craved merely to carry his fury out, not on the mercenaries that had lead the Federation to his small church, not the Federation Captain who'd forgotten the tenants of War, but upon the boy in which he'd invested all his hopes for the future . . . in the deceitful, vain, gluttonous, slothful, vengeful, manipulative brat that had tricked him, and become all that he found evil in the world.

And may the Devil have mercy on his pathetic soul.

The Balji, one of the finest advances in space warfare, went down with all but eight hands on board. The blame lay squarely with the commanding chief at the time, a man who had provoked the unstable fury of Milliardo Peacecraft and the insatiable power of Eypon Gundam. The massive battle station had been sliced neatly in two, and all aboard were lost. Eight survived, due to loyalty to His Excellency, Trieze Krushrenada. To him, they delivered the comatose Lady Une and failed to die honourably with their crewmates. They had escaped on a shuttle capable of saving twice their number, had it not been for the amount of medical equipment needed to sustain the frail life of Lady Une. 

This information was meaningless to Trowa Barton.

But what was interesting to him was the events upon the Balji before the foolish commander ordered the Balji cannon fire upon a defenceless colony, before Tubarov shot Lady Une in an attempt to stop her from freeing the prisoners, before the Gundam Scientists had perfected the Mercuries and the Vayette, the events when a young colony student impressed and amazed the OZ recruiters with his skills, and entered into Lady Une's private circle of advisers under the name of 'Trowa Barton'.

The exemplary student was a brilliant pilot, and a trusted solider almost instantly. His doleful expression, his lack of apparent drive to overcome and be promoted was refreshing unchallenging, and a relief to the superiors sick of OZ soldiers who only considered their next promotion. His quick wit, and quiet intelligence had secured him places and trusts that would take any other solder years to earn. 

This boy, who seemed far too young for his stated age of eighteen, claimed to be Trowa Barton despite the fact that he looked wildly different from the real Trowa Barton. Where Barton was loud, brash and impulsive, this name-stealing boy was silent, tactful, and ingratiating. Barton was hardily built; blonde and relaxed in the centre of everyone's attention . . . the name-stealer was worryingly thin, brunette and content to stay in the shadows until needed. 

Barton's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Sesshou. 

Nanashi.

The nameless German boy who'd they picked up from the ruins of a mercenary brigade. His smoky dark green eyes and soft brunette hair were a lure; his soft tones as he answered in German were sensual. Barton had taken a liking to him; his ability to learn was amazing, it was clear the boy understood almost every language he was ever faced with, yet he could only speak in German. Yet even that was temporary, merely a month after construction on Gundam Heavyarms had started, the nameless boy spoke in tease, clipped English. 

Barton's lip curled with distaste as he remembered the one fumbled and drunken night, when he'd stumbled across the nameless boy exiting the crew's shower area, with little more than a towel wrapped about his slim frame. The boy used his slight frame, his ingrained sensuality, his sheer un-resistance to curry favour, the fact the boy was an amazing engineer, his ability to adapt and remember a process in mere seconds had nothing to do with it. The boy knew that, and he used it. 

Even Barton had fallen under the spell, had treated the boy almost like he would a lover, but now . . . now he had broken free, his death had provided him with enlightenment. 

Revenge would taste so sweet, ice cold and refreshing, as he wrung the life from Doktor S. . . but it would be infinitely sweeter when he took the little nameless boy and broke him, and his consistently expressionless, jade green eyes.

//Not deserving?//

The words rung about his mind, deafeningly loud, so thunderous that even the Pisces exploding around him had been drowned out. The roar of the water tussling with the fire had meant nothing to him, as the Lightning Baron's voice bellowed from the dying speakers. 

//Unworthy?//

He drew a knee up, and stared at the Sesshou. He had been trained by Lieutenant Noin, the OZ specialist teacher. How could *he* be unworthy of her? Zechs Marquise had no right to question him, particularly as it was widely known had Noin actually shown her true capabilities she would have come out top of her league, rather than allowing Zechs best her. For this, Alex Holloman had always felt a bitter resentment. The best should always come out top, and all that could not achieve it should be stripped of their rank and pushed out of the service, maybe even life if they were not tough enough to live in this new era. Only the strong should survive, Alex knew this; it was a widely accepted theory from the Pre-Colony days and still rang true for this revolutionary time. Alex was not a fool, nor was he an idiot. He knew that the theory generally applied to natural selection. But in this avant-garde era, this ever-changing pace of human evolution wasn't it now necessary to 'trim the fat' as it were? Rid the populace of the sub-humans who would did nothing but water down the gene pool with their idiosyncratic notions that all were created to be equal? 

Of course all were not created equal, or there would be any need for war, war upon those who didn't understand the ways of the right, on those who didn't trust the power and decisions of those who were responsible enough for authority, on those who couldn't understand the god-given right of OZ to control the world and rid the human gene pool of those would make it a cesspit of idiocy and weakness. 

//Unworthy?// 

He stared at his best friend, the only other who shared his passion for the cleansing of the human soul. Swahalia Mueller was directing some of the cretins they had to work with. Mueller understood, he understood that the weak needed to be exterminated; he understood all of Alex's theories and even helped to shape new ones. Mueller may not have been as intellectual as Alex, but he was learning, he was willing to improve himself to become as good as Alex. He was also the only one who shared his willingness to assist humanity, to save it from the weaker genes. Mueller was the only one not afraid to follow Alex and unleash the dogs of war upon the idiots and the fools of their age. He and Mueller would prove their worth together, Alex knew this, they would do it by taking on the most feared of the Gundams. The fifth pilot, the fifth Gundam. Chang Wufei would fall, trembling, before Alex and Mueller.

Mueller glanced up at Alex, and smiled warmly. He raised a podgy; dirt smudged hand and waved, mouthing a question of concern. Alex smiled at this, and rested his chin on his knee, pulling his goggles from his face to push back his hair. He nodded, and mouth back, 'I'm fine'. Mueller nodded and returned to his work, Alex continued to watch over all of them, his mind fixing solely on the victory he and Mueller would soon enjoy as they slaughtered the fifth Gundam pilot, and the rest of the weak, brain dead humanity. 

//I'll make them understand who is unworthy, and who is not.//

The control deck was all too familiar. It wasn't unlike the control deck on the Libra and he found himself much at home here. He pulled his jacket up a little tighter, perhaps it was because the temperature regulators were not in place yet, or perhaps – he smirked to himself – because he was dead and therefore was incapable of pushing the blood at a faster pace, as he was use to in life. Being dead had its advantages, of course, it meant he was able to survive a little longer in the vacuum of space than before, and the added bonus was he couldn't be killed because he was already dead.

The only drawback was, of course, that he was dead.

As in not alive.

As in dead.

Quinze scowled at the videoscreen, as various minions around him – mindless and silent aside from the occasional utterance about how many days there were until they attacked Earth – worked on the control panels. The video screen flickered into life, showing the object of every person's hate on this small colony. Everyone who'd come from Space hated Earth as they did in life, and everyone who'd originated on Earth had come to hate their motherland for its betrayal of them. The living had gone on living . . . while they . . . he stared at his pale hand, he'd never been much of a pretty face in life, but with the added knowledge that he was slowly moulding away, festering under the pallid skin . . . 

Quinze looked up at the screen, resisting the urge to spit at the image. 

He – like any of the others that had become a makeshift commanding group – wanted revenge, it wasn't just the single-minded revenge against the Earth. No. It was the single-minded urge to kill one of the Gundam pilots; it was becoming common knowledge now that the Gundam Pilots were the Knights of Earth. Quinze didn't doubt the urge, the bitter hatred he had of the fourth pilot had been planted. After all he'd never met the boy face to face, all he knew was that the boy was responsible for defeating the mobile dolls. He glanced over at Tubarov as he continued his experiments, a mindless cretin with half his skull missing jerkily moved around the area. Tubarov, still dressed in his Romafellor finery, strutted around the place with the remote controls. The man was clearly insane, still proclaiming cheerfully to the human mobile doll, that yes, yes, this would get him back into Romafellor's graces, and that yes, this new type of Mobile Doll, this human machine hybrid would crush OZ once and for all. 

Quinze shook his head, and continued to concentrate on the images of the Sesshou. It was nearing completion. He drew a deep breath, not that he needed to but there were some pretences of living he had to keep to prevent himself from join Tubarov. The Sesshou was even more powerful than Libra and the Balji. This time the Darkness would triumph, this time the Earth would fall. And that yes, yes this would get him back in the Barton Foundation's graces again, and that yes, this new type of weapon would crush the Earth . . . once and for all . . .

. . . One hundred and fifty five days remain . . . the Judgement draws near . . .

"I understand . . . the beginning of the end in sight . . ." 

The blue-eyed Urami nodded as he stared at the Sesshou. The Destroyer of Life was indeed a formidable weapon, something indeed to be feared. He smiled, pale lips pressing into a thin line, and quirking only in the corners. He turned away from the stars, away from the outside, and closed his eyes. He could hear his boots on the steel walkway, loud and thunderous to his own ears. He had very little do now that the final battle was drawing near. He looked at the weapons the Other had provided, and knew that unlike the Knights of the Earth, his army had no need to train. The Angels relied on the archaic; the Other knew that man's own suicidal advances in weaponry were the key to victory. 

Stepping down into his own resting quarters, Urami began to disrobe. He pulled off the gloves that hid his skin, the once golden brown, now a pale imitation of his skin. He shrugged off his long black jacket, something the Other had provided. A range of clothing had been offered, and soon Urami knew that he would have to don the proper uniform of Urami. The black cloak, with its ominous blood red and silver trim, its heavy hood and the tarnished black sword that whispered of handlers through out the ages, sent chills even up his spine. 

Urami sank on to his bed with a heavy sigh, and toed off his heavy black boots, their steel caps thunking heavily on the metal floor. Laying back, Urami stared at the ceiling and thought. 

He thought of his past . . . as a young boy, he looked now to be that age of his middle twenties. No, he thought of a time when he was a young boy, of a mere fourteen years of age. When he ran the streets, wild and free, with only concerns of what he was going to eat the next meal, what the other kids would eat the next day . . . and how to keep his kid out of the way of trouble. Urami smiled, memories of the younger boy, a kid he'd taken care of from the day he found the little tyke, hiding, snivelling, to the day he'd been forced to leave, falling foul of the L2 Plague. He was sure the kid was still alive, that somewhere out there a young man with the name of 'Duo' still ran about the L2 colony, worrying about what he was going to eat the next day. . . or better he hoped, running about taking care of other kids, like Urami . . . 

. . . Urami closed his eyes tightly, and forced his own name to come to the surface, tried to force – just for a brief while – to make the given name of Urami under for a few moments while he remembered his past. . .

. . . like Solo had done. 

. . . The sound of rain . . . pitter-pattering against the broken and cracked windows of their hideout . . . 

_"Please, please don't close your eyes!!"_

_"Shhh . . ." One eye opened sluggishly, "Ya'll wake the others."_

_"But, but. . ." _

_"Quiet."_

_". . . I don't wan'yer to."_

_"I know that, kid."_

_"Then why?! Why must you?!"_

_"Because . . . aw, hell I don't know why, but I just. . ."_

_"What?"_

_"Just gotta, I guess . . ."_

_He brushed the little kid's face slowly, as if he was afraid he'd break. The kid was so small, so weak looking. A small frown, a little moisture gathered around his eye, another thing he guessed was that the kid would be following him soon. The kid screwed up his nose, tears uncontained, and flowing freely. _

_"I don't want that!!"_

_He sighed slightly, the illness taking more out of him that he expected. . . so quickly, it was becoming so hard to breathe. "Kid, ya gotta. . ."_

_". . . take what yer got givin'." The kid recited flawlessly. He was a quick learner, maybe, he hoped, just maybe the kid would make it a little longer before he followed. He reached up his hand, forcing himself to at least to prop on to one elbow, and look the kid in the eye, "That's damn right, kid . . . listen." He muttered darkly, "Yer gotta take it and run, 'cause people, they'll just take anything they can from ya." He coughed, feeling blood slur his speech, "And ya never give anyone anything ya got, never let 'em see what you got deep down, 'cause they'll take that from ya too . . ." he paused to look at the watery eyes, and scowled, he rubbed the kid's face harshly, wiping away the tears, "An' sure as hell itself, quit crying! Boys don't cry, okay?" _

_". . . 'kay . . ."_

_"Now, quit ya whining an' get lost."_

_"But—"_

_"Get. Lost." He spat, "I mean it . . . I wanna sleep some."_

_"No, don't. . ." the tears threatened again._

_"Kid, I mean it, boys don't cry . . . unless yer been lying to me, and that pretty hair of yers really does mean ya a girly."_

_"I never lie!"_

_"That's good, kid . . ." he nodded, as the kid helped him lie down again, he stared at the leaking ceiling, and thought. The rain pounded the roof, like it knew the creaking wreck was going to give any time soon. He closed his eyes and dragged a grimy, bloody hand over his brow, pushing some of his limped black locks out off his face. "That's pretty good. . ."_

_"What 'bout the others?"_

_"Ya gonna take care of 'em for me?"_

_"Der I hav' to?"_

_"Yup, can't let 'em get caught by the Feds, can ya?"_

_"Guess not . . ."_

_"And ya the only one I know who can make sure it don't happen, kay?"_

_". . . 'kay . . ."_

_He closed his eyes, and just breathed, hearing the kid fidget and move some. "Hey, kid?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Never did get ya a name, did we?"_

_"Nope. An' I don't want one." The kid spoke quickly, in a rush. He smiled at this, knowing why. They had argued, fought, spat at each other over this, every name he had chosen for the kid was always too girly, too stupid, too long, too short. The kid never took any name he suggested, but never once even listen to the other kids when they suggested names. He was the only one the kid ever asked for a name from, and he knew, the kid would never get one unless he chose one now._

_"How about---?"_

_"Too girly."_

_He smirked, "It never even left my lips! Then how about---"_

_"Yuck, too icky!"_

_He rolled his eyes, his dark blue eyes blood shot in the darkness. He was proud of his eyes, his hair was always matted and tangled, and his clothes always stank, but his eyes . . . he could just look into the shards of mirror they kept around, his eyes were a good colour, nice and blue. Just like the Kid, the Kid had really nice, violet eyes . . . he smiled, they were like two of a kind. "How about 'Duo' then?"_

_". . . huh?"_

_"Duo, it is then."_

_"No, I never—Ack! What does it mean?!"_

_"Figure it out when you're older, Duo. . ." _

_"But, but . . ."_

_"Another thing, Duo . . . remember your past with your heart, okay? Never forget anything, or anyone . . . 'cause without it . . . you're . . . you're . . . without. . ."_

_"It's okay, Solo . . ." Duo's voice floated in the dark haze, it had matured all too suddenly, a deep seriousness sinking in to the small kid's manner, "You sleep . . . I'll be here when you wake up . . ."_

The rain . . . its constant drone . . . so soothing and chilling . . .

Solo opened his dark blue eyes and stared at the ceiling, the Other was silent, not even the pressing weight of its presence touched upon Solo's mind. His soul rejoiced. He blinked and realised that maybe he didn't have to destroy the world . . . not because it had killed him, but because it had separated him from a kid he knew he would one day come to love very much. Maybe, all he would do was seek out his little love, and live happily ev--

He heard a bellowing wail . . . and winced, his body bucking uncontrollably as Urami resurfaced and threw Solo back into the cage within his mind. Urami snarled and snapped his eyes open. Find his little love. He smirked at the idea, perhaps, find his little love and tear him limb from limb. What had his 'little love' promised? 

He'd promised to be there when he woke up . . . when Urami had awoken here in his own hell, Urami saw no sign of the little boy named Duo . . . no, Duo was on Earth . . . once Urami had finished with his allotted foe, the Knight of Mercy, Urami would certainly seek out his little love . . . and drag him back to the gates of hell by his long auburn hair. 

Urami got up, and walked over to the closet of clothes the Other had so kindly provided for him. 

Harshly, with a sneer, he pulled on a smaller jacket than before, its cuffs flaring at his wrist, while the hem of the jacket ceased just under his hips. He picked up the silver handled brush and swept it twice through his unruly hair. Picking up a dark burgundy ribbon, he tossed his shoulder length hair, and tied its chocolate brown locks back in a loose pony tail. He brushed his hands down his front again, pulling on his glove before he raised his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror. 

"It's time . . ."

He raised his head slowly, his dark blue eyes were a slight bit mad, wild almost as he spoke.

". . . to meet my army."

The cretins stopped working. 

They stopped, dropped their work tools, and their weapons and turned en masse toward the upper platform on the lower observation deck. Barton, Mueller and Father Maxwell glanced at each other, before following the workers to the deck. Alex jumped down from his perch, landing on the metal deck as Quinze walked past him. Tubarov looked distantly upset at having been disturbed at his work but other than that, the command group made their way to the front. They looked up as the Urami stepped out of the shadows, and walked forward. The stars his back drops, the deck his stage, Urami glared at each of them with some semblance of disgust from under his hood. "Who amongst you has mind enough to speak?"

Barton climbed up, "You are the almighty Urami?"

Alex elbowed Mueller, as the other man snickered. "Shh!"

Urami glared in their direction for a moment before nodding slowly, "I am Urami. I am the Knight of the Darkness." He stepped forward again, "And you are?"

"I am Trowa Barton, the pilot originally meant for the Third Gundam." The dark blonde man met Urami's gaze evenly, "My foe is the boy who dares to keep my name as he lives."

"Your foe is the Knight of Beasts." Urami closed his eyes as the Other spoke, whispered this information in his mind. He turned away, "Who else here has mind enough to fight?"

"I do." Alex nodded, and motioned his best friend Mueller, "We both do. We are Alex and Mueller, Noin's class of After Colony 194, passing with first class honour and distinctions. We claim the fifth pilot as our foe." 

Urami nodded, as he walked forward and crouched by the edge of the deck, he pressed two gloved fingers against his temple, "The Knight of Warriors and his wife will be your foe, the cosmic balance has decreed this." He stood, once again surveying the mass. "Who else?"

The group of worker drones parted, as a priest moved forward. The man's grey hair was still tinted with dried blood, and his hands shook, looking like sharp talons. "I am Father Maxwell, of the L2 Maxwell Church . . . I claim Duo Maxwell, the second pilot of Gundam as my foe. Shinigami shall fall by my hand and my hand alone."

At this Urami jumped down, and stalked toward him. "Shinigami may yet become our ally . . ." the young man paused, "I will speak with you later . . ." he turned away, "Who claims the forth pilot?"

"I do. I am Quinze, leader of White Fang." The white haired man moved forward, "When do we launch our attack?"

Urami shook his head, "You take this too lightly." He stretched out a hand, and pointed at the Earth. "The Fourth pilot of Gundam is the Knight of Time. . . he is the most powerful . . ." he glared at Quinze, "Will you be ready?"

Quinze drew a breath and looked around him, he nodded, "We shall."

Urami stared at him for a moment longer, "We shall see . . ." he hauled himself back on to the platform, and looked down on the group again, "One hundred and fifty five days remain until we descend on the Earth . . . use this time wisely, prepare yourselves for the invasion . . . I have heard that this has been compared to something called Operation Meteor . . . it has failed twice because no one sought to destroy . . . merely to control . . ." he looked up, and removed his hood. Quinze gasped as he stared at the young man who was their leader. 

"You're the first Gundam pilot!"

The dark haired, blue-eyed man turned his head and glared at the man, "I died years before any of you . . . I died in the L2 plague. I am not the first Gundam pilot . . ." 

The man who once was Solo glared at the hundred of thousands of soldiers with contempt. 

"I am the Knight of Mercy's nemesis!" His features twisted with fury, sending thrills of excitement through the ranks of dead soldiers. "And we will make the Earth pay for what it has done to us!! Operation Meteor was merely a trial run, this Judgement day shall be the last, we have the advantage . . ." he pointed out the window behind him, "There are thousand of us . . . and there are five knights that can protect Earth!!" 

Urami dragged a ragged breath as the soldiers of the Darkness roared their agreement. His eyes met with Father Maxwell, who stared at him silently. His thoughts clear for everyone to see, blood and murder, murder and blood was all he craved. Barton was stood on the stage, his hands raised as he called out to the soldiers, prompting more roars of bloodlust. Alex stood leering next to Mueller as the darker man tipped his head back and brayed with insane laughter. Alex met Urami's gaze, his grin like one of a child in a candy store, filled with the innocence of greed. Quinze got up onto the stage and stood by Barton, a slow, cold smile stretched over his lips as he watched the army before him, his mind already planning ahead to the on coming battle.

Urami turned, and stared out the window. The messily haired, young man, with piercing blue eyes stared back. He stared out coldly, tipping his head back until he could see the Sesshou's cannon muzzle. 

"One hundred . . . and fifty-five days . . ." he span and roared out to the crowd, "UNTIL THE DESTRUCTION OF THAT BASTARD EARTH!!"

_After colony Two-Zero-Zero . . . The year passed too slowly for some, for others it passed entirely too quickly. . . The former Gundam Pilots were called upon once more to save the Earth Sphere, this time not from itself and its inhabitants . . . but from a threat far greater then they could ever have imagined. _

_The Future and the Past were to collide in a fashion not seen for centuries . . . _

_Once more five young men were being trained to face a foe that seemed far too great for them, and this time they would not be able to rely upon the great war machines known as Gundams to aid their mission. They had merely one another, and their families to help them . . . else where in the world, the Preventers were desperately preparing for the worst case scenario, should the Gundam Knights fail to save the Earth._

_Unknown to them, not only did their enemy have superior firepower and forces, they were also prepared to use the Sesshou. In the tradition of Operation Meteor – the plan to massively devastate the Earth with a terrible force – The Sesshou, a destroyer of life not only in name but in power, was being built far above the Earth sphere and the colonies that surrounded it. _

_The Commanding Squadron of the Darkness were poised to use whatever force they could, not only to destroy the Earth but wreak revenge on all who stood on her fertile grounds._

_Their Leader, Urami, was determined to succeed where others could not. . . and his ice cold heart held the passion enough to see it through._

-------------------------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: [grins] KONNICHIWA!! Am I hyperactive?! Am I too bouncy right now?! I've got ever reason to be! I'm back, I'm posting! I bloody love writing! It's [censored] brilliant!

Wing: [laughs] Someone's happy!

DrM: You better believe it! Whoever said that not taking time off wasn't the way to happiness is bloody wrong! I feel great! I've been writing, I've been moving. I've even started my own original story which I hope to one day get published. I'm really, really, really, really happy. And bloody hyper!

Wing: [looks around] Well, you've been away for about two months . . . think anyone missed you?

DrM: [shrugs] We'll see . . . Please R&R and thank you as always for reading and hopefully reviewing!! 


	29. Playing With Fire

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!! 

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . [grins] what can I say? I'm evil. 

[rubs hands together] what else have we got? 

Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at uni, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand?! [laughs] Oh ho, HO! No way . . . [holds up hand and falls silent] ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this.

//Thinking//

"Speaking"

*Stress/Emphasis*

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

~*~

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Playing With Fire**

_After Colony Two-Zero-Zero . . . The year passed too slowly for some, for others it passed entirely too quickly . . . The former Gundam Pilots were called upon once more to save the Earth Sphere, this time not from itself and its inhabitants . . . but from a threat far greater then they could ever have imagined. _

_The Future and the Past were to collide in a fashion not seen for centuries._

_Once more a dangerous foe, far too powerful in itself, was poised to destroy the Earth, and this time there seemed very little able to stop them from succeeding. While the five former Gundam Pilots training on a small island off the coast of China, Relena Peacecraft lead the Earth Sphere in creating their escape should the Gundam Knights ultimately fail in their duty. She, with the aid of the influential Dorothy Catalonia, the resources and man power provided by Lady Une and the Preventers, and the technical wizardry of the former Gundam Scientists, were prepared to leave the Earth to avoid the extinction of the Human race._

_Precisely one hundred and fifty five days remained. . . A paltry five and a half months remained until the final battle was due to take place. Its location was undecided, the victor by no means clear. _

_Without Gundams, and the ancient power of the angels their only source of the power, perhaps this final battle was to be too much for the Gundam pilots._

_With only four of the Tenants of Magic achieved, the five young men continued to push every day, harder and harder. . . knowing that not only was their planet's fate in their hands. . . but the lives of their families._

_Knowing . . . that the end was to come soon . . ._

"Do you guys honestly believe we could do it. . .?"

Duo stepped up hesitantly to the edge of the cliff. He stared down the ravine, and swallowed hard. He felt his stomach turn over at the sight of jagged rocks at the bottom, softened only by the rushing water. The waterfall beside them rumbled loudly, flowing constantly. They were on the other side of the mountain, water from deep within the mountain bursting out, and falling a disturbingly long way down. Duo swallowed again, and stepped back. He glanced at the other people gathered. Sister Helen smiled wanly, her nervousness showing, as she wrung her hands together. "Duo, please come back from there . . ." she called over to him urgently, "I don't want you to fall . . ."

Nataku huffed, and folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow, "like a baby bird, you must learn to fly properly, instead of those little tree jumps you do!"

"Little?!" Duo snapped back, "excuse me but I don't see you tree walking!"

Nataku growled and raised her fist, "kisama! Don't tempt my fury, Baka-onna!"

Quatre shook his head and glanced at his mother, she and Faye Bloom were sat on an outcropping of rocks, while Rashid stood behind them. The five former pilots had managed to bring them through the gateway. Odin chuckled as he watched.

Helen tried to sooth Duo, while Wufei tried to hold back his wife. Quatrine smothered a chuckle, as Nataku tugged at Duo's braid. She glanced up, and stared at the sky. Only a few light clouds marred the pale blue. Summer was turning to autumn, and quickly. An impending feeling of culmination began to weave in her heart, and she knew the others like her, others that had been dead could feel it too. The end was coming, the battle would occur sooner rather than later, and it was becoming a reality. A sense of urgency, nothing too pressing, had established itself over them, and lead to encouragement—

"Wufei! Tell the little woman to let go, or you're a widower again!!"

"Little Woman?! I am no-man's little woman, Kisama!!"

--and some *heated* encouragement at that.

Katana was the reason they were up on the ledge. The angel had subtly suggested over dinner one night early, that the knights might like to try and expand on their various powers . . . that it would lead to them being able to conquer the mountain. Flying. They were up here trying to see if the former Gundam pilots could fly under their own power. 

Trowa sighed and stepped up to the edge of the cliff. This was one of the biggest leaps of faith he'd ever considered. He glanced at Duo and Meirin as they continued to bicker darkly with each other.

"Do you think we can really do it?"

Quatre slipped his hand into Trowa, and sighed as he leant forward to see. "I don't know if I believe or not . . . part of me says take the chance, but another . . ."

"We have to conquer this, we have to." Wufei stalked over to the edge and stared down, "for the benefit of this planet we must overcome this . . ." 

Meirin backed down as Heero pulled Duo away and she watched as the five knights stared at the edge of the cliff together. She pursed her lips, they didn't believe they were ready yet. "They won't overcome if they do not overcome the fear in their hearts." 

Meirin blinked as Ogama stepped forward, and spoke quietly to the other angels. The five angels all stood on the outcroppings, and it was disturbing to see them all looking almost exactly like the five knights now. 

Konbo shook his head, "we cannot do it for them . . ." he whispered back to Ogama, "there is nothing we can do to force them to advance . . ."

Meirin frowned as she saw Katana shake his head sorrowfully, "very well . . . we will have to try again another day . . ."

As Katana rose from his seat, Meirin flicked her head toward Wufei and his friends. The five knights glanced at each other and Quatre looked at Duo. The Knight of Death shook his head, and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like, "we're not ready." to Quatre. Meirin frowned, she wouldn't allow this, she just couldn't. She watched Quatre glance at the others to get their reactions. Wufei sighed heavily before shaking his head, Trowa squeezed his lover's hand and shook his head as well. Quatre leant forward a bit to get Heero's reaction. The intense blue-eyed knight glared down for a moment, before he too nodded his agreement.

She swallowed, knowing in her heart that if they didn't do it now, they'd never do it. 

Katana glanced over at the gathered family of the knights, taking in their reactions. Everyone looked a little disheartened as side from the wife of the Knight of Warriors. Meirin was glaring at the backs of the knights, chewing on her bottom lip. She clearly didn't accept that the knights were about to give up. He smiled a little, as she looked up to stare intently at the knights. He followed her gaze and paused, she was staring at the two more powerful of the group. Quatre and Duo were looking at each other, talking quietly. They looked disappointed as well. 

The remaining angels tilted their head as Katana sent a warm mental chuckle to them, and nodded his head in the direction of Meirin. Armbrust raised an eyebrow, as he leant forward to whisper into Konbo's ear, "are you. . .?"

"No . . ." Konbo folded his arms and sat back, "Meirin has made up her own mind."

Meirin sighed, breathing to clear her senses. If she were going to do it, she would have only one chance. She waited until all five of the knights were gazing downward before she started to run toward them. 

Duo blinked as he heard Meirin's mind.

//only one chance – Wufei, I love you—only one chance//

"what the . . .?"

Quatre blinked and glanced at Duo, "what's wrong. . .?"

Duo turned slightly, "Meirin?"

Quatre turned as well, and blinked with surprised horror as Meirin ran toward them quickly, and wrapped her arms around their necks. It happened so fast, Quatre could barely believe it!!

Her momentum forced Duo and Quatre to fall backward. 

The two knights mouths fell open as they felt themselves tip backwards. Heero's arm instantly snapped out trying to grab Duo's wildly flailing hands as the knight of death tried to hold on to Meirin and grab Heero's outstretched hand. 

Time stopped.

Quatre's aquamarine eyes locked with Trowa's for what felt like an eternity. Wufei's face dawned with horror as the trio of his wife, and two of his best friends tipped backward over the edge of the cliff. Heero's finger tips brushed Duo's, so close and yet so far, Duo's hand slipping out of reach.

A breath later . . . Trowa, Wufei and Heero stared with abject horror at the empty space where their lovers had once been. 

The winds whistled loudly.

Quatre blinked, they were falling . . . it didn't really register to him; it was a pleasant feeling actually. Free-falling from such a great height was actually very pleasant, he could breath fairly well because he was falling with his back down, and therefore the wind wasn't stealing his breath as much as it would as if he'd been falling on his front. He turned his head slightly, falling beside him was Meirin. Her long black hair streamed back from her face, as she fell forward on her front. Her cheeks were deathly pale, and tears fell from her face. 

She opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyes were filled with tears . . . it was almost beautiful; the tears gave her eyes a glassy look, that emphasised the deep warm brown of the irises. The teardrops were pulled from her eyes and tangled in her hair before floating away from her. It was almost like they were in space. 

Quatre blinked as he realised Duo was also falling with them. His hair was being pulled out of his braid, and strands of it whipped around his face painfully, his fringe obscured his eyes, and Quatre had a nasty feeling the other had past out. 

"DUO!!!"

Quatre whipped his head up, as it began to dawn on him how close they were to death. Above him Wufei, Trowa and Heero were plummeting as well, their arms outstretched. Quatre lifted his hands up and reached for Trowa, //Trowa!!// He felt fear well up in his heart for Trowa, if they didn't do something, Trowa, Duo, Meirin, Heero and Wufei would all be killed. He closed his eyes; that was unacceptable. That was completely unacceptable! He couldn't loose Trowa! He wouldn't allow it!

"SHINIGAMI!!" Heero grinded his teeth as he tried to breath enough for another yell. It was making his lungs burn but he had to get Duo to respond, the long haired knight looked as if he'd passed out. And if they couldn't do something to slow down, Heero would never have a chance to catch up with him! He felt fear begin to build in his mind, he was scared to lose Duo like this . . . 

Beside him Trowa closed his eyes tightly, trying to angle his body so it would fall easier, Wufei yelled out his wife's name, they were scared too. 

They were all scared, scared because if they didn't do something, they'd all die! He shook his head; he couldn't acknowledge that, he wouldn't! He was the Knight of Mercy, he could save his partner! 

He'd saved Duo from a heavily guarded OZ prison before, he could save Duo now.

Long white feathers exploded around them, Trowa whipped his head to the side as Heero sudden roared out loudly, "Shinigami!!"

Beside him, Quatre was surprised as Duo's body suddenly jerked, and long black wings ripped outward from his back. The long strands of hair that was obscuring his eyes fell away and Duo's wings suddenly expanded. Loose, long, black feathers were pulled away from the wings, as they spread and stopped Duo's descent. Duo's hand whipped out, as he tried to grab a hold on Meirin but she fell just past his reach. 

He felt himself snarl darkly, as he watched Quatre and Meirin continue to fall. He'd awoken form his stunned state, and his wings were beating, very real, on his back. He blinked as Heero caught up with him, and fluttered in the air beside him for a second. 

The two glanced at their similar but dissimilar wings for all of a heart beat before Trowa and Wufei plummeted past them. 

Heero and Duo flipped over and chased after their friends, forcing themselves to fly faster as they saw the canopy of trees below rush up very really. 

Quatre bit his lip and closed his eyes; he couldn't let Trowa fall any more!! He couldn't!! He could let Meirin beside him die, Heero and Duo were trying their hardest to fly to them but they couldn't fly fast enough! He could feel the air becoming more and more warm, more moist, telling him instantly that the trees and beyond them the ground was coming up very, very fast!

Trowa growled darkly, damned he would be if he let Quatre go. The feeling of their being attached by a small string tightened around his heart, threatening to kill him too if he let Quatre fall any further! He stared at Quatre's face, seeing small droplets of blood fall from his lips, where the little blonde was biting his lips so hard. He felt his back rip and tear open as his wings suddenly came into very real existence, but he kept his head above the pain. He knew the pain would be worse if he let Quatre go!

Quatre felt blood seep into his mouth as he cried out with pain, the wings on his back flapped desperately as they came into existence. He blinked and turned slighting in the air, trying to reach out to catch the woman falling beside him, he managed to grab her shoulder, and flip her over but the air resistance on his wings cruelly slowed him down too much before he could get a better grip on her hand!

Meirin stared up as the five knights flew desperately toward her. She couldn't help her heart beating so fast as she watched Wufei, his arms outstretched for her as he plummeted. Where were his wings?! She wanted to cry, knowing he would die if he didn't bring his wings out soon. Meirin's eyes were so crammed with tears as she screamed out desperately, "WUFEI!! WUFEI, FLY!! WUFEI!! FLY, WUFEI!!"

A roar of pain ripped out of Wufei's throat as he heard his wife's desperate cries rush back to him. "NATAKU!!"

The four knights flew past the knight of warriors, a mixture of white and black feathers streaming away from them as Duo and Heero twirled around each other, desperately trying to fly faster. Trowa spread his arms widely, and the trees themselves began to bend forward. Quatre stopped mid flight and turned to the mountain, his face held in the strictest look of concentration, as he glared at the rock face. Behind them, the mountain started to rumble darkly, as an explosion of rocks flew away and water, gallons of water rushed out eagerly. Duo's flight paused as he looked up, and motioned sharply with his hand, the water twisted sharply, and crashed right past Wufei. 

The Chinese former pilot shook with anger at himself, why wasn't he able to do it. He shook his head, and kept his eyes locked with Meirin. He couldn't let her go. No. He loved her too much to let her down again. "NATAKU!!"

She felt like screaming but she had no breath left, the branches of the trees slapped at her face, as she stared up. She fell through the damp canopy of the tallest trees, and began to close her tear filled eyes. "Wufei . . ."

WATCH OUT!!

Trowa and Heero winced hard as Duo's mental shout ripped at their minds; they stopped and looked up as a large mass of water crashed past them and into the trees. Duo was creating a pool of water for Meirin; he knew the speed of her fall would hurt her a lot but he—

Duo's head whipped up as a massive explosion of fire burnt the air. From it, like a phoenix, Wufei's blood red wings unwrapped and the fierce Chinese man flew fast after his wife. Quatre flew out of the way, as did Duo. Trowa and Heero peeled away as Wufei rushed past them, leaving a trail of fire in the trees. 

They could only hold their breath and pray . . .

She opened her eyes, the last layer of the upper most trees rushed past her.

She wasn't afraid to die again, she only hoped that Wufei would find his wings and fly to safety. Was she regretful? No . . . she'd helped to save this planet a little. She smiled as a ball of flame burnt the trees fiercely, the trees themselves parting to allow the fireball to come toward her. 

She thought it was a delusion, a beautiful delusion. She never wanted to die again in any other way. Honour. Fire was a honourable way to die. She opened her arms as hands reached out from the burning mass toward her. 

It called her name.

"NATAKU!!"

She was answering.

"WUFEI!!"

She cried out as the fire suddenly disappeared, and she was jolted out of her shock. She stared at Wufei's pale features; his black eyes were wide and filled with so many emotions. She realised she was trembling, he was trembling, they were both trembling as they . . .

She glanced down.

Below her was a floating mass of water, it was so still and calm, it had been waiting for her body. Her reflection stared back at her, showing her to be teary eyed and her hair was wild. Holding her tightly around the waist, Wufei's reflection sported fiery dragon's wings, flapping slowly.

Meirin blinked, as she looked at her husband, "you're flying . . ."

"Baka Onna!" Wufei snapped, his fear finally turning to anger, "You realised you could have been killed?! You . . . what if I hadn't been able to . . . BAKA ONNA!!" He screamed into her face, "IDIOT WOMAN! I love you!! Damn it, I love you!!"

Nataku's tears overflowed as Wufei broke down and sobbed into her shoulder, "Wufei . . ."

"I love you, don't you ever do this to me again! I love you!!" He shouted to her shoulder, "I won't let you go like this!!" 

Meirin wrapped her arms around Wufei, as she too cried, "Wufei! I love you!" She held him as tight to her body as she could, squeezing her arms around his neck, "I knew you wouldn't fail me! I knew it!"

Above them, the foliage crackled as the four other knights crashed through the still burning branches. "Wufei!!" Called Quatre, "Wufei!!"

Husband and wife looked up, as the four others arrived. Quatre clutched his heart and gave an explosive sigh, "Thank Allah! He has been merciful!" The blonde bent over double; as relief threatened to over take him, "thank Allah!" He called out again, "He has been gracious and kind to us, the most undeserving!"

Trowa flew over to his side, and held him tightly. He was silent as he pulled Quatre tightly, Quatre looped his arms under Trowa's and held his shoulders tightly, his small face upturned as he continued to praise his god. Beside them Heero and Duo panted and flew close together. Duo raised his hand to his collar and pulled out his cross, he held it tightly in his hand as he kissed it reverently. The braided knight blinked, as Heero's hand shot out and grabbed his braid tightly. Duo gave a little cry of pain as Heero quickly wrapped the long length of hair around his fist, and yanked Duo close. Their huge white and black wings mixed as the two embraced tightly. 

Meirin kissed her husband hard, "I knew you wouldn't fail me Wufei . . . I knew it, look . . . all of you . . ." she smiled brightly, her tears receding, "see what a little faith can do!"

The five knights pulled away from their loved ones, and took stock of what Meirin was saying. They blinked and stared at each other. Together their magic had saved themselves and Meirin. Together they had controlled the very elements of the Earth. Duo swallowed, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, and the small trace of spit from his lips. He breathed out, his heart still hammering in his chest, behind him his wings fluttered restlessly. 

They were flying.

Duo smirked; Trowa and Quatre looked like Pixies . . . Giving their ethereal wings, all they need were some bright pixie clothes and those curling pixie boots, the ones that curled at the toe. Duo snorted as the image refused to leave his head and he began to laugh. 

The feelings of panic receded from the others as Duo's infectious laugh caught Quatre, and the small blonde's praise broke up as he laughed happily. "What . . ." he chocked on his giggles, "what are you laughing at Duo? We could have . . . could have been killed!!"

"I know!!" Duo held his stomach as he doubled over in the air, "but you two look like . . ." he shook his head unable to continue for his laughter. Heero fought valiantly against the smile breaking out on his lips, Duo was fine, he looked around and surveyed the others, everyone seemed to be fine. Wufei's eyes were a little red, but his fierce expression receded as he leant over and kissed his wife possessively. 

"What . . . ?" Trowa swallowed as he tried to contain his own mirth, "what do we look like?"

"PIXIES!!" Duo hooted loudly, "you look like god damn PIXIES!!" He leant back and laughed against Heero's chest helplessly, as Trowa mockingly raised a fist and shook it at him. Heero gazed fondly at the top of Duo's head for a moment, a soft kind of love breaking through his stern eyes for a moment. Quatre laughed even more as Trowa pretended to be angry, calling over, "Well, if we're pixies what do we do about you two angels?!"

"I don't know!" Duo snorted though his chuckles, and shrugged, "who cares?!"

The relief in the air was palatable, as the six all began to give into their laughter. Ogama smiled slightly as he descended through the trees. "Good." 

Duo blinked and grinned at Ogama, "well . . . that's one way this little birdy learnt how to fly . . ." 

Ogama nodded and glanced at each of them. "Are you all, all right?"

Duo grinned at his angel, "we're fine!" He breathed deeply, "we're doing just great!"

Ogama glanced up; the other angels were making their way down just as easily. The five angels faced the six humans, and it became rapidly apparent that something had happened. Heero's grip on Duo's tightened slightly as the humans' mirth died away and was replaced by awe. 

The five angels' ages looked to be exactly like the Gundam pilots now. 

They looked like tall, healthy eighteen and nineteen years olds. The only differences were their pupil-less eyes, and their ears. Ogama's hair was a little longer than Duo's and kept in a loose style. The Angel of death's cloaks swirled around him as he slowly flapped his wings; he smiled and glanced at Katana. Katana looked a lot like Heero, his hair perhaps a little shinier and sleeker, but kept in the same messy style. His white feathered wings beating in time with Heero's own wings. Behind him Konbo folded his arms, his loose black hair floating slightly as his blood red wings swung back and forth leisurely. He nodded approvingly at Meirin, "you would have made a good knight . . . your bravery's only fault is your impulsiveness." He shook his head and glanced at Wufei, "keep her only by your side . . . she will prove to be a great asset to you in the future . . ."

Wufei swallowed, and Meirin leant her head on his shoulder as his arms tightened around her waist. Quatre glanced from the couple to his own angel. Jikan looked almost exactly like him now, his hair perhaps catching the sun light a little more, making it take on an almost glowing look. The angel smiled at him, his expression warm and his deep fathomless aquamarine eyes narrowing fondly. "Well done . . ." Jikan murmured to him, he tipped his head toward Armbrust as the taller angel folded his arms, their gossamer wings twitching slightly, as they hovered together in the air. Armbrust sighed sharply, as Jikan teased quietly through their telepathic link, ::still, you do not believe . . .::

Armbrust glared at his companion for a moment longer, before closing his eyes and announcing softly, ::the final tenant of magic has still to be achieved . . .::

Jikan shook his head, and looked at the knights. 

"Congratulations . . ." Jikan smiled happily as he raised a hand, and motioned around, "you have achieved not only control over your elements, Quatre, Duo and Wufei . . . but all of you have achieved the capability of flight . . ."

The five knights glanced at each other, each unable to think of anything to say. Duo winced as Heero pulled his braid, making the braided boy fly closer to him, Quatre blinked as Trowa resumed their embrace, uncaring of who saw them now. He closed his eyes, and dipped his face into the crook of Trowa's neck and shoulder. Wufei dipped his head and looked down at the reflection of his wife and he flying. His mind barely able to comprehend what he saw. Years ago, he and his companions were fighting with the strongest machines known to mankind, together they fought the Wars on behalf of Justice. 

Now . . .

Now he and his friends, with his wife and their families, were fighting with the strongest magic they'd ever known to protect the Earth from a foe even more powerful than they'd ever known. They were fighting to protect the Earth; they were fighting to protect their very own existence from extinction. 

Wufei stared at the reflection of his friends and breathed quietly, "by the gods . . ."

Meirin blinked and looked at her husband, "Wufei . . . what is it? Wufei . . .?"

The other knights glanced at him, and looked at the fifth with concern, "Wufei . . ." Quatre asked quietly, "what is it?" 

Wufei looked at him, and nodded down to the reflections, "look . . ."

The four others looked down and stared at their reflections in the still water. The sight that greeted them surprised them all. Five knights stared back at them, Quatre let go of Trowa and floated as low as he could to the water, his reflection stared back at him as he knelt in the air. 

They were wrong; the angels didn't look slightly different from them.

The angels looked *exactly* like them. 

Trowa's eyes were just as mysteriously emerald as Armbrust's, Quatre's hair did look as if it was pure light spun as hair, Ogama's beautiful grace now stole over Duo's eyes and movements, Wufei looked just as fierce as Konbo and Heero's dark blue eyes were piercing even in the reflection.

Wufei was the only one to break the silence that had befallen them.

"We are the Knights . . . we've always been the Knights of Earth . . ."  

---------

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: ah, it's good to be back, thank you very, very, very, very much for all the lovely reviews!! Only a short AN tonight, since I'm leaving for Germany tomorrow for a whole two weeks of holiday! I GET TO SEE MY FAMILY!! YAY!! [does a happy dace] the next chapter is actually my favourite chapter, so, I can't wait to get and post it! in the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you find enough time to review. . . yes, I know, obsession with falling . . . [see Tainted Soul series] anyway, please have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!! Bai bai!!


	30. The Knights of Gundam

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . [grins] what can I say? I'm evil.

[rubs hands together] what else have we got?

Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at uni, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand?! [laughs] Oh ho, HO! No way . . . [holds up hand and falls silent] ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this.

Thinking

"Speaking"

Stress/Emphasis

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_Telepathic thoughts_

:: Lyrics ::

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

**Chapter Thirty: The Knights of Gundam**

**[Please note: I know the formatting's all messed up… in fact, I had it laid out much nicer, but it seems in the time I have been away ff.net have decided that formatting is not necessary to a story … [sighs] at least you can still read it! Please R&R!!]**

_:: I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
Continues towards you . . . so faraway . . . ::_

"We leave tomorrow."

The gathered group glanced at each other nervously, as Quatre continued. Gather everything you need, leave behind everything we don't need. The other Knights stood behind their leader quietly, Quatre's tone brooking no room for interruption. Quatrine stared at her son with open awe, so this was the young leader Rashid had often spoken about. She smiled, nodding to herself as Quatre told them of the plans for tomorrow. They had already known that the Knights had chosen the desert as the final battlefield. Quatre had chosen it because not only would each of their powers prove to have some advantage there, it also meant that the Knights could minimise the amount of damage to the Earth by fighting there. Quatre nodded once more, "we must spend one last night with the angels, there is one more thing they wish to give to us before we fight. He breathed for a moment, you should prepare for the worst . . ."

He swallowed, this was the part he was dreading revealing, but reveal it he had too. He'd put it off for far too long, and he didn't feel right keeping it from his friends. Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly giving his support. Quatre glanced down, his throat felt dry and tight.

"There is one final thing . . . In order to seal the battle's end, to finish it for the next five thousand years . . ." he lifted his eyes and tried to meet everyone's eye before continuing. "One of us, one of we five Knights, will die at the end of the battle."

He felt Trowa's hand tighten as Meirin rushed to the front, "what?!"

"It has already been decided; one must die to end the battle."

"Then they may take me!" Meirin spat violently, "the Earth needs you all!"

"Nataku!" Wufei snapped quietly then paced over to Quatre, "what do you mean? One of us will die to end the battle. . . what does that mean?"

Quatre dipped his head, "I don't know why . . . Jikan cannot explain it to me properly; just that one of us must die to end the battle for the next five thousand years . . ."

"Must it be one of you?" Sister Helen asked, she rushed forward, "I will take his place. . . I . . ." she stared at her son, her eyes filling with tears, "I've been dead for so long, they can take me back . . ."

"Mom!" Duo growled, "no! Nobody's gonna die!" He spun on Quatre, "Shinigami will not allow it!"

Quatre shook his head, "it is already decided . . ." he glanced at Duo, then at Trowa, then Wufei and finally Heero who pressed his lips into a thin line.

"When the sun sets tomorrow, he who is destined to die and end the battle will know himself . . ." Quatre sighed as he recited Jikan's words once more, "and by tradition, he who must give himself to Death must not reveal this fate . . ."

"We're not allowed to know . . .?" Trowa asked quietly, "if it is you, you couldn't even tell me . . . if it is me. . . I can't . . ." he trailed off and pulled Quatre close as the small blonde nodded, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Fate is cruel . . ." Zechs murmured as he watched each of the young boys' stunned expressions. He tipped his head back and glanced at the night's sky. There, slouching heavily in the sky, the dark chi's transport had lumbered to a halt. It sat there as a black shape against velvet dark blue sky, hiding the beautiful white stars. He swallowed as he felt Noin's hand slip into his own; her voice was hushed as she whispered. "Ah, but for the grace of Knights and angels . . . Love, let me protect thee." Her eyes were wide, the moonlight shimmering off her tears; "I give my sword, my heart, my life . . . this I shall do, until last breath's strife . . . for the grace of Knights and angels . . ."

Her hand tightened around his.

"Milliardo . . . pray . . ."

_:: Again, even if it wounds me, without looking away  
Hotly, intensely . . . I want to live::   
  
_

"Choose only the best of your fighters, Tubarov."

Tubarov bowed to the Urami as the dark Knight sat in the command chair of the Sesshou, "but of course, I have around four hundred, thousand troops fitted with this mobile doll device . . ." he pointed to a shaved part of his scalp, "all linked to me. . . this time I shall not make any mistakes of leaving a panel free for anyone to hack into!" The man giggled insanely, "no, my precious dolls are superior! They are perfect!"

Urami nodded absently, barely able to take his eyes off the Earth as it spun gracefully before them. Never had he been so close to the accursed planet. He leant an elbow on the arm of the chair and pressed two fingers against his forehead. "Quinze, how many does that leave without the mobile doll device?"

Quinze looked up from his clipboard and quickly thought through the numbers, "approximately seven hundred. . ."

Trowa Barton glanced down at the Urami, "what will you do with them?"

Urami shifted and folded his hands in his lap; "leave them on the colony ship."

Alex glanced behind himself, his fingers still taping out commands on the pilot panel. "The colony ship is rigged to—"

"I know." Urami sounded faintly bored, "but what use are they to me? They are not Knights and they will not be much use to us unless they are under the mobile doll device . . ." he made a motion with his hand, "what does it matter to them . . .? They were dead in the first place anyway . . ."

Tubarov made a sickening chuckle, snickering and mumbling something about his beautiful waltzing dolls as he walked out of the room. Urami glanced up at Trowa Barton; the older blonde man's gaze was fixated on the Earth. Quinze was standing slightly forward of the elevated command chair, making some final notes on his clipboard. Ever so often he would glance up and stare at the Earth before writing something new. Mueller didn't know why he bothered, shrugging as he flashed Alex a toothy grin. Unlike the other weak soldiers they were about to leave behind on the colony ship, Mueller – free of the Mobile Doll Device – was going to the Earth to fight along side his best friend, Alex the Dark Knight of Warriors. He snickered slightly, it was a dumb title but it seemed to suit. They were facing the Knight of Warriors, they would defeat him easily. Mueller pressed a couple of controls on his navigational panel, "engines are online, Urami."

"All decks report clear for take off." Alex chimed in; "all thrusters are ready at your command, Urami."

Urami nodded once and glanced at Quinze, the ugly old man nodded as he listened to a communication. "Tubarov reports all non-essential personnel are aboard the colony ship. All soldiers are accounted for."

"The crew are at your command, Urami." Trowa Barton winked a blue eye at him, "when you give the word . . ."

Urami nodded slightly and stood. He tilted his head slightly to the side as the doors shushed open again, "are you ready, Father Maxwell?"

The black robes of the older, former L2 inhabitant shushed quietly as he walked, the metal tap, tap, tap of the end of the blackened scythe a sharp counterpoint to the almost silent sounds of the man. Urami stared down at the old priest. As Urami did, he, unlike the others, wore his ceremonial robes and carried his weapon. His eyes were still hidden by his hood, but Urami could tell they burnt with hatred for the planet that spun so peacefully before them.

"Well?" Urami prompted quietly, "Are you ready . . .?"

Father Rowan Maxwell's hand tightened around the blackened scythe, dark violent magic crackling with his fury.

"Good . . ." Urami smiled, he turned back to the monitor and glanced at Trowa Barton, "Disengage the docking clamps . . ." The dark haired, blue eyed boy sat down in the command chair once again and pressed his fingertips together in an arch, "and detonate the colony ship when the Sesshou is a safe distance away . . ."

As Barton grinned at him and moved away to give his orders out, Urami glanced up at Father Maxwell again. The old man stared at him coolly, as Urami smirked darkly.

"So very soon, we shall meet with your son once more . . ."

He glanced back at the Earth.

". . . and I shall return to my lover."

_  
_

_:: You give me unyielding strength ---  
That's why I want to hold you . . . ::  
  
_

The five Knights landed. The gates of the shrine of the Angels towered above them.

They glanced at each other, before entering silently. Their journey here had been fairly quiet, the bombshell that Quatre had dropped striking each hard. None of them wanted to die, not when they had so much to live for, yet each wished desperately that it were he. They glanced at each other, knowing they all had the same thoughts; they didn't want to sacrifice anyone, even though it would end the battle.

They'd come to realise that the battle would end with the death, but nobody knew whether it would end the battle in their favour or in the favour of the darkness. They stepped through the gates, through the same entrance hall they'd first arrived at, through to the courtyard. The five angels stood there still. The darkness banished by torches of fire placed all around. The soft glow of fire flickered as the angels turned slowly to face each of their Knights. They straightened out of the circle they stood in, and faced their Knights in a straight line.

"Tonight is the last night . . ." Jikan began to speak, her voice sorrowful, "for this we are deeply saddened . . ." she reached forward and touched Quatre's forehead gently as she sank down to kneel before him. "You have been the finest Knights we have ever had the pleasure to train for this ordeal. . . you have never shirked your duty, never denied what you must do . . . you are willing to die for this planet, and more importantly, for each other . . ." she stared up at Quatre as she crossed her arms across her chest, her magic circle appearing below her. "Quatre Rebarba Winner, Thou art recognised as Knight of Time."

Quatre gasped as her hair and gowns stared to turn to specks of light, Jikan's eyes slid shut as she gave up her very being to him.

"To you, I impart the totality of your power . . . May you guide time and the Earth with distinction . . ."

As Jikan's celestial form disappeared and the magic wound around him, Quatre felt his robes grow heavier, felt armour snap into place. His wings appeared with an explosion of gold magic and flapped powerfully as Jikan's magic circle rotating slowly under his feet before it faded. Quatre cupped his hands and a small ball of gold magic appeared there. "Thank you . . ." he whispered, as the last of Jikan's gold magic faded away.

"Chang Wufei . . ."

Wufei blinked and looked up at Konbo as the angel knelt before him. Its eyes were glowing slightly with the fire around them; its voice was slightly muffled by the mask it wore. "Your dedication to the fight, to see justice done shall be a great ally to you . . . however, there is a stronger ally you can gain, if you overcome your fear . . ." the angel crossed its arms over its chest and began to chant, a small ring of fire glowing brightly around Wufei and the angel. "Chang Wufei, Thou art recognised as Knight of Warriors." Its red eyes slid close, as its spoke, "To you, I impart the totality of your power . . . May you guide fire and the Warriors honourably . . ."

Wufei's black hair swayed back and forth as the angel began to dissipate before him. He held his hand out and pressed his palm against Konbo's brow, "I shall honour you on the battlefield . . ."

Duo gaped as his tall, beautiful angel knelt before him, "do you have to go?" He asked quietly grim as the angel blinked and looked up at him with a small smile. He gazed into her eyes, faintly aware that he was the only mortal on Earth who knew of the startling shade of her violet eyes. "I must . . . but we are not gone, listen and you may hear us, we are to give you guidance even throughout the battle . . ." she raised both her hands and pressed them over Duo's cross, "Duo Maxwell, your faith may be tested during this battle . . . everything you hold to your heart maybe taken from you . . . but continue the fight, you have lost all before and have overcome . . ." she closed her eyes, her voice calm as she began to chant her final spell. "Duo Maxwell, Thou art recognised as Knight of Death . . ." violet magic like fireflies began to float away from her and wind around Duo, "To you, I impart the totality of your power . . . May you guide the Dead safely to the Waters . . ."

Duo spread his arms as the woman fell forward, her magic completely overtaking her. He felt the armour she had been wearing modify itself and mould itself to his body. Her whispers already sounding in his head, Duo smiled warmly, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers. "I, as Death, shall bring honour to my namesake."

Armburst knelt as soon as Ogama's magic faded from them. "Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom, nanashi . . . your destined foe is powerful, however remember that you are the one who lived." He held up the white hawk on his fingers to Trowa, speaking in a low tone, "Do not allow him to confuse you, remember that not only are you life to his death, you must protect the Knight of Time as you have always done . . ." Trowa nodded sharply, lifting the hawk to his shoulder. Armbrust folded his arms over his chest, "Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom, nanashi . . . Thou art recognised as Knight of the Beasts." The dark green hair of the angel was the first to dispel into drops of magic and Trowa watched the face of the angel as the tips of his ears began to break up, "To you, I impart the totality of your power . . . May you guide winds across this Earth's face judiciously . . ."

Trowa swallowed and closed his eyes, his farewell to his angel silent and personal.

"Heero Yuy . . ."

The former Wing Gundam pilot took a moment to gather himself, before looking up at his angel. Katana looked down at him for a long moment then lowered himself to kneel before his Knight. "The last tenant of magic is yours to find, it will be painful . . . more painful than anything you've ever had to endure but for the sake of the Earth you must . . ." the angel raised a hand and passed it over Heero's eyes slowly, "pray your eyes remain sharp, they will give you the answers . . ." Katana nodded slowly, crossing his hands over his chest. "Heero Yuy . . . Thou art recognised as Knight of Mercy . . ." the bright blue magic circle of katana and Heero brightened the entire courtyard, almost blinding the others. Heero stared at his angel as he continued to chant, disappearing as the light over took him. "To you, I impart the totality of your power . . ." Heero's white feathered wings burst back from him, spreading widely as the gold armour began to appear on his body. His dark hair blew upwards with the magic as his dark blue eyes slid shut. As the magic faded and the light began to dim again, Katana's voice echoed all around them.

"May you show them the light, and bestow your mercy wisely . . ."

_  
:: I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Even if I err, even if it hurts,  
It guides me to the brilliant light of an instant . . .  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
The beat of my heart  
Continues towards you . . . so faraway . . .::  
  
_

He stared up at the sky as the explosions slowly faded.

The early morning, barely out of the night, was disrupted as a huge explosion in the sky briefly illuminated everything . . .

Treize's eyes narrowed.

. . . including the shape of the new version of the Balji and Libra hybrid.

He pressed a gloved hand against the window of lady Une's office window, as he watched debris rain down across the sky, shining brightly like shooting stars.

"A communication from Commander Marquise!" Walker paced into the room, slamming a piece of paper on Une's desk. Dorothy and Relena glancing at Une as the older woman read the paper. The Gundam scientists and Doctor Sally Po stopped talking amongst themselves as Lady Une stood and nodded to Walker, "deploy our troops to that position immediately."

"As good as done, ma'am!" Walker barked as he spun and marched out the room again quickly. Une breathed in and nodded to everyone else in the room.

"The Knights are returning, the battle will commence in the Sahara Desert . . . they will meet us there."

Relena glanced at Dorothy, then at Catherine and Hilde and finally her own father. "You four . . ." she said quietly, ". . . have no need to see this battle . . ."

"It concerns this Earth!" Catherine jumped to her feet, "my little brother is fighting for his life, I intend to fight with him!"

"It's too late, Relena . . ." Sally Po spoke up, "too late to change your minds, those who have remained must stay now. . ."

Lady Une sighed and turned to her former commander, "Trieze . . ."

The red headed man nodded slowly, and turned from the window. "It's starting, Lady . . ."

The group began to file out the room as Walker and Otto returned, stating that their transport for the Sahara was now ready. The Gundam scientists and Doctor Po glanced at each other and filed out quietly, Catherine and Hilde grabbed their own guns, and the Former Minister Darlian followed Trieze and Lady Une.

"Miss Relena . . ." Dorothy called as the blonde haired woman stepped toward the window. "We must go now . . . it's all starting, this war for the life of our planet . . . it's starting now."

"I know, Dorothy . . ." Relena pressed her hand against the glass, looking out as the bright red tint of the explosion faded from the sky. She turned away, the beautiful skyline of the city glowing brightly behind her. Dorothy smiled as she held out her hand to her best friend. Relena blinked once, slowly. Fury welling up in her eyes as she stalked toward Dorothy, she took Dorothy's hand and cast one last look out of the window, the Hybrid Ship disappearing once more into the backdrop of the sky.

"It may be starting . . . but I know Heero will finish it . . ."

_ :: Yes, quickly catching the moment in my bare skin ---  
I want to find more gentleness! ::  
  
_

"Helen."

She blinked and looked away from the window, "yes, Odin?"

"If and when we come through this . . ." The blonde haired man started, staring ahead. "I want you to become my wife." Helen blinked as the man continued, "I don't mean instantly . . . I don't even mean next year, I just want you to know that I will not let you go unless you really don't want me . . ."

Helen grasped his hand tightly. "Odin . . ." she smiled, "when we do come through this, God willing, I will gladly begin courting you." She smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly. "It isn't a question of 'if' . . ." she motioned out the window, Heero and Duo sat on the wing of the plane staring ahead, watching as the sun raced before them. It was the day they would find out which would die, and they'd decided they wanted to be off the plane when that knowledge filtered through. Each of the Knights was sat on the wings as easily as they would on the back seat of a convertible. Trowa controlled the winds, making sure the flight went as smoothly as possible as they raced to the Sahara Desert.

Master Fao glanced at Meirin as the young Chinese woman sat in her chair. Wufei was outside sitting on the tail wing, thinking deeply. The two had taken off for a few moments before the flight began, no doubt to say their final goodbyes before the battle began in earnest. The old master sighed deeply; even he hadn't known that one of the Knights had to sacrifice their life. Of course a couple might have died during the intense training, but on top of that another to die in the final battle to ensure the end. The cruellest Chinese curse didn't seem so harsh. He sighed again, patting Meirin's hand in a silent gesture.

Faye Bloom also watched Meirin with some concern, the young girl seemed as if she was fighting tears. The girl was strong, but the possibility of loosing her husband . . . Faye's brow creased, she knew that pain so well . . . she glanced out the window, her son perched like the others on the wing, sitting on the far side of Quatre. The two, though not saying a word to each other, hadn't let go of each other's hands since the morning had broken and their journey had begun.

"They will overcome, Allah is merciful."

Faye blinked and looked over at Quatrine as the small blonde woman nodded determinately, "they will overcome this battle and win." She glanced forward, glancing up as Rashid got up and walked to the back of the cabin. "Allah is merciful . . ." Quatrine pressed her hand against her heart, "and our sons are strong . . ."

"Allah is merciful . . ." Rashid nodded, as he passed Quatrine. He paused by his three soldiers, watching them silently as they quickly assembled their guns, cleaning them swiftly. The friendly banter was terse, they were nervous but Rashid knew that they would be perfect on the battlefield. He nodded to them, and turned, walking back to the cockpit. Zechs was piloting and Noin co-piloted, Rashid's glower softened as he noticed the two were still holding hands, offering each other silent support as they flew the plane. "ETA?" Rashid asked quietly.

Noin glanced over at her instruments, "we'll land there at midnight . . ." she turned her gaze on the sun before them, "look . . ."

Zechs nodded absently, "it's time for them now . . ." he sighed quietly, "Gundam must face this challenge. For the sake of the Earth, they must face it . . ."

_:: Everything gleams  
As I return to the wonder of childhood . . . ::  
  
_

The Knights stared out, each with their own thoughts. They watched the sun. Despite Zechs' flying skills and the speed they flew at, they couldn't outrun the sunset forever. They glanced at each other for a moment, Wufei getting up and flapping his powerful wings so he could sit beside Duo.

"Look . . ." Quatre pointed unnecessarily; "the sun's setting . . ."

He frowned as his eyes closed forcibly. Each Knights found themselves being forced under the spell of the sun. Their angels' voices sound within their minds quietly, assuring them that they were in no danger.

It was one of them . . .

He frowned slightly.

No. . . It was him. . .

_The Knight found himself standing in a dark place staring at his angel as the taller being stood before him. He frowned, pursing his lips into a thin line. "Is it me? For sure, is it me?"_

_The angel smiled sadly, unfortunately, "yes it is . . . I know you have your loved one . . . but to end this battle, you are the one."_

_The Knight sighed, "and none of the others will die too?"_

_The angel nodded, kneeling to look into the Knight's eyes. "They will suffer any normal injury, but you are correct. None other than yourself will die in this battle . . ." _

_"I . . ." the Knight paused as he felt the moment pass, "I can't tell them, can I?"_

_His angel sighed softly. "No . . . You may not . . ."_

Wufei opened his eyes. Quatre opened his eyes. Trowa opened his eyes. Duo opened his eyes and glanced at Heero.

Heero opened his eyes and glanced back at Duo, then at the others. Trowa nodded tightly, as Wufei tied his hair back, his eyes closed calmly again. Quatre glanced at the dragon warrior, and then tilted his head up as the last of the dying sun's light began to fade. The enemy had arrived . . . their ship was an enormous hulking mass on the very edge of the Earth's atmosphere.

Trowa's armour clanked quietly as he stood, using his magic to keep himself upon the speeding plane's wing. The tall brown haired Knight stared at the enemy's ship, cocking his head as he glared at his enemy. "The Earth is cringing!" he called over the wind, "we can feel the evil already . . ."

Wufei stood up, spreading his wings, his armour looked magnificent as it glinted dully with the dying sunlight. "I feel the Earth's forces . . . they have gathered . . ." he glanced at Quatre as the small blonde stood as well, his hands clasped over his heart. "You feel it too?"

Quatre opened his eyes slowly, "yes . . . this is it . . . the battle begins today . . . at midnight." He tossed his head toward Duo, "Duo? Can you get us there any faster?"

The braided Knight stared at the sun for a long moment, before answer. "Yes . . . easily. But the plane would arrive with us . . . unless . . ."

Heero glanced down at his seated partner. "Unless?"

"We send the plane ahead, and we travel after them." He looked up at Heero as the white winged Knight spread his wings, his messy dark brown hair blowing hard to the side as Heero turned to look down at him. Heero nodded, "we are the ones they want . . ." he glanced at Wufei as the dragon winged Knight knelt quickly, touching the roof of the plane. Wufei spread his wings, and allowed the wind to carry him off it. Trowa waited with Quatre as the small blonde bent down and quickly tapped the window. The two glanced up at Duo and Heero before they too leapt off the wing of the plane. Heero stared at Duo for a moment longer, "I'll warn them . . ."

Duo nodded, and clamped his hands down on the edges of the plane as he spread his large black feather wings.

Loose, white feathers ripped from Heero's wings as he sped to the front of the plane.

Noin and Zechs were staring ahead, as Odin leant over Noin's seat.

Heero flapped his wings, staring ahead until he saw a point of purple magic begin to glow before the plane. He glanced back at the cockpit, and smiled slightly as all three of the cockpit's occupants stared at him with awe. Even Zechs' mouth had fallen open as the young Knight flew along side their speeding plane. Heero mouthed Duo's name once and nodded toward the point of magic ahead of them, Noin seemed to get it first and nodded back to him. She made some adjustments to the panels before her, before explaining it to the others. Zechs gave Heero the thumbs up, as Odin pounded on the glass quickly.

Heero blinked, flying a little closer to the glass.

The older man pressed a hand against the glass of the window and smiled wanly, he paused for a moment. Heero stared at his adopted father for a long moment, not truly understanding the man's look. Odin's lips began to move, and Heero felt . . . he felt he might fall from the sky. His wings stopped flapping and he glided for a long moment, as Odin repeated the words.

"I love you, son."

The older man smiled and glanced forward, as the point of light exploded into a wormhole.

Heero glanced toward the wormhole as it sent streams of magic curling closer to the plane, before flying dangerously closer to the plane. He pressed his hands against cockpits windows, and for the briefest of moments, gave the happiest smile of his life.

"Heero!!" Duo's voice broke his distraction and Heero glanced over in time to see his dark angel of Death spread his wings and flip himself off the wing of the plane. Heero glanced back at his father, nodded and pushed as hard as he could from the window. He peeled away from the plane, spinning and twisting in the window as the plane flew into the wormhole.

Quatre was the first to fly to his side, followed by Trowa and Wufei. Duo flew toward them and pulled out his scythe. A wicked grin spread over his lips as he grabbed the scythe with both hands, "you know. . . this is going to be one of the coolest things I've ever done in my life . . ."

"Maxwell, this is the battle to prevent the end of the World . . ." Wufei raised a critical eyebrow, "we're the last line of defence before the ultimate destruction . . . this is not supposed to be fun."

"Yet Wufei . . . Just a year ago . . ." Trowa spoke up, "just one year; we were just five normal boys . . ."

"No. . . We were the Gundam pilots!" Duo corrected them, he grinned at each of them, "Pilots, Knights, whatever!"

"Duo's right . . ." Quatre nodded as he pulled his weapons out of their sheaves, "whatever we are . . ." He held the end of a gold scimitar into the middle of their loose circle. Trowa leant in the tip of his bow, Wufei the end of his staff. Duo chuckled and placed the heavy head of his scythe in the middle.

"Whatever we are . . . we are one thing . . ." Quatre began to grin, as his friends nodded with him. He fixed his gaze on Heero as the last Knight pulled out his sword and laid it on top of the clustered weapons. Quatre smiled brightly, "we are Gundam."

Duo snickered quietly, "there's two things I've always wanted to do . . . one's this. . ." He bounced his scythe up and down slightly, "One for all . . ."

"All for one!" The four others called out as they pushed away from each other. They straightened into a line as another point of purple light began to bubble before them; Wufei flapped his wings powerfully as they fell into formation, "what's the other thing, Maxwell?"

Duo grinned as he backed up slightly; he twisted his scythe once more before grabbing it hard. "The Deathscythe thing. . ." he raised his scythe and spread his wings, as the wormhole opened once more.

Heero glanced up quickly, glancing at the dark shape that loomed over the Earth. He frowned slightly as he noticed a bright light, like a slow falling star move away from the main part of the ship.

Wufei and Quatre spread their wings and flew into the wormhole quickly, followed with Trowa and Heero on their heels. Duo grinned as he pushed himself through the air at frightening speed, ripping past Trowa and Heero with a harsh laugh and a wicked glint in his powerful violet eyes. "Watch out . . ." he crowed darkly, "For Shinigami is back from Hell!!"

_ :: I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
It's painful for both of us  
to share these feelings, to believe in this warmth ::  
  
_

Relena stared at the sea of faces.

There were just over half a million soldiers left, many of who didn't really know how to fight, those who'd grown up with the wars raging behind them like she had, and there were those who'd fought in the wars and had sworn never to raise a gun again. She glanced up as Treize's horse pawed at the ground nervously. He stared out, looking like a true leader, his gun was in his hand, his sword ready for hand-to-hand combat. Rapidly constructed tanks and mobile suits rumbled into place, as planes rapidly refitted with bombing capabilities. Never had Relena felt so glad that the old military scientists had not forgotten how to build defences.

She turned from them and stared over the darkened desert. The expanse of usually gold sand was lit in a cool blue, the moon was full, larger then usual in the sky. The stars shone brightly as if they were watching the contest avidly.

"Miss Relena . . ." Relena blinked and glanced as Doctor J hobbled over to her, "unless you have some last words for them . . . we must leave now . . . we would only be in the way . . ."

Relena glanced at Dorothy, the taller blonde's hair was tied back tightly, and she - like Trieze - had chosen to keep a sword by her side. She wanted to say something to all of them, but for once, words failed her. She swallowed and ran over to Dorothy's side, ignoring the look Lady Une gave her as the older woman waited on her own horse. "Dorothy!" Relena threw her arms around her best friend's neck, and quickly whispered, "they may need me, but I need you."

"Be brave, Miss Relena. . ." Dorothy pulled her friend from her and nodded grimly, "we live in a brave new era . . . we must be bold, we must be brave. . . we must fight on, no matter what."

"Relena . . ." Trieze looked down from his horse, "it's time for you to go . . ." he nodded to her, "we soldiers at heart must fight . . . you, must be the one to pick up the pieces . . ." he looked up as a massive roaring sound ripped through the air painfully, and a massive indigo wormhole opened up. Battered old Federation and OZ mobile suits rumbled, as smaller blackened and burnt tanks stuttered toward them. Une swallowed as she saw thousands of dead soldiers begin to lumber out of the strange anomaly. "Relena . . . it's time for you to leave. Now."

Relena nodded, reluctantly casting her friend one more glance. Dorothy didn't even meet her eye as she raised her shotgun. Doctor J gently pulled the small blonde girl away from the front line; towards the desert jeep that would take her to the last escape ship. From there, Relena and the scientists would watch as the battle unfolded. She sat in the jeep, glancing up at the night sky as another dark wormhole opened.

Six new beings dropped from it, clasping archaic weapons and billowing cloaks.

A shiver wracked Relena.

These six would be the ones who would fight Heero and the other Knights . . . she looked at her watch, only fifteen minutes remained before midnight, before the year was up. She swallowed hard, feeling fear well up in her as the dark new arrivals spread demonic wings, blackened and burnt. One of them had to be carried by the fifth, as they made their way to a clear space of dunes. They were getting out of the way of the fight between the forces of the Earth and the forces of the dead soldiers.

Yet another portal opened, this time bright violet, and the airplane her brother piloted sailed out if it with ease.

There was a gasp from the Earth soldiers as it landed heavily in between the two forces. The ground shook as it slid to halt and Rashid's Magnurac army raced to the plane.

Zechs coughed as he and Noin ushered everyone off the plane, it had been a rough landing since the plan wasn't equipped to land on sand. Rashid barked orders in Arabic to his men as the fighters pulled everyone off the plane. He glanced at Noin and Zechs as they grabbed their own guns, and were hauled over toward horses of their own.

Relena blinked as Sister Helen and Quatrine Winner were dragged over to the jeep by Odin and Abdul, with Master Fao. Fao coughed, the old man unused to the desert sands. He looked up, "they were behind us . . ."

"Odin! No!" Helen screamed angrily, "I'm fighting!" The small woman resisted the older blonde man violently, "I'm fighting!"

"I don't want you to get killed!"

"If they fail, I'll be killed anyway!" Helen grabbed a gun from the back of the seat and a long strip of a rag, "I'm fighting, Odin. . . that's my son out there, he's not going to fight this alone!"

Odin growled angrily as Helen tied back her hair, "Helen!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against him, "Helen . . ." she stared at him with hard blue eyes, "Helen . . ." he embraced her, "Helen, stay close . . . I promised Duo, I'd protect you . . ."

She closed her eyes, and silently promised Heero . . . promised him, that she would keep his father safe.

Treize smiled warmly as his old friend rode toward him quickly. "Zechs!"

The lightning baron pulled his horse's reigns tightly as he looked up into the sky, "they're ready . . . they can do it! Trieze, the Gundams can do it!"

Treize smiled sadly, as he nodded toward the lumbering forces of the dead, "I certainly hope so, my friend . . . we will need a miracle."

Noin glanced at the massed army, then at the six on the horizon, "six? But there are only meant to be five . . ." she looked at Lady Une, who shook her head. The woman's hair was tightly tied back, and her glasses glinted in the moonlight, "one of them had to be carried while the others flew . . . there are only five endowed with magic . . . the sixth . . . is unexplained." She glanced at her watch, four minutes remained until midnight. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here . . ." Faye bloom called up to her breathlessly as the woman ran, the families of the five Knights joined the front lines. Meirin raising her arm with the dragon claw, and pointed to the sky. "There!"

A point of light appeared there.

_ :: I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
With this kiss, I want to  
send you certain passions. . . so faraway. . . ::  
  
_

"Moments remain . . ."

As Urami spoke, Barton looked up, the countdown to the end of the long wait beginning in all their hearts. He grinned as the point of light grew stronger, the air around it rippling, "come on . . ." he urged his enemy, "come to us . . ."

_Fifteen . . ._

Quinze looked out over the desert, noting that the Earth's armies out weighed their own in number. He smirked, but that didn't matter . . . it would take a lot to kill soldiers that were already dead. He glanced up, as the point of light began to burn brighter.

_. . . fourteen . . ._

Alex glanced at Mueller and laughed, Mueller hadn't been given wings as Alex had but he did have some magic in his hands. They would take down the Knight of Warriors easily. He laughed again, as the point began to cast light down on the sands.

_. . . thirteen . . ._

Father Maxwell's eyes narrowed coldly as he recognised one woman on the other side. So. . . his delightful cousin had betrayed him as had the son. He made a silent promise to Sister Helen Maxwell that he would come and force confession from her and make her face his most unholy force of wrath.

_. . . twelve . . ._

Urami took a step forward as the night sky began to light up with the force of the Knight of Death's teleportation portal. The last remains of the year were drawing to such a close, he felt his chest constrict tightly and he almost couldn't breathe. Solo wanted to cry out for Duo, for all to flee before the battle began . . . Urami pushed the young boy back down once more, it was their fault, all their fault that he was Knight of Urami . . . the Knight of Cruelty.

_. . . eleven . . ._

Catherine felt a tear slide down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily, now was not the time for this! She had to fight now; her mother stood by her side and her little brother was about to arrive to fight the final battle between good and evil. There was no time to be scared! She swallowed, and nodded to her mother as the wormhole began to open up.

_. . . ten . . ._

Rashid looked up as the wormhole peeled back like a desert rose in the night's sky. He drew a deep breath, and continued to climb up his mobile doll's rigging. He paused just outside of his cockpit to look over at Sally Po's mobile suit. The doctor had been given a suit to fight with, everyone who still had mobile suit pilot capabilities were given as many of his armies old mobile suits. The battle was going to be intense. He climbed into the cockpit, feeling the familiar squeeze of the machine and instantly locked his sights on an enemy's tank. He glanced up at the opening wormhole and opened a communication channel to his fleet. "Allah be merciful, protect us . . . and help us fight with Master Quatre!"

_. . . nine . . ._

Noin drew a breath as she, Zechs, Lady Une and Treize spread along the front line. They were each going to head up a battalion. Her horse pawed the ground nervously as she kept her eye on Zechs' white hair, his horse trotted away from her quickly. He turned to his portion of the army and called out some encouraging words. Noin felt her throat go dry, and looked away. She had no words, how could she? The wormhole stretched further, beautiful in the amount of power it had.

_. . . eight . . ._

Dorothy didn't look up as the sand dunes were bathed in the strong violet light, she heard the motor of the jeep begin to run and prayed that Relena would get to the base soon. Out of the way, out of mind, so they could all focus on the war about to take place. Her eyes narrowed as she locked her aim on the front line of the enemy. "You will never crush Human spirit . . ." she hissed darkly, her finger tightening on the trigger, "the Gundams will not let you . . ."

_. . . seven . . ._

Howard looked at Relena as Master O drove away from the front line like a mad man. The girl was holding tightly to the back seat, craning her neck around to see the huge wormhole slowly spinning in the sky. Howard knew straight away that it was the boys and he felt a spark of hope, he glanced at J, the violet magic glinting off the old man's glasses. "It's them . . ." Howard said quietly, "it's the boys . . ."

_. . . Six . . ._

Zechs turned his horse to face the enemy, glancing over once at Noin. She was sat on her horse, her back straight and her eyes set on the wormhole. She looked beautiful and proud, a real soldier to the core. He looked over to his enemy, and narrowed his eyes as he noticed a man riding one of the massive, yet decrepit looking Taurus suits. "Tubarov . . ." Zechs murmured to himself, his sky blue eyes narrowing further, "the mobile dolls . . ."

A flash of light pulled Zechs' attention from the dead mobile doll designer, as the five Knights finally flew out of the mouth of the wormhole. The lightning baron glanced either side of him as Otto and Walker rode up on their own horses. He nodded to them then glanced up at the five winged Knights as they flew closer. "They're here . . ." Zechs whispered, hope and crushing finality warring in his tone, "it's starting now. . . they are finally here . . ." Zechs stared at the white feathered wings of Heero Yuy, ". . . Gundam are finally here . . ."

_:: I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
Even if I err, even if it hurts,  
It guides me to the brilliant light of an instant ::  
  
_

_. . . Five . . ._

Wufei felt his anger build as he noticed his wife standing on the front lines. He would protect her to the last, inside his mind he heard Konbo whisper a final word of advice. He frowned as his eyes were drawn to his wife again, A greater ally?. His strong dragon wings beat furiously as he slowed down to land.

_. . . Four . . ._

Quatre looked over the vast army, and felt his heart try to reach and touch each of them. His magic was drawn to the army, and he knew that he would be able to make them move as easily as he could weave time. The sands below them whisked up as the five Knights prepared to land.

_. . . Three . . ._

Trowa frowned darkly as he stared at the horizon. There stood their enemy . . . but there stood six . . . not five like they were! He looked around, Earth's forces were gathered and the front line didn't seem to have any—his breath caught. His mother, his sister . . . they stood on the front line . . . the winds gusted up around the five Knights as Trowa's anger and fear for his family grew.

_. . . Two . . ._

Duo felt drawn as he stared at his counterpart on the horizon. The other's scythe glinted dully compared to his own, and Ogama's words came back, his faith . . . was it going to be tested? But he had no faith in God; just in Shinigami . . . he frowned, his black-feathered wings swaying back and forth as they slowly arrived on the ground.

_. . . One . . ._

Heero's wings unfurled spreading as far as they would go, as the perfect solider landed. Loose white feathers fluttered around him as he raised his head, his eyes closed. He felt his magic begin to swell up inside of him and felt sand brush against his cheek as his magic burnt a circle into the sand. Light blue, almost white magic began to strike up from the sand and around him. He felt the others' magic swell and react to his own, before he opened his eyes. Magic twisted from his feet and shot into the sky, banishing the nighttime and forcing the light, the beautiful blue sky to appear as the night retreated. The enemy's warship came into painful view, the barrel of the massive gunship pointed clearly at the Earth, ready to fire. The enemy forces hissed collectively at the light as it came and revealed the true horror of their decaying bodies. The Earth's forces steeled themselves as they stared into the faces of the long time dead friends and families, preparing themselves for this final war to end all wars, and to save the Earth from annihilation.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes crackled with magic as he turned his gaze on the enemy on the horizon.

_. . . Zero . . ._

"We are . . . the Knights of Gundam. . . "

_::I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"::  
  
_

_After colony Two-Zero-One . . . _

_The Year had ended . . . the Earth Sphere's time to prepare had finished . . . and the battle to save the Earth Sphere was about to begin. The Year had passed . . . too slowly for some, for others it passed entirely too quickly . . . The former Gundam Pilots were called upon once more to save the Earth Sphere, this time not from itself and its inhabitants . . . but from a threat far greater then they could ever have imagined. _

_The Future and the Past were to collide in a fashion not seen for centuries . . ._

_The Battle was about to commence, and this time no machine would decide the outcome. While Relena Peacecraft and the Six Gundam Scientists waited with the final escape craft; Krushrenada Treize, Lady Une, Zechs Marquise and Commander Noin were the leaders of the Earth Sphere's last great army. As they led the hastily gathered forces into battle with Tubarov's army of dead soldiers with Mobile Doll technology implanted in their skulls, the Knights of Earth's families and friends would face death, prepared to fight for the Earth Sphere's future. _

_Once . . . Five young boys descended on Earth with powerful machines called Gundam . . . their heroic legend became their name and a name that binded those five together. With the knowledge that one of their number had to die in order to seal the end of the battle, the five young boys resolved to fight boldly, passionately, fiercely to make that sacrifice worth every drop spilt of their comrade's blood. _

_As the battle commences . . . and their mirror counterparts ready to face them with the same powers, will the five young boys named Gundam win the day . . . or will the Earth Sphere fall under the cold hand of Urami and the might of the horrifyingly destructive power of the Sesshou Cannon . . .?_

_Is this the past beginning, or the end of the future?_

Gundam_._

_Fight boldly . . . for the future . . ._

_ ::The beat of my heart  
Continues towards you. . . _

_So faraway!! ::_


	31. Battle Commences

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . grins what can I say? I'm evil.

rubs hands together what else have we got?

Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at uni, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand! laughs Oh ho, HO! No way . . . holds up hand and falls silent ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this.

Also, it appears I can't use my usual formatting for thoughts and stress... irritating as hell, but never mind.

_(Thinking)_

"Speaking"

**Stress/Emphasis**

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_ Telepathic thoughts>_

: Lyrics :

_For The Grace Of Knights And Angels_

By Doctor Megalomania

Commence

_After colony Two-Zero-One . . . _

_The Year had ended . . . the Earth Sphere's time to prepare had finished . . . and the battle to save the Earth Sphere was about to begin. The Year had passed . . . too slowly for some, for others it passed entirely too quickly. . . The former Gundam Pilots were called upon once more to save the Earth Sphere, this time not from itself and its inhabitants . . . but from a threat far greater then they could ever have imagined. _

_The Future and the Past were to collide in a fashion not seen for centuries . . ._

_The Battle was about to commence, and this time no machine would decide the outcome. While Relena Peacecraft and the Six Gundam Scientists waited with the final escape craft; Krushrenada Treize, Lady Une, Zechs Marquise and Commander Noin were the leaders of the Earth Sphere's last great army. As they led the hastily gathered forces into battle with Tubarov's army of dead soldiers with Mobile Doll technology implanted in their skulls, the Knights of Earth's families and friends would face death, prepared to fight for the Earth Sphere's future. _

_Once. . . Five young boys descended on Earth with powerful machines called Gundam. . . their heroic legend became their name and a name that binded those five together. With the knowledge that one of their number had to die in order to seal the end of the battle, the five young boys resolved to fight boldly, passionately, fiercely to make that sacrifice worth every drop spilt of their comrade's blood. _

_As the battle commences . . . and their mirror counterparts ready to face them with the same powers, will the five young boys named Gundam win the day . . . or will the Earth Sphere fall under the cold hand of Urami and the might of the horrifyingly destructive power of the Sesshou Cannon . . .?_

_Is this the past beginning, or the end of the future?_

**Gundam**

_Fight boldly . . . for the future . . ._

Arch Four:

Past's Beginning, Future's End.

_Fight Boldly For The Future._

**Chapter Thirty-One: Battle Commences **

Treize swallowed.

He was scared. He was nervous as he sat in his saddle and stared out across the desert sands, staring at the enemy. He thought he could recognise a few, certainly he recognised Tubarov standing atop of a half destroyed Taurus Mobile Doll. He tipped his head up and stared at the painfully blue sky for a long moment, taking in the beauty of their Earth's sky. Whatever Heero Yuy had done with his magic had banished the night in favour of the day. He glanced to the horizon, Heero's magic hadn't banished all the night - it lingered at the very edges of the sky.

He sighed.

His horse paced, pawing at the ground as he turned it to face his troops. A sea of faces stared back at him, some used to be OZ, some used to be Federation, Romafellor, Colony Separatists, White Fang, Mariemaia Activists . . . now? Now, they were all Earth Fighters. Nothing separated them. He blinked, fighting to keep his throat from closing up at the sight.

This was what the children of the future had brought upon the earth.

This was what he had died to bring about in the first place.

Unity.

He breathed, swallowing the fear he felt.

"We go into battle now . . ." he shouted, the murmurs dying out and allowing his voice to carry across the sands. He nodded tightly, hoping he was inspiring them as much as they did him. "We fight not just for our homes . . . we fight for our friends . . ."

Sally Po glanced out of the corner of her eye down to Lady Une and Commander Noin as Treize's voice rang out.

"We fight for our lovers . . ."

Meirin tipped her head up and raised her arm. The Dragon Claw was clamped tightly to it, Wufei seeing no need for it and felt it better on her arm than his. He had kissed her, looking fiercely into her eyes that he would see her after the battle. She would do her best to see that he did.

"We fight for our families . . ."

Faye Bloom looked at her beautiful daughter and her handsome son. They had both grown up so much; she'd missed much of their lives . . . her grip tightened around her knives, her long fingernails digging into her skin. She would **not** miss anymore.

"But most of all . . ."

Treize turned back to the enemy and glanced at the Gundam Knights once more. He drew his sword and lofted it high above his head, preparing to give the signal to advance. Quatre Winner said something to the others and gave Treize a significant look. Duo Maxwell closed his eyes briefly, and Treize jerked slightly as the younger boy's voice filtered into his mind.

On Quatre's mark . . . We'll fly out of the way, and you lot charge . . . Got it?>  
Treize nodded to show he'd understood. He watched Quatre Winner as the boy glanced around once more. Satisfied, Quatre nodded, his translucent golden wings spreading.

"FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF OUR EARTH!"

Treize bellowed at the top of his voice, as he threw his arm forward and charged his horse. The five knights jumped out of the way instantly as a battle cry ripped loose of every man and woman on the field. The ground shook as half a million human beings pounded forward, old mobile suits roared to life and planes thundered above them all. The first shot came ringing from the gun of a man who'd seen three sons and two daughters go into battle. He'd seen only one child return with mental trauma so bad; she killed herself. The man screamed painfully as he fired the shot, revenge for his children and to put them to rest if they were amongst the enemy's number.

The no man's land rapidly disappeared, the sand was thrown up as the living and the dead clashed.

One daughter saw her father and screamed as he slashed at her with his knife, tears poured from her eyes as she felt the blade strike home in her thigh. She cried out to her long dead father for mercy, for forgiveness as she shot as many rounds into his head as she could. Elsewhere, Lady Une's horse was felled by a number of former Balji soldiers. The horse was quickly killed, trampled to death as ten of the dead scrambled over it to get to Lady Une. The air filled with bullets, striking the mobile suits as they hurled missiles at each other.

The scream of bombs dropping from the sky left very little warning those on the ground. Many of both sides were hit by shrapnel and taken out of the fight. They were soon crushed as both sides moved back and forth, waltzing with each other as they fought so piously.

Zechs drew his sword and galloped through the battlefield as best he could, cutting off as many heads as he could manage. He panted deeply, his arm a world of pain. He looked around briefly, seeing the world going crazy once more. He couldn't see Noin anywhere.

"NOIN!" Zechs bellowed, unheard as the screams and the wails continued. He shook his head, and closed his mind. He could not allow weakness on the battlefield, or they would all be lost!

Stinging cases of fire hot bullets rained down on her as she scrambled through the bloodied sand, crawling as bodies fell all around her. Sally's mobile suit had been destroyed and she'd only just managed to escape. Her honey brown hair was slick with sweat; the usually perfect curled ponytails were frazzled. She groaned painfully as her left leg bled, the deep cut almost puncturing the vein. As she rolled into a ditch, taking cover with a few others, she tried to cut off the blood.

"Sally!"

The Chinese born woman's head jerked up as Hilde dived into the bunker with her. "Are you hurt!" The younger girl screamed as the enemy's anti-aircraft cannons pumped hundreds of bright yellow streams of light into the air.

Walker gritted his teeth as the airplane beside his and Otto's was hit. It sailed out of the sky and plummeted to the earth. The pilot's last transmission screaming passionately for the protection of the earth. Walker closed his eyes briefly as the other plane impacted behind enemy lines. His hand clamped solidly on his co-pilot's arm, "Otto . . ."

"I know, Walker . . ." the older man nodded tensely, "I am willing to die, not only for the earth. . . but for Milliardo Peacecraft, once more, once again . . ." he eased the plane dangerously low, so that their bombs were guaranteed a hit.

The ground shook and Auda's mobile suit almost lost its balance. The Arabian man glanced about wildly, there were mobile suits fighting all around him. He turned his sights upward, catching a glance of the airplanes as they bombed the area again. He growled lowly as his mobile suit took another hard hit.

"To protect Master Quatre and his mission!" Rashid's voice rang out over the crackling radio; Auda looked up and felt his fear retreat. Rashid was right!

"Master Quatre must be protected!" Auda leant his voice, as he lifted his mobile suits massive hand and crushed the dark Taurus' head. He bellowed down the radio, "Without Master Quatre and the other Gundams, this earth is doomed! Fight valiantly!"

The massive black Taurus fell to its knees then fell forward, crushing several Earth Sphere and Dark Chi fighters alike. Tubarov frowned, not liking that the neo-mobile dolls of his latest creation were having such a hard time. He caressed the device in the back of his skull, his long locks having been shaven off to make room for it. In his mind's eye he could see . . . everything . . . every one of the Earth Sphere forces, through the eyes of his beautiful dolls.

There . . .

There he was . . .

Tubarov's eyes snapped open and narrowed as he hissed through the lips of one dead soldier.

"Treize Krushrenada!"

The former OZ commander spun as one of his enemies hissed his name in a very familiar tone of voice, "Tubarov . . ." the blue eyes of the General narrowed as he spun to face the faceless solider who spoke with the voice of the Mobile Doll creator. "Come to seek revenge?" Treize drew his sword and stared at the man, fancying that he could see into the eyes of the man he'd once humiliated so terribly. Tubarov was everything Treize had come to hate about the Romafellor. The Creation of the Mobile Doll, the true destruction of honour in battle. Treize hated the concept with a passion he'd rarely felt! To deprive human kind of the right and their duty to pay the price of war with their own blood, to deny soldiers, warriors the honour to die fighting? It was too much for Treize to conceive.

The faceless solider - wearing the ruins of the federation uniform - advanced toward him, his fingers nothing more than sharp talons where the bones pierced the skin. Treize shook his head, "I'm sorry, you who are the mouthpiece of this coward . . ." Treize dived forward, neatly severing the man's hands. "But to stop this madness, someone must fall!"

The dead solider stared at the stumps where his hands once were and spun with a dark growl, Tubarov's voice was enraged. "If it had not been for you, the war would have been bloodless! No more needed to die!"

"The only bloodless way out of war is peace!" Treize sliced off the mouthpiece's head and spun to face the next, "Not to create machines to fight the war while you grow old and fat!"

"You don't understand the beauty of the mobile Dolls!" Tubarov screamed through the voice of a young man, once an OZ pilot. It pained Treize as he tried to match the service number to a name, he moved with grace and ease out of the way of the young OZ pilot's hands.

"Beauty?" Treize questioned, raising his sword once more to disable the young solider, "There was no beauty I could see! The only beauty I see is in the battlefield, when man and woman find out for themselves how ugly the real fight can be! The only beauty that comes from war is when those who fight realise how meaningless it is!" He turned, cutting through the neck of the solider. "That is the only beauty that comes from such ugliness, Tubarov! Your Mobile Dolls threatened to take that away!"

"What is the point of so much killing!" Tubarov's hands tightened on the railing of the Mobile doll he stood on, "Tell me! What is the point of so much killing, so much pain, when my Dolls could have done it for us!"

"The dolls were an unfair advantage!" A group now surrounded Treize and the commander was soon in an impossible situation. He raised his sword and caught his breath, "War had to be fought by humans, by soldiers, by the people . . . by Gundam . . . only then would people realise how much every death meant! People like you and I should remember the name of every man and woman who died under our command, so we may never take arms up against each other again! The Human spirit must be—"

"SILENCE!" Tubarov's minions screamed together as the older man's rage boiled over. "YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD THE FUTURE!"

The group jumped forward, their hands and bodies trying to rip and crush the General they had all once held such an admiration for. Treize's mouth filled with blood as a tooth was knocked out of his mouth, stars dancing before his vision. He stared up, seeing flashes of the beautiful blue sky as his attackers thundered down upon him. He was dying again. He could feel it, death called to him softly, to close his eyes and feel the bliss of slumber once more.

"THE HUMAN SPIRIT MUST NEVER BE SILENCED!"

The load upon him began to be torn away as Earth Sphere forces came to his rescue. The unmistakeable passionate tones of Dorothy Catalonia pieced death's quiet call, forcing Treize to open his eyes. A pale hand shot through the mass of soldiers and grabbed his blood soaked collar. Dorothy hauled her uncle out of the mass and raised her sword as she spat darkly at Tubarov, "Little man, fight with honour, or do not fight at all!" She spat out a mouthful of blood, wiping her mouth with her pale, trembling hand. "Remember this, your precious mobile dolls still need the human spirit to fight! They need humans to operate them!"

"No . . ."

Tubarov's hands trembled as they tightened on the railing, "You petty girl, you don't understand their beauty!" He gazed across the battlefield, "I was right, I was always right . . . but people like you, too small minded, too ignorant! People like you have forced this war upon yourselves!"

The tip of Treize's sword wavered as he raised it, pain almost overwhelming him. "We are not wrong, Tubarov. . . Gundam have shown us that . . . it is Gundam that will show you now!" He and Dorothy ran back into the fight, their swords flashing as they sliced through the enemy as they tired to ignore the fearsome grenades whistling over their heads.

Flashes of light and small explosions scattered over roiling mass of soldiers.

Relena watched with a deep cold in her heart. War. The very sight of it sickened her, yet the knowledge that this war was for the protection of the very earth she stood upon grounded a very real sense of hope into her. People were dying out there for a worthy cause, she only hoped the pieces she had to pick up after the war were not too small for her, for the new Earth Sphere Alliance. She closed her eyes tightly and raised her hands to the glass, leaning her forehead against the cool surface as some dark part of her mind whispered cruelly, (._ . . or the Mars Sphere Alliance . . _.)

"Miss Relena . . ."

Quatrine Winner's soft voice broke her dark contemplations, as the small woman placed her hands on Relena's shoulders. "Please, keep holding tightly to the hope. . . don't let the Dark Chi win, or all will be lost . . ."

"I . . ." Relena opened her eyes and stared at herself in the window, the little sixteen year old spoiled brat stared back at her for a moment, _(None of this would ever have happened if it hadn't been for the wars!)_ But even Relena had had to come to admit that the wars had been necessary to make the new peace come to attainment. People had to be shown that they had to fight for their real peace. It was just . . . just so unfair! They'd come all this way and now forces beyond their control threaten to take all that away again? Cruel!

Mrs Winner's soothing hands relaxed her shoulders. "Come away from the window . . . Miss Relena, there is nothing you can do for now . . ."

Relena nodded numbly, walking back to the seating area. She paused and glanced back when she realised Mrs Winner was still standing by the window. Quatrine let tears run down her face, so much pain, she could feel it all. She could feel Rashid and his men; she could feel Quatre and his friends. They were calm, but also deeply afraid for one another . . . they couldn't let go of the fear they felt that one might die.

One might die?

Was it a worthy cause to die for? Certainly.

Was it worthy the life of one of the Gundams? Perhaps . . .

Was it worth the life of her husband?

Meirin gritted her teeth and growled loudly as she levelled her arm at a batch of dead soldiers. A long stream of orange and yellow flame twisted as it raced to them and destroyed them.

Was it worth the life of her husband?

She closed her eyes as she jumped easily over and opponent and kicked his feet from under him. She rolled and came up, levelling her arm at the next batch of soldiers. She cleared a large pathway around herself, a massive circle surrounded by dead soldiers who didn't know how to take out the small Chinese girl with fire in her hands.

Was it worthy the life of her husband? Honour and Justice demanded the answer to be a passionate 'Yes!' but her heart . . . her soul wept a resounding 'Never!' could they not take her instead? She had been dead, Wufei had learnt to live without her . . . she'd never be able to come to terms with the fact that Wufei was such a good husband to her and she had never been able to love him, bear him children, fight with him, live with him and finally die with him with the knowledge that their lives were honourable and just.

"Wufei . . ." she whispered fiercely, as she spared a moment to look up at the horizon, "I will make you proud of me!"

The five Gundam knights were just landing at the horizon, Odin nodded. Good. The boys would be able to begin their final battle together. He grinned darkly as he rolled and took aim. He fired his sub-machine gun with ease. Hitting more than one, Odin spun and looked around for his love. Sister Helen seemed to holding her own, she'd been given a crash course in handling a gun but mostly she ran about pulling as many wounded soldiers to safety, trying to be a field medic as best as she could. Odin felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and instantly snapped his elbow back. Hearing a satisfactory crunch of neck breaking, he cursed himself for his inattention.

A piercing scream went up.

Ordinarily he would have ignored it, a scream in the middle of battle wasn't unusual . . . he spun and growled as very familiar, dead solider pulled at Helen's hair, trying to get a strangle hold on her.

"DEKIM!"

Odin roared, dashing across the battlefield toward his former employer. The man who'd betrayed him so long ago, the man who'd ordered him to kill the original Heero Yuy, the man who had had him killed and left him to die in front of his son. Dekim Barton.

The older balding man with wicked eyes pushed Helen away and turned with a growling menace toward Odin Lowe. Odin's eyes widened with hate, this man . . . this man had killed so many! He raised his sub-machine gun and whacked Dekim as hard as he could across the jaw.

Blood spurted from the general's mouth, but his head swivelled back, grinning with blood soaked teeth. Dekim reached forward and launched himself at Odin, intent on killing his former employee. Odin grunted as they fell back onto the sand. He kicked and punched, knowing that there would be no let up. His sub-machine gun went spinning out of his hands as he dug his thumbs into the sockets of Dekim's eyes, trying to gouge them out. ". . . Hate you!" Odin ground out as he pushed further, knowing he could feel the eyeballs begin to ooze as they burst under the pressure.

Dekim's hands were not idle. Despite the fact he had lost both of his eyes, the older man's hands wrapped around Odin's throat painfully. He would have his revenge for the failure of Mariemaia and he would start at the very beginning with this small time assassin.

Odin choked, the back of his eyes felt like they were being pressed out of his skull. His neck threatened to collapse. He closed his eyes and yelled with the last of his breath.

Dekim began to let go, he released Odin's throat and his weight began to slip off. Odin waited until he felt the blood stop rushing around his head then opened his eyes. Sister Helen stood behind the taller Dekim, using a thin chain as a garrotting wire. He was too weak to get up as Sister Helen held on bravely, the older man trying his hardest to throw her off as he linked his thumbs under the small chain.

Odin shook his head and stumbled to his feet, he dodged Dekim's flailing legs and ran around behind Helen. He grabbed onto the small chain, wrapping his large hands around her smaller ones and pulled. Denkim growled as his thumbs were cut through first, they fell to the ground useless. His hands flailed in the air as Odin lifted his knee and pushed it against the back of Denkim's back.

"Pull!" He growled deeply, as he felt Helen's back push against his chest. She lifted her opposite foot and placed it against the small of Dekim's back. She cried out as the chain began to cut through the decaying flesh. Dekim fell silent as the chain pulled through his neck bone. Helen swallowed vomit hard as the chain broke the bone and the two fell back.

Dekim's head rolled to a stop by Odin's foot and he kicked it away. Helen shuddered deeply in his arms, Odin took precious moments to sooth her. He slowly pulled the blood soaked chain from her and glanced at it.

It was her crucifix.

The small cross glittered dully as Dekim's blood slowly dripped down from his hand and the chain, bathing the image of Christ in filthy, soiled once life giving blood.

Odin glanced at her and caught her gaze, her red stained hand trembling as she pulled it from him. "Thank you, Helen . . ." He whispered with awe.

Helen got shakily to her feet, her strawberry blonde locks stained as badly as the rest of her was. She glanced down at him and smiled wanly, helping him up.

"The god of death may be one of our sons . . ." she murmured back, wiping her hands, "but he will not claim one of us today . . ." she trembled as she put her cross and chain into her pocket and looked down at the body of Dekim.

"May god have mercy on your soul . . ."

"GET DOWN!" Odin suddenly yelled, reaching forward and pulling his love down with him.

A loud shot pierced the air and Odin cringed as he felt barely warm flesh ooze down his neck. He looked up as General Septem - once a man he'd been sent to kill and had almost killed him - slid to his knees, his face an unholy, bloodied mess . . . and a hole straight through it.

As the old General fell sideways, Odin looked up. Lady Une lowered her shotgun and nodded to him before turning her sights on something else. Her hair was ragged and hurriedly tied back. Since loosing her horse she'd found herself the target of more than a few personal grudges. Particularly, former soldiers upon the Balji.

She levelled her shotgun at another mass of fighters, Noin . . . she could see the woman, but she was trapped. During the wars, Une had never been on very good terms with the woman, their personalities scrapping a little too much. However, Noin was a valued worker in the Preventers, and Une's best friend. She narrowed her eyes and took arm, aiming for the dead solider that pinned Noin down.

Noin gagged as some rotten flesh landed in her gaping mouth. She pushed the sagging body off her and rolled as much as she could. Another shot rang out and blasted the solider behind her. Noin glanced over and felt a flare of hope as Lady Une came running over. The older solider swung the butt of her shotgun like a bat, swiping at enemy surrounding them. Noin felt reassured as Une pressed her back against Noin's.

"How many rounds do you have left?" Noin gasped out urgently, as Une gave another roundhouse swipe with the butt of her gun.

"None!" Screamed back the woman, "But we're women, we can take them on!"

Noin shook her head, blood dripping from her nose as she grinned desperately, "That's the Une we all know and love!" The blue haired woman ducked and pulled a knife out of her boot, slashing the throat of an old federation officer. She spun and ran back to Une as the Lady struggled with a former OZ engineer for control of the shotgun. She jumped on the tall man's back and hacked away at his neck with her small knife until he dropped to the ground. Une growled, not taking a moment to rest as she swung her shotgun around again. Noin gasped and panted as she looked up at the horizon. The eleven fighters, six of the dark Chi and five of the Gundams stood facing each other off.

Her head pounded, forcing her to look down for a moment. She stared at the solider she'd just hacked the throat out of.

A transmitter blinked for a few moments more before beginning to fade out.

"Transceivers?"

Noin reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over circuitry. She gasped hard as an overwhelming wealth of tactical data streamed into her mind and the voice of Tubarov whispering in overlapping circles about his-

"NOIN!"

Her hand was forcibly dragged from the transmitter and used to haul her away from her slumped position. She was dragged drunkenly to a ditch, where Zechs finally grabbed both her shoulders. His hair was matted with sweat, blood and some grey flecks of flesh. His sky blue eyes were wide with concern as he shook her, "Noin! Wake up!"

She blinked. "Zechs . . ." her mouth felt full of sand, she spat and dipped her head for a moment. "Mobile dolls . . ." she hissed out as best as she could, "Tubarov, he's controlling them all like mobile dolls. . ."

"What?" Zechs shook his head, "that's impossible . . . what else do you know!"

She raised her head and stared at him, panting hard. "He's using his own mind . . ."

Zechs blinked with this new information. He raised his head and looked at the Mobile suit he'd seen Tubarov standing on. It remained in the same spot. They needed to take out Tubarov . . .

A soft glow caught his attention.

The Dark Chi's ship was powering up its cannon.

"Oh . . . my . . . god . . ." Zechs whispered with horror rocking his deep voice, "Noin . . . The cannon . . ."

Far above them all, the last few of the mobile doll humans prepared the Sesshou cannon. It was ready to fire on the command of the Urami via Tubarov as he was the only link between them all. The six humans left aboard stared down at the earth with little liking. Deep within their anger muddled brains, their souls cried for the death of their planet, but the desire for revenge was too overwhelming. Soon, they would be purged of the earth that had so killed them . . . ending the battle that raged before them for once and for all.

* * *

And now it's time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA! 

DrM: Damn. I missed typing that. Anyway, I'm back again. Hopefully for the long run. Crosses fingers Finally got past the chapter that was holding all of this up. I can't believe it's been a year since I last wrote something on this. A year! A YEAR? Bloody hell. Please do RR! I'd love to find out if there is anyone still out there!


	32. Haunting

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . grins what can I say? I'm evil.

rubs hands together what else have we got?

Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at uni, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand! laughs Oh ho, HO! No way . . . holds up hand and falls silent ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this.

((Thinking))

"Speaking"

Stress/Emphasis

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_))Telepathic thoughts((_

: Lyrics :

For The Grace Of Knights And Angels

By Doctor Megalomania

* * *

**Chapter thirty-two: Haunting**

Before him lay the immense army of the Darkness, embroiled in a fierce battle with the human forces.

Mobile suits tackled decaying Mobile Dolls, brothers fought each other, mothers wept as they cut down their children, and husbands closed their eyes tightly as they shot at their long dead partners. The final battle was fierce, horribly fierce. Quatre swallowed as he watched the battle, only half an hour into its birth and already the golden sands of his true home desert were tainted and blessed with the blood of his enemies and his allies. A glow in the sky caught his attention and Quatre ground his teeth with anger as he realised that the Dark Chi's soldiers were preparing to fire the large cannon in the sky. He glanced down, feeling his Space Heart wrench painfully as he felt Rashid take a hit, seeing his good friend's mobile suit begin to smoulder with fire.

He forced himself to turn, knowing that behind him the dark Chi's chosen knights were beginning to walk toward them.

He glanced either side of him; Duo and Heero stood together, in their magnificent black and white cloaks, their white and black wings barely touching as the two glanced at each other. The other side, Wufei and Trowa stood, Wufei's intricate dark red robes stood out against the desert sands beautifully, the young warrior looking every inch a dragon. Trowa was handsome, heartbreakingly, his expression softened for a moment as he caught his hawk.

Heero blinked as he felt Duo's eyes fall on him. Duo frowned, "Heero. . ."

Transfixed by the sight of the six others before him, Heero was too slow to react and Duo was already turning his head, asking someone else his question.

"Does everyone else see **six** of them and just five of us?"

There was a small explosion of green magic as Trowa lifted his finger and the White Hawk reappeared, landing gracefully on his finger. The taller magician nodded slowly, as Duo turned his head back to Heero.

"Heero . . ."

The once perfect solider opened his mouth but was silenced as they were quickly surrounded by a ring of fire. Wufei glared at the six as they came toward the five knights. "Let them come . . ." he growled, "By the honour of my wife, Nataku . . . we will not fail!"

Before them, the second to last dark knight raised his hand in the air and a wild circle of fire spread around the dark knights.

Trowa closed his eyes briefly and threw his arms forward, a gust of wind swept up and drew up a wall of swirling sand between them. "We cannot fail . . ." he murmured quietly, "Not with so much resting on our shoulders. . ."

Their cloaks billowed as the counterpart of Trowa sent his own winds to disrupt the peaceful gusting sands. In the midst of the sandstorm, Heero raised his hand far above his head. Light twisted and twirled into hand, dispelling the sand from around them. "Not only because we are fighting for the earth . . ."

"But 'cause we're damn too stubborn to lose!" Duo growled as he called water from deep in the ground and sent it erupting into the sky. He sent it crashing down on the sand, quickly forming a gully of quick sand between them. His counterpart did not react. The short gully was enough for the knights to face off. The dark knights stared over impassively as the Gundam knights walked up to the edge of the quick sand.

The dark knight who wore the polar opposite colours to Heero smirked as he stepped forward. He bowed genteelly; "Let us introduce ourselves, so you may know who will crush you . . ."

He swept his arm out gracefully, motioning the first forward.

"I am Quinze. . ."

The dark brown-cloaked knight walked up to the edge of quick sand and raised his gloved hand to peel back his hood. "Formally of White Fang, I am the dark Knight of Time." His old eyes narrowed, as he lifted an arm to point. "Quatre Winner, I claim **you **as my foe!"

Quatre strode to the very edge, his hands clenched.

"I, Quatre Raberba Winner, am the Knight of Time . . . The Pilot of Gundam Sandrock." He nodded defiantly, "I accept you as my foe!"

"Alex Holloman, formally an OZ fighter, trained by Noin herself!" Alex stepped forward, pulling off his hood hard, "And Swahalia Mueller, formally an OZ fighter as well, trained by Noin by my side . . . we are the Dark Knights of Warriors . . . We claim the Knight of Warriors and any small army he wishes to call to save his sorry hide!"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall . . . and I, the Knight of Warriors, will be your executioner!" Wufei was strangely calm under his angry words as he stepped forward, "I am Chang Wufei of the Dragon Chang Clan, the Pilot of Gundam Nataku!"

The third dark knight stepped forward swiftly, "I am the **true** Trowa Barton . . ." Barton pulled back his hood, his blonde hair almost wildly mussed and his blue eyes sparkling with dark fury. "I am the **rightful **pilot of Gundam Heavyarms . . ." he levelled a finger at Trowa as he yelled across, "I claim that nameless bastard as my foe, I am the Dark Knight of Beasts . . . I will claim my true place and revenge for the fall of my family!"

"I am your foe . . . I am the Knight of Beasts . . ." Trowa stepped forward, his dark green eyes crackling with energy. "But this name is now mine! You will take it from me by force! I am Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom . . . I am nanashi . . . the Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms!"

Barton's furious dark blue eyes narrowed as the Dark Knight of Death brushed past him silently. He came to a stop at the very edge of the gully of quick sand. "I am the Father . . . and I have come to **punish **my son . . ."

Duo let out a low moan; Quatre winced as he felt Duo's emotions roil beneath the surface of his calm face. Duo's thoughts accidentally slipped into all their minds. )). . . No . . . Please, no . . .((

The dark knight pulled his hood back, revealing a kindly looking old man whose hair was matted with blood and whose green eyes, once very gentle, were now narrowed with fury.

"I am Father Rowan Maxwell, formally of the L2 Maxwell Church. I am here to punish my bastard son for carrying on the war and forgetting everything I taught him . . . I am he who gave Duo Maxwell his **last** name . . ." the man's calm, quiet voice broke as he shook hard and roared, "I CLAIM MY BASTARD SON, I CLAIM THE KNIGHT OF DEATH!" He raised his arm and pointed with his long fingers as his voice thundered over the gully, "I, THE DARK KNIGHT OF DEATH, CLAIM SHINIGAMI AS MY FOE!"

For a long moment, Duo couldn't say anything. He stared across the gully at the man he considered a father and felt his knees go weak. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex nudge Mueller, and Barton's lips pulled in a wicked smirk. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the kind old man Father Maxwell had once been. He swallowed hard, willing long forgotten tears away. When he opened his eyes again, his violet eyes crackled, magic sprang up from his footsteps as he walked toward the gully and stared out. He tapped his scythe down once.

"I am Duo Maxwell . . ." Duo's voice was deep, raw with emotion as he spoke. He stared at the sand of the gully for long moments as he spoke, "I am the Knight of Death . . . I am Shinigami . . . I am the Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe . . ." he raised his head and spoke simply. "And I will save my father, so he may rest in peace."

Father Maxwell's eyes narrowed.

The final knight stepped forward and raised his hands. He began to float, crossing the Gully with ease. The Gundam knights stepped back as he landed and looked around them. His hood hid his eyes, but could not hide his smirks, as he looked each of them over. Finally he glanced at Heero, before nodding and stopping before Duo. Shinigami could barely take his eyes off Father Maxwell.

He jerked back as the dark knight before him took off his black glove and slid a roughened hand against Duo's cheek.

A gentle smile passed over the dark knight's lips as he leant forward and bestowed a gentle kiss upon Death's lips.

Duo's eyes widened as the knight drew back, stroking a finger down the curve of his cheek. "When we were children . . ." the dark knight murmured calmly, "I promised you that I would be your lover . . . and that you would be mine . . ."

Duo's mouth began to fall open with horror as the dark knight's hood fell back revealing dark cobalt blue eyes.

"You don't have to fight, kid . . . you've never had to fight us . . ."

"No . . ." the quiet moan slipped past Duo's lips. "Please . . . please, God, no . . ."

The hood slipped back further revealing messy dark brown hair which at the back had been pulled into a small ponytail, the slightly golden skin of a Japanese half bred, dark bushy eyebrows . . . Wufei couldn't help the gasp escape. "Yuy!"

The other boy looked almost exactly like Heero, only a little older, perhaps a bit paler and had slightly longer hair . . . he smiled impassively as he tipped his head and knelt in a bow to Duo.

"I am Solo . . ." he spread his arms, keeping his balance perfectly and his eye contact with Duo alone, "I was a child thief who took in the kid and taught him everything he knows . . ." he blinked and his happy expression disappeared as he stood once more. "I am he who gave Duo Maxwell his first name." He tipped his head to the side and stared at the younger mirror image of himself. "I am your foe, I am Urami. . . the Knight of Cruelty." He slid his hand under Duo's chin again, forcing another soft moan from the younger boy. "I am here to take back what is mine. My lover . . ." his eyes narrowed as he glanced at Heero again. "And **mine** alone! I claim Duo Maxwell as my prize, as for you . . ." he glanced Heero over once more, cold contempt in his eyes, "You, kid, are nothing but collateral damage to me . . ."

Heero's eyes narrowed coldly, "Duo is no prize . . ." he spat, suddenly furious at this man. "I am Heero Yuy, I am the Knight of Mercy, I am Pilot of Gundam Wing. . . and I will destroy you before you set hands on my Koibito once more!"

"Kisama!" Hissed Solo coldly, "Very well . . ." he glanced at Duo once more before stepping back. "This ends today. . ." he turned away, and floated back over the gully between them.

Duo stared at his father and the other person who'd practically raised him.

He blinked out of it when he felt Quatre tug at his sleeve. Duo stepped back into the line they formed, and shivered as Quatre held up his hands.

The shifting sands around them slowed to a stop and as they looked over the gully to their opponents, they saw their frozen expressions of arrogance, hatred . . . and in Father Maxwell and Solo's features, undisguised contempt and fury.

Duo felt his heart would break.

"Are you going to be okay, Duo?" Quatre's voice was filled with concern, for him or for the greater good of mankind Duo wasn't in the right frame of mind to register. The ever-strong smile returned to his lips as he turned back to his friends. "Me? Sure!" He winked, "Just seeing Fa-Father Maxwell there and ol' Solo ma-made me feel a lil kooky, that's all . . ." he grinned weakly, "But we're the good guys, right?"

"Right." Quatre nodded firmly. "Well, this is it now." He glanced around them all, feeling pangs of worry from each of them. "I know we can do this . . . all of us, as a team . . ."

Wufei nodded, "Enough talk." He glanced out the time bubble as it rippled slightly. "Do we just walk through it?"

"As you would a curtain." Quatre confirmed. Wufei stared at the shimmering golden magic for a heartbeat longer before glancing at the others.

"Fight honourably." He stepped closer and touched each of their shoulders, "Fight until the end and do not be fooled by their games. They may try to part us, but in our heart we are always, and always have been Gundam. Never forget this." He nodded once more and stepped back, pulling out his staff. "I shall see you all at the end of the battle. Until then . . ."

The four remaining watched as Wufei dashed out of the time bubble.

"Damn . . . Wufei's always been just that little sentimental . . ." Duo's grin faltered for a moment as he glanced at Heero, he held up a hand and grabbed Heero's chin. "No self-destructing, Mister Auto-Destruct . . ." he grinned and pressed a hard kiss against Heero's lips, "See you at the end of the match when it's Dark Chi none, Gundam Win!" He swept his scythe out impressively. He turned and glared out as he spread his dark wings, hollering at the top of his lungs, "SHINIGAMI IS BACK FROM HELL!"

Heero watched as his dark angel passed through the filmy time bubble's surface. He glanced at Trowa and Quatre, managing a tight nod before drawing his sword and walking to the edge of the bubble. "Remember . . ." he paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Dying hurts like hell . . . I don't suggest either of you indulge in it . . ."

He spread his wings and passed though the time bubble. Its surface already beginning to destabilise.

"Quatre . . ."

The short blonde glanced at his lover, Trowa's eyes were fixed on him as the taller knight stepped forward. "Quatre, no matter what happens . . . know that I love you." He leant down and pressed a bruising kiss again Quatre's pale pink lips. He closed his dark green eyes so he wouldn't have to wish Quatre a good bye. He held the slim body of his lover tightly.

"I never want to let you go . . ." Trowa's eyes opened as Quatre began to whisper. "But for the earth . . . for our friends . . . for Gundam . . ."

Trowa pulled back and opened his eyes. He kissed Quatre once more and watched his soft lover disappear, his gentle eyes hardening into cold blue. Trowa touched his face once more before pulling his arrows and bow out. He floated back, jumping gently as he allowed his wings to carry him away from his sweet lover. "For Gundam . . . but Quatre . . ." he smiled slightly, as he got further away, "When we meet again, I hope I see my love, my sweet, gentle Quatre once more . . ."

Quatre's lips smiled slightly as Trowa faded through the bubble's filmy surface.

The ripples dissipated it completely this time and time slowly came back to its normal flow.

The sand cleared around him, Quatre jerked his head up as a shadow passed above him. Quinze had taken a running leap into the air and was slashing down at him with blackened scimitars.

Quatre didn't even have time enough to grab his own weapons before...

* * *

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!

DrM: Chiiiii! It's a short update because the next chapters are really going to hot up! Please R&R and tell me what you think's gonna happen!


	33. I'll Call Myself Trowa Barton

Hey-o, and welcome to my Lil' World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that I don't own Gundam Wing, or the wonderful characters that will be gracing this story. . . I only own Faye Bloom, Chang Xiao Fao Lan and the Angels. You know the pairings, but just in case . . . You've got 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xMeirin, a dash of 6x9, a sprinkle of 13xUne, half a teaspoon of OdinxHelen . . . and may just a hint of DxR and Dr.JxProf.G . . . grins what can I say? I'm evil.

rubs hands together what else have we got?

Ah yes, mandatory thank you to Bluegoo, even though she is still my primary betareader, she won't be putting in as much of an appearance for this next year . . . yeah, I plan on keeping on and on for a while . . . anyway, Blue's off at uni, which is BRILLIANT! But means she won't have enough time to beta for me . . . but does that mean that I will go down hill? That my terrible typos and grammar will get out of hand! laughs Oh ho, HO! No way . . . holds up hand and falls silent ladies and gentlemen, yaoi fan girls and guys – I know you're out there - . . . there's a new Beta reader in town. My gracious thanks go out to CLOW'D9 of Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction Fame, for her time and her patience in this.

Also, it appears I can't use my usual formatting for thoughts and stress... irritating as hell, but never mind.

_(Thinking)_

"Speaking"

**Stress/Emphasis**

_Writing/Dream sequence_

_:Telepathic thoughts:_

: Lyrics :

_**For The Grace Of Knights And Angels**_

**By Doctor Megalomania**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: I'll Call Myself Trowa Barton**

**- special notes: flashbacks and the parts that are from Trowa's – that's our Trowa – point of view are lifted from Endless Waltz the manga – so sue me, I was too lazy to go look it up in the anime and from one of this fanfic's inspirations, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero. I love Episode Zero and I seriously wish that it could be made into an anime! Naturally, I've taken artistic license with a few scenes as my interpretation of character and scene. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_You've got the wrong guy._

_I'm not Trowa Barton._

_I'm just a nameless solider who's always been in a battlefield._

_I've been piloting mobile suits since I was ten._

_After the massacre of my mercenary unit, I somehow found myself working onboard Barton Foundation's contribution to Operation Meteor. Gundam Heavyarms was a machine I came to appreciate. Like the others by the end of the war, I saw that it had taught me something, shown me a way and given me a gift I can never repay . . ._

Nanashi ran through the gusting sand storms.

He tugged at the loose dark green scarf around his neck up as a mask, and narrowed his deep green eyes. A dark shape loomed before him and was taking aim with dark arrows. Barton's arrows were poisoned, the ground they landed in turning rapidly black. A touch from them could kill instantly; he had to remain virulent so he could survive. The arrows sailed through the sandstorm that was raging around the two wind masters with a high-pitched wailing noise, giving his keen ears a chance to warn him enough.

He spun and twisted and ducked and dived and cart wheeled, unused to the strange platform of such deep sand but remaining quick enough to maintain his balance and momentum. He kept his eyes locked on Barton as he suddenly veered away from him, throwing up sand in his wake as he sprinted as fast as he could. Nanashi ran in a wide circle, pulling his own bow out and taking aim. He enchanted the arrow quickly and let it fly. The arrow flew trough the air with a trail of jade green magic. It struck the ground just by Barton's feet and enchanted vines grew indescribably fast with crackling powerful, emerald magic zapping and arching all over it. They wrapped around Barton's ankles and hauled the larger man off his feet.

The enchanted vines grew messily, growing mostly upward. Barton swung from a vine, twisting and punching as his cloak fell down around him and obscured his sight for a long moment. Barton let of a string of curses as Trowa disappeared into the sand storm again, causing the winds to gust around them even more violently.

Barton bent his body double as he pulled up his own arrows and shot into the vines. The black arrow struck the trunk of a vine, and slowly melted into it, forcing the gaping hole it left to puss with greenish, creamy coloured, lumpy ooze. The vines rotted, smoking acridly and withering painfully, almost squealing with the intense feelings. Barton dropped to the ground with a loud painful thud. He groaned, and gritted his teeth, as he tasted sand and the metallic taste of his own blood.

A kick came out of nowhere and Barton felt more blood rush in his mouth.

The ruthless nameless bastard sank back into the dust again. Yanking off his dark cloak harshly, Barton scrambled to his feet and raised his hands, forcing his own winds to whip up and form a whirlwind.

* * *

Catherine winced and fell back to the ground as she was punched hard again.

She raised her circus knife and stuck it into her attacker's leg, pulling it down violently. Catherine leant forward and leant all her weight on the small handle, ignoring the bony hands pulling at her hair excruciatingly. The creature screamed with pain as she tore right through to the calf. Pulling her knife out swiftly, she kicked the dead solider and scrambled away from it. She glanced over at the horizon, seeing the fierce winds flare up.

Her brother's battle had begun.

She swallowed, she couldn't see her mother anymore, but she prayed that Trowa, Triton . . . that her brother would make it alive!

Catherine Bloom had been a little girl when she'd lost all family she'd ever know. War had stolen them the first time, annihilating the small circus company her family had travelled with for nearly three generations. After she'd been found, bawling her eyes out in the middle of a field where the cart her small family had been on had exploded, Catherine had developed a cold hard interior so no one could hurt again, but she'd never been unkind to anyone seeking her help.

When the slight, softly accented, tall boy had asked to join their circus, she couldn't help but feel a pang of familiarity. What a strange boy. . . she'd thought to herself at the time. She'd watched him patiently tend the lions, not fearing them, actually welcoming their presence more than anyone else's. The strong silent boys he begun to bring back, first the small Chinese boy, then the Yuy boy. . . they reminded her of lions in their own way. So powerful and yet . . . Catherine had never been able to put her finger on it.

Now, as she watched this final battle, as she fought this final battle . . . she thought she understood.

Her brother had no choice, he could never be a normal person . . . he was Gundam, from the moment he'd been born . . . right down deep in the core of his heart.

She spun and stabbed her knives into more foes as they attacked a helpless solider who lay on the ground, not yet dead but defenceless.

"Trowa . . . come back alive . . ."

She'd hit Trowa later for putting her through this again!

* * *

Nanashi tried not to gasp with fear as he was sucked up in the middle of a whirlwind. It carried him up the calm centre but he could sense that Barton would make it destabilize and crush him any moment soon.

The circus clown closed his eyes, trying to ignore the confusion caused by the spinning. He needed to distract Barton long enough so nanashi could get a footing in the air. He closed his eyes and called for his hawk.

_His very first memories . . ._

_They were very confusing._

_He was flying. Couldn't really register what was happening, he was far too young. All he remembered seeing was a flash of orange, some very important woman screaming as she tried to get out of the cart that rumbled away from him. He flew. He landed. He closed his eyes because it all hurt so much._

_After that, the memories were indistinct. _

_He remembered the grasses he crawled around, learnt to walk from. He remembered animals, birds, wolves, foxes, insects, nothing ever stayed though. _

_Staring._

_That's what he remembered most. _

_Staring at the stars above. _

_The wind rustling all around him, blowing his wayward dark brown hair across his face, his once shiny, silken clothes were torn and roughed up. The rumble of trucks drew his attention one night. He'd walked toward them simply because there was nothing better to do. Unaware of the danger these mammoth machines posed to him, he continued to walk out the dusty tracks._

_One mammoth machine swerved to miss him and the one behind it growled to a stop._

_He'd stared at the massive black wheels for a long moment before a voice caught his attention. He glanced up, a weather worn man stared at him. One of his dark brown eyes were tightly shut, covered with scar tissue. The man grunted and turned his head to talk to the driver for a moment, before barking out in heavy accented English, "Hey, kid. What's your name?"_

_The nameless child stared at him before shaking his head. _

_"Nanashi?" The older man nodded, "A no name?" He sighed and opened the large grey door, leaning out to hold his hand down to the boy. "C'mon. We can feed you at least . . ."_

_This is how nanashi was found. _

_With these mercenaries, he honed his skills. Silently going from job to job. Without work, even for a child of his age, without working there was no food. His fingers were small and nimble. He could clean the inside of mortar casings. His eyes were sharp and quick. He could spot snipers at night. His personality was blank. He would not challenge any order, would not break in the battlefield. He was a solider, babe from the field, killer from the core. No name, no past, no life, no family, no tears, no smiles, no feelings, no weakness, no name, no past, no life, no family, no tears, no smiles, no feelings, no weakness, no name, no past, no life, not human._

Faye Bloom screamed with absolute fury, as some dead thing grabbed her hair and tried to pull her down.

The dead solider had been cut in half somehow and was now continuing to fight only with its arms and one eye, the rest of its face a bloody mess. As she tried to pull her hair from the half solider, more attacked her from the other side. She would be overwhelmed. She sank to one knee and closed her eyes lashing out as hard as she could with one of her knives, and held the broken blade of another.

She stared with horror into the bloodied face of the half solider, as it wound a hand into her hair and searched with the other hand in the sand. The creature crowed with sickening delight, as it began to hammer Faye's face with a small rock. It was trying to destroy her eyes, Faye realised with horror as the blows became harder and harder. She struggled as hard as she could against it. The other soldiers that had been attacking her loosing interest apparently satisfied that the half man would destroy her.

Faye's head swam as she felt the bone in her nose crunch.

Her hand scrambled over her skirt, trying to find her knives. She struck her hand on the edge of one and grit her teeth. She slid her finger up the deadly blade trying to find the handle. When the rough, study edges came into her grip, she lashed up and pounded back at the creature with as much force as she could.

It screeched at her, wailing with anger but she didn't let up. To let up was to give up.

Her son was fighting for his life.

Her daughter was fighting for her life.

Their mother had given up once, and Faye was determined never to let it happen again.

She scrapped at the thing's face.

Faye Bloom was not going to lose her children again.

She was never going to lose her children ever again!

She began to scream formless words as the blood poured down her nose, primal maternal instincts as fierce as any lioness' taking over.

* * *

Barton leered as he stared up, his black-gloved hands held out before him as he cast the spell for the whirlwind. A loud screech above him drew his attention and a white hawk dived out of the air, and began to attack.

"Get off of me!" Barton growled as he tried to duck the bird. He pressed his hands together and the whirlwind began to shake and quiver as it lost its containment. Barton swiped at the bird with his hands, the flurry of white wings and hard claws obscuring his view as he looked for the nameless boy who'd taken his place in life. "Damn you! Get off of me!" He struck the bird this time hard with his forearm and it fell to the earth with a soft thud. He jerked his head upward and looked around. He pulled his bow, yanking a black tipped arrow from his stash and glared up at the sky as he spread his wings and took up a position.

A soft, formless noise caught his attention . . .

_. . . the boy shuffled quietly as he worked. His intense concentration devoted completely to Heavyarms. Trowa watched the younger boy with a small amount of possessiveness. The genius engineer would be invaluable. He blinked as he heard his name called by Doktor S. The old metal nose coot had been having some 'concerns' lately about Operation Meteor's impact upon the earth his darling little niece, Mariemaia, would soon be queen of. _

_He glanced once at the hunched over engineer as he began to walk along the gangplank. The nameless boy was completely engrossed in his work, nearly melting away into the shadows of the great war machine. _

_Moments later, the nameless boy's presence was forgotten in Trowa's mind. His anger spilling out as Doktor S and another of his weak associates questioned the validity of attacking the humans on earth. _

_"WHAT!" Barton bellowed, "Target only OZ?" He made a swiping motion with his hand as he growled accusingly, "you're changing the plan, Doktor S!"_

_"Operation Meteor will kill twenty billion people on earth," the coward Doktor said as he tried to ration his guilt, "don't you think that's going too far?"_

_"The colonies are meant to rule the earth Sphere!" Trowa flicked his head, his floppy blonde locks moving__ out of his narrowed eyes, "We'll take humanity to new heights!"_

_The Doktor pursed his lips as he quietly retorted, "that sounds like your father, Dekim Barton, talking!"_

_Clarity suddenly formed in Barton's mind, "You don't want to us to take over the earth, do you, traitor!" He smirked, "you're jealous that once we take over the Barton family will be in charge!"_

_He spun away from Doktor S and tossed his fatal final words carelessly over his shoulder. _

_"I'm telling my father!" Barton smirked, "I'll carry out Operation Meteor and the people of Earth!"_

"You should have killed me when I wasn't looking."

Barton smirked as he raised his arrow and took aim against his foe. The nameless boy stared down at him coolly. His dark green eyes narrowed as he spoke softly, "I didn't think you wanted to shot in the back again."

"That's the problem with people like you, people like Doktor S and with the people of the Earth Sphere." Barton growled, "you are all so damned soft! When we, the dark knights win . . . Hell will have a new meaning. Had everything gone to the first Operation Meteor, none of this would ever have had to happen . . . you would have a comfortable job, and you would be in my service."

Barton pulled his arrow back and narrowed his eyes as he saw the nameless boy do the same.

_"I'm telling my father!" Trowa Barton smirked, "I'll carry out Operation Meteor and the people of Earth!"_

No name.

_The echo of the shots rung out around the construction bay of the machine called Gundam._

No past.

_He stood in the shadows, waiting, watching. _

No life.

_Trowa Barton shivered for a moment longer, his back a bloodied mess still oozing with the red liquid._

No family.

_"Now you've done it . . ." Doktor S, the designer of the mobile suit sighed disappointedly as he stared down at the dead body._

_The assistant hung his head, "I'm sorry. I have family on earth."_

No tears.

_He shuffled forward a bit, trying to get a better look at the two, assessing their moods. Happy that they would not kill him instantly as soon as he stepped out he made a louder noise. Doktor S' head jerked in his direction, "Who's there!"_

No smiles.

_"I don't have a name." He raised his hands, staring dourly at the scientist and not at the assistant who levelled his gun at him. "I'm nobody." His dark green eyes flickered to the assistant whose hands were shaking. "Kill me if you want. . ." he turned his gaze pointedly at Doktor S, "but you would be throwing away an opportunity."_

No feelings.

_The assistant gasped, his finger tightening on the trigger until Doktor S calmly leant his hand on the man's arm. "Hold it!" He sighed, "They'll find out anyway." He moved his head back toward the young nameless engineer, his eyes clearly assessing. _

_"I don't care about taking the earth." The nameless boy's eyebrow rose ever so slightly as he caught the gaze._

_"What?" Doktor S' eyes narrowed, suspicion kicking in slightly at the nameless boy's meekness. _

_"I could take his place." He boldly took a step forward, moving__ over the dead body, "I could take his name."_

_"You would pilot Heavyarms in his place?"_

_He glanced up at the only machine that had ever really caught his attention, "I like this mobile suit." The machine was a joy to work on, but the solider in him needed to try it, he glanced back at the scientist, "Life here isn't bad . . . but battlefields suit me."_

No weakness.

_"All right." S glanced up at Heavyarms once more, as he took guidance from the machine. He nodded; "From this day forth you are Trowa Barton." The new pilot of Heavyarms lowered his hands and looked up at his new mobile suit, already asking where this new machine would take him, what kind of people he would meet, what battles he would fight. "You'll carry out operation meteor in your own way."_

Not human.

_"I understand."_

Nanashi's dark green eyes narrowed as he twisted his arrow just slightly, hearing the creak of the string as he pulled it tighter.

"Instead you continue to defy me . . ." Trowa Barton hissed darkly, he pulled the bow taunt and let his arrow fly.

A quiet whisper from the nameless boy's bow marked the departure of his own green tipped bow.

Time felt slow . . . as the black arrow and the green arrow raced across the sky toward their target.

_Gundam Heavyarms taught me that even the name Gundam was worthy dying for._

_Gundam Heavyarms showed me a way to live as myself, to be a person. . . not a nameless engineer drifting from place to place._

_Gundam Heavyarms gave me my first encounter with Quatre Raberba Winner and the other Gundam Pilots._

_You've got the wrong guy._

_I'm not nanashi._

_I'm . . . a traveller, looking for a place to go home to._

* * *

And Now It's Time To LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!

DrM: Just a short note, I know this is very short and very late, but I've been working and writing and then forgetting to post... D'oh! Please R&R!


	34. No Ordinary Demon

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels...**

_By: Doctor Megalomania_

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.

Notes: I know I've said this story is due for re-writes - some major ones at that - but I figure I'll finish this one off as it was meant to be first, then perhaps make up a different story instead of rewriting the small chunks of this that I'm not happy with. It's good to be back, and thank you to those who read this and don't obey their first instint: KILL DrM...

**Chapter Thirty-Four: No Ordinary Demon**

* * *

"_So, you say there is no God?"_

* * *

His hand tightened around his slivery scythe. 

His violet eyes stay upon the dark cloaked form of his fa—his foe. His chosen foe. The dead creature who pretended to be his father. He began to walk forward, noting the thing that called himself Father Maxwell was lumbering closer in long strides. The strides of a priest, used to wearing the long garb of a padre. Duo wanted to throw up, his anger boiled. "How dare you pretend . . ." he hissed aloud, "How dare you pretend to be my father!"

"Pretend?" Growled Father Rowan Maxwell, "Pretend! The only façade here is you! You, the god of death! You bastard child!"

The sand raged around them, clearing a small arena for the two to fight. Duo held his scythe tightly in his left hand, Maxwell held his tightly in his right. Their black cloaks swirled around them, revealing flashes of identical daggers for their inevitable hand to hand combat. Duo was seething, his rage boiling over for the first time since the wars. Even when Mariemaia attacked with her armies, he'd not felt so angry. This . . . This was a personal attack on him! This resurrection of his father, it was cutting his heart so deeply Duo wondered if he would ever heal from it. His father had been a kind man, a patient man. He was the saviour of so many children, so many lives including his own! Even if many of those lives had perished when the Maxwell church had collapsed, Father Maxwell had been an inspiration to the dozens of children who'd been adopted and saved. Duo could still remember the look on the faces of the children when their brave father had stood up and faced the mercenaries.

"We will not fight."

He had said. Plainly, clearly, they could not mishear him, could not misunderstand. Father Maxwell had been serious, even though it probably meant death for all of them. They couldn't fight, Heero Yuy . . . the first one, the colony delegate whose death had brought about everything. . . had been his guiding star. Father Maxwell had been a kind man, a patient man. . . this abomination that stood before him insulted every fibre of Duo's soul.

The unmistakeable green eyes of Father Maxwell stared as the wind blew his cloak all around him.

/Bastard child . . ./ Father Maxwell's mind spat at him/kill him, revenge, revenge, **revenge**/

Revenge! Because he'd survived the attack? Duo swallowed a dark feeling of guilt and defeatism. Maybe the father had had a point, but Duo wasn't important now. The earth! The earth was the only thing that was more important. Duo swallowed again to clear his throat and began walking forward, each step as hard as. . .

* * *

. . . walking through the small bodies lying around was one of the hardest things he thought he'd ever had to do. His eyes were dry though, he couldn't cry not now. Solo had taught him that. Boys didn't cry. He was definitely a boy so he wasn't allowed to cry. He stepped over the leg of the rat boy. The rat boy had been a quick thief, managing to get in and out faster than you could even imagine it. Rat boy thought that he could out run the Big Sleep if he could steal enough money. 

Solo said it was pointless though.

The Big sleep was the last sleep you'd ever have, Solo said. No one could buy death, no one could bargain with it. The poorest slut, the richest jerk, the cutest kid, the scariest crone, the nicest nurse, the cruellest copper. No one could stop death, no one could out run it, no one could skip-hop and jump over it. The kid – Solo hadn't given him a name yet, so everyone just called him the Kid – wondered what death looked like. Death was a scary guy if even offering a blow wouldn't shake him off your tail! The Kid used to stare out the window of their little bedroom, pointing at all the scary people and asking Solo if that was death.

Solo sighed and glanced out the window, the little sill providing something like a seat.

The kid always thought standing by the window always made Solo look really cool, no matter where Solo stood. The Kid could sit in the window sill and stare at Solo sleeping in their little bed – cause the kid was really special to Solo, Solo liked to keep him sleeping in the same bed. It was warm for once, and not soggy cardboard. Of course the bed wasn't much more than a beat up old mattress with a couple of mangy blankets and pillows thrown on it, but a bed was a bed. Anyway, the kid's favourite view of Solo was when he sat on windowsill and stared out. The kid thought Solo looked really nice. It wasn't the scary kinda look, no, Solo wasn't soft, but he wasn't hard either. The kid could never really find words for it but Solo was just about the most nice looking kinda person the kid had ever met.

That was probably why it hurt so much to walk into the room.

To see Solo curled up on the bed, clutching his tummy and coughing so hard that blood leaked from his nose. The kid blinked and looked down into the bowl of water he held in his hands. For a moment it was so still he could see his face in the water. His chubby rosy cheeks never seemed to dim, even when he'd not eaten for a few days. His round eyes, with their bright colour – Solo said he hadn't ever seen eyes quite like his – blinked once again. His long hair fell over his eyes slightly, it was something special that made Solo personally combed every day with his own comb, even though the stick bits were bent and nearly all of them were missing.

Had he been a little older, he would have recognised the feeling but for now, as a kid no older than all the fingers on his hand, the feeling was simply labelled in his heart as Solo's feeling.

He glanced up, and stared at Solo.

The young boy who'd found him in the trash one day managed a weak smile as he wiped the foamy blood from his lips. "Hey-yer." He whispered hoarsely, "What's that yer got, kid?"

The kid managed to shrug and not spill anything, "Thought you might want to drink summin', you look hot. . ."

The older boy smirked a little and started to sit up. As he drank, the kid got up and walked over to the window. He didn't know why, maybe he wanted to open the window or something. Maybe try and see if Solo looked better from the window. He half shrugged to himself, whatever it was that made him walk to the window just gently tugging at him slightly. Enough to move him, but not enough to make him frown and get scared. He stopped by the window, thinking that he should open it when something caught his eye. A tall woman, as tall as some of the brutish Federation soldiers, was walking away, cutting though the crowd like she wasn't really there but she was. People didn't seem to know it, but they stepped out of her way.

Her black cloak was flapping about, dragging on the floor behind her. Her hood hiding even the basic shape of her head, yet the kid knew she was a woman.

In the same instant, he knew the plague would get worse.

He knew the people he saw on the street would be the people he'd see dead tomorrow.

Turning around and glancing at Solo as his hands shook, spilling the water, the kid knew this would be Solo's last night.

He spun, trying to see the woman again. She was further away, but this time she actually hit someone, her shoulder brushing against the old man's. The old man was hobbling in a group of five old men. His dark brown hair was greying, his face showing signs of getting very old. The Kid pushed himself on to the tip of his toes, trying to see the woman as she disappeared around a corner; his reflection was the only thing he could see now.

He knew one more thing.

Wide violet eyes blinked, a slightly turned up nose wiggled as a hand came up impatiently and brushed away the thick auburn hair.

He knew who death was.

* * *

"_Yeah! If there really was a God, then wouldn't He make it so there weren't anymore wars?"_

* * *

How he detested fighting. 

How he loathed it.

War had devastated the colony at L2. War had killed so many people. War had made so many little children have to grow up with hate in every direction. Sinners who ignored the word of God and then went on to murder and pillage, proclaiming they were fighting for the honour of God made him sick. His green eyes narrowed as his so-called son, the boy who he'd raised to be a fine replacement for him, began to walk towards him finally. His own gait had been slow and halting. When the Maxwell church had crumpled in, it had broken both of his legs. Being raised from the dead hadn't exactly cured that impediment, but it was healed enough for him to walk.

His scalp itched slightly; he could feel the clotted blood in his matted hair. Once he was rid of the bastard child, once the earth had been destroyed, such mirror trivialities would cease to matter. It would all cease to matter. Everyone and everything, everything his God had created would lie in ruin and He would have to begin from scratch. He could create a new world. A beautiful word. A fair world. A world which never knew hatred, never knew the disgusting creatures who constantly fought over its beautiful lands and breathtaking oceans. The war machines of humans would not taint the skies. Everything would be perfect, untainted by human hands.

It was such a beautiful goal for him, after so much pain, that father Maxwell felt he would weep.

He could almost smell the crisp, sweet air cold as it filled his lungs.

He opened his eyes again, the hot stifling sand filled winds around them making the air warm, muggy, dry. His son was closer now, and he could see into the violet eyes he once blessed every time they opened. The child behind those eyes had been so smart, the heart so warm, the soul practical. He'd been so perfect to take his place in life. Father Maxwell could have retired one day, watching as his adopted son took the responsibility of Maxwell Church upon his young shoulders. Helen, his cousin, had gotten there a little sooner, actually arranging to adopt the child as her own. However he'd accepted that Helen was perhaps the one Duo needed maternal connections with. Rowan Maxwell had accepted that because he was the one Duo would learn from. After a few years, as their plan went then, Helen would take Duo to earth to live for a while so he could learn about how earth really was, so he could see the wide gap between the colonies and the earth's standard of living.

His cloaks flapped around him and he swallowed struggling to keep his throat wet as the sands whipped around them.

How he hated fighting, how he loathed it.

Duo's grip tightened on his scythe and the young boy began to run forward. His violet eyes, once so adoring, hardened. Father Maxwell tightened his hands on his own scythe and damned Duo for his very existence!

". . . Bastard child!" Maxwell swore darkly as his rage spilled over, "BASTARD CHILD! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF US! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF US, YOU BASTARD CHILD!"

Duo's face creased into a scowl as he began to yell, scream with a wordless rage.

* * *

"_Duo . . ."_

* * *

Helen screamed as she fell, rolling into the bloodied sand. 

Her leg burned. HER LEG BURNED! She'd been shot! The hot blood trailed down her leg as she tried to crawl out of the way. She cried, she felt she was dying all over again. Duo, her precious child!

Her hand clawed at the sand.

She couldn't leave him like this, she couldn't die again. She'd promised him, she'd adopted him! She'd left him once before and it was NOT going to happen again!

Helen opened her eyes, surprised to realise she'd ever closed them. She stared at the strange midday night sky for precious moments, gathering her breath. Grinding her teeth, Helen sat up and looked at her blood-spattered leg, it wasn't as bad as it felt. The bullet had narrowly missed the vein in the thigh. She wouldn't bleed to death immediately, but she did need urgent medical assistance. Helen nodded to her self and reached over to a dead solider near by. She turned him over, whispering a quiet prayer for his soul. Helen ripped his clothes and made herself a small bandage. Pulling it tight around the top of her leg, she swallowed back bile, fighting hard against the urge to throw up. All around her, explosions rocked the ground. All around her, people were dying . . .

Her thoughts were blank. She couldn't think anything other than fighting for her survival. Any mental scars would just have to wait. Her expression hardened. Duo was fighting for her, Duo was fighting for them all.

And so, with tears streaming down her face, the quiet mouse of a nun got up and . . .

* * *

. . . ran forward. 

"No, Please! Stop it!"

Helen stared into the faces of the mercenaries who had claimed asylum in their small church. There were small children here, so many small children! Even though God granted all who sought him sanctuary, didn't they realise their very being there was endangering all the children!

"Please. . . no more!"

She pleaded with them, staring into their hard faces. Father Maxwell's breathe behind her laboured and shocked. They'd struck the man who'd helped them, who maintained this church. She wanted to damn them, wanted them to just leave but Helen was strong enough to not given in to that kind of hysteria. She held out her hands beseechingly, fully intending to continue Father Maxwell's plea for them to stop fighting. She didn't even see the blonde woman's hand as the busty fighter ran forward and delivered a strike so painful it left Helen's ear ringing. Helen sank to her knees, trembling. Never in her life had she been struck by a woman. By men, certainly. L2 was a rough place to live, especially for a woman. Yet the shock of being struck by another woman, a woman who clearly had no feelings for the children they were scaring . . . Helen's cheek flared up with hot, spiking pain.

"Shut up!" The blonde growled at her, "We've got to have total solidarity!" She sneered at Helen, "Why are you confusing people with useless talk about peace at a time like this!"

Helen felt tears prickle at her eyes, fear welling up as the men leered at her from behind the blonde. She heard the children whimper quietly, could hear the younger ones hiding their faces. She could already imagine them rocking back and forth, willing time to go back before the mercenaries came, before talks broke down and the Federation stepped up their attacks on the colonies. She swallowed, thankful that she could hear Duo, her child, whisper quietly to the older children. He was telling them to try and comfort the others as best they could.

"They might be Alliance Spies . . ."

Her head snapped up as she stared at the auburn haired man, the bushy moustached man beside him chuckled darkly, "It's possible."

She wanted to scream at them, how could they! How dare they accuse their saviours, the Father and herself. . . the children . . . of being spies! But the look in the auburn haired man's eyes made her voice die in her throat, leaving her only with a pathetic whisper. "B. . . but . . ."

He smirked, "Shall we make them confess?"

She closed her eyes, and began to pray that they'd have the decency to at least take this someplace else where the children couldn't—

"HEY! WAIT!"

Her eyes snapped open. Duo, her child, her precious child, his voice pierced the air like an arrow.

"ALL YOU WANT'S ONE MOBILE SUIT!"

The mercenaries glanced between themselves as Duo ran in front of her and began yelling at them.

"I'll go steal one for you! And in return, I want all you guys to get out of here!" Duo motioned with his arm violently, "This is supposed to be a peaceful place!"

"Hmph," the leader of the mercenaries snorted as he dismissed Duo with a wave of his hand. "The kid's talking nonsense."

Helen's voice still betrayed her, her whole body seemed to be frozen. The icy cold feeling of dread crept into her heart as Duo suddenly seemed to grow up. He became a young man, passionate and fearless, trapped in the body of a small child. Fear made Helen's eyes water, the pain in her face forgotten.

"I may run . . ."

Helen's hands twitched, her lips moving but her voice remaining silent.

". . . and I may hide . . ."

His violet eyes seemed to shimmer with latent power as his fists curled by his sides.

". . . but I don't tell lies like you guys!"

The spell holding Helen back broke and pushed her forward violently as she wrapped her arms around "Duo." The mercenaries spun on him. "Say what!"

"Duo!" Helen gasped painfully, "Duo, don't!"

He wrenched from her arms and started to sprint toward the heavy black entrance doors. His long braid of hair whipped behind him as he tossed over his shoulder, "One Mobile Suit! Coming right up!"

The ground shook and rumbled as a million and one things happened all at once. Little children ran out of their hiding places near the sides of the church and sprung forward to hide under the pews. Father Maxwell groaned as he woke up. The mercenaries who'd been watching outside ran towards them, screaming something about the Alliance forces finding them. Loose bricks from the ceiling fell with a long stream of dust. Outside, the rumble of the Alliance mobile suits drowned out the screams of innocent civilians.

But for Helen the world had gone silent.

There was a massive explosion above her, the beautiful stained glass Duo so loved to stare at during sunny days cracked and imploded, raining down on them with deadly yet heartbreakingly beautiful shards of multicoloured glass.

Duo's thick, handsome hair still trailed after him. His black priest clothing making him melt into the shadows as he ran to the door.

Helen drew a deep breath. The last breathe of her life.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The black doors were flung open and the sunlight spilled in, making Duo's eyes seem to glow as he spun and caught her gaze for the slightest of heartbeats before running out into the light.

* * *

"_. . . wars aren't started by God. . . but by people."_

* * *

"BASTARD CHILD! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF US! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF US, YOU BASTARD CHILD!" 

That broke Duo's heart to hear that and finally he allowed Shinigami, the old rage that sustained him through the war, to break loose and truly cause the creature that stood before him real hell. He opened his mouth and roared as he ran forward. His scythe was cool in his hands; his cloaks billowed out behind him. Shinigami ran to his father, fully intend on killing him with the first blow.

Father Maxwell's dark green eyes narrowed until they were nothing but slits as he too began a death charge toward Duo.

Their scythes struck each other, throwing up sparks as the two jumped back and began a deadly waltz. Duo jumped as the dark scythe came swishing through the air to cut his legs. Father Maxwell ducked as Duo's scythe came down; striking the sand and throwing up dust everywhere.

"I loved you!"

Father Maxwell snarled as Duo began to ground out broken sentences, totally unaware he was finally speaking of his deepest pain. "Damn you, I loved you more than anyone else!" The light glinted off Duo's scythe as he spun it around his head, momentarily blinding the old man. "I trusted you with my life!"

"Then you were a fool!" Maxwell snarled back at Duo. Rowan swung his body out of the way, "That makes us both fools! You were supposed to take my place in life!"

Water erupted from the ground and shot high into the air. It rained down on them hard, making the ground slippery and wet. Duo struggled to keep his footing as Rowan forced more water up from the earth. The old man's dark green eyes opened as he ran toward Duo, his scythe raised high. The younger boy slammed the heel of his staff into Maxwell's stomach and spun away, slipping and sliding as he desperately tried to run from the wet patch of sand. He ran into the sand storm that seemed to surround them all.

The sand bit into his tear stained cheeks.

"I loved you."

* * *

"_What people begin . . . People must end for themselves."_

* * *

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

He paused briefly. Glanced back.

Sister Helen, the closest damn thing he had to a mother, knelt on the floor her arms outstretched to him. The shards of the stained glass rained down on her like raindrops. He couldn't stop; he needed to get that mobile suit. Just one mobile suit could save them all. Consequences be damned. He had to save his home!

Solo once said he'd never seen a kid run quite as fast as Duo did.

He prayed to the God he'd been taught to believe in that He would make Duo as fast as the wind, faster than sound, faster than light. Faster than death herself!

"Damnit!"

Faster than anything in the universe. He would be the best, the fastest. Only his speed, only his stealth. Nothing else mattered as he ran through the decaying streets of L2. Destruction lay all around the base where they kept the mobile suits. The grounds were treated like the personal training grounds of the scum who piloted the mobile suits.

"Damnit!"

His fists clenched, his lungs burns but still he kept running, running like there would never be another day. Like he was in a race against death. The only way he could win was to keep one step ahead of her. Ahead of her pale hands, her sad eyes, her dark cloaks. He closed his eyes finally screaming out against the injustice of his situation.

"DAMNIT! WHY!"

His eyes snapped open as he nimbly jumped over fallen walls, loose bricks and the odd broken off arm.

"They all used to HATE war just the other day!" He called out to no-one, to everyone, "Why go start another one!"

He scrambled up the base's fence, cutting himself on the barbed wire but not caring about the blood running from his arms. He ran along the high brick wall and jumped down quickly.

"INTRUDER!"

The yell went up, and spread around the base's outdoor guards like wild fire, but Duo kept on running, trying to be faster than the guards, the grown men who chaise him.

/I hate the Alliance too! But . . ./

He ran across the courtyard, still faster than death, still faster than the wind. His young body not knowing, not recognising the need to slow down anymore, he could run forever at this pace.

/But still/

"Stop!" Yells seemed to bounce off the concrete as he kept on running. He was too focused to understand, he could only see one thing, the one mobile suit they needed. The one mobile suit that was the price of his family, of his home, of his life. "Stop or we'll shoot!"

Duo shook his head, his violet eyes wide open and sparking with power he would never know about until one fateful day when five knights would gather to save the earth. His mind and his mouth worked as one as he screamed out, "If you want a war so much . . . then why don't you jerks all go fight EACH OTHER!"

Bullets pinged off the concrete around him, and yet he was still the faster. It felt like hidden wings upon his back had spread and he was flying toward the mobile suit, the one mobile suit.

"St-stop, he's just a kid!" One solider finally saw what he was, grabbing his comrade's arm.

"Yeah?" The other said callously, "So what? All the colonists are our enemies!"

/They keep on making more orphans like me/ Duo gritted his teeth as his body began to admit to feeling the burn of his flight. He screeched to a halt as he twisted around a corner. Breathing heavily, the young boy looked around, he needed one mobile suit but he didn't know how to flying one. He needed on in a truck or . . .

"There!"

One mobile suit was all ready in a truck and ready to roll! Duo sprinted up to the trucks cab just as the driver got out the other side. The small boy ducked in and locked the doors, just as the driver realised someone was there. Duo twisted the key, pounded his small feet on the levers, and spun the wheel.

"Don't let him get away!"

One shot smashed the window and exploded the passenger side's headrest. Duo didn't care, didn't look. He just pressed the pedal down harder; crashing through the gates, sending twisted metal everywhere.

Duo blinked then, something catching his eye, breaking his fierce concentration for only a second.

A woman, a tall woman stood by the side of the road, dressed in black. She glanced up at him, and he caught her eye.

Her red lips moved slowly, willing him to catch her meaning even though the encounter never lasted more than a fraction of a second and he never remembered it.

'. . . faster than death.'

His concentration returned as he passed her, his eyes on the road, his mind resuming the rage he'd held inside of him. The shattered glass made it hard to see the road, he swerved and stuttered until he came up to the church. His mind was made up.

"I'm only alive through luck anyway . . ." he glanced in the mirror; the Woman in Black was walking away now. "If someone's gonna do the dirty work, it should be me!"

He kept on driving at a break neck speed, instinctively knowing when to stop even though he couldn't see through the windows anymore. The truck travelled forward after he hit the breaks, sliding on the debris. He jumped out of the cab and found . . .

. . . a smoking crater, his life in ruins, his family dead.

Rain.

Like the day Heero had blown himself up.

Like the day Solo died.

Like the day Solo found him.

Like the day his mother and father were hunted down and killed, both loyal serving members of Romafellor and rising, brilliant scientists ran out into the streets of L2 to hide their son from the assassination squad sent to their home after it was revealed they'd become disillusioned with the direction Romafellor were allowing the Alliance to take and had begun to give secrets to the resistance movements.

Rain.

It started to rain as he stared at the smoking crater that had once been his home.

"No . . ." he whispered as if he could make it all go away with a prayer. "This . . . this can't be . . ."

Somewhere, in the L2 weather production facility, a man who'd never seen the real sun on Earth noted with some disinterest that for the third time in eight years, something unknown was causing the colony's artificial weather system to create a freak storm.

* * *

"_Hmmm . . . so it really doesn't matter if God exists or not?"_

* * *

The sand parted. 

Duo gasped for breath as he flew out of the sand storm and ran over the sand dunes. Beside him, just seven meters away Father Maxwell ran with the bloodcurdling gait of a man whose legs were broken yet he still found the ability to run. Duo had to be faster. Duo had to be faster than this dead man; he had to be faster than death once more. There was a fairly large sand dune coming up, he would use it to turn, running along the side of it as he curved back to strike at the demon that pretended to be his Father. He ran up and over the sand dunes, sometimes tripping, sometimes flying. His focus crystallised on that large sand dune. Nothing else – not the clear sky, not the golden sand – nothing else existed for him.

His free hand came up to his clock's clasp and worked at it.

Duo's massive black cloaks flew and billowed away from him as he ran from under them. The shiny silver buckles on the inside leg of his knee high boots - much like the ones he'd worn during the wars – sparkled as he ran, the black, metal shin pads were dull, but almost blurring as he slid down the side of a sand dune. The metal armour he wore over the black leather trousers and vest protected his chest and back. His arms sported heavy leather forearm bands, which held the black metal forearm armour. Black chain mail hung loosely over the parts of his body not covered by the black armour. It glinted dully as he moved, strangely light as he moved with complete ease.

The last dune.

Duo growled as he made the sharp turn, running up and across the side of the massive dune. His scythe flickered in the light as he raised it, grasping it with both hands. For every pain, for every death he caused, Duo roared.

Rowan Maxwell ran up toward him, his own scythe raised. Showing no inclination of slowing down.

* * *

"_Th-that's not so!"_

* * *

"Alistair!" 

"We haven't got a choice!"

Her long hair fell over her eyes as they ran through the rain. She closed her eyes and cried as her husband tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her hard through the dirty back streets. They'd lost their pursuers for now but they were far too well known, too easily recognisable to ever disappear. Her small son squirmed in her other arm, he'd stopped crying at least but somehow she knew he could feel what they were going to do to him.

"We can't leave him in the streets!" She cried out, "We couldn't! That will kill him! Alistair! We'd be killing our own son!"

He ducked around a corner and pulled her down amongst the rubbish and the soggy cardboard. He held her and his son for a long moment, all three just breathing hard. He knew she was right. He knew it! He was going to kill his own son by leaving the boy here in the back streets of L2. It would be better to break his little neck and be done with that.

"No." Alistair shook his wife, Karen. "No, baby . . . I know, I know he's going to have a hard life . . . but at least he'll live! We can't take him with us, and we can't leave him with a family in the richer part of L2! You know that! As soon as we're dead, they'll go looking for a boy recently left abandoned!"

Karen cried harder, clutching her baby to her chest, the boy's hair so much like her own it made Alistair's heart ache.

The little boy stared at him with wide, knowing violet eyes.

Violet was a family trait, he'd never had them, but his great-grand mother had been blessed with it.

He stared into his son's eyes. Never would he hear the boy's first word. Never know his first love. Never see his first grandson. Alistair swallowed and pried his son from his wife's arms.

"No! You can't take him!" Karen began to cry out, her maternal instincts kicking in. "No! Don't you understand me! You can't take him! Alistair, no! GOD, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HE'S OUR BABY! ALISTAIR, NO!" Her face creased with complete fury, "GODDAMN YOU!"

Alistair ignored her. Placed his son safely as he could in a soggy cardboard box and covered him with newspaper. He pulled his wife away screaming, down the street. Karen wouldn't look at him; she snivelled as they trudged down the street as fast and as far as they could get from where they'd left their son. It was only a matter of time before they found them.

"We've killed our baby . . ." Karen choked quietly, "for nothing . . . Alistair, what have we done?"

"Hush . . ." he wrapped his arms around her as they came to a church. He pushed open the heavy doors, revealing the empty hall. A woman sat in the pews, watching the Father and the Sister of the church as they quietly talked. Alistair pulled his wife to the statue of the Mother Mary, studiously avoiding the gaze of the pale-faced woman as she stood. Her dark violet eyes should have made him gasp as they knelt together before the statue of Mary and prayed, but some how he was comforted to see her.

Karen pulled the cross from her chest and kissed it, she glanced up at the woman who knelt beside her and stared into the deep violet eyes. The red lips pulled into a sad smile. "I . . ." Karen stared at the woman, "We've just left our baby on the streets . . ."

The woman nodded, "I know." She turned her head slightly and nodded to the father and the Sister. "They will find him for you; they'll take care of him."

"And you?" Karen felt a tear spill from her eye; "Will you take care of him?"

The pale woman smiled again, sadly. She raised her hand; her fingers were longer than any normal human yet Karen and Alistair felt no fear as she took their hands and lead them out into the streets.

They walked down the stairs and glanced back at her.

The woman in black looked up as the assassination squad's black car drove up. She looked into Karen's eyes.

"I shall try . . ." she walked down the street, away from them. Her soft voice floated like the breeze back to them, touching their hearts and giving them hope. "But I fear . . . he maybe faster than Death . . ."

Karen and Alistair touched hands briefly, kissed softly then were dragged into the black car, never to see the light of day, never to see the woman in black nor the fine solider their son, the only survivor, the fastest pilot, the God of Death would grow up to be.

* * *

"_Then the only god in this world is the God of Death!"_

* * *

"ARGH!" 

Rowan screeched as Duo's scythe dug into his shoulder and the boy used his momentum to leap up and over the old priest. He felt the bones crack and break as the silvery scythe tore through the flesh on his left shoulder. The shoulder bone was pulled right through until it poked from under the flesh and the cloak. He stumbled and pitched into the sand, hearing Duo's black booted feet thud as they landed in the ground. The scythe was yanked loose and Rowan managed to push himself out of the way as Duo raised his staff to land a blow to his head.

The old priest rolled down the sand dune and yanked off his cloak as he stood.

He glowered at Duo as his cloak whipped away from him. "Vain child, spiteful child . . ." he hissed darkly, "Dastard child. . . you are too impure, this world is too tainted . . ." he swallowed hard as he raised his dark scythe once more and sprinted toward Duo once more, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXIST!"

Duo's eyes narrowed as he ran toward the crazed man, his lips parting once more to utter a soul wrenching roar at him. "GOD DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT!"

* * *

"_Duo . . . You don't believe in God, but you do believe in the God of Death?"_

* * *

He sighed. 

Another day, another rainstorm. It was the second in a week. Solo sighed as he ducked into an alleyway and tried to find shelter from the rain. Faint memories of his real home, his family touched his mind as he thought he heard his mother tell him to come out of the rain. His mother had been a lovely but frail, little Japanese woman; his last memory was of her being heavily pregnant with child travelling back to L1 via a space shuttle. His father had recently died, or gone missing. Solo couldn't rightly remember now, not after so long. He'd been on the streets for three, maybe four years . . . he was supposed to be left with his uncle, but the Alliance had come and put an end to that particular agreement. Hell, he'd even come to forget his own name so he named himself. Solo. Because that was what he was, just a kid trying to survive on his own, solo by name solo by nature.

He picked through the trash with some disinterest, throwing out used, bloodied pads and junk mail.

When he finally came to something worth eating, a quiet wail caught his attention. He blinked and looked around, until his gaze fell on a squirming box. He lifted the old, wet newspaper gingerly and gazed down at the baby within. Stinking of shit and piss, the violet eyed, brown haired child stared up at him. His arms rose toward Solo in a pleading gesture.

The young boy's heart broke.

How could anyone abandon such a baby here on the streets were beyond him. How he could leave the child here any longer appalled him. How he would take care of the babe when he was eating out of trashcans himself scared him.

Yet still, Solo reached into the foul smelling box and pulled out the baby.

Hushing him quietly, Solo walked out into the rain again. Carrying the child to his chest, keeping the rain out of his face, Solo walked through the streets, caring for the child as best he could, teaching him to speak, teaching him to beg until a frail old woman called to him. She gave him food and she gave him clothing for the baby, saying something about it being a crying shame that a boy and his brother should be left in the streets to rot.

She gave him her house to stay in, even though it was a derelict place with no furniture. She gave him every act of human kindness she could, until she died that very same day. Solo dragged her body away from the place fearful it would be taken from him, but made sure she was left in a spot where she'd be found quick enough.

When he returned, the rain had finally stopped and he found the baby-sitting on the windowsill, talking animatedly in baby gibberish to an imaginary woman outside. She was dressed in black, or she was black. All he could discern from the baby's utterances was 'wobam', 'Bwack' and 'pwetty'.

Solo sighed pulling the child from the windowsill, taking him to be washed.

He glanced out the window for a moment when the baby suddenly crowed again . . . but he never saw the tall woman in black, watching their window with her pretty, dark violet eyes.

* * *

"_Yeah! I've never seen any miracles but I've sure seen lots of dead people!"_

* * *

Determined not to fall for the same trick twice, Rowan spun just as Duo flicked his scythe toward him, as a result the blade caught just under the already mangled shoulder from behind. He smirked darkly, even though the fresh pain ripped through him harder than the day he'd died. Duo continued the same trick, flipping his whole body up and over the father. His left arm popped out of its joint and dangled useless by his side but the arm wasn't what he needed. Duo landed before him, stumbling and falling to his knees. Rowan Maxwell's right arm flipped out with the scythe and pulled back quick, catching the Knight of Death off guard and by the neck.

* * *

"_. . . heh, heh . . ." _

_Father Rowan Maxwell smiled down at the small, bright boy in his lap. His long auburn hair trailed down in his favoured style, the braid, and his bright violet eyes sparkled with yet another triumph. Duo had really challenged him today with his arguments about God. Just the trait needed to be a good priest. Father Maxwell smiled warmly as Sister Helen touched her bottom lip with one of her fingers a sure sign that Duo's argument had caught her too. She glanced at the Father with a worried expression, concern perhaps for the boy's faith, but Rowan laughed it off quietly, "Dear me . . ." he murmured to the cherished boy, "It's hard to argue with you . . ."_

_Duo's face spilt into a giant grin, one that would light the whole colony, Father Maxwell was sure. _

_Sister Helen slid to her knees before them both and gazed up at Duo with the growing motherly affection Father Maxwell had noticed over the time Duo had been with them. She gazed at him for a moment longer, before touching his cheek and murmuring softly, "You say the strangest things . . ."_

* * *

To be continued... 

DrM: No, really, I mean it. Next week or something, not next year! blushes Sorry...


	35. I will determine Justice

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels**

By Doctor Megalomania

**Disclaimer: **You know the score.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: I Will Determine Justice**

* * *

_According to tradition, the heirs of the Long clan wed at age fourteen. The husband of Meirin, Long Zi-ling's granddaughter, was to be Chang Wufei. Meirin, who prided herself on being the strongest of her clan, called herself "Nataku" after Chinese Myth of a being created in the Kunlun mountains. The being was able to take on human form when it combined the human spiritual energy and blood of the honourable and just. Nataku was a being who often appeared as a hermit, in legends, or . . . more correctly . . . as a warrior who fought to determine Justice for those who were too weak. _

* * *

Chang Wufei growled, baring his teeth. Unaware his eyes blazed with shards of hot red fire.

Alex and Mueller stood before; he'd never fought them before when they'd been alive. He'd only heard of them after the wars when all the crimes, all the battles, all the honourable deeds came out. Tales of the two taking a battalion of OZ elite soldiers and eliminating the Federation soldiers, in a self styled execution horrified many. Zechs was the one who'd brought an end to their reign of terror.

Now Wufei would be the one to send them back to hell.

He spread his wings and flew toward them. "You have no honour!" He roared fiercely.

Alex blinked and jumped back, allowing Mueller to raise his arm and blast at the fierce Gundam pilot with his own version of a dragon claw. Wufei gritted his teeth as hot fire burnt past him. He dived toward the sand flying as low as he dared. He gritted his teeth as sand blasted all around him, turning to glass as he passed over it. His staff swirled in his hand once as he knocked Mueller away, intent only on Alex his equal. The blonde man danced away, using his own staff to knock back Wufei.

The blonde man grinned, his blue eyes dancing with battle lust.

"Think you can beat us!" He ground out, kicking Wufei away, "Think you can overcome us! You're weak, you're scum!"

"The only scum here is you!" Wufei retorted, striking out with his foot to block Alex's staff. Driving the dark version of his staff into the sand, Wufei swung around to bring his other foot up and delivered a hard kick to Alex's jaw.

* * *

_Red lips. Fierce eyes. Thin waist. An honourable family line._

_A perfect wife._

_Pale face. Studious manner. Black eyes hidden behind glasses. An honourable family line._

_A perfect student. _

_Marriage like a paper lantern. Beautiful and honourable to look upon. Nothing but a small flame, painted paper and a metal frame. _

_Yet still it would combine and create an honourable family line, ensure both old families would continue to live on. _

_He touched the rim of his glasses coolly, staring at his new wife. _

"_So . . ." _

_He stared back at her as she spoke. Distain clear in her eyes as well as her tone. "You're the clever brat, back from boarding school?" Meirin stared at him, her red lips parting slightly as she took in everything that she saw. _

"_. . . You're displeased?"_

_Wufei knew he was stating the obvious, but it was enough to trip the tirade that was building in her heart. _

"_You have no right to succeed our noble clan." _

_He sighed pulling at the traditional robes. "I see . . ." he muttered, he had other things to do. With the main part of the ceremony over, there was no reason for him to stay on and carry on this charade of happiness. "Well, this wasn't my idea either."_

_He dropped the ancient hat and threw off his robes. _

"_Wufei!" Master Fao called after him, aghast at his behaviour. _

_The young student, now a husband to a girl he found the most irritating person in the universe, glanced over his shoulder aiming his comment more at his new wife than Master Fao. _

"_GO TO HELL!"

* * *

_

"GO TO HELL!"

Meirin screamed as she kicked back at the other dead people that surrounded her. Her long black hair had long since come loose, and her clothes were bloodied and ripped. She couldn't focus on anything else but her fighting, she wouldn't lose. She was the strongest of her clan, the only person ever to beat her was Chang Wufei, her husband. She would never shame him by loosing to scum like this. Never!

She held up her hand with the dragon claw, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Long streams of fire, golden and red all at the same time danced from her hands like a wild bird, a phoenix diving around the enemies around her and scorching them. They fell to the ground again, and left her with a wide circle around her. She looked over to Wufei once more, flame danced on the horizon again. In her heart she knew that her place wasn't here on this battlefield. It was there by her husband's side. Feeling a battle cry well up in her throat, Meirin dash toward the battlefield of the Knights.

She would never fail her husband.

* * *

_He had failed her._

_Wufei stared at the grave of his young wife, even as the rain began to fall. The graves of others that had died in the battle were scattered around, but Wufei could only see one. One cold, dark place where his wife, so much flame inside her, would lie forever. It hurt him, cut his heart deeper than he had ever known. Even the death of his parents hadn't evoked such feelings in him. This deep sense of rage. He could never imagine touching another book while his wife lay here unavenged. _

_Yes. Revenge beckoned him with long fingers, whispering with taunting murmurs the name of the OZ commander who ordered death upon his wife. _

_Treize._

_Wufei dropped to his knees and leant his forehead against her grave. Treize. He whispered, "Meirin . . . you . . . you will find your rest, I shall avenge you!" He opened his eyes as the rain began to fall harder.

* * *

_

She ran.

She ran faster than she had ever done, her eyes were fixed. She leapt over bodies, some dead, some still fighting furiously. She was grabbed once or twice, dragged to the ground and beaten. But still she got to her feet and destroyed any who stood in her way. She beat a path to the battleground of the knights.

It felt like years to her, but finally she came across the sight of her husband. He was fighting with two men she had never seen before.

Dishonor!

Two men against her husband!

Meirin growled darkly as she raised the Dragon's Claw and aimed for the dark skinned cur that dared to involve himself in a fight that was obviously not his!

Mueller jumped back as a dart of ruby red flame came dangerously close to hurting him. He snapped his head toward the lone figure.

"Kisama!" Roared the girl as she sprinted toward them. Mueller glanced at Alex, he had his hands full with the knight of warriors. Letting off a foul curse, Mueller broke away from the fight and ran toward the girl, determined to stop her before she could intervene. "Who do you think you are!" He roared, throwing a punch toward her, absently noting that she wore a claw similar to his on her hand. His eyes narrowed as she ducked, weaved under him and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground and rolled, kicking out his legs at the girl. She jumped and spun landing on her feet. Her black hair flailed out around her as she turned to raise her fist, "I am Meirin, wife of Chang Wufei!"

Mueller snarled, rolling out of the way of her well aimed blast and raised his own fist again. "So you think you can help him! Get with the program, bitch! HARR!" He blasted at her with a dark, blood colour shriek of flame. Mueller laughed as she deftly ducked, but was just grazed by the fire, "It is time to end this bastard world, and all that are too weak must perish now!"

"I am not weak!" Meirin screamed as she lunged toward him. She balanced on her hands and swept her legs around in a whirlwind of kicks. "I am the strongest of my clan! Kisama!"

* * *

_He stared at the Gundam with distinterest. _

"_What a waste of materials." He sighed, and continued up the stairs with his books. _

"_Wufei!" The Chinese boy slowed to a stop and looked down, Master O, the scientist in charge of the Operation Meteor on L5 smiled up at him. Wufei managed a half smile back at him, the master was quite enthusiastic about the project for some time, and liked to try and engage Wufei in it but Wufei had no time for war. It disgusted him to think of the amount of mass murder that this machine was going to be used for. However, there really wasn't anything Wufei could do about it so he was going to retreat to his books. _

_Master O grinned up at him and motioned the Gundam. It had just recently had the other armour added to it, and it finally looked like it was nearing completion. It made him feel proud of it, almost like a father would be proud of his son. He glanced up at Wufei again, "What do you think?"_

_He knew the answer he would get from Wufei would either be noncommittal or utterly disappointed, but he asked anyway. He was hoping to make either Wufei or his new wife the pilot. Meirin looked to be the favourite, she had fire, and she had passion . . . the only draw back was her radical views of justice. She would fight to protect those who she deemed worthy . . . she might not like the idea of Operation M at all. _

_Wufei stared at the new Gundam with blank, black eyes then turned his attention back to Master O, "It looks . . . almost done. How are things going?"_

"_Well!" Master O enthused, resisting the urge to laugh at Wufei's dour expression. Wufei's mind was else where, carefully roaming the libraries probably. "The only problem that we have that is of any concern is that we still don't know what to call it." _

_Wufei blinked once and glanced at the machine again. "Call it Shenlong . . ."_

_This surprised Master O, "Shenlong?"_

_Wufei nodded absently, "It's the family talisman . . . call it Shenlong." He raised a pale hand and pointed at one of the machine's arms, "That piece of weapon looks like a dragon anyway."_

_Master O glanced at the Dragon's claw on the machine, "I suppose but . . ." he glanced up at Wufei again, "I'm surprise, I would have thought you would call it after your wife . . ."_

_Wufei sniffed disdainfully and preceded up the stairs, "Neither of them are worthy of the name of Nataku . . ."

* * *

_

Alex stumbled backwards as he spat out a mouthful of blood. The Chinese knight swirled his staff again and resumed a fighting stance. "You . . ." Alex growled lowly, "You don't understand . . . we are the strongest . . . we deserve to win!"

"You deserve nothing!" Wufei roared as he ran toward Alex again, he twisted the staff to knock Alex's away, revealing Alex's weak stomach. Wufei kicked him again, and landed a punch to his head. Alex snarled as he was thrown to the ground hard, and grabbed a handful of sand. He threw it up and blinded Wufei.

"ARGH!"

Wufei cried out and stumbled backwards, the sand stinging his eyes painfully. He shook his head violently, he couldn't see anything. A painful kick to his stomach forced him down to his knees, and he heard Mueller laughing wildly. "Kisama. . ." Wufei growled as Alex's staff connected with his back.

He tasted sand as Alex kicked his head again. Wufei rolled and got to his feet, trying still to rub the sand from his eyes. He could barely see now. He could make out blurring shapes, and shifting colours but nothing he could use to fight with. There was a blur of motion to his left, and Alex's staff whacked into his jaw.

"You are weak. You are polluted." Alex sneered, feeling the meaty feeling of victory in his gut, the taste of blood on his tongue only served to excite him more. He glanced over at Mueller, and grinned darkly. Mueller had the girl under control now; he grasped her by the hair and was dragging her down to the sand. Alex levelled another kick to Wufei's head and growled, "I was hoping for a better opponent . . . both you and that girl . . ." he kicked at Wufei again, this time to the shoulder, "You are both weak. . . this earth deserves to be executed!"

* * *

"Ow!"

First Year Cadet Mueller held his head and stared with amazement at the boot lying beside him. He glanced up at the soft chuckle above him, and blinked as a blonde haired cadet smiled down at him. "And that's just proven that Newton's theorem about gravity still rings true . . ."

He raised an eyebrow at the blondie and stooped to pick up the offending boot, "What's your problem?"

"No problem at all." The other smiled winningly; "It's just that I'm now stuck up a tree with one of my boots having fallen off. What a brilliant way to start my first day . . ."

Mueller snorted, and threw the boot up at the blonde.

"You're new too?" Mueller called up, sticking his hands into his pockets. "What class you in?"

"Lieutenant . . . hang on a mo . . ." the blonde pulled on his boot and swiftly tied it up, loosely which explained why it fell off. Mueller rolled his eyes and looked around, the blondie reached into his backpack and pulled out a timetable, "Lieutenant Noin, pilot corp."

Mueller blinked and snapped his head upward, "Seriously!"

"Yeah . . ." Blondie frowned and shifted until he could easily drop from the low branch, "How about you?"

"I'm on Noin's pilot corps as well." Mueller tipped his head back, blondie was tall.

Blondie grinned again, it was a shit-eating kind of grin and he looked like a veteran already. Smug and all-knowing. "Name's Alex . . . how about you?"

"Mueller's my surname, but I hate my first name . . . so call me Mueller."

Alex wrapped an arm around Mueller's shoulder and laughed quietly, "Fine then . . . how about we get some grub . . . and you can tell me what's your problem with the world . . ."

Such ordinary circumstances from which a close friendship was formed. Who would have known that these two were to grow up together, graduate, and become two of the worst criminals of the Wars?

* * *

Wufei's wings suddenly spread, the sand swirling around them in the air, turning instantly to glass as the Knight of Warriors suddenly reared up and set fire to the ground around them, "KISAMA!" He roared angrily, his rage finally spilling over, "You will never take my wife again!"

Alex gasped, feeling the hot air burn his throat, and choked as the knight of warriors swiped at him with well-aimed punches of his staff. Sparks flew as Alex raised his own staff to defend himself, still choking on the burning air.

Mueller gasped as he realised that the Knight of warriors was regaining the upper hand. He grabbed the girl by the hair and held her up, he shook her hard feeling her jaw jar in her skull. She was nearly beaten into submission; her punches and kicks had become sluggish.

"Knight!" Mueller called over to the man, Wufei paid him no heed. Mueller's face pulled into an uglier frown, "If you don't want me to pull out her throat . . ." he grasped her by the neck and sank his fingers into it until his nails drew blood.

Wufei's fighting slowly came to a stop; he kicked Alex away to a safe distance and spun to glare at Mueller. His eyes locked with his wife's, she looked a little dazed but there was fight in her still.

* * *

_She glared at him through her soggy fringe._

"_How . . ." she gritted her teeth, she couldn't understand how a bookworm like Chang Wufei had managed to floor her. Without his glasses as well! It was almost too much! Meirin shook her head, "You don't even care about why we have to fight!" She spat at him, "You don't care about anything!"_

_She ignored the small, needing voice inside her that clarified, 'you don't care about me'._

_Wufei sniffed, calmly putting his glasses on despite the fact that the rain was blotching his glasses up wit a point where he could no longer see. He glared down at her, "I don't see the point in fighting . . ."_

"_You have to fight!"_

_Meirin screamed at him, affronted by his attitude, "Don't you understand you have to keep fighting!_

_Always!"_

"_Why!" He smirked at her, "What's the point!"_

"_You have to fight for justice! To preserve it! You have to keep it, you have to fight for it!" Meirin shook her head angrily, her hair whipping around her face, her eyes were bright, and if it was not for the rain Wufei would have thought she was going to cry. "Honour is gained, respect is earned, but justice must forever be fought for!" _

"_Why fight when nothing you do will ever change a thing?" Wufei turned away from her, "Nothing we do here in this field will ever affect anything happening on the other colonies . . . why even try?"_

_Meirin wanted to scream; she bit her lip until she could taste blood. Her eyes narrowed and to her utter horror, she felt hot tears push out from her eyes and stream down her face. "I HATE YOU!" She finally screamed at him, "I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" _

"_Such a childish response . . ." he muttered, still not looking at her, "When you know I'm right . . ."_

_Meirin balled her fists and picked herself up from the ground. The rain fell harder, making everything around them seem to turn a horrible dank grey. She stumbled away from him, and spun to run home. _

_He was wrong . . . she could change; she swore to him, she would change his view one day!

* * *

_

Alex got to his feet slowly, grinning a bloody grin.

"Good old Mueller. . ." he muttered, "Where would I be without you?"

The girl's focus was slowly coming back, Alex could see it from here but she was in no position to resist Mueller. His hand was clamped over her throat and there was no force in heaven or hell that would make him drop it. Unless. . . he grinned darkly, unless Alex told him to . . .

"Well, such a turn again . . ." Alex sneered, "It's time for you to surrender, or we'll kill your precious wife . . ."

Wufei's fists clenched.

* * *

_Wufei's fists clenched. _

_The Shenlong Gundam stood stoically in hanger, unaware of the small boy who glared at it so furiously. The battle for L5 was long over; the burial of the dead was complete. Operation M had suffered a major set back. The pilot of Shenlong had been killed by Commander Treize's forces. _

_Only her husband was qualified enough to pilot her machine._

"_Wufei!" Master O called up to the young widower. "Will you pilot Shenlong?"_

_Wufei stared at the machine and simply said, "No."_

_Master O's eyes widened, "But without a pilot L5's entrance into Operation Meteor will fail!"_

"_This machine . . . for my wife I will get revenge . . ." Wufei began to turn away, walking up the stairs to the libraries, "Nataku gave her life for this Gundam . . ."_

"_Wufei! Will you pilot Shenlong!" Master O called back._

_Wufei paused. _

_He glanced up at the machine with narrowed eyes, the student faded from his features, the patient reader was buried, the hard mask of fury rose from Wufei's rage filled heart and it scared Master O. Wufei's voice was cold, filled with tempered rage._

"_I will not pilot Shenlong . . . I will pilot Nataku."

* * *

_

"NO!"

Nataku's voice ground out with anguish as her husband dropped his staff. Alex's blood filled grin widened, blood dripped down from his mouth as Wufei closed his eyes. He folded his arms up and interlocked his fingers behind his head. Drawing a deep, deep breath, Wufei dropped to his knees before Alex.

"Wufei! No!" Nataku called to him, but he shook his head sharply.

He just couldn't let her die again for him.

"WUFEI! NO!"

* * *

**DrM:** _See? See? Look, LESS than a week! I'm going to try and get back on my regular Friday updates._


	36. Proven

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels**

_By Doctor Megalomania_

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Proven

* * *

**"_What a boring planet."_

Once there was a rich boy. A very rich boy. He could do anything he wanted, and anything he wanted he could have. His father was a Winner, in more than just a name. His family consisted of a multitude of sisters who were award winning businesswomen and doctors. Since he was the baby of the family, no one expected very much of him. He was free.

Too free.

He hated it.

He hated the way life seemed to amble by.

He hated himself.

* * *

Just in time, Quatre raised his own scimitars and caught Quinze's in a lock. The old man's body reeked of death, his white hair flailing as he struggled against Quatre. Quinze's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you just give it up? You cannot win against death!" 

Quatre shook his head, "I can't give up. The earth is behind me. My friends are behind me." He jumped back, simultaneously unbalancing the old man and gaining a better foot hold on the uneven ground. "I cannot give up now!"

His heart pounded in his ears, a beat of music that he listened to. He could easily see that Quinze was lacking in skill, though not in malice. Lingering traces of the Zero program kicked into his mind, quickly locating his opponent's weakness. He could not fail. Not this time. His mother was depending on him, Rashid was depending on him. Trowa. Yes, Trowa was depending on him. /There's a seventy percent chance that we will fail, but we cannot allow those odds defeat us./

His space heart.

His heart beat. He could feel it fall into a rhythm he thought he knew.

A song was growing his heart, a rhythm emotion that would drive him forward.

Quinze let out a squeal of surprise as the small blonde former pilot dived toward him on translucent golden wings. Their weapons clanged together, golden sparks flying up where Quinze's cold burnt gold met the purity of Quatre's blades. The former white fang leader could hardly keep up with the speed and the ferocity of smaller man's attack.

He almost felt himself to be overwhelmed. Wondering all at once, where the hell his backup was; he was facing the most powerful of the angels' representatives. Quinze punched out with his fists as the smaller fighter began to get the upper hand. His severe lack of skill with the blades was no match for the former Gundam pilot's.

"I can't give up." Quatre spat as he landed a particularly nasty blow to Quinze's temple, "I can't fail again!"

* * *

"… _still better than me…" _

Everything was better than him. Everything. He was nothing but selected genes from his father and some woman he would never know. Put in a test tube and mixed together by some faceless scientist. Made to order. The perfect son. Quatre hated it. He hated himself. He hated his father.

Hate. Hate. Hate. Everything was better than him.

He was drowning in self-loathing and he never knew it until that moment. The moment when a tall Arabian pirate slapped him across the face.

Rashid.

Rashid had saved him from drowning.

"_Have more pride in yourself!"_

Quatre clasped his burning cheek as he stared at the man before him, unable to understand what had just happened. His face felt swollen, tears threatened to spill from eyes that hadn't known a real emotion for years. His first response was shock, his arrogant front managing to squeeze one last insult before collapsing under the dark man's heavy gaze. For the first time, Quatre saw a furious kind of understanding in the eyes of this pirate. His kidnapper stared at him with a pity that made Quatre feel about three feet tall. He didn't want to be stared at like that. Not like he was some spoiled brat.

He was making a stand against his father. To show him that his test tube children could be more than… more than… pre-programmed robots!

Yet those eyes, as they bore into him, searched his soul and were unimpressed by the spoiled child that they found.

"I, too…" the pirate's voice was strong, dignified, cool, "… was born of a test tube."

Quatre gasped as he felt air, fresh air penetrate the murky depths of his heart. He realised then, his hate had been drowning him, turning him into something he didn't like.

Before he could form a response, ask the pirate for more, the taller man turned away and concluded his business with his father. Quatre was forgotten and placed aside. He wandered the ship, avoiding the cheerful men of the pirate. He'd been pulled out of the dark waters of his cold heart, but now didn't know what to do but to paddle alone in the dark.

He watched them, each of them. Smiles, laughter, joking, hard working. All qualities he admired.

They were all born of test tubes.

They were all like him.

Born like him.

They did not hate like him.

* * *

_/Hate./_

Quatrine closed her eyes and shuddered, shaking her head as if that would loose the cold that threatened to drown her. There was so much hate in the battlefield. In the air. She felt hot tears stream down her face. Her heart ached for everything, both the living and the dead. For her child and his lover.

They were all so young, she didn't understand why they had been chosen. They did not deserve to die, not here. Not now. It was so early in their lives and they deserved more than this pitiful death. She clenched her fists. There was nothing she could do from here, except pray to Allah for mercy.

Mercy and for victory.

Her aquamarine eyes shot open and she slammed her fists against the thick window. No. She wasn't going to give up now. She reached out with her heart and found a beat. A rhythm. It pulsed. Quatrine Winner was not going to give up, not until there was nothing left of Earth. She reached out and met this beat with all her heart. Giving her life over to it, and sending as much of her own innate power to the rhythm. Her son. His lover. The others. She felt it surge and seek out other heartbeats to bring into the rhythm.

Giving up was not an option anymore.

She wanted her son to see her.

A bright light flared into life within her heart as her soul cried out to her son.

"See me."

See me! It demanded. See me and be proud of me.

"I am your mother," Quatrine whispered as she clasped her hands over her own space heart, "See me!"

* * *

"FIGHT FOR MASTER QUATRE!" 

Rashid bellowed, even when he vaguely noticed his radio had died, spluttering inconsistently. His cockpit was in flames but still he fought on. His men were still fighting, the Maganac corps fought bravely. They fought for Master Quatre, for the Earth but also for themselves. They had always fought to get to where they were. When they were alone, when people looked down on them because of their origin of birth, the Maganac corps were formed. Forged. They were forged together, when passion lit in their hearts and demanded that they fight back. That they made themselves as worthy, no—worthier than the 'real' people.

"FIGHT! FIGHT ON!"

Rashid still remembered the painful tone of Master Quatre, desperate for recognition but not realising the hate that was laced in that voice. Rashid had lashed out. Not because he was angry, but he could think of no other way of stopping the boy's path to self-destruction. Too many children thought so little of themselves. Rashid couldn't stand it.

He hit the boy to wake him up.

To make him see himself, standing there like a furious ant. It was like this ant was shaking his fist at the glory of the sun without noticing the beauty and strength of his own self.

Rashid did not know Mister Winner, admired him but, at the same time, hated him. How could he let his own son get to this level of despair? The tall man had listened to the boy, talking about himself as if he was worth nothing more than the test tube he was created in and felt a quiet sort of fury build. Did Mister Winner not take the time to tell his son of his worth? That his very life was worth more than the money in all the Winner accounts? Did it mean nothing to him that his own son was going to destroy himself before he had a chance to even know who he was?

So Rashid struck the boy.

Hard. Across the cheek.

The virgin flesh swelling, reddening immediately.

"Wh-what was that for?"

The boy who had been on such a roll, telling his father about how his 'tool' was acting out alone, that Rashid had had no choice but to act. He needed to show the boy, need to bring the boy down to the ground again. To help him see himself again.

To see the others around him.

"FIGHT! SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE!"

To have some pride.

To see again.

* * *

Quatre was blinded as the slim man before him resorted to dirty tricks. Sand was kicked up, flung in eyes. The broken blades of Quinze's weapons were dropped as the old man scrambled away from Quatre. The former Gundam pilot scrubbed at his teary eyes, trying to get some vision back again. He listened desperately for the man, in case his counterpart regained some courage and tried to attack. Quinze was on the defensive now, which made him even more dangerous. 

An arrogant man made mistakes.

A desperate man did not.

Quatre drew a breath. Centred himself.

He could not lose.

His mother.

"See me."

Rashid.

"See again."

The earth.

"Have some pride."

His friends.

"Believe."

His lover.

"See you again."

Himself.

"I'm going to be stronger."

* * *

Quinze dragged himself away from the battle, cuts oozing all over his body. He felt betrayed, his opponent was wildly his better. He needed to get someone stronger, someone he could send against the other. He glanced up, the deep glow of the Sesshou cannon turning into a painful star. He grinned a sickly smile, groping his pockets for his radio. The cannon. Why was he wasting his time with this fight when he could have just ordered the cannon to fire! 

He was dying anyway; the cannon would see the fate of the earth.

Laughing wildly, he fumbled with the radio, bring it to his foaming mouth and spitting out, "Tsubarov! Fire the cannon! Order the cannon to fire! Stop playing around with your dolls and ORDER THE CANNON!"

Quatre's eyes snapped open and were clear.

Quinze's voice had betrayed him, and the knight of time spread his wings. He could hear every word the older man was cackling, knew he had to stop him. His mother's heart beat had joined with him… he didn't know how, but he felt her. Her love for him empowered him, strengthened his bond, his soul, his space heart. He could feel the heartbeats of his friends, heard the voices of the Maganacs. He sent the words of Quinze on…

… Quatrine smashed her fists against the window, managing to break one of her hands and crack the thick pane at the same time. The doctors behind her hobbled forward, Master O quickly grabbing her and hauling her away. As Doctor J prepared a sedative for her, she took the Dark Knight of Time's order and passed it on…

… Rashid paused as he heard an unfamiliar voice echo in his mind. He knew Quatre had found some way to speak with him. His radio burst into life, as voice of his men filtered through. All asking the same question. "Who was Tsubarov!"

Rashid pounded his controls as he took another hit. His mobile suit was destroyed, it was close to exploding. He slammed his fist down on a control, twisting to grab a sub-machine gun and a spare radio before leaping out of the emergency escape hatch.

"Tsubarov. Tsubarov. Find him. FIND HIM!" Rashid hollered into his radio, running in the general direction of the front line. "Take him down!"

* * *

A worthless life. 

Quinze noticed this fact as the world seemed to slow down around him. Before him, the sandstorm he'd left the Gundam pilot in roiled at a snail's pace. He tossed his head about and noticed water – the knight of death and his damned father – wind – the nameless pilot and the real Trowa Barton – fire – the two dragons and the two executioners – and above light and darkness – Mercy and Cruelty battling together.

Such a worthless, pitiful life. Quinze reflected. Why had he lived his life like this? What had he died for? What was he fighting for?

He had forgotten everything in that moment.

And in the moment, he felt oddly at peace.

He turned his head to witness the bronzed sands part and the Gundam pilot named Quatre fly toward him on a haze of golden wings. He had expected hate from the boy. Instead, the boy's aquamarine eyes were merciful as he flew past the former white fang leader.

* * *

White. 

White turned off all the colour in the world.

Nothing but the golden blade.

Nothing but the crimson blood.

Quinze smiled and was freed.

The world tilted.

And fell into white.

* * *

"Ah, shut up! This isn't a game!" 

Quatre pursed his lips as the men in their mobile suits shouted at him. The alliance had found them, thanks to the traitor Yuda's help. Now was Quatre's only chance to do it. It was his fault that Yuda hadn't been tied tightly enough, his fault that Rashid was injured and now, it was his only chance to gain some real respect from these proud men.

"I want to fight!" He yelled at the massive suits, faintly scared but also angry. He was angry at himself; he needed to prove himself now. "As part of your family! Even I could be…" he trailed off, punching his chest, "NO!" He yelled ferociously, "Let me prove that I am useful! I want to be proud of myself!"

* * *

Quatre panted as he skidded to a halt. Behind him, Quinze's head fell from his body and rolled down the sand dune. The boy paused briefly to look up, time had slowed. Only he and Quinze had existed in this frozen moment. He spun to check on his friends. 

Above in a blaze of white and black, Solo and Heero were frozen in their flight. To the east, their counterparts had caught Wufei and Meirin; to the west, Duo knelt prone before his father. Before him, Trowa stood defiant against his opponent.

Quatre gasped as his chest contracted heavily, his eyes turning upward, beyond Heero. The Sesshou cannon had been fired. Its blast was suspended above the atmosphere like a deadly sword. Quatre swallowed. He couldn't save his friends and hold back the blast. He needed them to help him. Spreading his wings, Quatre flew up and beyond the battle. He held his hands up and focused entirely on the blast, concentrating all his power on the bolt of awesome power and letting go of his hold on the time below.

"I've got to be strong." He whispered, "Everyone, for everyone… let me prove it now!"

* * *

**DrM:** Apologies for the lateness of this one, the next chapter stubbornly refuse to shed light on itself until this morning. Also, apologies for this cliffhanger... at least, though, it's not on one where the PILOT is about to die... just... the Earth. Okay, maybe it's a slightly BIGGER cliffhanger than before... _(runs away) _Please Review! 


	37. A Fine Balance

_For The Grace of Knights and Angels_

By Doctor Megalomania

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Fine Balance

* * *

**

"_Once… some idiot fired a single shot… and change the course of history"

* * *

_

Heero's sword clashed against Solo's, bright sparks flying away from both in a massive arch. The two fighters span away from each other, twisted and returned to strike at the other in the time it took to draw a breath. Heero's cool mind compared fighting Solo to fighting Zechs, in the Eypon. There were emotions flying between them that went deeper than just the Earth. It went deeper than Honour, or Love. It was deeper than Hatred, or Immortality.

This was about **obsession**.

"You can't have him!" Solo snarled at Heero, "Damn, you he's mine! He's always been mine!"

"You were a part of his life." Heero replied, biting back his own fury, "Now he has moved on! So should you!"

"Fuck you!" Solo swore, "You were never there! You never found him! I was there for him, through everything!"

"I was there with him when Gundam—"

"Fuck your Gundam!" Solo spat furiously, "You think some fat machine makes you more important than me! I'm his, he's mine… you don't fit anywhere into this pattern!"

"Duo has moved on!" Heero roared, striking out, "YOU WERE DEAD!"

"And now I'm back!" Solo span to dogde his attack, "And very soon… you'll be dead and forgotten!"

This was about winning the most important person in both their lives.

Heero span away from Solo and dropped like a stone, flying toward the sand in a deadly fall. He spread his wings at the last moment, and sliced over the sand, flying away from Solo. He knew that the other was following him, and – despite having no formal raining as a pilot – was able to pull of the maneouver just as effectively. There was something about Solo that made Heero wonder. Something about his eyes that drew his attention. Solo's was a burning cold blue, just as Heero's was. They were sharp, and it seemed that Solo knew Heero's moves.

Almost as if he were using the Zero system.

"Come back here, coward! You can't run from an L2 street rat!" Solo jeered after him, "We're the fastest damn things alive!"

Heero frowned as he pulled up short, and twisted to the right. He came around in a wide arch, and shot up into the air so he could dive bomb at Solo. The other wasn't quite ready for him, and Heero scored a slice to Solo's arm. The other didn't cry out though, merely he narrowed his arms and seconds later, managed to score a similar cut to Heero.

"You think you can defeat me?" Solo taunted, "I'm older, faster, and I will win him back."

Heero narrowed his eyes, choosing to remain silent. He wouldn't waste his breath taunting an enemy, he would rather spend his time concentrating on winning this battle. It was more than just a phsycial battle; the wrong move could lead to his defeat. Heero had to concentrate.

The two were evenly matched, both as good as the other, both as determined. They stared at each other as they fought, barely displaying an expression. It was as if, they were fighting their mirrored image. Solo's hair may have been a touch longer, and Heero was perhaps a little younger. However, there was no denying their similarities…

It was all in their eyes.

* * *

Doctor J stared out of the window, watching the battle.

He ignored everything that was happening behind him. He was too lost in his memories, too lost in his worry for Heero. Despite all he had done to the boy in the past, there was still some love deep in his heart for the child that had replaced his own grandchildren. The Alliance had not been happy when Jōdan and the rest of his team had fled. When the five Gundam scientists had heard that Heero Yuy, the pacifist had been killed and the Allience wanted to use their TallGeese for a weapon of mass distruction, the scientists had come to the terrible realisation that they were going to be held responsibly for the destruction of the colonies.

Jōdan didn't want that. None of them did.

So, they had fled. They'd taken their families and run away. Jōdan had taken his daughter, and her husband, Touya Liu, to L1. Their small family was far too much at risk. Young Heero with his messy brown hair, and little Yukito, were far too small to understand what was going on. Why they couldn't stay on the Earth. Why they had to leave everything, even Heero's favourite blanket, even Yukito's teddy bear, in the middle of the night and had to race away. Yukito was barely old enough to travel, but thankfully, Howard had swallowed his anger against Jōdan long enough to help them out and smuggle them onto separate shuttles.

His grandchildren.

Doctor J swallowed, his old mechanical joints and robotic arm clacked. He'd paid dearly for refusing to build Gundam for the Allience and for Romafeller. The massive armies had been furious when all six of their leading scientists had disappeared without a trace. The order had been issued to track them down and their families and have them slaughtered. Jōdan had never found out who'd given the order, who signed the death warrant for his daughter, her husband or for his small, beautiful grandsons.

The fury that had been born of the dark days, where each of them had slipped from his grasp, had carried him well for these years.

The boy now known as Heero had not been named for the pacifist.

He had been named for the young grandson, the one barely old enough to count to ten.

Little Heero Liu.

The little boy had been named for the great colony leader by his inspired mother.

It had always been because of his eyes.

* * *

"_You have good eyes…"

* * *

_

Odin Lowe could still remember the moment, burnt so brightly in his mind.

The sight of Heero Yuy's bright blue eyes widening as the bullet entered his head. Odin's memory had erased the crosshairs from the image, and had just left it as plainly as if Odin had stood before Heero Yuy himself and shot with a handgun into the man's head. He could never forgive himself, for the moment. The moment where he - a mere OZ solider, acting on the orders of some faceless Romafeller leader – destroyed all hope for the colonies of peace with Earth.

Odin had quit OZ after that mission.

He could never forgive himself as he ran, from colony to colony, unable to ever return to the Earth.

So it was that he found himself on a shuttle to L2 from L1. It was going to be a fateful trip, and one he thought he entirely deserved. At first he thought the masked OZ solider was here for him.

He was amazed when the solider didn't even blink, and aimed straight at the sleeping woman beside him. Her baby was still wrapped up in her arms. She looked exhausted and immediately, Odin knew he wasn't the only one running away from Romafeller on this trip. It took a split second for him to decide, but Odin went for the emotion that said "SAVE HER!"

He couldn't save her.

He moved too late to take down the OZ assassin, but he gave her baby a second chance. As he struggled with the assassin, the gun went off three more times. It killed the hostess, the only other passenger on the flight and blew out one of the windows. When Odin had finally snapped the assassin's neck, he moved the body toward the cracking window and grabbed the baby.

Odin didn't look back, didn't check the woman. He knew she was dead. He barrelled down to the escape pod, and escaped just in time. The shuttle had exploded just moments later, taking all hands down. Odin remembered vividly the moment when the baby had opened his eyes. A bright electric blue, just like Heero Yuy's in the moment when Odin had pulled the trigger.

The baby was oddly quiet, as if it didn't realise that his little life had taken a dramatic turn. As if he didn't realise that his mother was dead, and that the ex-OZ solider that was holding him had no bloody clue how to raise a boy, let alone find his family. Odin gave some thought to dumping the child back on L2, maybe in that old church that had taken him in during his drifting.

But it was the baby's bright blue eyes that had changed his mind.

* * *

"_Live by your emotions."

* * *

_

Solo could still remember his father.

A little bit.

There was another man, an older man. Solo had always thought that this was his grandfather. But mostly, Solo remembered his father. His father had been blonde, with really bright blue eyes. Solo struggled to remember his mother, only that she had taken a different shuttle to them. She had taken his baby brother too. He remembered the little baby, because Solo had been told to protect him.

He remembered the day when his father had forgotten to come home, and when the soldiers had come to his house. They had broken in the windows and they had torn out all the drawers. Solo had run away from the house on that day. It wasn't really their home; it was just a place that their grandfather had been using to hide them in. Solo had gotten lost, and very soon forgot all about returning back to the house.

Solo even forgot his real name.

However, as he fought against the Gundam knight, Solo wondered why this boy was so… like him. His blue eyes were so determined; they reminded him of the Kid's. Those bright purple eyes that had so much going on behind them. Solo gritted his teeth as the knight pulled off another move. He couldn't let himself be distracted, Duo's life hung in the balance. Duo had to keep living, and if he went with this other boy, Duo would die.

Duo belonged to Solo, and when their battle was over, they would rule the Earth together, just like they had ruled the streets of L2. Solo had been the one to bring him up, to protect him just like he should have been able to protect his little brother. They had grown up together, learning life on the streets, learning the real value of a good fight, the ability to run was more precious sometimes than water. When Solo had been dying, he felt like such a failure. He couldn't bear to let it happen again, he was fighting because he needed to protect Duo.

The darkness had offered him the chance to do that.

And if it cost the Earth, then so what? What had the Earth ever done for Solo? What had anyone but Duo done for him? Duo and Solo belonged together and the darkness had promised him the chance to bring that about again. All that stood in his way were four very misguided knights, and Duo… Duo who had been seduced by the wretched Knight of Mercy. Solo couldn't tell if it was their similarities that burnt him more, the fact that Duo had picked someone who looked so much like him, or the fact that this idiot Knight thought he honestly had a chance to defeat Solo at his own game. Life and death was Solo's thing. He'd been caught out once, and only once by Death. Solo was determined never to let that happen again.

Heero would fall by his sword, and Duo would finally be his once again.

Solo fought harder than he'd ever fought in all of his life, and he knew the boy before him was fighting just as hard.

He knew this because it was in the other boy's burning blue eyes.

* * *

"_Hey, are you lost? Well, are you?"

* * *

_

Touya's bright blue eyes burnt as he weaved their car through the traffic at breakneck speeds.

"Touya! Slow down!" Jōdan grabbed the dash board, "God sake's man; do you want to get yourself killed?!"

Beside him, the blonde man who'd married his daughter shook his head, "God damn it, Jōdan, they killed her! They must know where we're living! They must know that Heero's at home!"

"Yes!" Jōdan snapped back at him, "but getting yourself killed as well if going to do Heero fuck all! Isn't it?!"

They had just found out that Yuki, and the little baby, Yukito had been killed on the shuttle. Now, they were racing back to their house in the hopes that Heero would be safe. They never arrived…

* * *

"_You're wrong… I'll make him the best pilot we ever had."

* * *

_

The bright light woke him, confusing him as he tried to move. His eyesight was compromised, blurry. He struggled to focus, and he really only knew what he was looking at by staring for a very long time. He couldn't move his arms, and couldn't feel his legs. Jōdan woke up in a hospital bed, with Gerald staring grimly at him. Professor G shook his head, "Oh, Jōdan, I'm so sorry..."

Gerald went onto explain. The car had been slammed into by a black transit van, the driver of which had driven off without checking to see what had happened to the poor men trapped in the mangled car.

Touya's death didn't really surprise him. The speed that they had been travelling at had been so great, that Doctor J was surprised that he had survived. Touya Liu had been a brilliant mobile suit pilot, and certainly Jōdan always hoped that some of that skill had been placed into his son's along with their mother's intellect. Jōdan knew it was cold hearted of him to pressure his daughter into marrying the man, but Touya had turned out to be a very loving and caring husband to his beautiful and intelligent daughter. Howard had been furious, his love for Yuki had been great, but he was a scientist, not a brilliant pilot.

Howard had always disagreed with Jōdan's methods.

Even though Touya's piloting skills had been brilliant, nothing could had stopped them from crashing.

However, it was Heero's disappearance and the news that the Allience had ransacked his home that broke his heart. Heero had been such a bright boy, such a beautiful grandson. Yukito was going to be just like his older brother, Jōdan had been so sure.

And now they were both gone!

Jōdan remembered the fury that boiled up in him; Gerald had nodded as he swore on his daughter's honour, on her husband's, and his blessed grandsons, that he would get revenge for them. Gerald had understood it all, and when Jōdan had finished raging, Gerald introduced Jōdan to a representative of the Barton Foundation. The Barton Foundation had a plan, something they called Operation Meteor.

With his grandsons' beautiful blue eyes burning in his memory, Doctor J signed onto the plan and agreed to build Gundam for the Barton Foundation.

* * *

"_Gundam is a symbol of peace! Not a bringer of death!"

* * *

_

Heero and Solo broke away from their encounter and landed on the sand.

They stared at each other, the mirror image of the other.

There was so much more here than just their fight to the death, and yet, all they could think of was their love for Duo. Heero threw away his shield, just as Solo did. They knew that this fight would not be settled like this. They were far too evenly matched, too focused on the battle. There was a flash above them, and the pair looked up.

Across the sand, Heero heard Solo curse.

Above them, the Sessou cannon had been fired and only Quatre stood between them and obliteration. The Knight of Time had frozen time to stop the cannon's impact. It was a shock to realise that only they were currently out of the frozen time. Heero looked around; beside him his shield was frozen in the air. Beyond it, Wufei was on his knees and his hands were folded behind his head.

Solo looked over to Trowa Barton and the Knight of Beasts. Both men stood opposite each other, frozen sand flying up around them. A pair of arrows, dark and light, flew toward the other. In this frozen moment, Solo could already see who would win.

Together, they looked to Duo and found that their hearts stuttered.

Duo lay upon the ground, clutching at Father Maxwell. The priest stood over him, the broken blade of his scythe clutched in one hand. Duo's silver scythe was stuck in the ground, out of the Knight of Death's reach. Duo was in serious trouble. Heero and Solo looked to each other. A moment.

They could see it in each other's eyes.

Duo was going to die if they did not break off their fight.

The Earth would be destroyed if they did not break off their fight.

It was not a battle, they realised, between each other.

It was a choice.

This had always been a choice.

* * *

"_Heero? Oh, you're asleep… You act like a machine when you're awake, but when you're sleeping you look almost… Human."

* * *

_

Doctor J had been walking the streets of a colony at L1. There'd been some talk of a boy who could fire a gun.

The solider that had led the assault on the Alliance facility and almost killed General Septum, had been killed in the battle, but the boy who'd been seen with him had disappeared. J was looking for the boy; he had a feeling that he could be trained to pilot the awesome machine that was called Gundam. When he did finally find the child, he was startled by the incredible similarity the boy had to Heero, his grandson. It had been the boy's eyes that sealed it for J. The bright burning blue that speared straight the soul. J couldn't leave him. He couldn't leave the child to keep walking the streets, could leave him. Couldn't leave this child that looked so much like his young grandchild.

The boy's fate was sealed.

"You've got a good set of eyes."

J took the boy aside, and spoke to him about missions, guns and peace. The boy was trained; the boy was made into a brilliant weapon and a perfect solider. He was the colonies' revenge. They asked J to codename the boy something that would mean a lot to everyone. However, the old scientist who was known only as Doctor J to the boy, remembered his daughter, she had loved Heero Yuy.

His ideas of peace meant so much to her.

Doctor J named the boy after the pacifist for the colonies.

But in his heart, he named the boy after his daughter's first son.

Heero.

It had been the boys' eyes that always meant so much, and this young weapon, this perfect solider had the same coloured eyes, the same intensity, the same incredible dedication that Touya had always had when he piloted his suits, the same incredible intelligence as his daughter, Yuki. In the end, it was the eyes that turned J's heart against Operation Meteor. When he saw the boy standing there with a gun against his head, prepared to die for his mistake, J had realised that he was about to let his grandsons down again.

This boy was their living incarnation in his heart; he couldn't let the boy go to his death.

As he looked at the boy, he realised that he was betraying his daughter's love of peace as well. So, he changed the boy's mission. He'd made a choice, to turn his back on his fury and his past… and to embrace the future.

* * *

"_But is wiping out humans on the Earth what Heero Yuy would have wanted?"

* * *

_

The boy codenamed Heero Yuy stood, torn between his love and the planet. His life or his mission. He turned to Duo, and threw his sword away. He knew what to do. Beside him, Solo made his decision and kicked away from the sand. Like a shadow, the dark knight of cruelty made his own choice. Heero grit his teeth, and prayed that Solo would be in time. "Aishiteru." Heero whispered, as he too turned and kicked away from the sand.

Heero spread his pure white wings and flew towards Quatre, as the knight of Time shifted his concentration and time on the Earth resumed.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Solo would reach Duo in time.

"Aishiteru, Duo."

* * *

"_I killed her. That little girl. I didn't mean to… I'll never kill again."_

* * *

**DrM:** _Crikey, I was almost too late with this one. Sorry for the hold up, but Heero was being really unco-operative. I'm hoping this chapter makes as much sense as I think it does. You see, I've been dropping hints all along - very small ones - regarding Heero and Solo's relationship. I wonder if anyone saw it coming after all...? Please review and let me know what you think?_


	38. Danse Macabre – Movement Two

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels**

By Doctor Megalomania

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Danse Macabre – Movement Two**

* * *

Rashid ran across the field, unsure now where he was going but being led somewhere. In his mind he could see the moment, the birth of Master Quatre as he was now. The way the boy's eyes lit up, his stance changing. In the hanger, when Rashid couldn't help his men and the boy wanted to take his place. This untested boy had gotten some guts, taken his natural talents and fought. He was brave and driven.

"_I want to be proud of myself."_

The words ran like a mantra through Rashid's mind, he could hear it in his heart with a thousand voices. His radio spluttered, but even then he could make out the words coming from his men. He ran, he fired his gun, he was looking for someone. He needed to relay the information he was holding in his mind. Tsubarov was the key. The key to the battle. The enemy had made a fatal mistake. It's _final_ mistake.

A flash of gold caught his eye and he turned, automatically firing to protect the long golden haired girl. Dorothy span toward her impromptu saviour and flashed a grateful smile. "Looks like I will owe Quatre another favour!" The girl took the moment to dip to her knees and draw her breath. Behind her, Trieze too took a moment to breath. He stared toward the knights' battlefield. "They are still fighting. There is still hope for us all."

As they stared, a bright golden light filled the sky.

"Trieze." Rashid spoke, his eyes caught on the bright golden light, "We must get to Tsubarov…"

"I can lead you to him!" Zechs shouted, barrelling toward them. His platinum white hair failed out behind him as he ran, it was tarnished with blood. "Come! I'll lead you to him!"

Behind him, Une and Noin dashed. They grabbed onto both Trieze and Dorothy, trusting Rashid to follow behind them. Zechs ran like the wind. He barely spared a glance upward, but knew the flash of white light he had seen was Heero.

"There's still hope!" Trieze called as he ran along, "They are still fighting!"

"I know!" Rashid called back, "But we must stop Tsubarov! Before he fires the cannon!"

"It's too late!" Une shouted, she pointed up wildly. "The cannon has already been fired! I don't know how the boys are doing it but they're holding back the blast!"

They all ran, ducking and weaving through the battlefield. All around them, men cried out as they were cut down by their undead foes. The battle was raging, and it was desperate. Those who had embraced death were eager to spill as much blood of the living. Those who had embraced life, those who still lived and fought for this fine Earth, battled uncaring of what wounds they would receive.

"There is always hope, my lady!" Trieze panted, grasping her hand and squeezing hard, "As long as we breathe, as long as we have eyes to see and hearts to bleed, strength enough to fight, there is still hope for us all!"

"But what hope can we…?" Une began, she looked at Trieze and saw him smile grimly. He let go of her, grabbed up a fallen Earth flag, he raised it and ran along. Trieze cast one look to the horizon, where the boys were still battling. Une realised he was sending a signal to the knights who were still fighting so bravely.

"That there was still one who believed in Gundam."

* * *

As time began to go forward once more, the dark arrow of the dead Trowa Barton sliced through the cheek of the boy who'd taken his name. Trowa Barton – the young traveller, nanashi – gasped and instinctively ducked away from the biting pain. As he rolled and came up, he had to wait until the flying sand all around them had come to a rest. He raised his bow and strung an arrow, looking around desperately for his foe. The dark knight of beasts, the original Trowa Barton was on his knees. 

The green arrow had found its mark in his forehead.

Barton's eyes rolled upward briefly as he struggled to see what had struck him before he fell backwards.

With grim satisfaction, nanashi claimed back the name of Trowa Barton for his own and span, firing off another shot. A flash of golden and white light drew his attention. He ran forward, looking up as he did so. Quatre and Heero were above him, and beyond them – like a deadly red sword – the beam of the Sessou cannon pierced the heavens. Trowa shook his head and concentrated on getting across the sand. It couldn't be over yet. Not now.

* * *

"NO!" A strong voice roared, "NO, GODDAMN YOU!" 

Duo gasped as he felt Father Maxwell's blade dig deep into his throat, hot blood welled up in his throat and he began to choke. There was a swirl of darkness all around him, and Father Maxwell screamed in unholy agony. When the darkness cleared, Duo felt himself lifted from the sand. He stared into the deep, intense blue eyes and knew that the man who held him was not Heero.

Duo couldn't help but feel that his heart was breaking.

Solo had come for him, Solo was still alive.

Heero must have lost the battle.

His focus drifted away, as Solo lifted him and clutched his body to his dark armour. Duo struggled feebly in his grasp, but knew that the wound to his throat was a fatal one. It was odd, so very odd for him. Duo felt so at peace, knowing that soon he would be reunited with Heero.

"You idiot!" Solo ranted at him hotly, "Kid, why'd you have to die on me like this?! I did all of this for YOU! Damn you!"

Duo was amazed; Solo's bright, blue eyes were swimming with tears.

He focused hard, trying to trigger the last vestiges of his telepathy, and tried to send a message to Heero.

* * *

Wufei braced himself for the next blow, but it never came! 

Alex gave a half strangled, surprised noise before collapsing to the ground. When the body fell into Wufei's view, he noticed the earthy green arrow protruding from the side of Alex's head. With a hot smirk, Wufei's head snapped toward Muller. The other man's jaw was slack with surprise, he was still trying to understand what had happened to Alex. He still held Meiran by the throat, but his grip on her was slack.

The beautiful woman's dark eyes were trained on Wufei.

He blinked and that was all it took.

Like a well oiled machine, Nataku snapped her leg straight up to deliver a kick into Muller's face and as soon as his grip was loose enough, she ducked. Wufei took the moment to spin, grab his staff and swing it around. The end of his staff narrowly missed Nataku's head, and smashed hard into the side of Muller's head with a sickening crunch. The man cried out, blood spurting from his crushed eyeball, before falling down to join his dead friend.

Wufei span his staff around his wrist once, and together with Nataku took up a fighting position just in case either man decided to get back up.

Neither Alex nor Muller did.

"Wufei!" Trowa shouted as he arrived beside the two, "The cannon's been fired!"

Both Wufei and Nataku snapped their heads upward and saw above them the deadly deep red beam. It was inching closer to the surface of the planet, held back only by the magic of Quatre and Heero. Nataku turned her attention on the battle and ground her teeth. "It looked like darkness is winning…" She reached out and shook Wufei by the arm, "Turn the tide! Wufei, we've got to turn the tide!"

Trowa nodded, as he motioned upwards, "If they want any hope of pushing the beam back, we've got to destroy the source. We've got to destroy the cannon, and we can't do that while the battle's still raging. Wufei, we've got to turn the tide!"

Wufei nodded slowly, and let his dark eyes sweep over the battle field. He noticed a long mass of Earth fighters, following a flag. They were running toward something, driving through the mass of dark fighters. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the core of the running group. They didn't care that their outer numbers were being cut down, they just ran and protected the core. There he saw the bright blue of an Earth flag, and the brilliant white of Zechs' hair. "_What are you doing?"_ He asked silently, directing his magic on the running mass.

The brilliant-frightened-determined-focused thoughts of each of the fighters boiled down to one thing:

"**Get Tsubarov." **

Wufei nodded, and spread his arms. Fire encircled the three standing on the dune, eating though Alex and Muller's bodies easily. Wufei felt his hair lift up like black fire as he concentrated all his magic on the Earth fighters. He took each of them gently into the fold of his magic, passing the same message, spreading the skills of both Nataku and Trowa into them. Suddenly, the Earth fighters' shots hit more targets; the close combat became more deadly. The running mass pushed harder than before. Soon, Trowa too had amassed enough concentration to call upon his own magic and the very Earth itself revolted against the dark plague that threatened its very existence. Nataku reached over and grabbed her husband's hand. She smiled brilliantly for him.

The tide had turned.

Wufei smiled at her warmly, until his eyes drifted just over her shoulder.

Nataku watched as Wufei's smile faded from his face.

Above them, Quatre cried out as time snapped forward.

* * *

Finally, all he had was focused on the beam. 

For a moment, Quatre was afraid that his grip on the beam would fall loose, but when strong hands grabbed his wrists, he knew that everything would be okay. Quatre swallowed hard, the moment that he had foreseen was coming to pass. "Heero…" Quatre said, his bright eyes focused on the terrible beam above them. "By what about…?"

Heero didn't answer for a very long time, his white wings beating back and forth as he struggled to hold them steady. Quatre almost asked again, when Heero finally spoke. His voice was low as he finally answered, "Duo would want _this_."

"He will die." Quatre said mournfully, "I'm sorry… I couldn't stop time for him and for this as well…"

"I know." Heero fell silent once again. He dared to look around. The tide was turning in the battle. Below them, magnificently, Wufei and Trowa worked together to change the battlefield. He knew that behind him, just out of his line of sight, Solo had just reached Duo. He held out hope that Solo had been in time, but Heero somehow knew that Duo had been lost.

The warm connection that they had had between them in their minds was slipping away.

"He would not want me to sacrifice the Earth for him…" Heero continued, "Already… as he would say, too many people have died for him."

"Then…" Quatre narrowed his eyes and opened his heart and mind. He felt the power rise up in him, felt the power of Heero as the other freed himself from Duo. The perfect solider bent the light around them, focusing it into Quatre. Quatre whispered, "Then we do this … Together."

"Aa."

The pair's combined magic was so intense, so bright and golden, it was almost as if they had called the sun itself down from the heavens. The bolt of pure energy blasted into the deep red beam from the cannon.

* * *

Tsubarov clutched at his head as the knights' bolt stuck against the cannon's. Only now he realised the error of his plan, he had tied himself to the cannon and to everyone on the battle field. As he focused on the cannon, trying to call more energy into the beam, he failed to notice the band of Earth Fighters approach his ranks. Only when he heard Trieze call out his name did he turn. 

He never realised that Zechs could be so fierce, as the moment the man held his gun to Tsubarov's head.

"For the living." Zechs breathed, "Forever."

Tsubarov's head exploded as Zechs fired a single round into his head.

* * *

Above the Earth, the Sesshou cannon stopped firing. 

As soon as the cannon above stopped firing, the knights' bolt of energy got through. It struck the station hard, and the massive dark station exploded completely, leaving barely enough fragments to piece together.

* * *

Quatre and Heero broke apart, and wheezed. Opening their eyes, they stared around desperately. The battlefield moved uneasily. The dead had stopped, while the living continued to fight on. Looking down, the pair of former pilots caught sight of Wufei, Meiran and Trowa sprinting across the sands desperately. Heero span in the air and stared down. There, below them, Solo knelt with Duo in his lap. Nearby, Father Maxwell's burnt skeleton lay prone in the sand next to Duo's scythe. 

Duo was bleeding profusely; his blood – so dark from above – was spreading out all around the pair. Solo rocked back and forth with Duo's body.

Heero was about to move forward, when Quatre grabbed him.

The blonde shook his head silently.

"It's over." Quatre spoke, his eyes grave, "Duo's going to finish this."

"How can he?" Heero asked, wondering at Quatre's knowing tone. "What's happening?"

Even as he spoke, below them Meiran screamed and came to a stop. She stared at the pool of blood that was growing around Duo's prone body. "No!" She called out, falling to her knees, "I won't! Wufei!"

Wufei skidded to a halt, and looked back at his frightened wife. "Nataku!"

"Wufei, I don't want to leave you!" Nataku cried back at him. She bent over and clutched at her head, "I won't go!"

Trowa slowed down as Quatre and Heero landed before him. Quatre looked grim as he held up his hand. "What's going on?" Trowa demanded, "We've got to move…"

"It's already too late for him." Quatre said, "Grab Meiran… we've got to get her away from here as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Trowa asked again, even as he turned to run back to the woman. Wufei was already pulling her up to carry her, he looked at the other three as they dashed toward him. Quatre shook his head, "Duo's finishing this battle. We've got to get away from here."

As the remaining four knights spread their wings and leapt into the air, only Meiran was brave enough to look back and see what was happening. Solo threw back his head and wailed as Duo gurgled and breathed his very last breath. In that moment, the bloody pool turned violently from deep red to black and spread outward massively. Spikes of darkness struck out across the sand like living shadows. Father Maxwell's burnt skeleton was swallowed by the shadows, Trowa Barton with the bright green arrow disappeared as the shadows crawled over his body. The headless corpse of Quinze and a little further away, the wide-eyed head, all disappeared into the deepening shadows. Finally, the burnt out husks of Alex and Muller both disappeared as the spiked shadows raced across the sand.

And in the centre, Duo and Solo began to sink below the bloodied sand together.

* * *

It was over. 

Meiran looked at Wufei, then to Trowa and Quatre… and finally, at Heero.

They all stubbornly refused to look down as below them, the golden sand became a land of living shadow.

The soldiers of the undead sank into the shadows.

Heero closed his eyes, as the very last link he had with Duo stuttered and collapsed.

* * *

"_Lov-ve yu-you, He-hee----"

* * *

_

It was **over**.

The tide had** turned**.

The Earth had been **saved**.

* * *

_**DrM**: Sorry for the late posting! Please read and review!_


	39. For the Grace of Knights and Angels

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels**

_By Doctor Megalomania

* * *

**Chapter 39: For the Grace of Knights and Angels**_

Song: _Two Mix – Last Reflection (Endless Waltz)

* * *

_

_If there are looks that communicate_

_better than words,_

_people can all live on_

_freely, not losing their way.

* * *

_

In space, the colonies were witness the brightest explosion they had ever seen. The dark chi's cannon and station exploded like a dying sun. It was magnificent.

* * *

_Overcoming our faults,_

_we realise what true kindness is,_

_because you and I found_

_a strength called love...!!

* * *

_

On Earth, the deserts were covered by a new darkness. One that brought death and release. It travelled across the golden sands like night's cloak.

* * *

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss_

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget...

* * *

_

It seemed like it was going to take forever to clean up after the battle.

So many had died, so many had been evacuated, so many were struggling to believe that something so massive could affect every man, woman and child on Earth and in the colonies. It took a year to list the dead and the missing. To establish who amongst the returned had actually stayed on, and who had sunk into the deep shadow of the desert. In the three years to come, the Earth came together in a spectacular way to re-establish the new relationships on the colonies and to place all the people who had been evacuated.

Relena and Dorothy were reunited shortly after the battle, and together they worked to bring order back into the world. Rashid and his men gathered themselves up and took stock of their losses. They returned to the desert only to wish their dead a fond farewell before returning to the colonies to await Master Quatre's return.

Zechs was amazed when Otto and Walker had found him after the battle, Noin was in a terrible condition and they had come to find him. Helen and Odin were with Noin, they'd found her after the battle and moved to the medical facility. It was a terrible time, an incredibly long night filled with fear. Many who had made it to the medical facility didn't make it through the night and the shadow of the desert had come to them in their beds, making them disappear before anyone had chance to give them last rites.

The shadow crept toward Noin's bed but hesitated.

Zechs saw this, but he said nothing to those gathered around Noin. Silently, he begged the shadow to leave her. It slithered in under the makeshift walls and stalked from bed to bed. Zechs clenched Noin's hand as her breathing dipped and Sally had sworn as she tried to bring Noin's heart beat under control once again. The shadow crept closer, but ultimately it crawled over to the fourth bed from the door, and swallowed the young man there. Zechs hated the sudden swell of relief he had felt in the moment that the young man had died and Noin had been spared.

Sister Helen had been visited by the shadow as well. Her bullet wound was very deep, and the doctor attending her had almost made the decision to amputate. The shadow had pooled by the bed, as if waiting. Helen thought that perhaps Odin had seen it too. He was stubbornly refusing to look down, and kept reassuring her that she would be fine. She felt it as it touched the bed, the sheets were suddenly cold and there was a weight on the bed that hadn't been there before. She too was spared, though she thought perhaps at one point she had felt the kiss of Death upon her brow.

Trieze was one of the last to leave the battle field. He had waited for the knights to return from their battle. All around him, he watched as the shadow stalked across the desert sands. It took many, those who were dead and fighting upon the side of evil, those who had died in the battle… it took them all, their bodies sinking deep into the ground. It moved like crude oil, a tangible and terrifying thing to behold.

It worked throughout the night.

And in the dawn, it lifted and faded like a shadow met with the sun.

All the bodies it had taken into its dark depths had disappeared along with it.

* * *

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away_

_Strife alone_

_can never achieve, for anyone or anything,_

_this pure excitement I want to give_

_to young hands._

_The warmth of the sun shining through the leaves_

_calmly marks the passage of time..._

_This is surely what everyone wants to hold on to_

_forever and ever...!!

* * *

_

Quatre was still sleeping, as Trowa awoke early the next morning. Trowa raised a hand and touched the blonde crown of hair as if he couldn't quite believe that Quatre was lying here with him. The battle's toll had taken much from the former Knight of Time. Dark circles marred his paled features, and his breathing was deep. He would not be waking for hours. Quatre had collapsed as soon as they had returned from the battlefield, falling into a deep sleep. Trowa had silently gathered him into his arms, and carried him to a bed.

The others had followed him just as silently. Nobody approached the five as they moved.

It was so painful.

Duo was gone.

They couldn't deal with that missing number. They were five, when they should have been six.

The Earth rejoiced wearily, uneasily. The celebrations of that night were muted, reduced to brave smiles, and quick looks to the deep shadow that took the dead. Trowa was mechanical in his movements, as he pulled the boots and armour from Quatre. Their weapons were carelessly discarded. After so long of caring for the weapons, they just cast them aside as they sought their beds. While Trowa got undressed, Wufei and Meiran worked with Heero to make the small tent habitable for five. They each went to sleep, alone in their own thoughts. Meiran wrapped herself around Wufei, pressing her pale lips against his cheek hard. Se tried to ignore the tears that tracked down her husband's face, knowing that each of the men was mourning in their own way.

Trowa looked now over at them.

In the makeshift bed opposite them, Wufei and his wife lay wrapped around each other. Dark circles and red rimmed eyes were the strong indications that the two had stayed up longer than the others. Trowa looked down at Quatre; his pale lover exhausted by the huge amount energy had used to repel the Sesshou Cannon's blast. Trowa stretched and looked over the makeshift bed that Heero had slept in. It was made already. Trowa dipped his head and sighed. He felt the dawn's warm light on his bare back. Raising his head, Trowa looked out the medical tent's plastic window to see the shadows that still covered the sands fade away.

The last signs of Duo's magic lifted like fog in the startling sunlight.

* * *

_I believe your love_

_Never give up..._

_Spread open your wounded wings._

_Flying up to the sky, you sketch_

_a boundless dream, so far away..._

_I believe your dream_

_Show me a smile,_

_even though you're overflowing with sorrow,_

_since someday you want to be proud of_

_this irreplaceable moment..._

_So far away_

_Overcoming our faults,_

_we realise what true kindness is,_

_because you and I found_

_a strength called love...!!

* * *

_

Heero had watched it from outside of their medical facility, wrapped in a blanket and clutching a cup of hot coffee. He watched as his Angel walked silently across the sand toward him. Fully grown, Katana approached him. The angel walked across the desert, barely leaving a trail. The wind quickly erased all trace of the angel's light footsteps moments after him. His long white cloak danced around him.

"I'm sorry." Katana spoke without moving his lips, "You could never have known. You would not have made the right choice."

"This was a choice?" Heero replied, staring beyond the angel at the golden sands. The wind moved across it, throwing up large strands of sand. Katana moved to stand beside him, his large white cloak billowing all around him. Together, the pair looked majestic and grave. Katana nodded as his voice sounded again.

"Yes, it was. You could have chosen to save him."

"You didn't give me all the information; you led me into the 'right' answer…" Heero asked quietly, watching the golden sands as they held the answer, "Where's the choice in that?"

"Knowing what you do now, would you choose any different?"

Heero didn't answer, but Katana nodded as if he had.

"I know…" Katana spoke again, "And for this I am sorry. Sometimes we forget. We've seen this so many times before, and we forget how hard it is to loose one that you love. Forgive us…" He paused, to look at Heero with depthless eyes. "We are immortal and know not the pain of separation by eternity."

"You will repeat this, again and again, won't you?" Heero turned to look at his angel. "Again and again, the knight of mercy will choose to sacrifice his love for the planet."

Katana nodded sadly, "Yes. Until the end, this will always be the choice. The mission or the love."

"Why couldn't there be another way?"

"Because you would never have let Duo, the Knight of Death, the portal into the next world, die… and allowed his blood to create the portal." Katana sighed and looked out across the desert sands, "You have given greatly for this world, before this time… in your time of Gundam. It seems unfair that you must give so much and never receive anything in return…"

"Mission success." Heero sipped his coffee and turned away from the golden sands. "Perhaps that's all I need."

"This is not the end," Katana stepped forward, shaking his head, moving away from the knight. "Wait, Heero… please keep waiting for the storm…"

* * *

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss._

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget...

* * *

_

Trieze woke up, his body sore and wounded. Beside him, Une stirred. Trieze smiled, running a hand down her bare shoulder. He leant over her, and pressed a kiss against her unbound hair. "You are more precious to me," he admitted in a breath, "Than anything I have ever beheld before."

* * *

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away

* * *

_

Noin opened a sore eye and groaned quietly. Turning her head to seek out the sound that woke her, she saw Zechs folded uncomfortably over a stool. He looked completely exhausted, his hair still covered in dried blood. She'd woken because he was snoring. Noin tried to smile, but the pain in her lip stopped her. Behind him, Walker and Otto sat against the tent wall, exhaustedly leaning against each other. So grateful was she that they had lived through the night.

* * *

_The pain of tears shed_

_For someone held dear_

_Pierces the earth, and drenches the land..._

_I want to end this sorrow!!

* * *

_

Sally dragged a hand through her loose hair wearily, as she moved through the sleeping doctors and nurses. Finally she found a spot where she could rest. Dropping to her knees and crawling down by the tent walls, she stared at the darkness that still stole across the floors. She reached out to dip her fingers into the shadow, and was not surprised when it recoiled from her living flesh. "I… I just wanted to say thank you." She whispered as she dropped into sleep, "Thank you so much, Duo. Thank you… for everything."

* * *

_I believe your love_

_Never give up..._

_Spread open your wounded wings._

_Flying up to the sky, you sketch_

_a boundless dream, so far away...

* * *

_

Relena was almost frantic as she arrived in the early hours. She arrived at the site, and stared shocked by the darkness that crept over the sand. Relena had never seen such devastation on such a grand scale. She'd heard that only one of the Gundam Pilots had been killed, feeling a bright surge of relief when she heard Heero was alive and such crushing guilt that she'd felt when she found out it was Duo. When she finally found Dorothy – still standing, barking out orders despite her injuries – Relena had almost collapsed and cried.

She threw her arms around her beloved friend, and sobbed into her shoulders. Uncaring of the people who could see as the former Queen of the World broke down and was thankful that her dear friend had made it through the long night of war. Dorothy kissed Relena's crown, and breathed in deeply. Relena smelt of peace, she thought, clean, fresh, and a hint of a sweet vanilla. Dorothy closed her eyes, and finally allowed herself to stop and rest.

* * *

_I believe your dream_

_Show me a smile,_

_even though you're overflowing with sorrow,_

_since someday you want to be proud of_

_this irreplaceable moment...

* * *

_

Wufei opened sore eyes, and knew that he would fall back asleep before very long. He moved an arm, and was comforted to feel the soft brush of his wife's breast against his body. He turned his head and pressed his face into her hair. "Thank you, Duo." He whispered, sleep taking him. His wife was alive, because Duo had given his life. Wufei would never forget this great debt. He and his wife were reunited, and he would never let her die for him ever again. He rolled over to wrap his other arm around her, and pulled the woman close.

He sighed gratefully.

* * *

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss._

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget...

* * *

_

Quatre woke up and tilted his head slightly.

On the floor, the darkness was pooled and waiting. He frowned as he rolled over to drop a hand into the shadow. "Don't leave yet…" He managed to whisper. Behind him, Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's middle firmly. Quatre felt tears track down his face, as he noticed that the shadow was fading away. "Duo." Quatre murmured mournfully, as the very last of the shadow turned to murky mist and dispersed.

He closed his eyes, and smiled bitterly.

He had known that it would have been this way.

Quatre had seen this moment.

Beside him, Trowa whispered in his sleep. "I love you."

Quatre's eyes snapped open. The tears sprung up again, fresh and pained. Then a beautiful smile blossomed on his face and he fell back to sleep.

Duo's death had given him this moment; Duo would not have wanted it any other way.

Quatre gave thanks to Allah for permitting him to know the depth of human kindness and for giving him such a merciful and wonderful friend.

* * *

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_…

* * *

Heero glanced over his shoulder, as the angel disappeared.

He paused, and looked up.

The pale blue sky was so _beautiful_.

* * *

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away

* * *

_

_Arch Four: Past's Beginning, Future's End_.

Fight Boldly For The Future

**For The Grace of Knights and Angels

* * *

**

_**DrM**: So, there is now just one chapter, the epilogue, left. Thank you. _


	40. Danse Macabre Death's Final Movement

For The Grace of Knights and Angels

**By Doctor Megalomania

* * *

**

_A/N: This is finally it, the final chapter. Thank you, especially to the awesome Queen Vixen who has been utterly too awesome in her support of this fic. Even after all this time, I'm still squeeing like a mad woman when ever I see your Reviews QV! I hope when I next appear on GW fanfiction I can count on you to join me! I hope you've enjoyed yourself, and please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

_Also, I apologise. The Song in the last chapter was Last Impression. And Below I've used White Reflection! Thanks!!

* * *

_

**Epilogue: Danse Macabre, Death's Final Movement

* * *

**

_Ten Years Later…_

Heero stood on the docks, remembering.

He was remembering when he had been a foolish little boy, all guns and missions. He remembered thinking he was a solider. His hands were stuck in the deep pockets of his trench coat, and he smiled at the sea. It had been the annerversary of Gundam's first appearances that had sparked this journey in him. Behind him, Quatre and Trowa were quietly telling off the twins for messing about with the railings. Wufei's youngest daughter was standing beside Heero, stubbornly sharing his quiet contemplation. She'd taken such a shine to him. He was the coolest uncle ever! Nataku had once proclaimed this fact over dinner.

Heero had smiled, but didn't add what he'd thought.

Maybe Duo would have been cooler.

* * *

_I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story… _

The wings of courage you gave to me, I spread them open in my heart;  
Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness and painful scars…

Ah, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing,  
The shining of the irreplaceable --- of irreplaceable love

* * *

So much had changed this since the end of the Shadow War.

Heero had tried not to change so much, but even as he looked in the mirror and saw the early wrinkles around his eyes, he had to admit that maybe he was loosing the battle. Trowa and Quatre had adopted a multiude of children – A bit of a surprise for Quatre and everyone, but Trowa seemed determined to top his late Father-In-Law's number of children. It seemed every year that passed, the Winner-Barton family grew. The four year old twins, Harmony and Melody were the latest additions to the 20 strong family. Trowa had once admitted, that being an orphan or the fact that Quatre loved having a lot of family had very little to do with it. Trowa's green eyes had glittered sadly as he spoke to Heero, in a low voice he said, "It just seems like a Duo thing to do."

Wufei too had done things that he would never had done before, in the name of Duo. Both he and his wife had become quite the figure heads in improving L2, and their own family – consisting of three girls (Shen-li, Lilly and Dahlia) and two boys (Xiao-Well, Wufei) – were well known around several charities. Wufei had regained his inherited fortune from L5, and was using it to great effect. His family lived quite happily on a simple budget, because they recognised both the parents' need to fund such charities.

* * *

_  
I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story…

* * *

_

"There's a little left." He confided in her. He motioned everything around, "All of this… the Earth and the Colonies are still around and are at peace because of that little bit of Gundam magic that's left."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." Heero hummed and looked around, remembering the significance of the docks. Here was where he had first met – and was shot by- Duo. This was one of the final places that they had been visiting on their tour of the world. So far, he had seen the desert where Quatre had first landed, the ruins of the shuttle port where Trowa had attacked Quatre, the campsite which Wufei and Trowa had sat and drank coffee once a long time ago.

They were visiting the docks where he and Duo had first met, and here, Heero had come finally to say goodbye.

"The last of the Gundam magic made all of this possible." Dahlia looked around, awed.

Above him, the wind whipped up. Behind him, Meiran cursed. She moved toward the two sat down and crouched. There's a storm coming.

Heero blinked, as he looked around. The water was starting to wave harder; the sunset was rapidly disappearing in the face of the sudden storm clouds that gathered. Meiran gathered up her little daughter, and turned to run as the rain started to come. Heero was surprised; the weather reports had said nothing about bad weather.

* * *

_I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over,  
As if hugging close the strength to become gentle… _

_Ah, I just want to nobly and lithely  
overcome this unstable age --- these unstable days…_

_

* * *

_"Heero!" He turned, seeing his friends gather into the various cars that were pulled up. Quatre shouted again, "Come on! Heero! We're going back to the hotel!" 

"Aa. Go ahead without me!" Heero turned around once more, to take in the sea.

Quatre start to shout a reply, but was stopped when Trowa reached out to pull at his shoulder and yelled back at Heero. "Okay, but call us!" Trowa shook his head at Quatre, "You know he needs to do this."

Quatre looked one more time to the lone man on the docks, his long trench coat flapping in the gathering wind. "Trowa… I think…"

"I know." Trowa said, as he got into the car. "But really, would you really stop him?"

Quatre closed his eyes as lighting and thunder began to crash about the skies. "No," he said finally, getting into the car with his husband. "No, I suppose I would not."

* * *

_I feel your love reflection  
The truth of our acceptance of each other  
Kiss me --- and there's nothing else that I'll need!  
I feel your love reflection  
Believe in the passion that will not give up  
Our piercing through the eternal battle  
Never ending story…

* * *

_

Heero stared around him, and nodded firmly.

In his pocket, the gun was warm.

He hadn't really planned to do this here, but when the morning had come, Heero had a feeling that wouldn't leave him alone. He needed to be at this dock. He couldn't be anywhere else for a very long time. He needed to be right here today. Heero smiled bitterly as the rain began to lash down, flattening his dark hair against his scalp.

Heero's hand tightened on the grip of the gun, and he began to pull it from his pocket.

The sea below him raged incredibly, and in that moment, Heero wondered how he could kill himself after all that had happened.

The storm brought so much darkness that Heero asked himself how long he had been standing here. The lightning was frightening, and yet still Heero did not run to shelter. He stood by the docks, welcoming the hard, cold rain. Ten years was a long time to mourn someone, Heero closed his eyes tightly, and felt the rain wash away his tears. Maybe it was time to let go of Duo. It would be hard, since Heero couldn't bring himself to love anyone beyond his friends and the various children that they added to their families. Heero didn't really want to love anyone else.

He pulled the gun from his pocket and stared at it.

"Baka." He whispered fondly, "You always managed to change my mind at the last moment."

With a long swing, Heero threw the gun into the sea.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets again, Heero turned his back on the sea and started toward the car. He frowned slightly as the storm eased, and moved on. He stopped and looked up, as the rain ceased. Looking around, Heero could see that the storm clouds were starting to break up, and the moon was rising. He heard a faint noise from his car, and looked over to see …

Heero would swear for years afterward his heart stopped in that single moment.

There, standing by his car, as if he had never died …

Duo.

Duo Maxwell stood, dressed in black, and with streaks of silver through his long braid. He looked exhausted and was swaying even though he was leant against the silver car. Heero ran to him, clamping his hands around the shorter man's shoulders. Duo was soaking wet, through and through. His violet eyes were dull as he looked at Heero.

"That's a good choice." Duo said tiredly, "I'm glad I didn't come all this way … only to have to go back to hell…"

Duo's violet eyes rolled upward and he collapsed into Heero's arms.

Heero sank to the wet ground, and held Duo. He was stunned.

And this is how their friends found them, two hours later.

* * *

_I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!_

_

* * *

_"You know, the doctors say you may never wake up. I say, after ten years of being dead and you come back." Heero smiled and reached over the various tubes and breathing gear that kept Duo alive in his hospital bed, to flick the other man's nose. "I say, you're going to sleep for a bit, get some rest, and come back twice as annoying as before." 

Duo was in some kind of coma. He wasn't brain dead, but the doctors simply couldn't figure out why he wasn't just waking up. Quatre had poured money into the Preventer hospital to ensure that Duo would get the best medical care possible. Duo would be cared for in a unit that would allow the four other Gundam Pilots complete access to the slumbering man at all times.

Heero was the most frequent visitor of course, just happy that Duo was here and alive. The others came as often as they could and they all noticed that a hole that had been there since the end of the Shadow war had finally been filled up again. In the three years since Duo's unexpected return, the pilots felt as if something had been restored. Heero would never loose hope that perhaps one day Duo would just wake up.

Often he would be there before dawn if he had an early shift, and today was one such day. Heero had his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee and was perched on the nearby seat. He stared at Duo fondly, thinking about what story to tell the slumbering former pilot. He'd recounted Trowa's adopting frenzy, Wufei's promotion, Quatre's resignation as CEO at WEI.

"I'm sorry," Heero sipped his coffee, "It's been so long… and only now do I realise I've told you nothing that's happened to me…" he winced as he caught sight of the time. His shift would be starting very soon. "I'll think about it today, and I'll tell you something about me tonight." He stood and pulled on his jacket, brushing off the preventer insignia. He reached down to grab Duo's free hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you. I never stopped. I never even tried to stop."

He turned away to walk but felt the hand in his twitch.

Blinking, Heero looked down at his hand to realise that Duo's hand was squeezing back.

He looked into the face of the slumbering former pilot and felt his mouth go lax.

Duo's brows were briefly drawn into a frown before it smoothed out, and the sleeping man turned his head toward the window. Heero felt warmth in his heart blossom, and he turned to look as well. There he found that the dawn was coming.

* * *

_I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes

* * *

_

A new day was dawning.

"Hey buddy…" Duo's voice was cracked from under use, "Shinigami's back from hell…"

Heero returned his gaze back to Duo, and found the other lying peacefully, with a smirk growing on his face. Just as he had done when the zombies had first attacked the camp, Duo had done the impossible and had come back from the dead. Heero felt the smile on his face grow as the sunlight filtered into the room. Duo's own smile was faint as the man tilted his face into the warm light.

"Told ya we'd win."

* * *

_As you gaze back at me.  
Never ending story…

* * *

_

**For the Grace of Knights and Angels**

The End.


End file.
